


逃

by shamutian



Series: 命运之死 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 原作衍生, 故事以动画前三季为基础
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 160,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamutian/pseuds/shamutian
Summary: 在Beacon陷落的五年以后，世界陷入了一种脆弱的平静状态。RWBY小队已经分裂多年。但是当她们开始重聚在一起时，她们方才意识到从那天起，她们依然还是那么地破碎，意识到她们有多么地需要彼此才能重新完整。





	1. Ruby Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284848) by [SimplyKorra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyKorra/pseuds/SimplyKorra). 



> 作者留言：  
> 嗨！欢迎来到我的新大型系列小说。对于这部小说我有很多计划，希望我能全力以赴。但是我们从第一章开始得很慢。现在的计划是每周二和周五更新。我已经稍微领先了一点，我会试图在更新上保持领先优势。  
> 这是一部Whiterose和Bumbleby的小说，并伴有很多RWBY角色大量出场。本文大量剧透第三季，故事设定在该季结局的五年后。感谢您抽出宝贵时间查看。让我知道你的感想:）
> 
> 译者留言：  
> 本文翻译已获作者同意，感谢作者授权。前10章初译由百度贴吧@HopeTruthCone完成，前10章的校润和后14章的翻译由百度贴吧@shamutian完成。这篇文采用POV手法（即“视点人物写作手法”）描写，故事接续动画第三季结局的五年后，且本文写在动画第四季开播之前，设定方面有作者自己的脑补，与动画第四季之后的设定难免有所出入，望读者理解。  
> 本文翻译已完结，中文全文约20万字，在百度RWBY吧、Lofter、百合会均有发布。  
> 转载请务必保留作者、译者、中文版及英文版出处链接。  
> 首发来源：wonderfuleveryday.lofter.com

 

“我想我们安全了。”

Jaune的声音将Ruby的思绪从一片迷蒙中拉出来，她终于放慢双腿的速度。她找到一棵树，跌跌撞撞地走上前倚靠着它，以便支撑自己。他们已经逃跑了太久了，她非常惊讶于Jaune竟然跟得上自己——或许是因为她自己的速度慢下来了。

这可能是由于，她相当确信，自己在上次战斗中遭受了重创。不过此时没有必要让Jaune为此事而担心。

 “我实在……跑不……动了。”Ruby喘着气，转过身子背靠着粗壮的树干，慢慢滑坐到地上。

Jaune咯咯笑道：“鉴于极速是你的外向力，我觉得你这么讲还真是有意思。”Ruby已经累得没法和他争辩又或是赞同他的话了。她无法决定是哪一种，她太累了。“我们不能在这里休息太久。我知道我们本该待在城市里的。这样的话它就更难追踪到我们。”

“是更难，但并非不可能。自从我们离开Vale，它就没完没了地追我们——它知道我们离它很近。”

风渐渐大了起来，Jaune皱着眉瞄了Ruby一眼：“和我们很近吗？我怎么没觉得离什么东西很近，除了心脏病。”

Ruby不得不相信他们离某样东西很近。自从离开Haven的两年以来，他们一直如此。绝不可能什么事都没有，细微的线索到处都是，还目击了全身黑衣的女人，这些绝对有什么含义。

“她在找什么东西，Jaune。很重要的东西，而且，那个……正在追我们的东西……在试图阻止我们。”

在这两年内的大部分时间里，那个在追捕他们的东西从未停止过。某天午夜，它追到他们所在的旅馆，破门而入准备大开杀戒。要不是因为Ruby有失眠症一直醒着的话，他们怕是早就身首异处了。

它的样子不可言状。外形倒是像个人类，但是速度快得像弗那人，力大无穷如戮兽。这两年来，它与他们已经在很多地方交战过很多次了。每次战斗都是一样的结果。它会一次又一次地找到他们，无论Ruby怎么用新月玫瑰斩切或者用枪射它，它依旧不停不息。

他们所待的地方没有哪一个是安全的，更甚的是，它还威胁到了他们身边的人。他们是通过残酷的事实才意识到这点的。

于是他们开始逃跑。总比驻守原地然后受伤要好得多，何况这种事也确实已经发生过很多次了。它所携带的武器可以直接砍穿Aura，仿佛Aura根本不存在一般。他们不是它的对手，也没有武器可以阻止它；Qrow以前告诉过Ruby有关于她的银瞳的事，可那双魔法般的银瞳自从在Beacon塔上的那次爆发以来，就再也没了动静。他们无法打败这个东西，当意识到这一点时，他们能做的唯一的事情就是逃跑。

在Ruby内心深处，她知道他俩之间有一个解决办法。自从Ren和Nora回了他们的老家以后，小队里就只剩下他们俩了。他们依靠彼此度过了很长时间。已经发生了太多太多的事，尽管他们一起撑过了最为艰难的时刻，不过Ruby知道他们这种生活方式是不可能持续下去的。

“Jaune。”Ruby的声音很温和，她知道他会明白她想要做什么，她的语调里已经为这个事实做好了准备。

他向她投去的表情确证了她的担心。“Ruby，别动这个念头。”

“你知道我们只能分开，它不能同时追踪我们两个。”

Jaune猛地摇头。“不，我不会也把你丢下的！更何况我能去哪？你又能去哪？”

Ruby深吸口气，她腹部上的伤口因此而被拉扯了一下。那东西的刀锋厉害得有些过分，它所造成的伤口需要用Aura连续好几天才能治愈。“我沿着这条线索去Atlas。我们都知道那个女人已经到了那里了，因为在那里有起码两起关于她的目击情报，而且还有三个知名猎人被谋杀，线索指向白牙。你可以沿着那条线索回Beacon学院去。”

“Beacon？Ruby我们才从那里出来！哪有什么线索，你就是要支开我对吧！”

Ruby不敢看他的眼睛，因为被他说中了。Ruby知道这条指向Atlas的线索肯定是正确的，而且只有这条路是正确的。Beacon他们已经去过无数次了，那里只是一条死胡同。在那个被冰封在Beacon塔上的巨龙般的戮兽解冻和Cinder消失的很久以后，学校开始重建。Beacon早已不再是战争的中心了，但那里现在比较安全，而且Ruby需要Jaune平安无事。

“我需要这么做，Jaune。”

他朝她重重跨出一步。“为什么？为什么你需要这么做？”

“因为我失败了,Jaune!我有机会阻止它的，但我失败了！我已经追逐这个……幽灵很久了，我知道自己很近了。我能感觉到它，我离它非常近了！可是后面那个一直对我紧追不舍的东西让我没法喘过气来去完成这件事！”

她注视着Jaune不悦地双手抱胸：“我也失败了，你知道么？我什么都没有做到——”他的声音小了下去，Ruby知道他要说什么。在他们在一起的这几年里，他无数次地想起那件事。“她把我推进武器柜里，而我就只是……看着她从我身边离开。我本来可以做得更多的。”

“我们本来都可以做得更多的。”Ruby小心翼翼地说道，她从地上站起来。“这正是我们现在战斗的原因，Jaune。我们为她而战，为Penny，为我姐姐，为所有被Cinder以及她的同谋所伤害过的人。我们之所以追捕他们，是因为我们不能坐以待毙等待着他们实行下一次的袭击计划。如果我——如果我们能找到他们，也许我们就能在他们伤害任何人之前阻止这一切。”

“但是你说的‘我们’……其实就是指你自己吧。”Jaune用一种被背叛的语气说道，这让Ruby很难受。

尽管如此，他又一次说中了。“Jaune……我需要你这么做，去Beacon。”Ruby疲惫地重复道。

当看到他闭上眼睛不再看她时，她便知道自己赢了。“你一直都是比我更为优秀的队长。”

“不是这样的。”Ruby回应道。“你领导你的小队领导得很好，只是……和我不太一样。我们都没有为做队长做好准备，但我们做的都还不错。我们好歹比Cardin要好吧。”她试着开个玩笑，想要让他笑起来缓和一下气氛。在这过去的五年中，她已经经历过太多糟糕的时刻。她已经厌倦了离别了。

但是这个玩笑并不好笑。事实上，她反而不知怎地让气氛变得更糟了。“我不知道，我最后记得的是，起码Cardin没有失去他的一名队友。”

Ruby 心中一紧。“Jaune。”

“没关系，我会回到Beacon，去看看能不能找到什么。我会先在那里待上几天，如果那个怪物没有跟着我追到那里，我就去Atlas找你。”

Ruby心中的一部分想要告诉Jaune叫他远离这一切。叫他逃，不要再回来了，因为她非常地信任他、感激他的帮助，她不想让他和自己一起卷进这场困境。他已经失去了太多太多——但他仍然在她身边经历着这一切，并且从未质疑或是询问过她的动机。

倘若没有Jaune Arc，Ruby不可能撑到现在，所以如果Jaune想要回来继续和她并肩作战，她没有权力阻止他。

而现在，因为那个在追他们的东西，她只不过是需要和Jaune分开几天。“你小心点，好吗？如果它追的是你，你要好好藏起来，保住自己的安全。我没开玩笑，要是你粗心大意了我可是会知道的哦，我会追到天涯海角踢烂你的屁股。”

“放心，我会的。”这终于让他笑了一下。“一路顺风，Ruby。”他给了Ruby一个温暖的拥抱。

Ruby双手回抱，享受着朋友带来的安心舒适，但却无法屏蔽掉脑海里的声音——这可能是她最后一次见到Jaune了。

“一路平安，Jaune。”

当Ruby离开这个拥抱时，她最后看了一眼Jaune，然后将一只脚踏在地面。片刻后，她竭力狂奔，直奔向Atlas王国。

* * *

Ruby被某人的咳嗽声从她那本就不安稳的睡眠中惊醒。她缓缓睁开眼睛，看着飞艇上熙熙攘攘的人群四处攒动，他们有的在无所事事地闲聊，有的在埋头盯着卷轴板。

她刚一动，背上就传来阵阵酸痛——尽管睡在一张小小的金属长椅上远远说不上舒适，不过总比睡在森林里的树下要强。Ruby挺身坐好，却让依然存在于腹部上的伤口给疼得表情微微扭曲了一下，她躬着身子去拿椅子下的新月玫瑰。

Ruby依然是筋疲力尽的状态，船上的安详和平并不能帮她重获过去一周里所丢失的睡眠。

她的手指轻抚着新月玫瑰，思绪飘游到了Jaune那里。她希望他已经平安无事地成功离开了森林。他们为那个在追他们的东西设下了陷阱，不过也仅能做到如此了。那东西总会找到办法逃脱，追在他们身后。就目前而言，Ruby只能等待，她想知道那东西是选择追自己还是追Jaune。

她真的很累了，既是字面也是精神上的意思。她厌倦了逃跑，厌倦了不能睡觉，厌倦了如此孤单。这可不是她几年前进入Beacon时所设想的生活。那应该是充满冒险和浪漫的生活才对啊。她想要拯救世界，想要与戮兽战斗，和队友一起庆功，享受成为女猎人的生活——然后在每天晚上上床睡觉时，都知道自己做得很好。

然而现实并非如此，她被噩梦所折磨，出于必要才会咽下食物，而且只在自己的身体近乎停机时才去睡觉。过去的几年对她来说过于残酷，已经改变了她。她开始羡慕那个跨进Beacon学院的大门、认为自己能够成为英雄的小女孩了。

可是世上没有英雄这回事，有的只是受害者和幸存者。

五年间Ruby唯一联系过的人是自己的姐姐，而且即便是那些稀疏的交流也不怎么让人愉快。她从未告诉过Yang自己在做什么，也从未透露过任何细节。尽管Ruby不知道Yang是否仍然在意，她也不想冒险让Yang着跟着自己。Blake消失之后就再也没了消息；就Ruby所知，Weiss已经完全告别了女猎人生涯。她向Ren还有Nora一一告别，现在和Jaune也告别了……接着她想起了Pyrrha。

她深吸一口气，颤抖地呼出来，努力不让思绪飘到那里。还不是毫无缘由地感觉到那份痛苦的时候，至少现在还不是。她闭上眼睛，握着新月玫瑰的手又紧了一分。

不知何时，她一定是又睡着了，因为当她又一次睁开眼睛时，有一个大腹便便的男人正站在她面前俯视着她。这个男人留着长长的红胡子，她注视着男人推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜。

“你不能留在这里。”男人冷淡地说道，Ruby四处望了一下，发现飞艇上已经空无一人了。

“啊、呃……我们到站了吗？”

男人翻个白眼。“你觉得呢？飞艇都停靠了十分钟了，所有人早都下船了，你也该离开了。我要打扫你的长凳，而你妨碍了我结束工作和休息。”

“好的。”Ruby迅速站起来，放在大腿上的新月玫瑰重重地掉到了地上，她感到很难为情。“对不起。”她慌慌张张地捡起新月玫瑰。“我很抱歉。”第二句道歉刚脱口而出，Ruby便冲下了飞艇，余晖照耀在她脸上，让她眯起了眼睛。

Atlas正如Ruby所想。庞大无比。高楼大厦直冲云霄，交通车水马龙，即使自己身处码头，都能看到远处街上无数往来奔走的车辆和行人。

在这里，Ruby有一种奇怪的安心感，如果没有其他原因，那就定是因为这里更易于藏身。不过同时又伴随着一种闹心的感觉——藏身于此是一个严重的错误。如果它追到这里，自己无疑是拿无辜人民的生命开玩笑。

尽管如此，如果她找不到Cinder，阻止不了她在酝酿的不管什么计划，这里的人民也同样每天都在面临生命危险。本来已经毫无线索了，直到一个身处此地的联络人告诉了她一些目击情报。有一个黑发女人似乎一眨眼就不见了，而且她从不看任何人的眼睛。

情报不多，但是Ruby非常信任情报的来源，并且抓住了这个机会。Neon Katt绝不可能是骗子*。（*校注：Neon Katt是动画第三季里和WY打比赛的那个轮滑妹子，弗纳人。）

将新月玫瑰折叠在披风下，Ruby往市区而去。她已经一整天没有吃东西了，即便过去几天里她都睡在森林里，她身上的钱也只够找一个容身之处，但她的胃已经在严正抗议了。她需要食物，这一周的奔波让她已经快饥火烧肠了。

“也许我可以找个盒子睡在里面？这座城市看起来挺繁忙的。睡在小巷子里之类的应该会比较安全吧。”Ruby一边自言自语一边混入街上川流不息的人群之中。

令Ruby吃惊的是，Atlas的人们脸上的表情十分镇定，尽管她知道镇定是好事，但这些人依然没有意识到威胁正向他们逼近。这种事情有时候会让Ruby对自己的理智产生疑问。她每天都非常紧张，每天都感受到威胁，看到一个城市运转得就好像和平仍然笼罩在他们身上一样让她觉得自己可能会发疯。

这样是不对的，这里的人们没有做好准备……他们需要有所准备才行。Ruby已经亲眼目睹过毫无准备所付出的代价了。

Ruby大步穿过城市，她在林立的高楼的一角里瞥见了一家小小的面包店；她决定放纵一下自己。她溜进店里，新鲜面包和蛋糕的味道扑鼻而来——真是太美妙了。

店里挺空的，除了一对夫妻和他们的两个孩子，他们正努力让这俩孩子在自己的位置上坐好。Ruby走向柜台，服务员是一个有着绿色眼睛的女孩，看起来不超过十八岁。

“你好，欢迎来到Half Baked Dozen，有什么需要吗？”

Ruby把手伸进钱包，笨拙地摸索着数了数她仅有的一点lien。

“呃……”她将所有的钱放到柜台的玻璃上。“十二个lien……能买点什么？”

女孩先是盯着这点钱看了一会儿，然后目光又转回Ruby。现在，Ruby Rose虽说可能几天没有好好吃过一顿饭，但她也不至于挨饿。她已经塑造出了强健的身体，毕竟她需要天天扛着庞大的武器和怪物打交道。她已经长大了，她的轮廓也成熟了。但这并不意味着她不希望自己能够凭借着疲惫的眼神和“帮帮我我好饿哦”的撅嘴表情就得到额外的饼干吃。即便这种通过表情获取事物的做法更像是Yang的风格。

所以当Ruby听到回应时，她完全不敢相信。“六块饼干和一块蛋糕，当然还是由你自己来选？”也许她的样子看起来比自己想的还要糟糕。毕竟这个女孩一直在盯着她看。

Ruby知道自己张大了嘴，有那么片刻她觉得自己的口水说不定都滴出来了。片刻后，她合拢嘴，说话都结巴了。“我——那个……你会……你确定吗？”

“是的。”女孩答道，脸颊微微红润了一点。Ruby不知道自己做了什么才能得到这么好的服务。“我刚才烤了饼干，如果你喜欢的话，你得告诉我哦。”

“当然！”Ruby面露喜色，她看着柜台后的女孩夹起一盘饼干，然后利索地将它们点缀在盘子上。她将盘子放在柜台上，指了指蛋糕。

“你要哪个蛋糕？”

Ruby假装将它们都看了一遍，其实心里早想好了。“巧克力的那个，有香蕉的！”她看见女孩脸上再次浮起一抹微笑。

“你的品味很棒啊。”

作为一个一直以来都在社交中苦苦挣扎的人，如同这般顺利的对话就能让Ruby感到自豪了。这笔买卖能让她高兴一整天。

当巧克力香蕉蛋糕被放在饼干中间以后，Ruby端起盘子，准备在吃完后依照承诺对饼干进行评价。

她在角落里找了张桌子坐下，准备狼吞虎咽掉这份超赞的充满糖分的大餐，然后，或许，再自嗨上一把。正当她要把一块饼干放进嘴里时，有人突然坐到了她对面。

“她是在跟你调情哪；你懂么？”

一双亲切的蓝色眼眸回视着她，Ruby的饼干掉到了大腿上。“W-Weiss？”

 


	2. Blake Belladonna

 

自Blake上次离开，Patch并没有什么变化，虽说上次也就只待了一天，记忆也差不多模糊了。别的不提，这里依然很是古老怪异。一大清早的路上也没什么车。

Blake走在主路上，双手插兜，想着该如何前往城郊，去向她的目的地。

她十分轻率地来到这里，完全没想好具体的路线。Blake倒是经常这样闲逛，因为她有十分出色的感官，只要时间充裕，就算是闲逛通常也能找到目的地。不过这次不一样，因为她不想等。她焦躁不耐，或许还有点没有做好准备，但她来到这里的缘由比其他任何事都更为重要。

远处传来悦耳的铃声，让Blake的猫耳一颤，她锁定声源，不久便再一次听到声音，她跟了过去，希望在那里能找到个开门的商店问问路。

巧的是，有一家小餐馆开门了。Blake透过一扇大窗户往里面瞄了瞄，看见有一男一女正在摆出餐盘并清理桌子。

她步入餐馆，男女主人立即朝她面露微笑。

“你好，年轻的女士！有什么——哦！”年长的女主人惊讶得倒抽一口气，让Blake犹豫地停在了入口处。“你是个弗纳人？”

Blake皱眉道：“是的，但我不是来惹麻烦的。”

“啊，不是的。”女人快速走上前去。“我不是那个意思，你只是令我有点措手不及罢了，毕竟Patch没几个弗纳人。当然我们也欢迎你进来就餐，我怎么会拒绝能付钱的客人呢！”女人自嘲道，把手搭在Blake的背上，引导她进来。“请随便坐，要点什么喝的吗？”

“实际上。”Blake试图开口说话，却被女主人几乎是推到了一个座位上，膝盖还撞到了桌腿。“我就是想问问路。”

“那没问题，当然。我和我丈夫几乎一直生活在这里，对Patch了如指掌。不过一大早的，之后还有一整天呢，先来一份早餐吧！”

尽管Blake很着急，但是她也不能否认自己现在饿得发慌，灵敏的鼻子能闻到后厨传来的美妙香气。“我——好吧，吃点东西倒也无妨。”

“当然啦！那么……饮料呢？”

“要茶就好了，谢谢。”

“很好。”女人推了一下眼镜，从身后拿出一份菜单。“你先看看菜单，我去准备茶，等会儿告诉我你想吃什么。我们这里有最好的金枪鱼蛋饼哦。”Blake瞄了她一眼，猫耳轻微抖动。“噢我很抱歉，无意冒犯，我只是猜想你应该——”

“没关系，事实上，我就想要这个。”Blake把菜单还给她。“我一直对金枪鱼情有独钟。”

“太好了！”

就这样，他们开始准备早餐，于是Blake又落得个清静，她把手伸进口袋里，拿出卷轴板。

这里的信号远不如Haven那里好，不过足以打通一个电话了，她要遵守这个承诺。

“喂？”他的声音听起来很是困倦，显然她把他吵醒了。

Blake得意地笑道。“告诉过你我会打电话来的。”

“呜。”Sun呻吟一声，Blake可以听到他在床上翻身的声音。“你还真打电话啊。我都忘了你一点都不想浪费时间，早该料到你会这么做的。现在什么时候了——Blake，现在六点都不到！”

“我这里都快八点了。而且，你现在可以做些比睡觉更有意义的事情，比如跑跑步或者读读书。”

“你真是个怪物，Belladonna。”他声音沉闷地咕哝道，Blake敢肯定他是把自己的脸埋进了枕头里。“所以你到了？”

“是的，一路平安无事，真是好极了。坐了一趟长途飞艇，今早刚到。我还小睡了一下。”

“猫咪打盹儿*。”（*译注：原文Cat nap，本意是打瞌睡，此处双关。）他打趣道，她翻了个白眼。有时候Blake觉得他真的很像她，像到不禁让Blake好奇金发的人是不是都那么让人蛋疼。

“差不多吧。”她说道，然后抬头看见那位年长的女人拿着茶过来了。“谢谢。”她说，女人报以微笑。

“什么鬼？”Sun问道。

Blake往茶里面倒了些糖。“女店主来了，我找了个地方吃东西。”

“弗纳人在Patch受欢迎吗？”

她轻声笑了起来。“更像是稀有物种呢。我刚出现时他们看我的样子就像是以前从没见过弗纳人一样。”Blake回头看了一眼正在清理桌子的女主人，“但还是很不错了，作为初次见面来说还不坏。”

Sun沉默了一会儿；Blake不禁开始怀疑他是不是睡着了。“希望这会是个不错的征兆。”

“希望是吧。”Blake低声道，然后抿了一口茶。“紧张是很正常的，对吧？”

Sun咯咯发笑。“我不觉得你的字典里有这个词。”

“紧张对我来说又不是什么新鲜事，只不过是因为我比大多数人都隐藏得更好罢了。‘在一个满是摇椅的房间里像一只长尾猫一样紧张’*之类的对吧？这是一句人类的谚语是吧？”（*译注：谚语，形容很紧张。）

“可你连尾巴都没有诶。”

Blake 翻个白眼。“重点不在这里。我是很紧张，但是我还是来到这里了，此刻这样便足够了。”

“你打算待多久？”

这个问题可不好回答。她会待多久呢？简单的回答便是告诉他需要待多久就待多久。Blake知道自己的打算也许行不通，但她心中的一部分还是忍不住希望自己带来的消息便足够了。足够让她来到这里，让一切变好，变得……幸福起来。也许这是她人生中第一次变得幸福。

在她的一生中，这是她最为想要的东西。如果能得到幸福，那之前所忍受的无数坏事都将是值得的。

“我说不清。”Blake最终答道，对自己这个简短含糊的回答很满意。Sun对着卷轴板嗯了一声。“什么？”

“没什么，我希望一切都和你所希望的一样。”

当Blake的食物上桌时，她再次感谢了女主人，并闻了一下食物的香味。“其实我不抱太大希望。”她在切开蛋饼前承认道。

“好吧，”她听见Sun笑了起来。“顺便说一句，Neptune也想你了。”

“哦？”

Sun 叹了口气。“是啊，他抱怨说公寓没了你就变得脏起来了，而且他很怀念和你一大早就谈论茶道和什么……瑜伽之类的东西的日子。”

想起Neptune艰难地跟着自己晨练的日子，Blake微微笑了起来。当那个任务结束、自己最终镇定下来以后，她便和Sun还有Neptune待在一起，试图想出下一步又该怎么走。他们对她非常好，在那最痛苦的几个月里将她照顾得无微不至。

她也很想念他们俩。

“我不久就会回去看看他。”

“你不是说你不知道要待多久吗？”

『真是个小机灵鬼。』

“听着，我现在要享用早餐，你也该去睡回笼觉了。”

他又嗯了一声。“好主意。”Blake露出笑容。“喂。”他的语气微微低沉下去。“记得要照顾好你自己，好吗？这几个月有我们当你的后盾，现在可没了。”

Blake已经成长了不少，知道不能把被照顾的感觉视为理所当然。她很珍惜。“谢谢你，Sun。你和Neptune……在很多事情上都很感谢你们。”

“别客气，随时都乐意效劳。拜拜，Blake。”

“拜拜。”

当Blake放下卷轴板，她感到浑身活力焕发，又吸了一口早餐的香气。

今天肯定会很棒的，她深信不疑。

* * *

吃饱喝足后，Blake浑身精力充沛，她坐在车上，去往女店主告知给她的地方。显然，Taiyang Xiao Long在Patch颇负盛名，人尽皆知他在这里建立了家庭。STRQ小队的声望确实远超其他队伍。

曾经有段时间Blake好奇过RWBY小队是否也能达到那样的级别。然而她们待在学校的日子显然太过短暂，而且现在小队也四分五裂了。那是Blake一生中最为黑暗的时光，自己总是做出糟糕的决定，从而导致更加糟糕的决定，如此往复循环。

在很多个独自度过的漫长夜晚里，Blake总是在想小队里的其他人过得怎么样了。出乎意料的是，Weiss总是浮现在她的脑海里。甚至在Blake自己决定离开Weiss之前，她就已经被她父亲带走了。尽管如此，Blake依然记得她在离开Vale的飞艇上看着昏迷的Ruby时那副惊慌失措的模样。她强行代替Ruby的叔叔Qrow亲自来照顾Ruby，在回家的一路上都让Ruby的头枕在自己的大腿上。这和最开始那个因为Ruby撞翻了她的行李就冲她大呼小叫的Weiss相去甚远。

当然，飞艇一到Patch，Schnee先生的豪华飞艇便早已等在那儿准备带Weiss回Atlas了。她几乎没有时间和Blake告别——那时小队里就剩她们俩还清醒着，然后她就哭着跑走了。

Weiss曾要Blake替她照顾好Ruby，还有Yang也是。Blake答应了，但她在一连串的错误中违背了这个诺言，当她逃跑时，这几乎毁掉了她的生活。

她游荡了一段时间，到森林里去猎杀Grimm来锻炼自己，掌握新的技能。她心中只有一个目标，她的每一天都是在向那个目标靠拢。复仇之路苦涩且空虚，但是那是在离开Beacon之后自己唯一所有的了。

小队的回忆令她感到舒心自在，那个她从其身边逃离开的搭档给她的感觉就像家人一样。

『没关系的。你已经补救过了，Blake。你终于补救了，今天你就可以重建这一切。』

这让她露出了微笑，笑得比以往任何时候都开心。诚然，要完成她所完成的事十分艰难，却又是必须的。为了自己被夺走的童年和不被允许拥有的天真烂漫，她必须复仇。然而，这不仅是为了自己，也是为了Yang。

Yang。

今天，Blake是来见Yang的，五年以来的第一次。

心情又变得紧张起来，Blake抓紧背包，试图赶走这种情绪。

当车停在隐藏在小镇尽头的一栋小房屋旁边时，Blake几近颤抖。她下了车，向司机付了钱，慢慢地走向正门。五年前她来Patch的那次也走到过这里，但在进屋之前她就逃掉了，甚至连Yang都还没有醒过来，因为她知道，如果看到Yang那双淡紫色的眼睛，自己就逃不掉了。

深吸一口气，Blake把包提到肩膀上，敲了三下门。

Blake双手环扣等待着。她能听见来到门前的脚步声，有那么一瞬，她想到自己仍然可以逃掉。

这并不是她所想做的，这只是她的一个想法，她可以逃，但她有些自豪于知道自己不会逃，也不想逃。

门打开后， Blake第一眼看到的是金黄的头发，她的心都提到嗓子眼去了。不过之后映入眼眸的是一个胡子拉碴的高个男人，他正双眼疲惫地俯视着她。

他的头发和眼睛，还有那种仪表都让Blake想到了Yang，这肯定是她父亲了。

“呃……你好？有什么事吗？”他问道，视线瞄过Blake的肩膀。从他的肢体语言可以看出他不善于待人接客。

“我、呃……”Blake有些磕磕巴巴地说道，不过马上恢复冷静。“嗨，我叫Blake Belladonna。我——我来找Yang。”

男人的眉毛扬起了片刻，然后他眯起眼睛，沉思道：“你是B，对吧？”

“什么？”

“是这样的，Ruby是R，她老是提起Weiss，那是W，然后Yang是Y。她也经常说到你的事，不过倒没跟我说过你是弗纳人。”他微笑道。“你是RWBY小队的B。”

罪恶感揪住了她的心，Blake苦笑着点点头。“是的，我是Yang的……”话说不出口。她没有资格说出‘搭档’这个词语——不再有了。“她……碰巧在这吗？”

“她不在了。”

Blake膝盖一软，他想必是看出了她的动摇。“我的意思是不在这里住，她在你右边的那个山坡下的小木屋里住。我在那里有块不错的地皮，但一直闲置着，所以她几年前就搬过去住了。”

Blake突然意识到Yang在这里待了整整五年。她根本没有离开过Patch。她曾经老是挂在嘴边的成为女猎人去环游世界去追寻刺激与冒险的梦想从未实现过。

『现在还不算太晚。』Blake想道，尽管事实并非如此。如果Blake能够在二十二岁时重新开始自己的人生，Yang肯定也没问题的。

“你觉得她会介意有人去拜访吗？”

“试试也无妨。”他说。 “顺便说一下，我叫Taiyang，Taiyang Xiao Long。”男人伸出手，Blake握住。“很高兴见到你，Blake Belladonna，Yang对你的描述有失公允。”

『啊……』

Blake发现自己有些脸红，耳朵在头顶上不停抖动。“我也很高兴见到你，先生。我、呃……我想我该沿着下坡路去找她了。”

“其实你来得正是时候，她应该就快出来浇花了。”

有那么片刻Blake怀疑自己听错了，但当男人对她挥手告别、转身进门时，她知道自己没有听错。

尽管如此，Yang会去打理花园……这种景象……真的很奇怪。

『你还蹦蹦跳跳地穿过整个城镇笑得像个傻瓜一样呢。你明明比谁都更加了解世事变迁这一点。』

Blake沿着小路前进，远处下方的小木屋在视野里渐渐清晰起来。那片地方不大，可以看到那片地的后方有一个小湖，在小湖后方则是绵延几里的树林。

然后发现了Yang生活的痕迹——她的摩托车，正停靠在一边的墙上，上面罩着凌乱的篷布，看起来已经几年没有动过了。这意味着她现在过着和以前完全不同的生活，简直是两种人生。

有一座色彩缤纷的花园围绕在小木屋前方。鲜花盛开，颜色各异，有红、白、紫、黄，十分美丽。

整个地方宛如一片世外桃源，和外面她所见过的纷乱世界格格不入。

没等Blake对这片景色感叹多久，小木屋的门就打开了，她瞥见有人走了出来。

Blake不知道自己期待着什么，不过Yang和自己以前记忆中的一样，有那种充满力量的美丽。她那金色的长发依旧披在坚实的后背上，只不过这次扎成了马尾。她穿着黄色的T恤，黑色的短裤和一双棕色靴子，体型还是保持得很好。如果Yang不太出门的话，那么肯定是有在做锻炼的。

当Yang关上门转过身时， Blake接下来注意到的东西是她嘴上叼着的水壶。就在那时，她才意识到Yang只有一只手能用，突然，一切又向她汹涌而来。

她没有忘记，但回忆还是突破了她的心理防线。她盯着那只断臂，罪恶感和悔意几乎吞噬了自己。

突然“砰”地一声让Blake吓了一跳，她定睛一看，原来是水壶掉到地上了。她的视线沿着水壶往上向Yang攀去，看到的不是预想中的淡紫色眼眸回视着她，而是一片滔天之红。

“你来干什么！？”


	3. Weiss Schnee

“我已经告诉过你了，我不管他说什么，我们要继续赞助即将在Vale举行的Nikos锦标赛。”Weiss为她秘书那无止境的软弱而疲倦地叹了口气——她的秘书已俨然成为她和她父亲之间的调停者。即便Weiss并没怎么听电话里的女人说的话，她也知道接下来的谈话会朝哪个方向去。“我明白这比赛无利可图，但利润并不重要，重要的是这场比赛本身以及它所代表的意义！如果有必要的话我会动用我的信托基金，但这场比赛必须要有。就这么告诉他，也告诉他这是我自己的事，不关他的事。”

说罢，Weiss关闭卷轴板，扔在旁边的座椅上。

她讨厌这份工作，讨厌它的一切。卷轴板绵延不绝的铃声，会议，操控。仿佛自己无论多努力地用Schnee晶尘公司的名号去做一些善事，父亲总会将它毁于一旦。

Weiss永远无法理解为什么他如此迫切地希望她成为他事业的一部分，却又始终坚持反对她所做的一切。

所以这天Weiss早早地翘了班，坐了辆车进城。她其实没有明确的目的地，不过跟司机说去城里最好的餐厅吃午餐并非难事。那家餐厅地处偏远，由于它店里面满是填充气囊，所以起码会很安静。

Weiss坐在车子的后排座位上，往窗外瞟了一眼，一抹一闪而过的红色引起了她的注意。那抹红色穿梭在茫茫人海中，使人很难看得见，但她牢牢盯住了那个颜色，这时车子因为红灯而停在了十字路口。

“不可能的。”Weiss自言自语道，摇下窗户仔细看。

那个人影从人群中挤了出来，Weiss终于得见其真面目：一面红斗篷，它背后的兜帽随着步伐的迈进而一跳一跳的。

即便那看起来很像她，走路的样子也是那样风风火火，Weiss仍旧无法确信那就是自己的老搭档。

不过，随着那个红斗篷中的人影闪进了角落里的一家面包店，她心存的那点疑惑便烟消云散了。

“Ruby。”Weiss低语道，在车子正要再度发动的时候打开了车门。“停！”她大叫。“停车！”于是乎，车便停在了十字路口的正中央。

Weiss刚下车，便听到铺天盖地的鸣笛声。她听见有人在用不太友好的称呼叫她，不过她完全不在乎。“Schnee小姐？”司机从车里叫道。

“找个角落停就行了，我完事后会去找你！”Weiss指示道，然后穿过人群走向面包店。

进入面包店后，Weiss考虑着来场突袭。她在门口停下脚步，走到角落的一张桌子边。她没有坐下，只是站着观察Ruby和柜台后的年轻女孩进行交易。从这个角度，Weiss只能看到那件熟悉的红色斗篷以及Ruby至少长高了六英寸这个事实，这也就意味着她比自己还要高出大约三英寸，这让Weiss很是恼火。

不过，这身高看起来似乎还蛮适合Ruby的。她的头发比以前Weiss见到的还要长出许多，沿着肩膀垂在斗篷上。还是那样尖端带着红色的黑色发丝，非常适合她。

Weiss抱着双臂，继续注视着柜台后的女孩冲Ruby微笑，并递给她一盘子的垃圾食品。

『显然她只有身体长大了。』Weiss想道，有一种既沮丧但同时又松了口气的奇异感。她并不希望见到Ruby那孩童般的天性已经被世界给夺走。即便这一点在很多年前让自己十分不爽。

Weiss注视着，柜台后的女孩又双叒微笑了，而且，还刻意把一束发丝塞在耳后，当Ruby接过一盘子食物时，女孩看Ruby的眼神简直要射出熠熠光辉了。

Weiss翻个白眼，等待Ruby转身。当她终于转过来时，Weiss感到双膝微微一软。

Ruby她，真的长大了。她身体又高又结实，而且都长在正确的部位。她有宽阔的肩膀，Weiss甚至可以透过袖子看到她手臂上肌肉的曲线。

她的容貌特征变得更为优雅精致，但依旧保留住了Ruby一直以来都具备的那种青春洋溢的感觉。当她转身时，一束长发扫过她的面颊， Weiss感到嘴里一阵发干。

片刻后，Weiss摇摇头，甩掉这种奇怪的感觉，狠狠地瞪着自己的前搭档。

『五年了。』她怒视着大踏步走向Ruby所选的桌边。

当Ruby正要把一块饼干放进嘴里时，Weiss就坐到了她的对面。

“她是在跟你调情哪；你懂么？”

饼干从Ruby的嘴唇上掉落到大腿上，因为……它当然会掉下去了。

“W-Weiss？”Ruby喃喃道，目瞪口呆地盯着Weiss。“你……在这里干——等等我这是在做梦吗？”Weiss向前倾身，对着Ruby的脑门重重地来了一下。“嗷！”

“不是做梦。”

“没错，在我的梦里你一般对我可没这么坏。”Ruby咕哝道，Weiss决定不去细想她那句话的意思。“你在这里干什么？”

“不、不是的，”她激烈地摇摇头。“我住在这里，自从离开Beacon，这五年来我一直都在Atlas，你才是那个完全搞失踪然后又突然冒出来的人。我要问你很多问题。”

她们互相对视了一会儿，Ruby把大腿上的饼干捡到桌子上。“那你有……什么问——”

“我当然有很多问题！”Weiss把手往桌子上重重一拍，让她的搭档吓了一大跳。“你到底跑去哪儿了，Ruby Rose？！你觉得你可以过这么长时间都不试着联系我一下？！我还以为你死了或是受伤了又或是被抓了又或者……哼！”Weiss一脸不悦地坐了回去，视线故意瞥向别处，不去看Ruby。

“我很抱歉，Weiss。自从Beacon沦陷我真的脱不开身。我当然想来找你但是——”Ruby的话没有说下去，她的视线垂落在一盘子饼干上。

Weiss犯了个错——瞥了她一眼，看到那双银瞳中流露出的悲伤激起了她的无尽怒火——因为她讨厌在那双眼睛里看到悲伤。“但是什么？”她追问，Ruby畏缩了。

“我不能告诉你，不能……不能全说……”

“给我等等？”之前的丝丝同情之感迅速烟消云散。“你不能告诉我？”

Ruby叹了口气，不敢去看她。“这是为你好。”Weiss听到这句话从Ruby嘴里冒出来，片刻后，她便和之前一样靠过去，又给Ruby脑门来了一下。“嗷！你能不这么搞了吗？！”

“直到你不再隐瞒为止！”

“我没隐瞒什么！我是在保护你！”Ruby一说完便往后缩，无疑是怕Weiss再越过桌子敲她脑门。不过她没有，尽管沮丧，但再次见到她的前搭档还是令她非常激动。离开Beacon之后的生活令人窒息而且孤独。Ruby是Weiss深深怀念着的那份希望。“并不是特意针对你，Weiss。如果我觉得能告诉你，我一定会的。大概……会比其他任何人都更早地告诉你。”

Weiss知道何时才去挑起一场战斗；她的父亲让她深深扎根在自己的家族事业中，这便是她学得越来越多的东西。Ruby不打算作出分毫让步，更何况分开了那么久，Weiss也不想一见面就吵架。

“那好，那你起码可以告诉我你打算在这座城市里待多久吧？你从哪里来到这儿的？你有收到过小队其他人的消息吗？你姐姐呢？她怎么样了？还有Blake呢？”Weiss不确定这一连串的问题究竟是从哪里冒出来的，但它们一从嘴里说出来便开始像语言催化剂一般滔滔不绝喷洒而出。她已经被封闭得太久了，对一切一无所知，而今，看见Ruby就仿佛是看见了救生工具。她太想念自己以前的生活了。

然而，Ruby脸上再次闪过一丝不安，Weiss马上就后悔问这些问题了。尽管自Beacon沦陷之后事情每况愈下并不意外。

“我不知道Blake在哪，自从她跑掉后我就再也没有见过她。Yang她……”Ruby吞下喉中的结块，显然是陷入了纠结，Weiss忍住把手伸过桌面握住她的双手的冲动。“她还在，我想？她……我不知道她在做什么。我有时候和她聊过，但是当我们聊天时她很心不在焉的样子。她还留在Patch。”

“她从没离开过？”Weiss快速问道。她知道在Yang身上发生的事情的严重性，但是从未料到这会完全击败Yang——击败那个总是充满火焰的叫做Yang Xiao Long女孩。

Ruby摇摇头。“是的，上次她跟我说她搬到了道路下方的客房里住。我们聊天的时候她告诉我说她没事，但我不相信她的话。可是没错，她确实从没离开过Patch。”

想象着Yang坐在家里虚度光阴，Weiss觉得这个世界又变得更加黑暗了一分，她可丝毫不喜欢这种感觉。

“Yang她有没有……调查过机械义肢之类的？她有没有——”Weiss试图平静地问道，却发现自己正在纠结该用哪个词比较好。

“我知道Ironwood将军一直都在坚持邀请她，我也肯定Goodwitch教授也来这里问过她要不要出门做些事情，但是她毫不让步。她就是这么固执。”

Weiss记得，但通常来说，这份固执会绊住那个燃烧般的金发女孩前进的脚步，而不是使她重新振作。

“那你呢？”Weiss再次询问。

“Weiss，我已经告诉过你了——”

“Ruby。”她打断道。“你不必告诉我你在做什么，我问的是你是否安好。”

当Weiss看到Ruby脸上一闪而过的脆弱后，她知道自己问对了问题。

“我非常累……”Ruby说道，脸上浮起一丝和她的话语相匹配的微笑。“过去的几……天里我都没怎么睡觉，而且这是我最近吃的的第一顿饭。”

Weiss嘲弄道。“我很难把这玩意儿称作饭。”Ruby的笑容漾得更开了。“事实上，它本来就不是。” Weiss站起来，从桌子上一把将一盘子饼干抓过来。

“喂！”Ruby大叫，站起来走向自己的前队友。“Weiss，我在过去这五年里一直都在战斗，而你却坐在纯金制的豪华书桌后面用镶钻的卷轴板同你们Schnee家族的机器人通话。在一场战斗中我可以踢爆你的屁股，如果你不把我的美食放下，我就会这么做！”她俩站在面包店中央，互相瞪视了足有十秒之久，然后Weiss往右边跨出三步，反手便把这盘令人不快的甜食扔掉了。“Weiss不要哇！”Ruby哀嚎道，并戏剧性地双膝跪倒在地。

“我看得出来你的表演嗜好并没有变。”Weiss呻吟道。“你说你很久没有吃饭了，你觉得我会让你用这些垃圾填肚子？”

“喂！”柜台后的女孩大声喊道，Weiss抬头看去，便看到这个令人不快的少女正怒视着自己。“她自己想吃什么就吃什么！”

“没错~反正不会吃你*！”Weiss回击道，把Ruby拉了起来。“来，我带你去吃顿真正的饭。”

当Weiss把Ruby从面包店里拖出去的时候，还能听到Ruby的嘀咕声——“我为什么要吃她？”

（*校注：“吃”也有性暗示的意思。）

* * *

“哇。”自从她进了Schnee家族的庄园，或者用她自己的话说——城堡，这已经是Ruby第二十次发出惊叹的声音了。“Weiss这里简直超大的喔。谁在天花板上贴的墙纸？他们怎么爬上去的？这少说也有两百英尺那么高啊。”

Weiss叹了口气，用手捏了捏自己的鼻梁。“只有二十英尺而已，Ruby——而且那不是墙纸，是绘画。是Atlas最好的艺人的手绘。”

“哇哦！”Ruby又惊呼道，使劲往后仰起头再次凝望着上方。

即便自己的前队友在身体上成熟了许多，她的心理年龄好像还停留在十五岁那时。尽管有时和她争论这些东西确实有点烦人，但Weiss觉得，她的这份稚气还没有被世界夺走真是太好了。

世界无疑已经对她造成了伤害。

“来吧，我会让厨师给你做些你喜欢的东西吃。”

“等等！”Ruby突然停下来。“那边那个骑马的女人，她是不是裸体？！”

Weiss翻个白眼，但还是在Ruby身边停下来，往上看去。“Ruby，上面有几百幅画。我可没看见有谁是裸体。”

“在那里!”Ruby激动地向上指，却又突然缩了回来，抓住身子一侧。“啊！”她叫道，身子弯了下去。

“Ruby！”Weiss向她走去，在伸出手之前停了下来。“你怎么了？”

“没什么。”Ruby答道，显然是在强颜欢笑。“就是受了点小伤还没好而已。”

“什么？”Weiss眯起双眼，“用你的Aura来治疗啊。”

Ruby抬起头，冲她得意地笑了笑。“Weiss，我不是傻瓜。”

“哦？”Weiss发现自己不由自主地用上了戏谑的语气回答道。

Ruby适宜地微笑着，她重新站好，依旧抓着身体侧面部位。“我也想用Aura但……”她再次停了下来，她脸上浮现出的表情表明了她已经准备好要再度将Weiss拒之门外。

“但是什么？”Weiss追问，不给Ruby隐瞒的机会。

“上次战斗中我用光了Aura，而且……我没有时间得到足够的休息来使Aura重新恢复。”

这可真是令人担心。Aura是绝对不应长期都处于被耗光的状态的，一旦如此，猎人将会变得十分脆弱，甚至置自身于死地。“Ruby，有多久了？”Weiss问道。那双银瞳中闪过的内疚只让Weiss愈加心烦意乱。“多久？”

Ruby如同被击败般地萎靡下去。“三天。”

“既然如此。”Weiss抓起Ruby的手臂。“你跟我来。”

“我以为我们要去吃东西来着？”Ruby抱怨道，被拖着走在左右两边要么是站立的骑士盔甲要么是巨大的油画的长长的走廊上。

她们经过庄园的大门，Weiss始终不发一语。对于Aura被耗尽的猎人来说，三天可谓是一段长得极其可怕的时间了。这使得Ruby变得脆弱不堪，姑且不提她承认了自己缺乏食物和睡眠这一点，Ruby的身体也已经被逼到极限了。

穿过几扇门之后，她们到达了主起居区。起码它是叫这个名字，可从小到大Weiss很少呆在这边的房子里。地如其名，这里本应是家族成员聚集在一起的地方——不过在Schnee家族里并不存在这种事情。不，据她父亲所言，那只是浪费时间，并且没有比浪费时间更糟糕的东西了。

这里的家具质量都是最上等的，看起来就像是陈列室里摆放的一样，因为自从从陈列室里搬过来以后，就没人使用过任何一件物品。和很多其他毫无用处的房间一样，这地方也只是用来展示Schnee家族的富有罢了。

当不用学习或者训练战斗技巧又或者被迫去练习她那些众多的被预选好的活动的时候，Weiss会一直待在楼上自己的房间里。那里更为安全，在那里Weiss可以悄悄地做回自己。在那里没有人会说她喜欢的东西是愚蠢荒谬的，没有人会强迫她做自己不想做的事情。

“这里到底有多少超级大房间啊……”Ruby敬畏地问道，Weiss走向楼梯，领着Ruby往二楼去，她的卧室就在二楼。这是一段漫长的路程，当她们几乎快走到顶端时，Weiss觉得自己手上抓着的负担越来越重。回头看去，她看见Ruby一脸恳求地微笑着。“拜托请告诉我，你就在二楼。”她温顺地微笑道，让Weiss之前的那些心烦意乱都烟消云散了。

“是的。”Weiss摇摇头。“你看看你，几乎走不了路了。Ruby你已经这样生活了多久了？”没有明确的答复，Ruby只是耸耸肩，愧疚地看向旁边。Weiss更加生气地盯着Ruby看了片刻，最终意识到自己这样做毫无益处。Weiss叹了口气，走近Ruby，伸手搂住Ruby的腰身，为她分担更多重量。“你简直是个灾星，你个傻瓜。”

Ruby轻声笑了笑。“在这里是这样。”她静静地说道，她们走完最后几级台阶，再次走进一条长长的走廊。

“这里什么是这样*？”（*译注：Ruby的意思是只有在Weiss面前才会这样犯傻）

“没什么。”Ruby说，然后她站得直了些，开始走得更稳了一点。Weiss依旧紧挨着她，不过手已经放开了她的腰。“其实我还没那么惨啦，就是睡在了飞艇的凳子上，没吃东西，还有……”

“那你今天就会奢侈地睡个饱，我会叫厨师给你做些有营养的东西，然后我们还要处理你的伤口。”然而过了一会儿，Weiss才意识到Ruby已经停在原地，没有跟上自己。“你干嘛？”看到Ruby一脸担忧，Weiss问道。

“我——我很感激你的帮助，Weiss，真的——但我不能待在这里。”

Weiss傲慢地叉起双臂。“所以这又是为什么？”

“我很危险。”Ruby简单地说道，Weiss发现自己又一次烦躁起来。她很生气Ruby什么重点都不告诉自己。过去的这五年真的对Ruby如此残酷，以至于剥去了她所有的信任？

“Ruby，等到某个时候你必须要告诉我到底发生了什么。你——”她需要阐明自己的观点，她需要自己的话语具有份量。Weiss缩短她俩之间的距离，将双手放在Ruby的肩膀上，直视着她的双眼。“如果你继续这样下去，你会死的。”

那一刻，Ruby看着她的表情唤醒了Weiss以为已消失多年的某种情绪。那股情绪是在那个树林里，当Ruby第一天成为她的搭档时她所发现的；那是一股强烈的需求，想要在这个极其黑暗的世界中，保护这道异常美丽的光芒。

由于那双银瞳回视着她的样子，Weiss知道Ruby准备死在自己任务的尽头。


	4. Yang Xiao Long

Yang翻了个身，盯着卧室蒙蒙亮的天花板，在寂静的清晨中深呼了口气。直到此刻她才终于承认失败。又是一个不眠之夜。

她知道自己得想个办法提高睡眠质量才行——知道像这样每天几近于无的睡眠对自己毫无益处。

即便当她尝试早早上床睡觉时，她也就只是连续几小时地躺在那里，沮丧感一直挥之不去，内心久久无法平静下来。黑夜变得如此漫长，即便有时她会睡着，不过再次醒来时却发现只过去了一个小时。每一个夜晚都像一场战斗——有时她会放弃试图入眠，转而玩通宵的电子游戏或者做扫除。总之做任何能让自己从那个不断告诉她“你出事了”的声音上转移注意力。

早晨会来，它总是会来，当她还小的时候，早晨是Yang最喜欢的时候，是可以去挑战充满冒险和生活未知之谜的另一天。

女猎人的生涯充满风险，而且回报少得可怜，但是其中的刺激感使Yang着迷。她想要照顾那些无法照顾自己的人，她想要通过做这些事来使自己看上去很酷。

如今，她的生活几乎没有风险，也没有刺激和冒险。每天既漫长又空虚，仅仅只是做些平凡安全的差事，也就有时需要出门去采购食物算得上是大事了。

Yang丝毫不在意Patch以外的世界发生了什么，也不想知道Beacon重建得怎么样了，又或是从戮兽手中保护了多少平民之类的。曾经有段时间，她想要参与战斗，而现在，她只想离得越远越好。

知道自己会就这样没完没了地闹心下去，Yang坐起身，看见了挂在房间另一侧镜子上的毛毯。当她第一天搬到自己父亲的客房里时，她便用这条毛毯盖住了镜子。事实上，她不想知道为什么在湖边的这座小屋里会有这么一面角度完美地对着床的镜子。她心里突然充满了糟糕的想法，那就是她和Ruby的父母可能曾在这里干过的糟糕的事情*。（*译注：对着床的镜子，意味着可能和sex有关。）

不用说，她做的第一件事情就是把自己的床搬到这里。她可不想睡在任何自己父亲和另外两个怀了他的孩子的女人共享过的东西上面。

况且，Yang也不需要通过镜子来知道自己看起来大概是什么模样。她的头发缠结无光，散乱地披在肩上，她可以感觉到自己必定已经布满血丝的眼球后面在滚烫地灼烧着，而她最不想看见的东西就是右肩上那小小的断肢。

她每天都会被提醒很多次自己断了一只手，今天也是，她没必要这么早就开始被提醒。

Yang又挣扎了十分钟，终于有了起床的力气。她站起身，拖着步子走进浴室。不幸的是，浴室里的镜子正对着她。

Yang盯着镜子里那双审视的、紫色的眼睛，沉下了脸。“不睡觉是你自己的错。”她咕哝道，拿出牙刷。“笨蛋。”她说，开始了自己的日常事务流程。

洗漱完毕后，Yang穿上T恤走进厨房，那时候太阳也刚好升起。她需要食物来弥补昨晚失眠的罪过。她的橱柜几乎是空的，不过还是找到半盒煎饼和剩下的四个鸡蛋。

鬼才知道只用一只手做饭会这么难。

数年的锻炼，无数次的尝试与失败，让Yang将自己唯一的手臂用到了极致。诚然，Yang偶尔还是会不由自主地伸出右臂去拿什么东西，结果却只是不经意地伸出了肩膀，不过年复一年，这种情况发生得越来越少。

平衡意外地是最以难掌握的，Yang花了好几个星期才学会如何再次直立行走，而不用倚靠或是绊倒。一切都变得缓慢无比，以至于之前充满战斗的生活变得遥不可及。一段时间以后，她只希望自己能够用一只手就洗好所有的头发。

Yang打开音响来驱散心中的杂念，用音乐冲淡无比安静的早晨，以便让自己的精神振作起来。

她的身体随着音乐节奏而舞动，口中唱起自己还记得的地方的歌词。她决心要让今天过得美好一些。最近几个月都相当难熬，考虑到她和Ruby的最后一次谈话，她需要一个美好的日子。

正当锅里还煎着饼、盘子里还躺着鸡蛋等着她去消灭时，Yang查看了下卷轴板，这已经是今天早上的第三次了，果然还是跟一小时前一样，一片空白，没有新信息。

Yang努力挣扎着和Ruby说话，不过这并不意味着自己不再关心妹妹了。很多时候她都在想着自己的小妹，而且Yang也知道不管她在做什么，她做的事情都很危险。她们之间的通话变得越来越有隔阂。当Ruby第一次打电话回来时，那已经是她跑掉的两周之后了，当然了，Ruby让Yang答应她不要让父亲去追她。Yang同意了，并准备去说服父亲，让他相信Ruby会没事的。然而，父亲却甚至都没考虑过要去寻找Ruby。起初，这让Yang很生气。他怎能不在乎呢？她琢磨了好几天，想知道他为什么会不想要撕开整个世界去寻找他的小女儿。

然后，当她正面提出质疑后，父亲告诉她的一个真相改变了一切。

『“我不想把你一个人留在这里，Yang。你需要有人来照顾你。”』

那是Yang最后一天待在自己的房间里。她也许不能再战斗了，也许不能对任何人上派上用场，但她不愿就这么萎靡在卧室里，拖累自己的父亲。

所以她最终爬下了床，开始努力。每天，她都在学习如何生活，试图恢复一些力气，克服自己的残疾。随着时间的流逝，她已足以自理，可以搬到下方的小木屋里去住了。这只是一个小小的胜利，但能够独立居住对她而言非常重要。更何况，比起担心父亲脸上那副内疚的表情，陷入抑郁的时候只有自己一个人会让事情容易得多。

糟糕的是，Ruby最终不再用自己的卷轴板打电话回来了。事实上，Yang相当确信Ruby甚至都没有再带一个卷轴板在自己身上。随着时间的推移，她们之间的交流变得越来越短。对于自己在做什么又或是身处何处，Ruby变得越来越神神秘秘，不告诉Yang。她们的最后一次对话既尴尬又很不自然，就好像Ruby是出于义务才打来的电话，而不是因为自己想和姐姐说话。

Yang让自己尽量不要在意这些，她已经不再是最好的同伴了。为什么Ruby就不会试着从自己身边离开呢？

反正其他所有人都离开了。

『今天别这样，Yang。』

“今天别这样！”她对着空虚的房间大喊，然后给煎饼翻了个面，并放大音响。

透过厨房的窗户，Yang注视着太阳冉冉升起，慢慢地吃着早餐。今天一定又会是个美丽的一天，很适合外出活动一下。在她与世隔绝的这些年里，她唯一没有失去的东西就是工作的欲望。她很喜欢磨练自己，她需要让自己的肌肉在每天结束的时候都如同在燃烧发热一般，即便她已经失去了部分肌肉。在自己力所能及的范围内，她已经把这里大部分地方重新翻修了一遍。那些她干不了的部分，父亲便会来帮她。等她一住进来，她便开始打理花园，还打算把车库弄成自己的健身房。

那天非常艰难，在那一天，她终于下定决心要把车库变成健身房了——只因自己已经再也无法骑摩托车了。不管她怎么尝试，她无论如何也无法仅凭单手就控制好机车，而且把它停在车库又太占位置，这些空间她想用来做更有用的事情。于是，她便把摩托车放在外面，任由风吹雨打。自那天以后，她过去之所是的那个女孩的最后一丝痕迹便也被抛弃了。

Beacon陷落以后，Yang哭过许多次。她痛恨哭泣，痛恨自己掉下的每一滴眼泪和收不住的每一声哽咽。那一天使她支离破碎，她拼尽全力，想让一切复原，让自己重新振作。

尽管机车已经不再是自己生活的一部分了，将它晾在外面的那一天仍然是她生命中最为艰难的日子之一。

等她吃完早饭、做完洗澡穿衣之类的杂事以后，Yang叼着一整壶水准备在外面待上一天。她已经能相当熟练地用嘴来提东西，以便把手空出来。

Yang倒退着走出去把门关上，阳光直射在她的背后。

当她转身时，有那么一会儿，她在想自己是不是还在睡觉，这一切只是一场梦。

在她面前不远处，站着一个稍微年长了些的、稍微变高了些的、更加漂亮了的Blake Belldonna。这一刻感觉就好像是身处在电影中一样。风撩起她的黑色长发，使其在空中飘然飞舞。这当然会让Yang的视线向上移到她头顶上的两只猫耳上去，它们不再被遮挡着，若无其事地展示给其他人看。她的眼睛，那双萦绕Yang多年的琥珀色的眼睛正望着自己，眼神里有着类似于同情和喜悦的东西。她是如此地美丽，而且她在这里，这一定是场梦。她的身体似乎变得软绵绵黏糊糊的，她很好奇自己究竟是如何成功保持住站立的状态。

砰！

当水壶砸到下方的地面上时，Yang吓了一跳，但没有被吓得像Blake那么厉害。她俯视了地上的水壶片刻，意识到自己没有在睡觉。这是现实，Blake就在这里，过了五年，Blake出现在了自家门口。

Blake回来了。

五年没有联系，五年没有担心过、陪伴过会为她做任何事的自己。

Yang感觉到一种好久没有过的情绪，肚子里有一股熟悉的怒火在燃烧。当她再次抬头看向Blake时，眼前已然一片红。

“你来干什么？”她愤怒地吐出字句，手握成拳，有那么片刻，她想着走上前去直接给Blake脸上来一下。

单是这个画面就把她自己给吓坏了，虽然内心的怒火还没熄灭，但她张开了手。她绝不会攻击Blake，就算自己再怎么愤怒已极，也绝不会动她一下。

不过这并不意味自己不能狠狠地斥责她。

“那样不疼吗？”Blake的声音令她震惊，这与她在梦中所记忆的声音如此不同。就好像是分开的时间把她心中的这个声音感染变质了。再次听到这个声音，如此温和而克制；Yang不得不提醒自己到底有多么地生气。

“什么？！”她愤懑地大喊。

“你的牙齿？”Blake指指水壶。

『噢……噢，原来我们在说这个！』“哦没错，我还怕你没注意到呢。我只有一只手！”

Yang已经注意到了Blake有多么努力地尽量不去看自己的残肢。

Blake似乎有些不安，真是罕见的景象。然而，片刻后她便恢复了，再次直视Yang的眼睛。“你就不能把皮带挂在手臂上，像一个购物篮那样吗？”

突然间，Yang的怒火从看见Blake这件事上转移到了意识到自己原来这么多年根本就没有理由非要用牙齿去搬运那个蠢水壶这件事上。“我——我——你——你来这里干嘛？！”

“Yang。”Blake叹了口气，垂下了头。“我是来见你的。”

Blake声音中的悲伤让Yang的怒气消失了。突然之间，她崩溃了，一切如潮水向她涌来。她曾花数个夜晚思索Blake为什么会抛弃自己。为什么自己对别人来说总是不够优秀。如今的她残缺而破碎，谁还会想要她？就算当她还完整的时候，当她还强大的时候，也没人想要她。她竭尽全力，想要成为最好的人，想要支持大家。哪怕是要为他们所有人牺牲自己也在所不惜，可当她需要帮助的时候，他们都离她而去了。

在情绪的驱使下，Yang全力一踢水壶，水壶几乎是蹭着Blake的脸飞了过去，砸在她身后的泥巴地上——水洒得一地都是。

Yang的情绪十分纠结，她心中一部分想要掉头跑进屋内——离Blake越远越好。她花了那么长时间才忘记Blake，或者说起码能够装作自己已经忘掉她了。而现在她出现在这里，当Yang看着她的时候，看见她对于自己的爆发有多么地心神不宁，这让Yang的心墙开始土崩瓦解。

“你为什么来这里？”Yang再次问道，这次她的声音比之前虚弱了许多。

Blake深吸一口气，几乎是内疚地双耳垂下贴在头顶上。“我是……为了你才来这里的。”

Yang狂乱地把头甩向一边，拼命忍住即将爆发的情绪。“你迟到了差不多五年。”

“我对离开的事很抱歉……”

“道歉并不会让事情好转，Blake。”

她听见Blake发出叹息。“我知道……当时我……受伤了，我很害怕，这一切都太过沉重了，你知道吗？”

“你很害怕？”Yang翻个白眼，把断臂举起来。“我失去了一只手臂，Blake！我独自一人在自己的床里醒来，一个人！还少了一只手臂，而你跟我说你很害怕？！”她感到眼泪划过脸颊，想要转头跑进屋里。她不该再哭的。她告诉过自己她不会再哭了。“那时候我需要你。”她的声音溃散了，刚好只能覆盖到她俩之间的距离。

她放弃了，最终坐在门廊上，花和水壶早就被抛之脑后了。Yang把头埋进双膝之间，慢慢做了几次呼吸，让自己冷静下来。

逐渐靠近的脚步声让Yang警觉到Blake正在向自己走来，不过她不在乎了。她不打算再大喊大叫了，这只会给自己徒增更多痛苦。她讨厌自己像这般样子，讨厌软弱无力。无论是身体上还是精神上，她甚至都不知道这时的自己是谁了。只不过是又一个受害人而已。

Blake坐在她旁边，Yang感觉到她犹豫地把手臂放在自己的背上。Yang深吸口气，吸进她前搭档散发出的那熟悉的气味让她觉得自己好像坐上了时光机来了场时空旅行。突然间她觉得自己好像回到了Beacon，坐在图书馆里Blake的旁边，越过她的肩膀看书，每当她们在静默中视线交汇时，她都会露出得意的笑容。

当她抬起头来，Blake在那里回视着她。Yang无意再像以前一样冲她露出得意的笑容，不过她也没叫Blake离开。

“我的一生中犯下过许多错，Yang。”Blake注视着，Yang可以听出她声音中的悲伤。看见Blake的耳朵如此自由地露在外面感觉很奇怪，它们几乎就像她的眼睛一样能表达出情绪。“但是离开你……是最大的错误。”

Yang的心中回转着数千个疑问。她确定这还仅仅只是她这一天里情绪旅程的开始。她没有原谅Blake，但她不能否认有她在这里有多么地好。这一切都太过繁复，她需要答案。

“Blake。”Yang盯着她的眼睛，恳求真相。“我不知道你为什么离开我。也许我是在害怕答案。但是……你为什么现在来到这里？”

Yang感觉到Blake的手还在自己的背上，她发出叹息，那琥珀色的目光柔和下来。

“为了补偿离开你的过错——为了……在这里支持你。现在我已经把自己的生活都打理好了，而且……我会待在这里，哪里也不去。”

Yang感到怒火再次在心中筑起。她激动地站起来，一只手几乎不足以保持平衡，她微显蹒跚地抓住栏杆，把自己拉起来。

“滚。”Yang咆哮道，不愿看向Blake。她知道如果自己这么做了，她恐怕会说出让自己后悔的话。

“Yang，拜托。”Blake那恳切的声音令她心碎，而这只让自己愈加心烦意乱。

“不！”Yang大叫，声音在山间回响。“我不是你的慈善工具，Blake。你不能自顾自地决定自己是否准备好了要为我而待在这里！”Yang不能自已，她回头怒视着这个弗纳人。“给我走，Blake。这是你最擅长的事情，不是吗？”

在Blake能说出任何为自己辩护的话之前，Yang冲进屋子，反手锁了门。还没往屋里走出两步，她的眼泪就流了下来。


	5. 曲奇派

Weiss家的每一个房间都令人叹为观止，Ruby觉得自己在过去的二十多分钟里一直都吃惊得合不拢嘴。天花板是如此之高，地板是如此之闪亮，每间房间里都还有其他华贵饰物。

Ruby当然知道Schnee家族十分富有。从Weiss刚和自己成为队友开始，就一直在彰显自己很有钱的事实。尽管如此，Ruby也并未料到Schnee家住得到底有多好。这个地方十分庞大，Ruby在这里只需要占用一个房间，并且很乐意一直把它当成家住。

即便是她们现在所处的这个房间——一间座落在二楼远处末端一角的浴室——也很是令人叹为观止。水槽是用精美昂贵的大理石做成的，其他的一切也都闪耀着金银的质感。这里还有一个Ruby会很喜欢使用的宽敞的浴缸，它被放置在一扇巨大的窗户边缘，透过那扇窗户可以俯视下方的楼房，而这扇窗户似乎也是观赏夕阳的最佳位置。这一切都是定制的，即使是毛巾上面也都缝有名字，Weiss在进来时拿了自己的那条。

当Weiss在水槽下方的抽屉里翻找着什么东西时，Ruby不由自主地打量起她的前搭档来。

Weiss并没有太大改变，至少她看起来仍然是同一个人。Ruby无法装作肯定，但从外表上看她仍然只是……Weiss。漂亮且优雅，她的一举一动都具有目标和意志。她的头发也许变长了些，但还是束着她专有的顺马尾造型。她似乎变得比Ruby记忆中的更加严厉拘谨了一点，就仿佛她惧于休息或喘几口气。虽说在穿过这个地方的一路上Ruby自己也忍不住有这种感觉，就好像是自己任何一个错误的动作都有可能会打坏她永远都赔不起的东西。

“找到了。”Weiss说道，打破了房间里那股令人舒适的静默。她站直身子，手里拎着一个小急救箱，把它放在柜台上。

“你要把我缝起来吗？”Ruby开玩笑地问道。

Weiss侧目瞪了她一眼。“不，我们又不是牲畜。只是在我们治疗前我要先清理一下你的伤口。”

“我们？”

“是的，我们。”Weiss翻个白眼。“现在……”Weiss注视着她，那双湛蓝的眼中浮现出些许羞涩和犹豫。“把、把你的上衣脱了。”

Ruby感到自己的眼睛睁得跟盘子一样大。“什么？”

“别让这事儿变得更加难为情了，Ruby。如果看不见伤口我怎么给你治。你就……就脱掉上衣让我看看。”

对于把伤口展示给Weiss看这件事，Ruby不知为何感到如此紧张。那只是一只Weiss罢了，她们在同一间宿舍里共度了几近一年的时间，而且也在各种衣不蔽体的状态下同对方吵过好几次架。也许是Weiss如此直白地叫她脱衣服才让她这么紧张。

尽管如此，Ruby也不能对此事琢磨太久，尤其是在那同一个搭档正手握纱布站在自己面前并不耐烦地跺着脚的情况下。

Ruby慢慢地解开自己装着弹药的腰带扣子，把新月玫瑰轻轻地放在一边。她把腰带小心翼翼地放在水槽上——以免刮花它漂亮的表面。接下来她轻松地解开外套扣子，最后把手伸向自己的束腰。知道Weiss正在等着，Ruby解开系带，然后深吸口气，让其自然滑落。她把衣服拉得更开了些，将裸露的腹部展示给这个正在等待的女孩看。浴室里的冷空气扑打在Ruby新裸露出来的肌肤上，让她一阵哆嗦，她背靠水槽，外套从她的肩膀上滑下。

现在Ruby身上只穿着一只黑色的文胸，她面带微笑，碰巧抬头看了Weiss一眼。

之前那个苍白的女孩现在脖子和脸上都染上了一片红霞。她只是……一直在盯着Ruby的身体，而且这视线的强烈令Ruby感觉慌张不安。

『她只是在察看你的伤口罢了。这是Weiss啊，她可是个专家。她又没在盯着你看，她看的只是你的伤口而已。别紧张了你个……蠢货！』

“Ruby……你……这伤口太深了。”Weiss带着一丝失望说道，Ruby这才埋头看向自己的伤口。它是很疼，不过几天下来她已经能搞定它了，而且她也已经习惯了。过去几年里，Ruby已经受了各种各样太多的伤，她已经习惯了疼痛与痛苦。每天早上醒来，她都会希望这个伤口已然消失，然而到现在她的Aura都没法疗愈这个创口。不管那个……东西携带的刀剑是什么，它都非常强大，好似带了魔力，可以完全击穿Aura。“我、我要消毒了，可能会痛哦。”Weiss一边说一边把什么东西倒在手里的纱布上。

Ruby回想起这几年自己所出生入死过的各种战斗，露出得意的笑容。“拜托，Weiss。我已经战斗了好几年，我可不觉得这点——噢老天！Weiss！”那不明液体一碰到Ruby的伤口，Ruby便跳了起来，发出嘶嘶痛喊嚎叫。“嗷、嗷、嗷、嗷！”灼热的疼痛贯穿Ruby全身，痛得她身子直缩。当她试图缩走时，Weiss将她的肩膀抓得更紧了，防止她乱动。

“噢你能不能安分点！就只是消个毒而已！我几乎还什么都没做呢。”

“Weisssssssss，”Ruby哀嚎，“真的很疼！”

呼唤帮助的恳求并不能博得Weiss的同情。“这是因为消毒水正在起作用。这个伤口太深了，而且还没处理过，如果你早点照料它也就不会这么疼了。”

“我在外面又没有这样豪华的浴室和个人定制的毛巾。”Ruby回击道，腹部上伤口处的灼烧感让她也燃起了一丝怒火。

Weiss再次……翻了个白眼。“或许你的身体是长大了，但你还是跟以前一样幼稚，不是吗？”

“你就是在气我现在长得比你高对吧。”Ruby吐出舌头。

“你想让我倒更多这玩意儿在你的伤口上？”Weiss反击道，再次举起纱布。Ruby所能做的只有撅起嘴唇结束这场争吵。当灼烧感褪去后，Ruby审视起Weiss的眼睛在自己身体上游移的方式。这是一种很奇异的感觉，在这个她共享过同一间宿舍、分享过如此多时间的女孩身边如此开放、如此脆弱，这感觉就像是某种全新的东西。Weiss看着她的样子让她感觉到了前所未有的放松。似乎比Weiss还要放松。“Ruby我——”Weiss的表情里浮现出某种东西，但Ruby无法读懂。它看上去几乎像是尴尬。Weiss一如既往地成功稳定住了自己，她放下手中的布，深吸口气。“现在我要开始治疗你了，没错。我要让我们的Aura相连，用我的Aura来治疗你的伤口。”

“呃，”Ruby吞了下喉咙中凝聚的结块，“听起来像是……一件大事？Aura相连？”

“你因为感染而死掉才是大事。只要……放松就行了。我们可是搭档，记得吗？”Weiss对Ruby露出的微笑让她的每一分疑惑都烟消云散了。Ruby已经忘了Weiss真正的微笑有多美。她只对自己在乎的人露出这样的微笑，而它们总会让Ruby觉得自己很特别。

“我们需不需要来个咏唱之类的东西？”Ruby问道，脑海中回想起自己读过的所有关于Aura相连的故事。爱人间Aura相连抑或英雄奉献自己的Aura去拯救无辜的童话故事。它们总是让人感到既浪漫又兴奋。

“你怎么会想到咏唱这种东西？”

Ruby只能耸耸肩。“我不知道，感觉这正是咏唱的好时机。”她所得到的答复只有那直勾勾的、恼怒的瞪视。“好吧好吧，没有咏唱。”Ruby举起双手投降。

“过了这么久你依然还是那个小讨厌鬼。”Weiss咕哝道，声音大到Ruby刚好能听到——不过Ruby觉得她其实也并不是很担忧这一点。

过了一会儿，Weiss朝Ruby跨出一步，当Ruby注视着她搭档的左手向自己身体伸来的时候，她可以看见那片霞红又回到了她的脸上。之前所谓的放松也只有在身体不被如此亲密地触摸的情况才下能极其轻易地做到。冰凉的手指在她的腹部上舞动，Ruby的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。她无法确定这是否是真实的，但Ruby相当确定这是她有史以来离Weiss最近的时候了。Ruby可以看清Weiss脸上的每一处细节。虽然在分别的日子里Weiss没怎么长高，但她的成长体现在其他很多方面，并且全都集中在面容上。眼睛中的湛蓝色变得更深了，下巴的轮廓愈加清晰分明。Weiss一直都很漂亮——自从第一次遇到她，Ruby就知道这点。而今，她可谓倾国倾城。现在轮到Ruby脸红了，她肚子里那股翻腾的感觉既陌生又令人愉悦。

“Weiss。”Ruby说道，那双蓝色的眼眸抬起来看着她。浴室里静默的重量压倒了一切。她俩之间的热量宛若毒物，Ruby能够感觉到自己正陷于其中。

“放松。”Weiss柔和地要求道。“只要放松……就行了。”她的声音降低为一阵私语。“专注于你的Aura，尽你所能地释放出来，其他的交给我。”

于是她便照做了。闭上眼睛，Ruby专注于释放自己的Aura，努力将自己的力量逼出来。她锁定Weiss，锁定肌肤上那些指尖的感觉以及下方她们的脚触碰着的方式。

Ruby感觉自己就像是在漂浮，只有身前Weiss的存在才使得自己有种着陆的感觉。再次睁开眼睛，她看见了某种美丽的东西。Weiss身上笼罩着白色的光芒，她的Aura照亮了她的周身。Ruby从未见过如此迷人的情景。

在她们完全相连的那一刻，Ruby感到身上的每一根神经仿佛都在颤抖，忍不住深吸了口气。Weiss搭载在自己肩膀上的手加重了力度，片刻后，她腹部上的伤口开始愈合。一股暖流流遍全身，几天以来她所承受的每一分疼痛和痛苦仿佛被溶解了一般。她双腿颤抖地站立着，注视着她的搭档正在一如既往地专注于自己的任务。然而，在伤口已经愈合了的很久以后，Weiss依然维持着接触状态。

直到Ruby握住搭在自己肩膀上的手，Weiss才停下来。

“嘿，”Ruby低语道，拇指摩挲着Weiss的手背。“我想你做到了。谢谢你。”Ruby说，露出她最为灿烂的笑容。

有那么片刻，她以为Weiss会说些什么，但她俩之间的接触立即消失了，Weiss慌慌张张地转身走向门口。“我去看看你的饭做好了没。你把衣服穿上后来厨房找我。”就这样，Weiss离开了，留下一脸懵逼的Ruby一个人在浴室里。

* * *

一进Schnee家的厨房，Ruby注意到的第一件事就是这里有多么地……一尘不染。老实说，这里看上去就像是完全没人动过的样子，跟她长大的位于Patch的自家厨房没有任何共同点可言。在她家的厨房里，父母每天早上都会给自己和Yang做煎饼吃，晚上她们也会在那里写作业。

就算在自己的母亲过世之后，厨房也依然是自家的活动中心。晚饭是坐在柜台旁吃的，桌子则是用来学习或玩游戏的，有时候也会猜猜字谜。

这间厨房看起来就跟精美的广告里所展示的样品间一样。

倘若要说实话，Ruby其实不怎么喜欢这里——尽管这里面的一切都十分昂贵。

话虽如此，这份Weiss的厨师放在她面前的食物倒是十分美味可口，令人食指大动。

『好棒啊。』当一个并非她自己的声音在脑海中响起时，她皱起了眉。『别想那么多，Ruby，你已经好几天没有像这样吃过东西了，只管享受吧。享受Weiss为你所做的一切。』

“怎么了？是肉没有煎熟吗？新炉子有时候会发生这种情况，它——”

“Weiss，”Ruby打断她。“很完美了，真的。和我过去这几个月里吃的东西相比，这简直太棒了。这个肉的肉质嫩得我甚至都不用咀嚼。”

Weiss满意地点点头。“很好，这肉每天早上都要放在烤箱里慢慢煮上四个小时，然后再用明火炙烤。我父亲每天中午都吃这个。”

Ruby蹙起眉毛。“我正在吃你爸爸的午餐？”

“没，他现在不在Atlas，你这样刚好避免浪费。”

这句话并没有让Ruby觉得好受些。“你们……就算没人吃也要每天做这个？”

“别扯淡了——那样多浪费。不过这么上等的肉料确实很容易过期。下周就会有新的食材被运送过来，父亲没吃完的都要扔掉。”

即使是随意的闲谈，Ruby都能看出Weiss在提到父亲时身体都绷紧了。她不怎么了解那个男人，只知道在Beacon的时候，Weiss总是在竭尽全力地避开他和他那不断打来的电话。对Ruby来说，这似乎有些悲伤，因为她总是期待着爸爸打来的每一个电话。他可是她在这个世界上最喜爱的人之一。

如果她害怕他的话，那得有多糟糕啊。

“你不来点吗？”Ruby一边问一边用叉子再次叉起一块肉。

Weiss摇摇头。“我午餐已经吃好了。更何况现在也很晚了，而且这顿饭只是为你准备的。你显然饿坏了。” 她带着一丝嘲笑说完这句话，指了指几乎空空如也的盘子。

相应地，Ruby伸出舌头做了个鬼脸，然后微笑着一口咬掉叉子尖端的食物——这让Weiss又翻了个白眼。这起码是她今天看见的第五次了。

“Schnee小姐？”听见轻柔的呼唤声，Ruby转头看到一位女仆将另一个盘子放在Weiss面前。『还有吃的啊？』她已经吃了很多了，不敢想象还有更多食物。

“谢谢。”Weiss说道，微微向女仆点了点头，然后这位年长的女人转身离开房间。见到Weiss这么适得其所的样子感觉很奇异，Ruby已经见到了Weiss和身边的一些侍者互动的样子，她注意到虽然Weiss和他们保持着距离，但并没有虐待他们。这并不是说她认为Weiss很残忍，她只是很高兴能看到她在这里度过的时光并没有抹消掉她在Beacon时所发生的改变。

“那是什么？”Ruby问道，忍不住打了一个嗝。

Weiss叹了口气，把那个依然被金属盖子盖住的盘子端到Ruby面前。“你自己看吧。”

Ruby瞄了Weiss一眼以求肯定，然后握住金属盖子的把手，将它提起。她看到的东西几乎让她快昏了过去。那是一块曲奇饼干，不对……是一块馅饼。这是一块巨大的巧克力曲奇饼干派！

“W-Weiss，这是……”她抬头瞧见Weiss正在享受自己的反应。“这是我见到的最美妙的东西了。”

“我觉得你会喜欢的，仆人们认为我是疯了才会订购这玩意儿。”

Ruby嘴里口水流个不停，香气扑鼻，让她差点忍不住把自己的脸扑进馅饼中央。“你说你只要……提出要求，他们就会把它给你？”

“Ruby，”Weiss露出戏谑而得意的笑容，“我可以订十个。”

拿起一块事先切好的派，Ruby再次闻了闻，真是太赞了。“你怎么能不天天吃这个呢？如果我是你，我会把我的床都弄成一个巨大的曲奇派！”

“因为我能自控，我有原则。而且我不怎么喜欢巧克力。”闻言，Ruby惊骇地倒抽一口气。“噢你能别这样吗，就你爱吃这玩意儿，不是吗？”

Ruby咬了一口曲奇派，露齿而笑，当看见Weiss皱起脸时，她甚至笑得更开心了。“你最好了。”

Weiss把盘子递给Ruby，转过脸去。

“真不敢相信我遇到了你。”吃完第一块派，Ruby往后靠进椅子里，试图更好地看着Weiss，而Weiss拿着一本书回到了柜台边。“你去哪？”

Weiss耸了耸肩，眼睛没离开书本。“没打算去哪，只是……走一下。”

“我以为你是要去开什么大型会议又或是……啊，派对之类的！”尽管Ruby笑得很灿烂，Weiss却似乎并不吃这套。

“我才不去派对，Ruby。”

“哦。”Ruby撅起嘴，她继续盯着Weiss，而Weiss的视线从没离开过书本。“那你在做什么？”

Weiss用手指做阅读的标记，“我在试图偶尔读读书。”她终于把视线转向自己的前队友。“通常我才不会回答这些连珠炮似的问题。”

“我说！”Ruby双手胡乱地在空气中比划着大喊，“我们有五年没见面了！我对你的生活感到好奇难道不行吗！”这句话本应是句玩笑话，但那话语本身却过分真实，到头来听上去反而像是在指责一般。

这句话里的语气并未被忽视掉。Weiss猛地合上书本，吓得Ruby差点跳起来。“我也想这么说你！你还不是把你的生活对我闭口不言！我担心了你五年，今天找到你，你却受伤挨饿吃垃圾食品，完全不会照顾自己，还不告诉我你一直以来都在……在……搞什么鬼！”

愧疚感猛烈袭来，Ruby蜷缩在这把精美的椅子上，视线看向一边。她把她这些年所做的事情全部保密，而自己就像与世隔绝一般。这既可怕又艰辛，有些日子几乎令人无法忍受，但她不能把自己在意之人卷进来，因为这只会让他们受伤。

Ruby厌倦了看到人们死去，她厌倦了自己速度不够快，无法及时拯救他们。

“我——我该走了。”Ruby说，她站起来，抱住自己，“我很抱——我的意思是……感谢你为我做的这些，Weiss，你治好了我的伤，还有——”

“没门儿。”Weiss从柜台旁的高脚凳站起来，挡在Ruby前面。“你别想离开这座房子。”

Ruby摇摇头。“我不能呆在这里，Weiss。这样不安全。”

“为什么？”她盘问道，但Ruby只是面带羞耻地移开视线。“如果你不告诉我为什么你呆在这里会很不安全的话，那我也没有理由相信你，既然如此，今晚你就留在这里，因为你现在的状况条件根本无法继续维持你之前的生活方式。”

“Weiss——”

“Ruby。”她的话被再次打断。这次Weiss的语调轻柔起来，还夹带着慰藉。一双手突然搭上Ruby的肩膀。Ruby觉得自己的决心在面前那双注视着自己的蓝色眼眸里渐渐崩塌。那双眼里满是关怀与担忧——这让她想起以前自己熬了几通宵做新月玫瑰的时候，Yang赶着她上床睡觉时的情景。“我不知道你怎么了，我只知道Beacon发生的事……影响了你，可我却在能够为你提供帮助之前就离开了，对此我很抱歉。”

“那不是你的错。”

Weiss笑了起来，但Ruby看得出她其实并不这么想。“就当不是吧，我现在在这里。让我帮你吧。”

泪水突然涌入Ruby眼中。“如果你出了什么事，我——我没办法解决。”

“你真的这么蠢？这几年你都没学会点什么吗？你个蠢蛋，难道你不觉得那是双方可逆的吗？”Weiss的话语在Ruby心中盘桓，久久无法散去。在那一刻，一切突然向Ruby席卷而来，筋疲力尽和孤独寂寞——Ruby已经五年没有和那些自己所在乎的人们在一起了。

恐惧没有离去，Ruby依然知道她呆在这里会有危险，任何在自己身边的人都会有危险。

不过Schnee家的人总会得偿所愿。

“我会留下。”Ruby微笑道，再次看进Weiss的双眼之中，那双放在自己肩膀上的手轻轻地捏了捏。“谢谢。”

Weiss理所当然地点点头。“我说过我会是你前所未有的最佳搭档，不是吗？”


	6. 流落

 

坐在Yang屋前的门廊上，Blake盯着紧闭的大门，忍受着肚子里那股烂透了的感觉。她从没见过这样的Yang。生气不是问题，Yang一直都有脾气。愤怒时的血红眼睛和发泄般的吼叫是家常便饭。但是这个——看见眼角有泪水，嘴唇颤抖不止，说话带着哭腔的Yang——着实让人痛苦。

『都是因为你。』Blake内心的低语折磨着自己。

她无法否认这句话，Yang刚才说的就是这个意思。她的整个计划就是过来拜访，陪伴Yang。这似乎是最好的办法，也是自己唯一想到的办法。这是她五年以来一直都想达成的愿望。自己所做的一切工作，为了追踪猎物睡在小巷的夜晚，都是为了这个简简单单的目的：有朝一日能够回到Yang身边，自己最终被允许获得自由和幸福。

Blake向来都能很好地把握住自己的感情，她对Yang的关心程度远超自己所认识的其他任何人。所以对她来说，自己所做的一切都是为了Yang，为了最后能陪伴在她的身边。为了这个目的，在外追捕的日子都是值得的。可是现在，一切都结束了，她在这里，感到无比地失败。

也许是自己太天真了，天真地以为自己所做的就足够了，以为自己对Yang来说就足够了。Blake从未被任何人关爱过，除了队友以外，没有人真正地关爱过她——她又怎会知道如何将那份爱反馈给别人？她的一生是作为工具的一生，被使用，然后被抛弃。一个在军队里出生的弗纳人，直到最近她才夺回了属于自己的人生；然而她从未真正脱离白牙。

Blake阴沉地站起来，拖着脚步走向自己之前放在地上的背包，眼睛不由自主地盯着被Yang一怒之下砸在地上的水壶。对于毁了Yang的早晨，她感到一阵内疚，在内心深处，她纠结不已，知道自己毁掉的远远不止如此。Blake身上所有的力气都用在了稳定情绪上，这里可不是个适合让自己崩溃发泄的地方。

实际上，Blake不想离开，她不觉得离开是正确的。她把这件事当作任务，而这个任务还远未结束。她想让Yang重新接触外面的世界，让自己再次成为Yang生命中的一部分。这么讲或许有些自私吧，但是自从Beacon沦陷，她就没有其他地方可以去了。说得更明白些，如今Yang将她拒之门外，她在Patch也就无处安身了。

上山的路令人身心俱疲，而且长得仿佛没有尽头。等到山顶的时候，Blake感觉到了胸口那股紧缩的重量。她很讨厌不确定的事情，因为从小到大她便为其所困，所以她沉浸在了Beacon学院那短暂的安逸时光里。在那之后，她便为任务所驱使，她宛如一台精密的机器，精心地策划了每一个步骤。而今，这对摆在她面前的未来而言可谓什么都不是了，她对未来失去了掌控，尽管她比以前任何时候都要自由。

她可以给Sun打电话，他和Neptune肯定会再次接纳自己，但自己对他们来说简直就是个累赘。

『这就是你，Blake——一个累赘。你为了寻求支撑而攀附白牙，你攀附你在Beacon的队伍，攀附Sun，而今你又觉得你可以攀附Yang。你从他们那里取得自己所需，然后就逃掉了。你真是个懦夫，你个——』

“看来是出局了？”Blake被一阵声音惊醒，看到Taiyang坐在家门前的椅子上，抿了口马克杯，对自己会意地一笑。

“她——她不想见我。”Blake羞怯地微笑道。

Taiyang咯咯笑道，“我听见了，Yang烦躁的时候很难不让人注意到。她像是要把整个Remnant都给点燃。”

“是啊，”Blake叹气道。“我很抱歉，我也不想让她难受的。”

“我也不想。”Taiyang从椅子上站起来，“不过我似乎也每周都会让她难受起码一次。”他将双手背在身后，遥遥望着山下的小木屋。“她不是没事，Blake，而且有很长时间了。也许不是每天，有时候她会像过去的自己一样，那些日子就会很好。不过那也无法弥补糟糕的日子。在这些日子里，她几乎就像是……甚至都不在这个世界上一样。有时候这让人很害怕。她甚至……从不考虑机械义肢，更别提其他高科技产品来让自己重新回到这个世界。”

Blake皱起眉。“她成为女猎人的梦想被夺走了。一直以来的训练，都是为了她的梦想，她……为它投入了自己所有的精力，结果就这么完了……” Blake不确定自己到底想说什么，最后说不出话来。

“以现在的机械技术，她完全可以重拾训练，再次学习如何战斗。只要她愿意，这些东西都为她准备好了，可是她连尝试一下都不肯，我……不知道这是为什么。她完全可以做到的，我的女儿应该是很坚强的才对。”

“确实很坚强。” Blake快速说道，想到Yang以前那自负的态度，她嘴角轻轻一弯。她还记得在那时候，感觉那时的Yang根本不会被任何东西所打败。“我只是……觉得自己在她的生活中已经没有任何位置了。”说出这些话语令自己很是受伤，她声音破碎，Blake颤抖着深吸一口气，让自己平静下来。

“刚才她的吼声，那种愤怒……自从她回来以后从没这样过。”Taiyang紧紧注视着Blake。“我不会逼你做什么，Blake。我甚至都不怎么了解你，只是从Ruby和Yang那里听说过一点你的故事。但是你对我女儿肯定很重要，即便你现在把她搞毛了；而且你来到了这里，我相信她对你来说也很重要吧。”

“是的。”Blake握紧背上的包。

“那么，如果你愿意的话，”Taiyang走到一边，指着门说。“我这儿有不少空床，我每天的晚饭也总是做得太多……我可能需要有人帮忙解决一下。”他冲她露出一个温暖的微笑。“还需要有人陪伴。”

这份邀请出乎Blake的意料，虽然她能猜到Yang和Ruby的父亲肯定是个不错的人，但是想不到会如此热情。不过她仍然知道Taiyang之所以做这些是有他自己的动机，而她的动机也跟他一样。Yang在道路下方给自己建立了一座监狱，而Taiyang正需要能试着把她拖出那座监狱的武器。考虑到不久之前Yang那直接的反应，Blake怀疑自己帮忙只会火上浇油。

不过那也改变不了只要一想到再次从Yang身边逃跑会让她想吐这个事实。

“你真的要这么做吗？”

Taiyang坚定地点了点头，“当然，从你带的小包裹和随身物品来看，我不觉得你住这里会是个麻烦。”

Blake忍不住微笑。“我也许会吃光你所有的金枪鱼。”

Taiyang也被逗笑了。“我会确保自己多储备点的。”

“Xiao Long先生——”

“哦别这样，”Taiyang摇头怨声道。“我学生才这么叫我，拜托，请叫我Taiyang，又或者Tai也行。”

“好的……Taiyang。”Blake先试了试短的版本，念出来后觉得很是合适，而他冲她高高挑起的眉毛也让一切变得更加舒适。“如果你确定没问题……我很感激能被允许待在Yang的近处。”她小心措辞，确保不会有什么引申含义。Blake一直都不习惯在同一个地方呆太长时间。事实上，在Beacon的那一年就是她在同一个地方呆得最久的时候了。

不管Taiyang注意到Blake的措辞与否，他似乎并不在意。他打开门，示意Blake跟着自己。“进来吧，我带你看看客房。”

汪！汪！

这出其不意的声音吓得Blake差点跳到Taiyang背上。看着Zwei小步快跑过来，Blake觉得自己的耳朵都在抖。她都已经忘了Zwei了，即便它也曾是寝室的一份子，但自己也从未适应过。Yang总是会贴心地帮忙让Zwei远离自己，Zwei大部分时间都在Ruby和Weiss身边，因为她俩很宠它。

“哦天啊，”Taiyang咯咯笑道。“我甚至都没想到这一点。猫弗纳人……这没问题吧？”

Blake依旧紧盯着Zwei——她可不会让Taiyang在自己和他家的宠物之间做选择。Taiyang虽说是个不错的人，但是肯定不会因为一个一小时前找上自家门的奇怪弗纳女孩而放弃Zwei的。

“没问题的。”Blake尽可能礼貌地说。虽说Zwei一靠近她，她就躲到Taiyang身后。他再次笑了出来，把Zwei从地上抱起。Blake不由自主地瞪着这只杂种狗。她发誓Taiyang是故意这样做的，她可以感觉到。

“它也许知道你要占领它的床。”Taiyang毫不客气地说道，将Blake领进房。

Blake知道此时自己比任何时候都要坚强，竟然能忍住，没有掉头就跑远离这个令人讨厌的蠢狗。

* * *

夜幕降临，Blake发现当Zwei不再跟着自己到处乱跑后，待在Taiyang的家里有多么地舒服。

这简直有些如梦似幻，就像自己在图画里所看到过的关于家的描述的一般。她能闻到厨房里烹饪食物所传出的阵阵香气，袜子直接划在木质地板上的触感也让人欲罢不能。这里温暖又安逸，客房里的床比自己睡过的任何地方都要舒适柔软。

即便周身被食物的香气和地板的舒适所环绕，Blake发现自己正站在一扇能一览山下景色的窗户旁，这里也能让她清晰地看见Yang所在的小木屋。

在接受Taiyang的提议以后，Blake朝那个地方看了很多很多次了，但一次都没看见Yang。白天被丢弃的水壶依然躺在那在，不过水渍早已被日间的太阳蒸干。这使人心绪不宁，Blake不由得担心起来。Blake知道Yang把自己赶走时心情很差，但是小木屋的沉寂更让人感到难受。

“你占了我的位置。”Tai带着开玩笑的语调说道，Blake回头发现他正看着她。他穿着他所谓的“真正的猎人就是要穿粉色”的围裙，手里还握着一只锅铲，看起来相当傻。“有时我也会搬个椅子让自己舒服一点，然后再观察她在做什么。”

Blake脸有些许涨红，意识到自己刚才的样子肯定有点像个对他女儿着迷的痴女。“我——我只是……担心。我们吵了一架，还没看到她出来过。”

“是啊，她估计不会出来了。今晚肯定不会。”

“你不担心吗？”Blake问道，她总算离开了饭桌旁的窗户边，跟着Taiyang进了厨房。

“当然担心。”Taiyang回到炉子前，“我一直都很担心，父亲都是这样的。”他没有必需要跑下山去察看Yang让Blake确实感觉好了一点。“我告诉过你她有些日子过得不错，但也有很多日子过得很糟糕。一般来说，如果我去敲她的门，事情就会变得更糟。”Blake很清楚，如果Yang真的有危险的话，她的父亲也不会像这样悠闲。

最后看了一眼那扇她今晚大多数时间都呆在那里的窗户，Blake决定把注意力集中在这位正在做晚饭的男人身上。“你教过Yang做饭吗？”她盯着平底锅里正在翻炒的蔬菜，好奇地问道。

“并没有，”Taiyang轻声笑道，“事实上，是Summer教会我俩的。不过Yang基本上可以说是自学成才了，她尝试了很多次，犯过很多错误，把手也烫伤了不知多少次。”他将食物从炉子上拿开，往里面加了些调料，“当Summer试图教我的时候，Yang就坐在这里面，在Summer过世之后，我经常不在家，Yang便开始接管做饭。”

当他讲起关于失去他所爱的女人这件十分沉重的事情的时候，他话里间的那股微妙感令人心碎不已。在Beacon的时候，Yang曾告诉过Blake有关Summer过世的事情，也讲过她父亲根本无法好好处理这件事。不过直到这时，Blake方才真正注意到这件事影响他到甚至让他停止了为孩子们而努力。在他提到她的名字时，他的眼神变得灰暗，她看见了那副熟悉的痛心表情。她知道那副表情，她曾在她的搭档脸上见到过。

“Yang说她是个非常棒的女人。”

Taiyang点头，他的脸色稍微好了一些，Blake能看出他正在和内心的阴暗想法作斗争。“她……很像Ruby，她可以……适应各种情况。她总能找到办法解决一切事情，即使没法解决，她也会竭尽全力让你安心。她去世时我完全没有心理准备……不幸的是，我的孩子因此而受苦了。”Blake顿时觉得自己没有资格再听下去了，她才刚认识这个男人不久。“这就是我让你留在这里的原因……我不能……再失去Yang。Ruby离家出走了，Summer也……Yang需要挺过这一关，她已经这样太久了，我怕再继续这样下去她就永远出不来了。她在下面那个小屋里躲着，我尽可能地去满足她的需求，但是她需要的应该不是我。”他关掉炉火，替他俩把食物盛到盘子里。Blake跟着他到餐桌边坐下，他把盘子放在她面前。“我无意给你施加压力，但是从你来到这里这个事实来判断，我觉得你才适合这个任务——我觉得……你可能才是那个可以影响到她的人。”

Blake回避了他的话。“我不知道，她今天早上对我好像很抵触。”

Taiyang从裤子口袋里拿出卷轴板，Blake安静地一边吃一边看着他的手指在上面划来划去。她怀疑Taiyang是不是忘记了他们之间的谈话，只是专注地看着眼前的屏幕。

食物很美味，Blake不由自主地对他所选择的晚餐露出微笑。鱼，这也是当然的——这个家庭肯定会很好地接纳她。如果是其他人这么做，Blake会觉得这是在卖人情。她可不想被人区别对待，无论是更好还是更坏都不想，但是Ruby、Yang，还有她们的父亲，这似乎就是他们的作风啊。让他们身边的人开心，他们自己就开心。

这是一种Blake从未接触过的善意。白牙接纳了自己，但是这份接纳是有代价的。她必须为他们工作，从而赢得自己的地位，保证自己有吃有住。而在这个家庭里，给予是无私的，是自己从小到大都不曾见过的奢侈品——而且不像Schnee家那样，他们似乎并没有极其庞大的财力可以发放捐赠。

“看这里。”Taiyang的声音让Blake回过神来，看着他将卷轴板递过来。屏幕上的照片来自于另一个生活，她自己的生活。那是在RWBY小队成立的那天，Yang和自己的合照。

Blake小心翼翼地从Taiyang手中接过卷轴板，盯着照片。Yang的眼睛是那么地富有生机。那时她坚持己见，即便Blake不停抱怨并试图溜走，她也要照这张像。Yang非常固执，她以她那迷人的方式不停劝说Blake，最后Blake只好妥协。

突然之间，这个陌生人就把自己的手臂绕在她的肩膀上，脸上绽放出笑容，Yang所投射出的那份激动让Blake也受到了感染，难得地挤出了一丝微笑。

这就是Yang Xiao Long，在那片一生都困扰着Blake的无尽黑暗中，她就是那里面的一盏明灯。她如同一个燃烧爆发的火球一般，不允许Blake畏缩在自己的恐惧之中。

“我非常担心她。”Blake毫无预警地说道，抬头发现Taiyang正在好奇地注视着自己。“我曾是个安静而冷漠的人，现在也依然是，但Yang是那么地……开朗友好，也会咄咄逼人。她从不犹豫说出自己想法，去做那些能让自己开心的事。那时我觉得我们应该合不来，但是之后发现她是那么地富有同情心，那么地关心他人。她留心着Ruby的事，留心着我们所有人的事——”

“是啊，”Taiyang接过Blake递回来的卷轴板，叹了口气。“恐怕这都是我造成的。Yang……她……在Summer去世以后不得不承担很多事情。我……没有处理好这件事。”

Blake只能慢慢地点点头，就好像盯着盘中的食物突然变成了一件有趣的事。她还是跟Taiyang不怎么熟，尽管他对自己十分友善，但Blake不确定这个话题还会披露出什么关于他的事。

“Yang提到过Summer，那件事对你……对你们所有人来说都很艰难吧。”

“这就是我一直没办法帮Yang度过难关的原因，想到我自己做得有多糟，我没有资格告诉她该如何面对这一切。”在这一刻，Taiyang让Blake想起了Yang。尽管他才刚刚认识她，Taiyang对她说话依然显得十分……坦率而舒适。“我这辈子最大的错误就是让女儿们失望。我花了很多时间试着补偿她们、保护她们的安全——但Yang在任何事情上都冲在前面，而Ruby……就跟她母亲一模一样。”

“你和Ruby联系过吗？”Blake问道，他终于再次开始吃饭了。

Taiyang摇摇头。“自她离开后从没联系过，不过我知道她和Yang通过几次话。听起来Ruby没有跟她讲过太多东西，只是报个平安而已。她用的从来都不是自己的卷轴板，每次打过去都没有人接。她扔掉了自己的卷轴板，把自己从通信网络中移除了。她不想被人发现。”他疲倦地叹了口气。“我已经五年没有见过她了。我错过了她的十六岁生日，十八岁生日，马上又要错过二十一岁生日了。”他突然露出微笑。“很抱歉，我把自己所有的苦水都吐在了你身上，给你留下的第一印象一定很不得了吧。请原谅。”

Blake摆摆手。“你不必道歉的。你的问题和我的问题一样。Yang和Ruby……她们就是我来这里的原因。我想让我的队伍安全回归。她们是我所拥有过的唯一值得重归于好的家人。”

“嗯哼，”Taiyang用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴。“那么我想我们最好开始搞清楚，要怎么做才能让那件事发生了。”


	7. 软弱

 

Weiss甚至不用为试图入眠而烦恼——她决不可能睡觉。这一天使人筋疲力尽，即便在找到Ruby之前，这一天本身就已经完全是场灾难了。从那开始，到追着Ruby进入面包店，再到把她带回到这里——替她治疗伤口、让她休息，Weiss觉得自己的精力已经被榨干了。

即便如此，她的思绪也无法安定下来。在她把Ruby带到离自己最近的客房里并让她发了十二遍誓保证自己不会逃跑后，Weiss才终于去洗了个澡，换上了睡衣。

只有睡眠迟迟未来，她没有睡觉，如同一条看门犬一样倾听着隔壁房间的声音，只为等着听见Ruby可能会搞出什么幺蛾子来。

见到Ruby唤回了Weiss许许多多的感情，在很久很久以前，她强迫自己将它们统统尘封起来。在Beacon沦陷之时，Weiss从未感到如此孤独过。虽说有一段时间Blake她人在那里，至少第一天她还在撤离Beacon的飞艇上，但是从她的眼神和言行举止来看，她已经完全失了神。

『“对不起，真的很对不起。”』

她依然能听见那些绝望的恳求之辞，那是在学校覆灭的那天，她俩因受伤而躺倒在地时，Blake对Yang说的。

即便没有亲眼看见Blake逃跑，即便Blake答应过自己会好好照顾她们的朋友，Weiss也知道Blake无意留在Patch。

那一天有太多太多的回忆萦绕着她。在屏幕上看着Penny被拆成碎片，听到Jaune在卷轴板里嘶吼着Pyrrha的名字；之后自己将Ruby送上了高塔的顶端——只有Ruby一个人，而自己只能眼睁睁看着黑夜变成了白昼，Ruby发出极其痛苦的嘶喊。

“别想了。”Weiss抹去眼角的泪水，责备着自己。为过去而哭泣很蠢。她已经挺过来了，Ruby也一样，也没有收到Blake已经死亡的消息。Yang好歹……还活着，即便她不能如愿地生活。Weiss也快要变成那种生活状态了。

至于今晚，Weiss会熬夜，听着门口的动静，确保Ruby不会做出什么蠢事——做出比她现在的生活方式更蠢的事。尽管她口风很紧， Weiss也能看出她只是勉强过活。她身上没有补给，只带了自己的武器。连一件换洗的衣服都没有（Weiss已经让她把外套拿来洗了），还丢了卷轴板。Ruby基本上将自己从这个世界里抹除了。Weiss却不能让这个女孩告诉她原因。

夜晚的时间流逝着，Weiss敲打着电脑，荧光闪烁的半透明屏幕灼烧着她的眼睛。她有一长串没完没了的工作要做，今晚加班也只不过是让明天更容易点罢了，但第二天又会有另一堆合同和提案需要她审阅。

这便是她的未来。这便是她父亲为她规划好的未来。这只让她更加确信她的父亲是真真正正地讨厌她。这不仅仅是从他看着她的样子、他对她说话的方式里显示出来的。他还透过这份世俗而平凡的工作来展示他的厌恶——他认为比起她所热爱的猎人生活，这份工作更加适合她。

更糟的是，Weiss确实很擅长这份工作。她能将谈判和会议当成战场来对待。她学会了在战斗过程中读懂敌人的表情和肢体语言，而在这些更为简单易与的环境下，这为她带来了巨大优势。去年，自她父亲最终决定让她担负起更多职责以后，Weiss已经达成了好几笔大型交易。

Weiss依旧能记得起自己签下的第一份合同——在Haven郊外的一个小村庄里建立SDC的分公司。他们大肆庆祝了一番，所有人都对她拍手称赞，她还记得她的助理对她说她的未来一片光明，这家公司将会掌管在一位非常优秀的人才手里。

那天晚上，Weiss回到家，在泪水中入眠，她为自己生命的悲剧而哭泣。注定要将自己的生命耗在自己所厌恶的工作上，还为此而被褒扬。Weiss想要自由，她想要狩猎，和她的队友在一起。她在Beacon学院里找到了真正的家——她找到了爱。

那些说爱过然后失去比从未爱过要好的人，都是笨蛋。

正当Weiss的眼皮快招架不住时，门外传来一声重击声，还有某人出于本能而发出的咒骂声……大概是这样。

“你个……讨厌的东西！”Ruby发出嘶嘶的痛呼声，Weiss猛地跳出椅子，去抓她朋友的逃跑现行。她狂怒不已。现在可是凌晨一点，Ruby本该已经睡着了，而她却根本没睡。不，她果然是要逃跑，而Weiss要去阻止她。

Weiss跳出自己卧室的门，她的睡袍拖在身后坚硬的地板上。来到客房门口，她往里瞥去，却只看到空空如也的床。“Ruby！”她愤怒地大叫，听到远处传来一声尖叫。

Weiss看向阳台，阳台的门已经被打开了，一双银色的眼睛正从外面往屋内望着自己。

Ruby并没有逃跑，事实上她完全不是要离开的样子。她站在阳台上，沐浴着碎月的光辉，身上只穿着借来的背心和一条非常短的白色短裤。这条短裤能很好地遮住Weiss的大腿，但穿在身高更高的Ruby身上却几乎什么也遮不住。Weiss看到的只有在月光下反光闪烁的、健壮而匀称的纤纤玉腿。

『没错，她绝对不再是那个十五岁的小女孩了。』

Weiss视线上移，看到的是一张正回望着她的担心的脸。

“对不起，”尽管她俩显然都醒着，Ruby依然轻声低语道，“我踢到了床边的小桌子。吵醒你了吗？”

Weiss保持下巴抬起，尽力不去看Ruby那近乎毫无遮掩的下半身。“没，我本来就醒着。我在工作。”

“工作？”Ruby皱眉，“Weiss现在很晚了……你为什么还在工作？”

『因为那就是我所拥有的一切了。』

“我还想问你同样的问题呢。你这样对Aura毫无益处。你需要休息，Ruby。”

她的搭档叹了口气，低下了头。“我知道，我只是……有睡眠障碍。”Weiss交叉双臂靠在门框上，表明她有兴趣继续听下去。“我会做很多很多噩梦之类的东西。”Ruby坐在床上，自嘲道。当她将自己撑起以便靠在床头板上时，Weiss可以看见她肩膀上的肌肉紧致地收缩起来。她尴尬地移开视线。“这很傻。”

“我确信这并不……傻。”Weiss轻蔑地说，这让Ruby笑了起来。

“就是很傻，我现在已经是个成年人了，却还是有点希望自己能够爬到我姐姐的床上，让她赶跑我脑子里的怪物。”

Weiss露出微笑。“你很喜欢怪物呢。”她指了指Ruby戴在头上的那个有着戮兽眼睛图案的睡眠眼罩，看着Ruby把它摘下来。她还留着它。不知怎的，她找到了一个口袋来装那个东西。

Ruby微笑着凝视着它，然后把它放到一边。“这些怪物不一样。” Ruby颤抖着吸了口气，“可以说更像是幽灵。”

『啊。』Weiss突然就懂了Ruby脑子里面在想什么。她离开墙边，坐在这张大床的尾端。距离刚刚好，房间也足够阴暗，这样她就不会被自己那不再小只的前队友那令人烦躁的充满诱惑力的体形彻底分散注意力了。

“你还在想他们。”这并非问句。

Ruby仰起脑袋靠在墙上，点了点头。“每天都在想。我依然能听见Pyrrha胸口被箭贯穿时的抽气声，我能看见Penny……在锦标赛的擂台上被扯成碎片的样子。甚至Torchwick以及——” Ruby截住自己的话语，脑袋撞在自己身后的墙面上。“我只希望他们别再骚扰我了。”

Weiss记得自己何曾见过如此阴郁沮丧的Ruby。之前在白天的时候，仅仅只是看见Ruby落泪就令人觉得难受。这感觉很不对劲，就像是天空突然变成绿色一样离谱。Ruby Rose一直都是希望之灯塔、善良之源泉。她用积极乐观的态度与一切进行抗争，任何事都无法让她止步不前。这便是她赢得Weiss的原因，因为Weiss无论如何努力跟她保持距离，Ruby都拒绝了。她奋力抗争，直到最后Weiss别无选择，只得在意。

正是那份在意——Ruby所赢得的同情——使得Weiss此时此刻想要在这里支持她。“我觉得我们全都依然没有放开那一天。”知道自己正在冒险，想到她的下一个问题可能会得到怎样糟糕的回应，Weiss感到自己胸口一紧。她宁可享受此刻的宁静。“Ruby，你为什么要逃？”

问完之后，她得到的回应只有沉默，长久的沉默。尽管如此，“沉默”这个结果也比她一整天下来无数次把这个问题闭口不言要好得多。

终于，过了宛若永恒一般漫长的时间以后，Ruby开口了。“我正在被追捕。”

“你……你被什么？”听起来很离谱，但Ruby声音中的沉重让Weiss意识到她是认真的。

“我不知道那是什么，它全身都是黑色的盔甲，还有尖锐而可怕的外表特征。它到现在已经追了我很长时间了。它很敏捷……也很强大。我和它战斗了起码也有十几次了，用尽了我所拥有的一切去攻击它——Jaune也一样，然而它依旧还会再来。我不得不逃，因为它根本不在乎我在哪里又或……谁在我身边。它会攻击无辜的人，我曾看到过——”Ruby的声音哽在喉咙里。看见Ruby的银眸中浮现出恐惧，Weiss僵住了。“我理应是特别的存在，Qrow叔叔告诉过我我很特别，我有像妈妈一样的眼睛。那是足以使人畏惧的力量，然而我却没办法阻止那个……畜生杀害无辜之人，仅仅只是因为我需要一个地方睡觉！*”（*校注：Ruby的意思是说，因为自己需要睡觉休息，导致连累了在她睡觉的地方的无辜之人被杀。）

“力量？什么样的力量？”

Ruby摇摇头。“我不知道。他们都十分担心，只顾着保守他们自己的秘密，没人花时间给我解释。我……在Beacon塔上对Cinder做了些什么，那应该是很不得了的事，但是直到现在我都没能再次让它发生，我不知道那是什么。”

在Weiss的脑海中，有个声音在叫她走上前去抱住Ruby，安抚她。如果还在Beacon的话，她就会这么做。但这座宅邸的某样东西，知道自己父亲来过这地方阻止了她。Weiss无法找到走上前去的力量。

“所以这就是你不愿意待在这里的原因。你觉得这个……东西还在追你。”

“对！”Ruby哭道，“它从不停止！我只有不停地走才会安全。我和它战斗过，有时候能拖住它，但我从来没有赢过。Jaune和我……我们一起跟它战斗过，但依然毫无用处。你用武器攻击，它只会酿跄一下，然后再次冲你而来。没有感情，没有痛觉，没有犹豫。我让Jaune离开了，因为他和我在一起不安全，和我在一起没人会安全！这真的太可怕了，Weiss。”Ruby几乎喘不上气来，她的双手紧紧抓住床单。“我真的很害怕。”

“你在这里很安全。”Weiss向Ruby保证道，她发现自己正在向床头靠拢。

Ruby摇头，刚流出的眼泪被甩了出去。“不是的！”她的声音破裂了，这让Weiss心碎不已。“我不安全，我从来都不安全。Weiss我非常危险，如果你受伤了我不能——”当她再次哭起来时，Weiss爬了过去，将她拥入臂中。

“你累坏了，”Weiss低语道，一只手抚摸着Ruby颤抖的背。“Ruby，你状况不太好。”

Ruby双手回抱，紧紧抓住Weiss的睡衣，那种抓握感觉是那么地绝望，仿佛Ruby在寻求一根救命稻草以防自己溺死一样。Weiss尽可能地稳住不动，让Ruby尽情哭泣。她不习惯做这个，完全不习惯成为被别人依靠寻求支撑的角色。她成长于一个不允许软弱的家庭，像这样的事情会让自己陷入麻烦甚至遭受惩罚。在Schnee家族里是不能有软弱存在的。

如果她和自己的父亲一样，她会告诉Ruby说要坚强；她会叫她去睡觉，因为她需要这么做；她会叫她停止逃避。

Weiss为自己不是如同父亲那般德行而感到前所未有的高兴。她无法想象此时此刻自己没有在这里支持着Ruby。

最终Weiss调整了一下她俩的姿势，她背靠床头板，让Ruby蜷缩在她身旁，头枕着Weiss的大腿。Weiss的手指轻轻抚过Ruby那长长的、有着红色发尖的头发。

眼泪不止，但随着过去的每一分钟，抽泣声渐渐安静下来。Weiss很想知道Ruby究竟把这一切在心里埋藏了多久。她的声音中满是恐惧。无论那个在……追捕她的东西是什么，显然那是十分可怕的东西，因为在这个世界上没有什么能吓到她无畏的队长。

Ruby在Weiss的大腿上动了动，突然背朝下躺着，往上盯着她。房间相当黑暗，只有月光透过阳台上的门照射进来。

Weiss不由自主地抬起手，手指轻轻地抚摸着Ruby的脸颊。今天她们之间已经有很多身体上的接触了，Weiss发觉Ruby其实意外地纤弱。她的身体结实而强健，她的手很粗糙，还结了茧，但是她的脸却十分柔软……几乎可谓易碎了。Weiss发现自己的动作尽可能地轻柔。她的手指拂过Ruby的鼻子和脸颊，Ruby闭上双眼，让Weiss小心翼翼地抚过她的眼皮。

通过安抚Ruby，Weiss了解到了关于自身的某件事。她很享受这个——享受触摸别人的感觉。也许不是随便哪个人，而就只是这个人。她从未和他人有过如此近距离的身体接触。过去在Beacon时，Ruby经常闯入Weiss的私人空间，但这次不同。这亲密且隐私，这一刻除了她们以外，无人知晓。

当Ruby再次睁开双眼时，泪水依旧满溢在眼睛里，但痛苦似乎已经减轻了不少。“我很想你。”当Weiss的拇指抚过她的下巴时，Ruby低语道。

Weiss觉得自己露出了微笑。“我也很想你，傻瓜。”Ruby露齿而笑，Weiss将那视为一个胜利。

“你还好吗？”这个问题触发了Weiss的心理防线。她困惑地扬起眉毛，摇了摇头。

“我——我很好。我不介意这个。”

“不，”Ruby在空中摆了摆手，“我的意思是……我感觉有点自私。我不想再讲自己的事了。我想知道你过得如何。”她抽了抽鼻子，擦了擦眼睛。“你从不讲你家的事，现在你已经在这里待了很久了。我很担心你。”

鉴于Ruby对自己有多么地开诚布公，Weiss也不能不敞开心扉。“我讨厌这里。”大声说出这句话的感觉真好。“我想念我们在Beacon的家。我想念Blake的书和Yang的鼾声，还有你在上铺那不停摇晃的傻得要死同时又把我吓得要死的床。”当她感觉到Ruby握住了自己的手时，她发出一声叹息，“我不想要这样的生活，Ruby。”Weiss注视着Ruby眼中流露出的矛盾，就好像她正在处理着上千种不同的思绪。然而Weiss得到的回应只有一片沉默，那只将她握住的手捏了捏她的手。她其实有些希望Ruby会提出带上自己一起走，即便Weiss知道她决不会容许这样，她等着Ruby打消她的念头。“不过我……还好啦。”她说道，以便让Ruby安心，这个女孩自己要处理的事情就已经够多的了。“我会没事的；我能搞定这些。它只是有些难而已。我父亲认为猎人已经是过去的东西了——遗骸罢了。就算是在Beacon的事情之后。他觉得我们没有力量——他认为军队、尘晶还有金钱才能保护我们。他对Cinder和我们所见到的东西一无所知。他只知道戮兽袭击城镇，而像我们这样的猎人无法保护大家。我不敢告诉他真相，因为他根本不会相信我，又或更糟的是，他会利用这个从而进一步剥夺我的自由。”

“你打算怎么做？”Ruby紧张地问。

Weiss耸耸肩，“我不知道。”这种未知数让自己感到害怕——她的未来似乎是如此地毫无希望。一如过去这五年般空虚。

“我希望明天不要到来。”

Weiss往下瞄了一眼，看见Ruby在说话的同时闭上了眼睛。她露出微笑，然后往下挪动以便躺在床上。当她躺下后，Ruby毫不犹豫地爬到Weiss身旁，将脸埋进她的颈项之间。更多的接触，这对Weiss来说是如此地新鲜，但她早已沉迷于此。她抓紧Ruby的肩膀，将她抱得更拢。

“我们还有一些时间。”

不久之后，Ruby终于睡着了。

* * *

当有什么东西在她身旁沙沙作响时，Weiss猛然惊醒。她不记得自己是怎么睡着的，但她的感官依旧敏锐，知道自己必须比自己的床伴率先醒来。

然而，当她察看身边的动作时，她只看到一只依然在熟睡的Ruby正试图翻身睡到自己身子的另一边。不情愿地，Weiss慢慢从怀里松开Ruby，好让她翻过身去，然后再轻轻地从她身子下面抽出自己被枕着的手臂。

房间里回荡着Ruby平稳的呼吸声，Weiss揉揉惺忪的睡眼驱赶睡意，回想起昨晚的时光。尽管充斥着阴暗的基调，那也是她一生中最棒的夜晚之一。当她昨天醒来时，她绝不可能料到自己最后会在这里，和她的……无论Ruby对她而言是什么，她和她躺在同一张床上。不过这就是Ruby的风格，莫名其妙地出现，然后把Weiss冰冷的世界搅得天翻地覆。

过去，Weiss从未感觉和他人如此亲近过。感觉到如此多的信任和关怀充斥在整个房间里，这令人陶醉万分。她有点想翻过身去，从背后抱住Ruby，把今天剩余的时光全都睡过去。

但她不能这样，她还有很多工作要做。

Weiss下了床，关上昨晚一直开着的阳台门，然后退到房门口，回头最后看了一眼，确保Ruby依旧熟睡着。在这种情形下，Weiss几乎可以看见她多年前所遇见的那个十五岁的小女孩。

直到看向Ruby那毫无遮掩的大腿，Weiss方才突然意识到那样的想法有多么地尴尬——那双腿真的很迷人。

『你有什么毛病啊？』Weiss斥责自己，然后转身离开，让Ruby继续休息。

在快速冲完澡、跟厨师打好招呼准备最为奢侈丰盛的早餐以后，Weiss来到了自己卧室正对面的一间小办公室里。这个地方差不多只是让她用来蜗居在一个安静的环境中工作的地方。她早已和属下交代好了，除了自己以外不允许任何人进来这里。不是因为她想保护什么秘密，只不过是Weiss需要好歹哪怕一个只属于自己的私人空间。这里也是唯一没有窗户的房间，所以父亲允许她把这间房留给自己。

因为她在这里无路可逃。

打开电脑，Weiss马上开始在网上搜索有关昨晚Ruby提到的黑色之物，一下子就找到很多有关Remnant世界里发生的各种袭击和遭遇战的搜索结果。

至少有十几篇，但Weiss点开了第一篇，开始阅览。

「无人知晓的袭击者。

白牙应对最近的袭击事件负责，黑色生物摧毁小村庄。

一家四口惨死于家中，其房屋亦遭严重破坏，据目击者的证言，这是‘如人类一般的戮兽’的所作所为。」

Weiss脑海中回想起的全部都是昨夜Ruby展现出的那股绝望之情——在她身边没人安全。“噢Ruby，到底发生了什么。”Weiss关掉窗口和显示器，拿出卷轴板拨通一个号码。

铃声只响了一次便接通了。“Schnee小姐？”声音有些胆怯，因为Weiss从未这么早打过电话。

“Aurora，我需要你取消我今天所有的预约。”

电话那头稍微犹豫了一下。“我……呃……好的，Schnee小姐——当然没问题，即便是你姐姐的电话会议也取消吗？”

Weiss咬了咬嘴唇，如果自己取消的话Winter会怀疑的，但是这件事可以之后再解决。“是的，告诉她我明天会用私人线路打给她。还有，让Ironwood将军那里的人和我联系一下，介绍一下他们的机械义肢。我要向他们问点问题，可能会考虑投资他们的研究。”

“了解了，还有其他事情吗？”

“没了，谢谢你Aurora，你忙完这些事后就回家吧，我今天不会待在办公室，你也没必要一起。”

虽然Weiss看起来似乎捉摸不透，但是她知道自己年轻的秘书爱幕着一个在离公司几条街远处的咖啡馆工作的男孩。这下Aurora就可以有一整天的时间去追求他，而不是只有在午休的时候。

“谢谢，Schnee小姐。祝您今天愉快！”

Weiss回礼后挂掉电话，把卷轴板放在一旁。当Weiss想要去Beacon时，Winter是她优秀的盟友，但现在情况变了，因为父亲突然对军队产生了兴趣。他想自己建立一只在SDC名下的军队，用于保护Remnant，以防未来来自戮兽或白牙又或任何可能会危及世界安全的危险分子的威胁。

这是一个好主意；Weiss只知道他们绝不能相信那个男人。他只关心他自己，关心他得到的权力和地位，他在乎的并不是管控那些保护大家的人。

而且他的这种想法会使得Ruby这类人失去容身之所。他认为猎人们都是旧时代的产物。他们是过去的遗骸，只是为了酒和性而追逐鬼魂、在森林里猎杀贝奥狼。

Weiss在心里记了一笔，绝不能让她的父亲见到Ruby的叔叔。

一听到房子里传来一阵动静，Weiss立马闪出办公室，小跑回到卧室里。她一到就刚好看见睡眼朦胧、头发乱糟糟的Ruby，她正撩起汗衫，一只手挠着肚子。

Weiss经常指责她父亲的贪婪，而此时的她就正如她父亲那般贪婪地打量着Ruby全身上下。这很不礼貌，也很自私，但她从未对某样东西如此……着迷过。这感觉真是奇怪，因为她始终还是那个Ruby，还是那个她曾见到她把一根头发从饼干上拈起来然后再把它吃下去的女孩，而今……Weiss只想摸遍她的每一寸肌肤。

『给我镇定，Weiss Schnee！你可不是这样的人！』

最后Weiss的视线终于移到Ruby脸上，那双银眸也在回望着自己。

“早。”Ruby口齿不清地说道，明显还没睡醒。

Weiss露出紧绷的微笑。“看起来你睡得不错。”

Ruby慢慢点头，Weiss知道她或许还能再睡个半天。“这是我近来睡得最久的一次了，多亏了你。”幸运的是，Ruby终于不再挠她那该死的肚子了，她的汗衫重新垂落下去。Ruby显然对自己的身体没有界限意识，她为什么要有呢？Weiss是她的朋友，她的室友。她们共享过同一间浴室，在彼此附近更衣。如今唯一的区别就是Weiss不停地在想缠上她的大腿会有多么地好——

『你真是可悲，Weiss Schnee。简直恶劣透顶。』

“你的外套洗好了，今天早上就可以穿了。”

“噢太好了！”Ruby灿烂地微笑。“老实说你的小短裤穿在我腿上紧得要命。”

Weiss感到自己眼睛在抽搐。“是……嗯……不管怎样，反正我不会让你只有那一套衣服可以穿，所以……你穿上你的旧衣服，我们出去购物。”

“呃。”Ruby似乎有点困惑，“Weiss，我只有一件外套是有原因的，我用我最后的钱买了饼干，还被你扔到垃圾桶去了！”

“不，你个傻瓜，当然是我给你买衣服。你跟我一起购物，也就意味着你只会去最好的店铺，那里有质量最好的衣服和配饰。”

Ruby皱起眉。“Weiss，我不能让你这么做。”

“首先，我不记得你有让我做过什么。我很确定是我告诉了你要做什么。以及在你一如既往陷入道德纠结之前——就在你说完那句话的时间里，Schnee尘晶公司赚到的钱比你去Beacon交的学费还要多。”

她看见她的队长脸色都白了。“那就像是数以亿计的Lien。”

“不至于，”Weiss翻个白眼，露出得意的笑容，“差不多是数以亿计的一半吧。”当Ruby对她报以微笑时，Weiss觉得自己仿佛赢得了维特节锦标赛。“去换衣服吧，我们已经晚了。”

突然，Ruby靠近Weiss，双手环抱在她的脖子上。“我不会让你把我宠坏的，就只是一些东西，因为你很固执……还有钱到爆。”

Weiss轻柔地笑了笑，接受了Ruby的拥抱。『我很确定我会为你做任何事。』

她成功将那句话忍在心里没有说出来。


	8. 后悔

 

Yang勉强睁开一只眼睛，立马就后悔了，明晃晃的灯光终于刺破了她的睡眠。她十分头痛，脑子里就像在打鼓一样吵个不停。

她伸出双手想揉揉眼睛驱赶睡意，但只有一只手碰到了脸颊。她试图让自己的视野变得清晰，但她实在是太痛苦了，以至于这种事情都不在意了。当眼睛对上焦后，Yang意识到自己躺在空空如也的浴缸里，随着移动自己酸痛的肌肉，她的身体开始发出抗议般的咯咯声。

Yang站起来，检视自己做的好事。她的浴帘和两条毛巾躺在地上，一只空酒瓶立在洗手池旁，再上面就是碎裂的浴室镜。

她突然回想起自己一头撞向镜子的蠢事，在脑袋上摸了摸也没找到伤痕——Aura肯定保护了自己。

“脑残吗你。”她咒骂自己。

“没错，这真的太蠢了。”

这声音让Yang吓得差点跳了起来，她转身一看，发现父亲拿着卷轴板，坐在马桶的盖子上。“爸？”Taiyang没有理会，依旧在卷轴上点个不停。“你在干什么？”

“努力打通这个愚蠢的‘愤怒的影魔鸦’游戏*（*译注：估计是neta‘愤怒的小鸟’）。这玩意儿挺有意思的，很容易上瘾。”他继续专注地指指点点，不过几秒之后挑战失败的提示音就响了起来。“靠，这游戏真烂。”他一边说着一边关上卷轴板。“不过我猜你问的是为什么我会在你的浴室里？”Yang点头，她的喉咙痛得说不出话来，点头也觉得像是脑浆在晃动一般。“好吧，过了五分钟你都没出来开门，我就翻窗户进来找你了。然后发现我的小宝贝把皮夹克作为毯子披在身上躺在浴缸里，旁边还有一瓶我找了半天都找不到的威士忌。”

Yang知道他很失望，即便他装成没有的样子，但从声音中也能听出来。

如果这些话是为了让自己难受，那可不管用。“有意思，我也有好几次看见你在这个位置做一样的事情，只不过那时我才八岁。”

她看着他疲惫地点点头。“所以那让你觉得这样是对的吗？”

“我是从最厉害的人那里学来的。”Yang知道自己说过头了，但她不在意。她身体受了伤，心灵也受了伤，手臂也没了一只。她想知道自己能堕落到什么地步。

“Yang，”他叹息道，“你在做什么？”他说话的语气让自己气得想哭。他不理解，他不能，他依旧是个猎人，还有着他的目标。尽管愤怒，Yang找不到话语来回应。气氛逐渐变得紧张，自己的腿开始颤抖。“你的镜子碎了。”

Yang再次看了一眼，吞了口口水。“我的眼睛变红了，我不想看到它们。”

“有什么事让你心烦意乱了？”他仿佛故意这么问道，Yang盯着他。

“你见到她了？”

Taiyang耸耸肩，“或许吧，”他微笑，“她人很不错。”

“她是个懦夫。”

他咯咯笑道。“这话从一个晕倒在浴缸里的女孩口中说出来？”

Yang可以感觉到自己的血液在沸腾，她握紧了拳头，Taiyang明显在激她。“你想干什么，爸？”

“我想让我的女儿们回来。”

『Ruby……』

仅仅这个名字就让Yang冷静下来。她没办法帮助Ruby，也拒绝了去帮助她*（*译注：V3最后一集，Yang和Ruby的互动），但Ruby依旧飘零在外，Yang的担心胜过了愤怒。“我不知道怎么找到Ruby。”

“你当然不会知道，因为你也迷路了。”当她再次朝他看去，Taiyang已经离开马桶，跪在Yang的旁边。“你是对的，Yang……Summer死后我把事情搞得一团糟，结果将责任都压在了你的身上。当时的你太过年幼，那些责任本不该由你来承担。我不能弥补这一切，我只能告诉你我一生都在后悔。”Yang强忍着，可一旦第一滴眼泪不小心流出，后面就会泪如雨下。“我错过了很多事情。错失了很多可以陪伴你和Ruby的宝贵时间。每天早上醒来我都在担心，生怕再也见不到Ruby了，我知道你也是这样的。”Taiyang伸出手抚摸Yang的脸颊，Yang僵住了，她可以感觉到自己的嘴唇在颤抖。“像这样的早上也是如此，我敲门的时候你没有反应，然后……发现你这副模样？Yang我不希望你也需要担心。我不能再失去所爱之人了。”

深吸口气，Yang试图冷静下来。父亲贴在自己脸颊上的手让自己放松下来，她揉揉眼睛，一份负重压住了她。“我对她来说永远都不够好。Raven……妈妈……我一直在想我做错了什么。为什么我不够重要。”Yang和父亲对视着，“她永远不会回来了，对吗？”

Yang可以看出父亲眼中闪过一丝愤怒。因Raven对她、对他的所作所为而产生的愤怒。“不会了……我是这么想的。”

“我希望她从未离开，希望自己有真正的母亲，但是这很自私啊，如果她留下了你和Summer……你和妈妈就不会有Ruby了。”Yang回想起一个小小的银眼女孩欢快地喊出自己名字的时光，不禁露出了微笑。“我两个都想要。我想要Ruby也想要Raven。我想在她心中变得足够重要，好让她回来。”

“Blake回来了。”

有时她真的很讨厌父亲如此擅长扭转话题这一点。简直就跟Ruby一样。“没错，我把她赶走了。我不能原谅她，爸。在我最痛苦的时候她逃跑了？这不公平。”

Taiyang轻轻点头，“你说得对，不公平——如果你母亲现在走进那扇门我也不会原谅她。但这就是不同之处。”她看见父亲脸上浮起的悲伤，那种表情她曾见过。这让Yang回想起在自己小时候，Summer去世那会儿，许多个漫长的夜晚里他就那么一直躺在那儿，完全无视她和Ruby的存在。她讨厌看见他这样的表情，当Taiyang马上撤除这个表情时，她才松了口气，“Raven从未回来，她选择了她现有的生活，远离了我们两个。但那个女孩为你回来了，她也做出了选择。我不是说要你原谅她，那不是我该做的选择——但是我觉得你应该给她个机会。”

“你和她聊了很多吗？”

“呃，”他突然不再看Yang的眼睛。这副表情和她从Ruby身上见过数千次的表情一模一样。心虚的表情。

“爸，”Yang的声调拔高，“你做了什么？”

“嗯……她背着包，”他耸了耸肩膀，“而我有些空床。”

“爸！”

“怎么了？！她需要个地方住着，而且老实说，我也需要后援。”

Blake还在，她就在道路的上方——走走就能到的距离。这消息让Yang胸口一紧，她不知道自己现在是什么样的感觉。一方面，她依旧感到深深的背叛。就算Blake回来并承诺会陪伴自己，那也不能改变这五年来自己所受到的伤害。Yang无法将一切一笔勾销，无法忘记那个夜晚——她坐着哭泣，因为她觉得自己又一次地，对自己所爱之人来说，她并不够好。

另一方面，她只想再次待在Blake身边。就算是在昨天，自己也有短暂地感到一丝舒适的时候。某种程度上，这让Yang感觉自己再次完整了，即使只有那么片刻。

Yang用手拨了拨散乱的金色长发。“我不敢相信你竟然让她和你住一起。”

“你……”Yang偷偷看了一眼他，看到父亲正怀疑地盯着自己。“你是不是对她有意思？我是指……爱情方面的？”Yang眯起双眼。 “嘿，我知道Beacon是啥样的。把你和其他三人放在同一间寝室然后……你们会相处很长时间。有感情是很正常的。我不是在评判什么——不过不是那个Schnee姑娘让我可松了口气，你能想象吗？那样的话就像是走进了蛇穴。”

随着他问题的结束，Yang意识到自己依然坐在浴缸里，头依然阵阵抽痛，身上也散发着宿醉的臭气。

突然，她抓起淋浴喷嘴，迅速打开，连衣服也不脱。“我要洗澡了！”她手腕随意地翻动，向爸爸喷水。

“嘿！”他大叫，连忙蹒跚后退，“你如果不想谈这个直接说就行了！”

等到父亲一路尖叫着跑出浴室后，Yang站起来，拉好浴帘，脱下已经湿漉漉的衣服。

她不想谈自己对Blake的感觉。

* * *

穿上黑色的运动服，外面套着深黄色的风雪衣，Yang迈向山上父亲的房子。他在自己洗完澡前就离开了。尽管得知Blake依旧在这里的消息令她有些害怕来到这里，但她需要去采购食物。

随着靠近房子，Yang放缓脚步。Blake就在这里的某个地方，即使事先不被告知，自己也能感受得到。这种奇怪的感觉在Beacon时就存在了。从森林里的考试开始，Yang就一直觉得自己被Blake所吸引，和她连结在一起。现在Yang想见见Blake，在不得不和她产生交集前先看看她。昨天早上她完全是猝不及防，最后搞得心态崩溃。或许先做些心理准备、接受这个魅力到爆的女孩会使事情变得更容易些。

Yang潜行到屋子后面，寻找自己以前卧室的窗户，并蹲下以免被人发现。她很清楚窗户的位置。她回头，确认没有人在看着自己。当她靠近房子时，Yang再次向后瞥了一眼。

“你在做什么？”

当Blake的声音从她面前响起时，Yang吓了一大跳，一屁股坐在地上。她抬头向上看，发现自己的前队友正靠在窗边，好奇地盯着自己。

“我只是……你怎么知道我来了？”

Blake得意地一笑，她头上的猫耳动了动，“我听力很好的。”

Yang艰难地把自己撑起来，拍掉裤子上的灰尘。“是啊，没了蝴蝶结说不定变得更好了。”她说着，不敢与Blake四目相接。

“蝴蝶结并不怎么遮挡声音，你夜间的打鼾演唱会我可是一直都坐在第一排享受。”

Yang翻了翻白眼，“你听起来跟Weiss一个样儿。”Blake轻声笑了一下，但Yang可以听出其中的紧张。这种紧张感她很清楚，无论何时，只要一想到Weiss或Ruby又或任何和Beacon有关的事情，她就能感受到与此相同的感觉。

谈论她们以往在Beacon的生活就像是一种禁忌——那一天在Yang心中实在是过于黑暗，以至于她花了数年时间学会了不要去触碰它。而今，那个生活中最重要的面孔之一就在自己面前，靠着窗户望着自己。

“你不再戴着蝴蝶结了。”Yang的视线停留在Blake头上尖尖的猫耳。她曾经也见过几次，偶尔Blake在寝室放松时便会取下蝴蝶结。那时Yang很想去摸一摸它们，想知道它们是否和看起来一样柔软。现在它们在阳光的照射下变得更加迷人了。

Blake点点头，让耳朵轻轻耷拉下来，贴伏在头上。“是啊，我不会再试图隐藏些什么了所以……我丢掉了蝴蝶结。”

『你丢掉的东西可不止这一个。』Yang强忍着没有说出这句话。抨击Blake对自己毫无益处。她很有可能从一开始就知道Yang的位置。况且，Yang很高兴Blake能找到力量解开自己的束缚，做真实的自己。在Beacon时，这就是自己对她最大的期望——能自由地敞开心怀。

“很好。”这是Yang能说出口的最好的回答了，随后双方便都陷入了沉默，Yang厌恶这份沉默的每分每秒，最终她受不了了。“我爸在里面吗？”

“啊。”Blake微微皱了皱眉，Yang想知道她是不是以为自己是来找她的。“呃……不在，他说他要去Signal学院？什么会议之类的。你爸爸还在那工作吗？”

Yang点头。“是的，自从我回来后他从没接过猎人的工作，为了家里的各种开支他就在信号学院当专职教授了。”Yang忘记了他有每周例行的学校会议，因为自己连今天是周几都不知道了。『你可真是一团糟啊。』“我只是……”不知为何，向Blake提出什么要求，哪怕不是她的东西，都变得十分难以开口。“你能帮我从厨房里拿一盒麦片吗？”

“现在是下午一点，这就是你的午餐？”就算是在Beacon，Blake总会抽出时间来保证Yang饮食得当。通常是不让Yang吃太多垃圾零食，或者是不要吃得太快免得伤身体。对此Yang依旧十分感谢，成为被照顾的一方，这很少见，一般都是自己阻止Ruby在晚餐前偷吃饼干。

如今，Blake挡在了自己空荡荡的肚子和麦片之间。“我那儿没有一点吃的了，我本打算让我爸带我去超市然后……他不在家，所以就吃麦片了。”从Blake困惑的表情来看，Yang可以看出Blake现在肯定是满脑疑问。饥饿、宿醉和挫败感最终击垮了Yang。“我不能再骑机车了，也一直都学不会开汽车，我他妈只有一只手臂！所以没错……他带我去超市。”

Blake脸上浮现出一丝充满罪恶感的表情，Yang不得不别开脸。“对不起。”她这么说着，Yang不禁握紧了拳头。

“不用，又不是你砍掉我的手臂。”

Blake的声音已经破碎不堪，“那依旧是我的错。”

几乎是一瞬间，怒气就冲上了头。Yang知道自己的眼睛又变红了，她甚至知道自己的头发说不定都会着起火来——但她不在乎。Blake的话让她直想尖叫。“闭嘴！”她大吼，抬头看去，只见Blake不禁摇晃着后退了一步。“你不……”Yang深吸好几口气让自己冷静，她逐渐松弛下来。她所能见到的只有Blake倒在地上，那个男人拿刀刺入她的腹部。Yang永远不会忘记看到此情此景时的感受，看到Blake像那样被伤害时的心情。这份记忆一直在折磨着自己，即便后来Blake逃跑了，Yang想要去恨她，她也无法摆脱那种感觉。“我会因为很多事冲你发火，Blake，但绝不会因为这个。”Yang强调般地举起自己残缺的右臂，她看见泪水溢满Blake的眼睛。

“我还是对发生的一切感到抱歉，”Blake呜咽道，Yang所有的怒气也随之消散。“这不是你应得的结果。”

Yang不得不把头转向一边，她现在心情很复杂，心脏也怦怦直跳。她想远离这个家，远离这个女孩和这些说不清的感情。“你也一样。”Yang最终说道，转身离开。“等他回来我再来。”她一边说一边开始绕着房子准备下山。

突然Yang听到什么东西落到草地上的声音。越过肩膀回头一看，她看见Blake已经跳出窗户，就在自己后面。“拜托，别走。”Blake恳求道。“我去给你做点吃的，或者带你去超市……之类的。拜托了。”Yang盯着自己的前搭档，感觉自己越陷越深。Blake总是能打破自己最坚硬的壁障。Yang完全可以是一个派对女孩，在喧嚣的人群中间万众瞩目的那种。这很简单，自己就是这么长大的。但是更深层次的东西，在活力满满背后的那个真实的自我，一直都深深地隐藏着。

直到遇到Blake，Yang觉得自己需要与她分享这一切。要是能更多地了解这个Yang想要接近的琥珀色眼睛的女孩就好了。

Yang想对Blake发火，她也发了。但是她对自己现在的软弱无力更加生气。“你连车都没有，我知道你从来不喜欢驾驶。”她说道，尽可能收敛自己的敌意。

Blake看起来有些许被打击。“起码我能为你做点什么。我知道我可以找些东西帮你做顿饭。”

“我不是小孩子，Blake，我能自己做。”

“我不是这个意思。”Blake沮丧地呻吟道。“我不是想让你觉得自己很没用，Yang。我不是想让你觉得自己很弱小或者不能照顾自己。我只是想……”Blake别开脸，泪水在阳光的照耀下耀眼夺目。“我只是想陪着你。”

Yang完全没有想到会得到那样的回答。“那好，”她变得温和了些。“让我们看看我爸这里有些什么。”

Blake慢慢浮起一抹微笑，在Yang身前小跑着将她们俩领进正门。


	9. 恐惧

 

“你是故意这样做的，对吧？把我带上好让我提上所有东西。”Ruby问道。她的脚酸痛不已，她跨出最后一步，然后坐在舒服到不可理喻的沙发上。

她们花了整整一天时间购物，对于一个似乎时不时地享受着娇纵奢侈的人来说，Weiss毫无疑问可以逛遍整个Atlas。

而Ruby，就成了那个搬运所有袋子的人，因为，按照Weiss所言，她长着用来搬运袋子的胳膊。

从沙发这个新位置抬头看去，她可以看见她的搭档脸上那副熟悉的怒容，并且清楚地知道她的下一句话会是什么。“你真的打算就这样穿着战斗靴在Schnee庄园的起居室里走来走去？”

“呃，”Ruby将脚抬离地面，“我昨天也是这样的啊？”她辩道，却只听见一声恼怒的吐气声。

“那是因为你昨天受伤了，考虑到你急需治疗我才特别通融的。”

回想起Weiss有多么地担心自己，Ruby觉得有一股奇怪的暖流涌入心间。过去还在Beacon的时候，她总是使出浑身解数，想要让Weiss喜欢自己，想要能够把她称作朋友。刚好就在Beacon陷落之前，那些壁障似乎终于土崩瓦解了。分开了这么多年，看见那些心防并没有被重筑，这令Ruby十分欣慰。或许是Weiss自身的孤独在驱使着她，可倘若要Ruby实话实说，比起以前最后几周在学校里的Weiss，现在的Weiss还要热情许多。

“抱歉，我这就脱掉。”Ruby说道，呻吟着坐起来。就在堪堪碰到鞋带之前，一个紧迫的念头回到了她的脑海中。她可以目睹到那个空虚的黑影正在追逐自己，无论她有多么地享受和Weiss在一起的时光，那个猎手正在向她逼近的事实都不会消失。她待在这里的每一分钟都让Weiss处于危险之中。即便是今天的购物也是危机重重，这使得整个城市陷入了危险之境，而且这也很自私。她在自私——只因为再度待在Weiss身边的感觉实在是太好了。被Weiss以她独特的方式所照顾着。

Ruby比她自己所知晓的还要更加想念她的搭档。对她来说，她会十分轻易地就屈从于这份舒适感，但她知道自己不能这么做。

“你要用意念解鞋带吗？”

深吸口气，Ruby从沙发上站起。“不，我、呃……”她无法直视Weiss的眼睛。“我想我要走了。”Ruby露出自己最棒的笑容，抬头看去，只见那双蓝色的眼眸正极其愤怒地回视着自己。“对所有这一切，我感激不尽，衣服、食物，还有治疗我的伤口，让我睡了个好觉……能再次遇见你真是太好了。”Ruby以更加灿烂的笑容说完这句话，然后等着Weiss说点什么。但Weiss只是沉默地双手抱胸，一脸与之前相同的心烦意乱的表情。Ruby基本上确信Weiss不会攻击自己，即便她看起来好像可能会这么做，不过Ruby还是确认了下新月玫瑰在自己背上的重量以防万一。“我、呃……Weiss、我……”

“我对你来说就这么点分量吗？”

令Ruby感到心痛的并不是这些话语，而是Weiss那苦涩的语气。“什么？你怎么会这么想？Weiss昨天晚上……”

最终，Weiss不再看Ruby，她摇了摇头。“显然对你来说并不足以将我当成搭档以及……我以为我是的那种朋友对待。”Weiss显而易见地绷紧了身子，Ruby可以看到她的手抓紧了胳膊。“我一直都知道你很孩子气但这个……这只是愚蠢。”

这些话，还有她说出这些话的方式里的某样东西，让Ruby觉得自己再次回到了十五岁。那时的自己总是想方设法和这个女孩做朋友，然后又一次次地被拒绝。她眯起眼睛握紧拳头。“我是在设法保护你。” Ruby咆哮道。“我在尽我所能，Weiss。我在设法保护每个人的安全！”

“你做不到！”Weiss极其大声地尖叫道，她声音紧绷，带着强烈的压迫感，令Ruby畏缩了。“你保护不了所有人！你没那么强大！”Weiss威胁性地向前迈出一步。“当我在那家面包店里找到你时，你可是一团糟。你受伤了，你的Aura消失了，而且昨晚你情绪崩溃到恐慌症发作，在我怀里哭着直到睡着为止！你是在告诉我说要是你碰到Cinder或一群戮兽又或那个……在猎捕你的东西，你能够好好地保护你自己？”

“Weiss。”Ruby想要生气，但她的声音破碎了。她已经这样生活了太久太久，以至于根本看不到真正的终点。倘若要她说实话，她对答案的搜寻在几个月前就已经停止了。她现在全部所做的仅仅只有逃跑和活命，并希望碰上什么可能会帮到她的东西。帮什么呢？到了这个时候，Ruby甚至都不知道了。她只有不得不引开那个怪物，远离所有自己在意的人。“我只是想保护所有人。”她低语道，低下了头。

Ruby听见站在自己对面的女孩发出一声叹息，片刻后，她看见一双雪白的靴子正好就站在自己的靴子跟前。“Ruby，看着我。”Weiss柔和地要求道，Ruby透过眼睫毛的边缘偷偷瞥了一眼，发现Weiss离自己是如此之近。“如果我让你离开，我……很怕下次再见到你时，我得亲手埋葬你。”

说个谎很容易，跟Weiss说自己有个计划——最终一切都会朝好的方向前进。真的很容易就能编出来——而Ruby却颤抖着，张开嘴巴却什么都说不出来。事实上，她什么计划都没有，唯一拥有的是她的外像力和速度，好让自己能够一直跑得足够远，让其他所有人尽可能长久地安全。

或许有一天她再也跑不动了，她可以战斗再战斗，也许能阻止那个在追她的东西。也许那样就足够了，她可以英勇地死去，就像Yang口中自己母亲所做的那样。她可以牺牲，以换取所爱之人的和平。

对她来说，那样就足够了。

“我不会这么做的。”Weiss说道，Ruby的思绪猛然中断。Weiss眼里盈满泪水，它们不该出现在那里的。不，Weiss不该哭的，她是那么地坚强。“我不会让你离开，我不会让你一个人走掉，而且我决不会让你放弃自己的生命！你是我的搭档。你对我而言意义非凡。我不会再失去你了。”

Ruby咽下哽在喉中的结块。“它不会停止的，Weiss。它是冲着我来的，而且它就快要到这里来了，它不会停下。你没见过它，你不知道。它不会顾及我们的感受。它会拆掉这座城堡直到找到我为止。你的员工、你的厨师……你——你们都会被杀的。”正当Ruby想着这些人会因为自己想要感到安全的自私行为而死去，这份思绪潜进她的五脏六腑爬得越来越深时，她被前额传来的剧烈疼痛突然打断。“嗷！”她叫了出来，抬头看见Weiss狠狠地打了她一下。“你这是要唔嗯嗯嗯嗯——”突然之间，一双嘴唇压在了她自己的嘴唇上。

Ruby贴着Weiss的嘴唇发出一阵她自己也说不清的声音。被堵住的尖叫声变得就像是呜咽声一般。Weiss在吻她！她正在被Weiss Schnee亲吻，而这使得她身体里的每一根神经都宛如着火了一般。她感到自己的膝盖开始颤抖，她脚下的地面仿佛随时都有可能会裂开，吞噬她们两人。

她还没有回应。她不知道怎么做，既是出于震惊，也因为缺乏经验。这是她的初吻，虽然和想象中的不同，但也绝对令人难忘。

正当Ruby要伸出手去触碰Weiss时，一双手按住自己的肩膀推开了她。“你个十足的傻瓜！”

Ruby的嘴唇依旧因刚才的接触而滚烫，但Weiss看起来就像是已经准备好要冲她大吼大叫了。“Weiss我——”她深吸口气，看见Weiss的脸和自己感觉到的一样红。“那是……什么？”

Weiss脸上的怒意立马转变成了担心和困惑。“我——我不知道。我只是太生气了而你……很让人火大！我必须得做点什么。我必须得……”她叹了口气，一只手烦乱地捋过自己的头发，灵活地拆掉侧马尾，让白色的长发顺着后背披散而下。

“你亲了我。”Ruby咕哝道，她摸了摸自己的嘴唇，看见Weiss一脸歉意地点了点头。毫无疑问，从刚才的对话来看，这是她最料想不到会发生的事。自从认识Weiss以来，Ruby一共想过亲她两次，不过这两次都是想的亲在脸颊上。一次是Weiss在寝室里允诺说她会成为自己最好的队友时；另一次是自己从Torchwick被吃掉的那个飞艇上下来后终于找到Weiss时。或许第二次她可能会亲在Weiss的嘴唇上，不过当时她真的是紧张过度，几乎死掉了。

现在，她们已经亲过了，根本没有亲在脸颊上，而且Weiss看起来似乎和Ruby一样没底。

“是的……我道歉，Ruby。我不该这么做的。作为一个不喜欢未经允许就侵入他人的私人领域的人，我的所作所为是不对的。我只是……很恐慌。我不能——不会让你独自一人离开这座房子。”

“你亲了我。”Ruby失神般地咕哝道。

Weiss翻个白眼。“如果我早知道这样就能让你停机的话，第一天碰到你时我就会这么做，就不会让你把我搞到炸毛了！”

Ruby全部所能吸收处理的事情就是Weiss亲了她。她在心中一遍又一遍地复述着那句话，但仍旧没有真正理解。Weiss Schnee是Remnant世界最大的晶尘生产商的继承人。她有钱的程度远超Ruby想象。她优雅又有涵养，还可以再加上以前她们还在Beacon时Yang用来描述（抱怨）她的那些傻气的形容词。

Ruby知道自己和Weiss不在同一个级别，连接近都说不上。Ruby吃手工饼干，用刀片割掉头发，相比Weiss曾提到过的任何一种精心烹制的食物，她更喜欢用火直接烤出来的甜点*。然而，Weiss亲了她。在她俩之间，是Weiss主动亲上来的，这只能意味着Weiss想亲她。（*校注：原文s'mores，是一种用饼干把烘烤过的棉花糖和巧克力夹起来的甜食。）

这也就意味着……

“你喜欢我吗？”

Weiss脸红了，睁大了蓝色的眼睛。“我当然喜欢你了，你是我的搭档和朋友。”

“你亲了我。”

Weiss呻吟道。“你能不说这句话了吗！”

Ruby摇了摇头，“不，你……你亲了我，而且你不会亲搭档和朋友，不会亲类似那样的人。你——你对我有感觉吗？”即便问出了这样的问题，Ruby也不完全确定那究竟是不是形容它的正确措辞方式。

当Weiss脸上浮现出惊恐的表情时，她原先所有的那些担心都随之消散了。“这——这太荒谬了！我只不过是在那时候被情绪冲昏了头脑罢了。我很久都没有见到你了，而你还傻乎乎地准备拿自己的生命冒险，就好像你毫无价值一样，但显然你对——对那些关心你的人来说很重要！我失控了一下，但我觉得这并不是什么值得去想的事!”

在Weiss身上，Ruby注意到的事情之一便是，如果她因一段困难的交谈而感到紧张抑或毫无准备的话，她就会说些不着边际的话语并抛出傲慢自大的言论以进行自我防卫。对大多数人来说，她试图展现出来的那种语调和傲慢的态度就足以把他们统统赶走了。

可这招从未对一个人生效，那就是Ruby。“Weiss。”她稍微放沉了音调，让Weiss知道她没有心情开玩笑。

Weiss的表情让Ruby知道自己意思已经传达到了。Weiss放下自己的防御，盯着自己的双手。“在我的大部分空闲时间里，我都在想着你，想着我们队伍所有的人。但是你……我每天都会想起你——大多数日子里早上醒来我第一个想起的就是你。我试着想象再次见到你会是什么样子——我只是想象，做梦都没想到会成真。我在这里而你却不见了……我猜想你正在实现你注定会实现的一切。我猜想你已经把我给彻底忘了，我接受了这件事。”Ruby很想插话，她本能地想要上前一步，提醒Weiss她无论如何都不可能会忘记她。然而，显然Weiss还没有说完，所以Ruby抑制住了自己。“接着，突然之间，你就穿着你的红兜帽出现在我面前，我本来期盼着你和我记忆中的那个Ruby殊无二致……但你并非如此。” Weiss极度紧张，Ruby可以看出她眼中的矛盾。“不爽的是，你长得比我还高；你的头发比我记忆中的还长，让我觉得很是讨厌，因为它完美地勾勒出了你的脸庞而且这让人超级分心。你长出的这些……肌肉和线条也同样使人超级分心，我发现自己很难集中注意力，当你在我身边时有时候我甚至连呼吸都无法自如我怎么知道到底是哪里出了毛病啊！”

Ruby从未见Weiss对自己和自己的感情如此没把握过。即便一直以来Weiss似乎对Ruby把她拖下水的那些幺蛾子感到不适，但Weiss一次也没有如此动摇过。

而今，Ruby所能做的就只有瞠目结舌地盯着她。Weiss Schnee……被她吸引了。

“Weiss我——”

突然，某种震耳欲聋的巨响传遍整个房子。Ruby不得不掩住耳朵遮挡这股声音，当她看向Weiss时，只发现她脸色苍白，满是担忧。

“不。”Ruby只能看见Weiss的嘴巴在动，并没有听到她说话的声音。

“这是什么？！”Ruby大喊道，但在这片巨响的狂潮之下只能勉强听见自己的声音。

片刻后，Weiss拉近两人间的距离，“是警报响了！”Ruby感觉自己的双腿开始颤抖，喉咙缩紧，使呼吸都变得困难。“Ruby，有人在试图闯入这里！”

“Schnee小姐！”一个新的声音传了进来，Ruby这才发觉Weiss已经从自己身边走开了。

『它在这里……它找到她了。找到她们了。它会杀掉她们所有人，杀掉Weiss。』

“不……不，不。”Ruby摇着头本能地从背后拿出新月玫瑰。

“Athos！马上把我的柳叶白菀拿来！”Weiss命令道，Ruby看着那个戴着硕大而漂亮的帽子的魁梧男人得令后转身就跑走了，Weiss回到Ruby所站的地方。“它已经突破了最外面的那道安防线。Ruby我们必须准备——” Weiss话还没说完，整个大宅的电力就被切断了——警报声不再响起，周围陷入可怕的寂静。“没电了？到底搞什么——”Weiss说到一半便被Ruby用手捂住了嘴巴。

“嘘。”Ruby示意搭档安静，然后开始往后退开。当Athos拿着柳叶白菀回来时，Ruby将一只手竖在自己嘴唇上让他也不要发出声音。然而，这个动作给了Weiss挣脱开的时间。

“Ruby你在搞什么啊？”Weiss问道，但她还是压低声音，留心着警示。她走过去，从保安那里接过武器，旋转晶尘弹仓，测试抓握。从她握住武器的方式来看，Ruby能看出她在这里已经尽其所能地维持着练习。她看起来对武器的运用并无不熟。

地面在她们脚下颤动，就好像她们下方的部分地基被已经被拆毁了一般。当整座宅邸都在发出咯咯声响时，Weiss踉跄了一下。

“我本该离开的。我本该继续逃跑的。”Ruby咕哝着。如今为时已晚，她被它困在了这个地方，而Weiss也在这里。“Weiss待在我身后！” Ruby抓住她的外套，把Weiss猛地拉到自己身后。

“Ruby别这样！我们要一起战斗！作为一个小队！”

Ruby摇头。“你不理解，这不管用！你没跟这个东西战斗过，你不懂！它既不是戮兽也不是机械。它会把你撕成碎片的，Weiss！”

她不确定到底是自己的话抑或是自己眼中的恐惧生了效，但当Weiss看向她时，她看见那份恐惧已经传达了过去。“Athos？”Weiss向保安唤道，“去看看情况。带更多的帮手到这里来。我们可以用武力压制它。”

男人立马转身跑开了。

如果他是去向噪音的来源，去向破坏之处，那么Ruby知道她再也见不到他了。她开始检视房间有无逃生的地方。她现在是不可能从Weiss身边逃开的，已经太晚了——它会杀掉挡在路上的Weiss的。

“我们这里有多高？”Ruby走到沙发后的一扇大窗户前问道。“你觉得我们跳下去会摔死吗？”

“什么？”Weiss朝她小跑过去，透过同一扇窗户外瞥出去。这里至少有两层楼高，摔是摔不死，但下面坚硬的混凝土可能会让她们受点伤。“我们可以用武器来降落，Ruby，你不记得在森林里降落的那次了？这东西扰乱了你的心神，让你没能清晰地思考。”

“我当然不是！Weiss你不——”一阵低沉的吼声响起，Ruby慌忙转身，展开了手中的新月玫瑰。她将武器举在身前，枪口对准小小的入口处。旁边的Weiss也在准备自己的武器。

当Ruby再次试图向前一步挡在Weiss身前时，她的兜帽被抓住然后被一把拉了回来。“少来这套。”Weiss往前迈出一步。“我现在有点疏于练习了，但我觉得这也许会是个不错的开始方式。冰花？”

虽然不确定，Ruby还是点了点头，旋转手中的新月玫瑰插在地上。这个地板不如上次她们在大街上使用冰花时的混凝土地面那样稳固，但还是很好地固定住了武器。雕文在她身前形成，她一直都惊叹于这些雕文有多么地美丽。光芒闪烁着，在她身旁，Weiss的存在十分强烈。Ruby抬起枪口等待着。

通往房间的入口处勉强被外面的光线照亮。这个地方的许多窗户都被遮挡住了，外面的光线显然无法为Schnee家带来好处。

“我们先把它拖住，然后我们就逃，知道了吗？”

“Ruby，你不可能永远逃下去。”Weiss反驳。

Ruby只想让Weiss理解——逃跑是她们唯一能做的事情。

入口处传来一声重击声，她俩同时转身，只见Weiss的保安Athos那无力的身体翻滚进入了她们的视线。Ruby首先看到了血，血从他的喉咙里喷洒而出，染红了他身上的白色制服。他的帽子不见了，那曾经坚毅的眼神也被临终前的恐惧所取代。

她身旁的Weiss倒抽了一口凉气，这让Ruby有些高兴。或许现在Weiss会理解了。

当Ruby再一次看向狭窄的入口时，她看见了它。

那个身形笔直而平稳地站立着。它的外形很像人类，但它所穿的盔甲漆黑而危险——Ruby发誓自己每次看到这身盔甲时它都不一样，就好像盔甲本身也是活着的一般。它戴着漆黑无情的面具，只露出一双血红发亮的眼睛直盯着她们。它握着一把Ruby曾感受过的红色大剑。这把剑宛若无物般地直直刺穿了她的Aura。

再次看到它，知道它就在这么近的距离，Ruby根本无法动弹，只能勉强听到一旁Weiss叫自己名字的声音。

“就是现在，Ruby！开火！”

条件反射一般，Ruby的手指抽搐着扣动了扳机，子弹划破整个房间的寂静。她的枪和Weiss雕文的结合向那个怪物射出了一股冰流。当冰流击中它时，Ruby等待着结冰并锁住它——然而冰流只在它的皮肤表面炸裂开来，散落一地的冰和水。

“不，”Ruby呻吟着，再次扣下三次扳机，每次结果都一样，不过是徒劳无用的尝试罢了。“不，不，不！”Ruby从地上抽起新月玫瑰发动外像力。她狂怒不已。那个怪物来到了Weiss家，它已经夺走了她的生活、她的自由，而她却甚至无法拖延它丝毫，连一次都没能做到。

“Ruby！”Ruby忽略Weiss的呼唤声，像闪电一般冲向前。她快速攻击，武器向下劈斩。狭窄的走廊并不适合战斗，但也缩短了空间距离。然而，那个怪物依然有充足的时间轻易闪过她的第一击，并朝她快速挥击。Ruby用武器后背打偏它的武器，再次朝它全力挥去。

每一次的尝试都被格挡下来，不是被它携带的红色大剑就是被它穿的漆黑盔甲挡住。就算Ruby感觉击中了要害，也只是在黑色材质上弹开，仿佛什么都没有发生过一样。

他们这样往复持续挥击了很久，Ruby觉得自己在努力挣扎着跟上朝她挥来的一系列攻击。她用外像力铆足速度以躲避所有的攻击，最终战斗从狭窄的走廊蔓延到广大的生活区。

正当Ruby举起镰刀准备再次攻击时，一只脚踢在了她的肚子上，让她向后横飞了出去。她摔在其中一张桌子上，当然是玻璃制的，并把它完全撞碎成了渣。虽然她的Aura保护她不会被碎片刺穿，但摔落的疼痛却难以避免。

Ruby支起自己，再次抓住自己的武器。在她还没站稳时，那个东西就正好来到了她身边。她不够快，她从来都不够快。血红的剑刃已经举到她的头顶，准备就地刺穿她的Aura，结束她的生命。

一道白色的光芒在空中闪耀，Ruby越过这个武士往上看去，看见一个雕文出现在天花板上。Weiss跳向雕文并踩住它，片刻后，她手执柳叶白菀向下猛冲发动攻击。

当Weiss的剑斩下时，那个攻击者毫无准备，但它还是毫发无伤。不过这足以引开它的注意力，Ruby手执新月玫瑰站起来，立马加入战斗。

Weiss很快，她如芭蕾舞女演员一般旋转，攻击迅速且凶狠。她将剑尖刺向任何可能的地方，她在寻找弱点。对Weiss而言，它一定是有弱点的。Ruby向那个东西的背后猛挥镰刀，可就在她的攻击堪堪抵达之前，它转过身来，用空余的一只手直接握住镰刀手柄，将武器拽离Ruby的手。

它太强了——太快了。

Ruby突然被自己的武器握把处狠狠一击，再次横飞到地板上。她眼花缭乱，努力让眼睛对上焦距，但她始终只能听到Weiss和它的缠斗声。Weiss在独自战斗，和这个东西战斗。

『不，Weiss，快逃！』Ruby想要大喊，喉咙却发不出声音。她用双手撑起自己，再度挣扎着站起来。她必须得帮忙，必须得战斗。

还没站稳，战斗的声音便戛然而止，Ruby觉得自己的心沉到了谷底。接下来听到的便是金属物品无力地砸落到地板上的声音。

『柳叶白菀』

当她终于转过身时，Weiss已经被解除了武装，她的喉咙被扼住，双脚也离开了地面。她不停地踢打，依旧反抗着，但Ruby可以看见她脸上的恐惧神色。不过那个畜生的重点并不在Weiss身上，只在于她自己，就像她和Jaune并肩作战时那样。他只不过是干扰而已，就跟Weiss一样——它只想要她。

Ruby知道什么才是自己必须得做的事。她不能再逃跑了。

“好吧，”她举起双手点点头，努力驱赶心中的恐惧。她并没有准备好赴死，无论曾经想过多少次自己可能会死，但一想到真正的死亡、想到再也见不到所爱之人就令她害怕不已。但她会赴死，就在此时此地，如果能让Weiss安全的话。“我——我投降。请放了她吧。”

“Ruby！”Weiss艰难地恳求道，“不——不要！”

听到Weiss的恳求，眼泪划过Ruby的脸颊。她想起那个吻，就在不到十分钟之前，Weiss吻了她。无论当时那个吻有什么含义，此时此刻，感觉那就是她生命中最美好的时刻了。如果这就是她曾拥有过的唯一一个吻，那便足够了。

突然间，Weiss便从怪物的抓握下摔落到了地上。它接受了Ruby的提议，Ruby低下头，准备接受自己的命运。Weiss安全了，如果她消失了，那么就不会有人因她而受伤了。

正当Ruby感觉到她的追踪者正在向她逼近时，一声可怕的、不可描述的尖叫充斥在整个空间里。

那是怪物发出的声音。

抬起头，Ruby发现她的袭击者跪跌在地上，依旧发出那种可怕的声音。它在痛。

她越过它的肩膀看过去，发现Weiss依然趴在地上，但她手中已然握住了柳叶白菀，并将它的尖端刺进了这头畜生的脚后跟里。

不知怎的，Weiss找到了一个弱点。

Weiss急匆匆地跳起来，并从地上抄起新月玫瑰。她把它扔给Ruby，Ruby堪堪反应过来接住了它。

她所知道的下一件事，就是Weiss已经用双手抱住了自己，她们正双双从窗户跳出去。


	10. 错误

Blake知道自己犯了错。

她站在自己刚认识一天的男人的厨房里，身旁是他那自己五年未见的女儿，现在她是否怨恨着自己也不可知。她答应了要为这个女孩做一顿饭，只是因为想要和她待在一起。

只有一件事不在Blake的计划之中，那就是她压根儿不会煮……任何东西。

盯着炉子，她一只手握着平底锅检视着冰箱里的东西。里面有一卷生菜，Yang肯定不会吃这个。还有几瓶果汁和一盒牛奶，看到这些令Blake露出微笑，因为这让她想起了Ruby。最后，她找到了目标。

肉。

然而，撕开包装后，她看到的是红红的生肉。她后退一步，盯着这令人不快的生食，然后嗅了嗅。真是难闻——应该是某种野猪肉，如果要猜的话。Blake向来对生肉不感冒。她只记得上次吃生肉的情景。那些是她长久以来希望忘记的记忆。

不过这次可不是为了自己，Blake把东西放在案板上，用手开始撕扯它。生肉冰冷且黏糊糊的，当她把手伸进袋子里拉扯时，她拼命忍着让自己不要退缩，最后从里面拿出一大块肉。

回头望过肩膀，Blake看见Yang坐在对面，双腿弓在椅子上，正别有兴致地审视着自己。

“偏好什么口味？

Yang挑起一根眉毛。“两面都煎就行*。”（*译注：原文是over easy，不下厨的人应该是听不懂的。）

“好、好的。”Blake点头，尽可能地表现出理解的样子，然后又回到自己的任务中。『那说的到底是什么意思啊？』她打开炉子，炉火跃然而上。Blake把平底锅放上去，拿过她所能找到的第一瓶调味品。是盐。然而当她把瓶子倒立摇晃时，发现出盐的速度远超自己预料，看到肉上满满的白末，Blake吓得差点松开拿瓶子的手。

Blake拿起肉拼命地抖动，然而这对味道已经有不可弥补的损伤。

怀着一种挫败的感觉，她准备将肉放回平底锅。“你不用先放点油吗，这样就不会粘锅了？”

“啊，”Blake盯着平底锅，不知道Yang说的油是哪种油。“我当然要放油。”

“Blake，”Yang叹了口气，从椅子上站了起来，“你根本就不知道自己在做什么，对吧？”

她头上的耳朵塌了下来。“是的。”

Yang淡紫色的眼睛盯着Blake，其中一闪即逝的光芒让Blake露出微笑。“你不能对肉两面煎（over  easy），那是鸡蛋的做法。”

“噢，”Blake盯着自己手中的肉。“那你为什么要这么说？”

“因为我想看看你会不会继续设法做下去。”Yang走上前从橱柜拿出一个容器，将里面的东西洒在锅上，然后调小炉火。“而且，用胡椒粉或者一点大蒜盐来对野猪肉调味是最好的，能让它变得更好吃。”

“你要向我展示怎么做吗？” Blake问道，她手中的肉被Yang拿走放在锅上。

“总要有人告诉你。我从小就在学——边学边把自己烧糊了一次又一次，直到我最终弄懂。没有其他的办法。不管怎么样，Ruby总不能每天都吃饼干吧，而且当我开始训练时，也需要食物。”

Blake退后一步, 看着Yang从锅里拿出铲子开始倒弄起来。她把铲子叼在嘴里，腾出手在肉上撒一点胡椒和香料, 然后再用铲子将肉捣碎。这一系列动作看上去要花费不少力气。

“Summer教你的吗？”Blake问，不知自己提起这个合不合适。

谢天谢地，Yang只是点头然后继续干活。“是的，妈妈从来不会让我们挨饿，而且我觉得她很喜欢让我待在厨房，弄些有趣的事情——比如我们会一起唱歌，还有锅铲大战之类的。她总能让事情变得很刺激。”

“你要知道，” Blake忍不住说道，“这一点我也能在你身上发现。你很擅长缓解紧张的气氛。”

Yang轻声笑了笑, 她把铲子压在肉上，发出咝咝的声音，浓烟从锅里冒出来, 空气中弥漫着一股野猪肉的焦味。她分别以两只脚交替为重心摇摆着身体，背后的金色长发可爱地跃动着。

“我从来都不喜欢紧张的感觉。爸爸在妈妈死后状态很差，而Ruby并不需要这郁郁寡欢的一切。我会去做能让她露出笑容的事情，设法让一切再度欢乐起来。虽说并不容易，不过我俩有时候也会沉浸在自己的世界中。”

她知道Yang想念Ruby——即便她们说得不一样。从第一次见面Blake就能看出，Yang有多么努力地在保护着她的小妹妹。如今，Ruby独自在外漂泊不知所踪，这对Yang来说必然是煎熬。

不过，Blake很享受现在这样简简单单的对话，不愿让它就此结束。“你在Beacon时从没做过饭吗？”

Yang咯咯笑道：“我知道怎么做啊，只是在发生过那么多事情以后，我就从来就没有真正喜欢过做饭。在学校饭菜都是替我们做好了的，我没有……必要去做饭。而且Ren会负责我们的夜宵，哪有我发挥天赋的空间。”

“嗯。”Blake嗯了一声，看着Yang工作。从她动作的方式来看，很明显Yang知道自己在做什么。Blake有些沮丧，她之前从不知道Yang还有这样的一面，主要是因为自己没有真正开口问过。Yang在Beacon时就像一本打开的书，或说看起来像是。她一定会毫不犹豫地在任何时候告诉任何人任何事情。Yang Xiao Long将自己热爱的一切展示给所有人看。然而，真实的她却似乎有些被封锁起来。Blake想要知道，她想要知道一切，只是她不确定自己是否还有资格去问这些。“你有教过Ruby什么东西吗？”

Yang的肩膀僵了一下。“没，我也许应该教一些，但我可不想让她把自己烧糊了。”她似乎放松了些, 翻转锅里的肉，咝咝的油炸声填满了整个房间。“Ruby没什么耐心——至少在她开始设计新月玫瑰之前是这样。在那个年龄, 我敢肯定, 如果她尝试做饭肯定会把自己整出大量烧伤。”

“我猜那就是你在学习中总结出来的惨痛教训。”Blake打趣道，很高兴看到Yang露出微笑。

“事实上，远不止如此。”

“不止？”

Yang耸耸肩。“妈妈做的饼干也是最好吃的，有时我会趁她不注意打开那该死的烤箱企图偷拿一块。不是什么光彩的时刻。”她将肉翻个面，开始煎煮它的另一面。看着她忙乎的样子，Blake忍不住盯着她右臂残留的部分。这感觉很奇怪，它好像使得Yang的身形变得非常瘦小。没有哪一天Blake不希望自己当初在Beacon陷落时没有和Weiss分开。她本来可以找到Yang的——她们本来可以帮上忙的。如果她和她的小队待在一起而不是去做她总是在做的事情的话，一切都会不一样——

“打住。”Blake猛地抬头，淡紫色的眼眸凝视着自己。“我知道那副表情。”

Blake眯起眼睛。“什么表情？”

“Blake Belladonna那‘一切都是我的错’的表情。”

“Yang我只是……我忍不住这样想。”她现在并不想提起那些事。她们的谈话轻松愉悦，Blake只想和Yang停留在这个时刻——无论它或许有多么地易碎。但她无法看向Yang，见到她这种状态，她无法不感到抱歉。“我应该更加拼命地战斗。我本该做到更多的。我只是——”

Yang别过身子，开始稍微用力地捣弄锅里那块可怜的肉，她的力道太大，导致戳穿了那块肉，铲子在金属锅面上铲来铲去。“你受伤了，Blake，我看到他刺伤了你——我只想把他的头给打爆。”Yang的声音就像是从牙齿缝挤出来的一样，Blake发誓自己可以看到她金黄头发上的怒火。

“我应该和Weiss待在一起。如果我不单独行动你就不会受伤。这是我的错，Yang，这是——”

锅铲重击在炉子上的声音打断了 Blake的道歉，同时它也折成了两段，铲头飞过房间落在地上。紧接着Yang抓住锅柄把锅摔在地上。Blake畏缩了，看着滚烫的肉散落在地板上，平底锅撞在远处的墙上, 撞击声很尖锐, 那声音在锅落到地上的很久以后似乎才消失。

当她再次看向Yang时，她的眼睛早已变得血红，Blake看着她大踏步靠近自己。她一步都没有后退，她内心深处的一部分并不怕Yang对自己动手，但是那双眼睛带来的恐吓感却丝毫没有减弱。

“这跟你无关，Blake。我他妈从不在意我身上发生的事情——你怎么就不明白？”

Blake本能般地触碰她的右臂。“我并不——你的手臂。”

“没错，这糟透了！”Yang叫喊着，“我不会对你说谎，Blake——这完全毁了我的生活。我不能打猎，不能骑车，我花了好几年去重新学习几乎所有一切，然而还是有些事情我做不到，但那些都不重要，Blake！”Yang的左手抓住餐桌旁的椅子，椅子开裂了。“我爱我的队伍，爱你们所有人。你……曾是我的搭档。你曾是我最好的朋友。Blake，你对我来说意味着整个世界。你看着我……你接受了我，而且你对我毫无所求。你不想让我改变，你忍受我的胡说八道，让我想要变得更好。不仅如此，你还和我交心，我非常在乎你。”眼泪开始从Yang的脸上滑落——即使那双眼睛依旧火红。Blake感觉自己从未像此刻这样如此动摇过。她的身体无法动弹——甚至都不知为何自己还有力气站着。“每天早上醒来……我都知道自己会为你们任何人而死。那是我的工作；保证你们的安全。我可以吸收攻击，因为我就是被如此塑造的。而我所要求的全部回报就是，倘若有一天我承受了太多攻击倒下了，我的队伍……我的‘家人’会在身边支持我。你会在身边支持我！”

“Yang。”Blake呼吸变得急促，双膝开始颤抖。

“我很孤独，Blake。”Yang低下头，怒火似乎消散了。“我醒来后……我问起Ruby，然后问起你的事，因为我最后的记忆就是你向我伸出了手。”Yang抽噎道，Blake感觉自己心都碎了。她很想弥补她们之间的裂痕、去拥抱Yang，但是她知道自己没有资格。仅仅是看见Yang哭泣就让她如此不舒服。第一次看见的时候，她很讨厌这样；而现在，她更加讨厌这样了。两次都是因她而起。“我一直都没见到过Weiss，她在我醒来前就离开了。是Sun告诉我关于她的事的，紧接着他就告诉了我关于……你的事。”Yang再次抬起头看着Blake，她的眼睛已经恢复到正常的颜色。她看上去不再生气了。从她的表情中，Blake唯一能发现的情绪是失望。

“我很害怕，我……因为发生的事情而自责不已。你受伤了，这是我的错。你可能会说这并不是你想要的一切，但是我思考不进去。我看见了……他，我觉得我可以阻止他，这一切只是太过沉重了。” 她向Yang迈出一步，她的身体是自发移动的。Yang退后一步，关掉炉子以掩饰自己对距离的需要。“如果这能让你感觉好受些，我自己痛苦就行了。”

“你知道那并不能让我感觉好受。”Yang坐在那张稍微有些损坏了的椅子，她看上去突然很疲倦的样子。“你去哪了？”

Blake知道她不能永远逃避这个问题。这是那天她离开Patch、离开她的队伍的唯一目的。她必须补偿自己所造成的痛苦——必须保证……那个男人再也不能伤害到自己关心的人。

只要他还活着，她绝无可能自由。

“我去跟踪那个夺走你手臂的男人了。”

Yang抹了抹鼻子抬头看着她，显然被激起了兴趣。“你找到他了吗？他不就是一个普通的白牙成员吗？你认识他吗？”

如今已经没有回头路了。“我是他的搭档……曾经是。”还好，Yang保持住镇静，等着她继续把话说完。“在你和Mercury的比赛后，我曾跟你说过，有个我在意的人突然性情大变。那就是他……Adam Taurus。”

“你说的那个改变的人……你怕我可能也会一样？”

Blake可以看得出Yang依旧没有释怀那件事——Yang一直害怕自己可能某一天在怒火中失去自我。而且在那场比赛以后，几乎没有人相信她，这使得那种恐惧感再度发酵。

“不，你和他完全不一样，当时怀疑你是我的错。”

Yang耸耸肩，“实事求是地说，录像里看起来确实是我故意转身把Mercury的腿给打断了。”

“Yang，”Blake用坚定的声音打断了她，“你和Adam完全不一样，你明白我的意思吗？他是个怪物，而你……你是……你从不会像他那样对待我。”

那双眼睛又变暗了。“他伤害了你。”

Blake叹了口气。“那不是第一次了。”Yang的身体绷紧了，Blake赶紧续道。“当白牙的领导权被交给Adam时，他就变了。一切都变了——我们的任务不再是追寻平等，而是追求统治。他想要操控。他想把我们过去所遭受的苦难变成武器。最糟的是，这招见效了。因为他的作为获得了成效，弗纳人因此聚集并且追随他。

“是恐惧造成那种局面的吧。”Yang咆哮道。

“确实是这样。我和他——我为他做事，做我一点都骄傲不起来的事。这很煎熬，当我忍受不住时……我便逃跑了，在一段时间里，Beacon成了我的避难所。我可以再次成为一个真正的人。我可以有朋友，有为之奋斗的人生目标，有一个我关心的搭档。”Yang低头看向地板，Blake继续道。“这还没完，我并不像自己平时伪装出的那样安全，然后他回来了。”Blake感觉自己情绪高涨，愤怒之情特为尤甚。“当他伤害你时，我就知道了。我知道自己必须阻止他。这是我的战斗，而我却把你拖下了水。”Blake不能自已，她向前走了几步，跪在Yang身前。“我逃跑，是因为我知道如果我看着你，如果我看进你的眼睛而你又叫我留下的话，我就会留下，而这样实在是太过自私了，因为他还会回来，还会企图再次伤害我们。”Yang别开脸没有看她，但Blake从她的表情中就足以看出自己的话已经传达到了。“离开你是我一生中最艰难的决定……但是我们现在安全了。”这句话引起了Yang的注意。

“这是什么意思？”

Blake的思绪又回到了那个时刻——她已经很久没有再回想过了。她还记得他的眼睛是如何失去焦距；当温热的鲜血从伤口里喷洒而出，溅到她拿着跃影飞绫的那只手上时，他的呼吸又是如何卡在喉咙里。天在下雨, 她浑身湿透了, 但皮肤上他的血却很温暖。她永远都不会忘记那种感觉。

“我追踪他，尾随他，等到他独处的时机……然后我杀了他。”

“Blake，”Yang几乎是冲到Blake面前，她能感觉到她的搭档那充满保护欲的本能机制被激发了。“你……那你——”

她发现自己在微笑。“有段时间我不是很好——多亏了Sun。他接纳了我，给了我容身之所。他和Neptune容忍了我很多很多，我并不好。”Yang凝视着她，Blake抓住了机会。“我离开你，不是因为不在乎，Yang。我离开是因为，就像你为我拼上性命一样，我也会为你做同样的事情。也许我不该跑掉，也许我应该先和你谈谈，但我们那时都是孩子。我们现在也依然是孩子，我的意思是……我们童年都失去了太多太多，我们两个都是。我不会装作离开你的这个决定是正确的——但我哪里都不会再去了。你是我所剩下的一切了。”

Blake还没来得及观测Yang的反应，她就被一只手臂拉入怀中，她发现自己正紧贴着Yang。她紧紧靠住Yang，把脸埋进那头金黄的头发里。

“我很想你。”Yang贴着Blake的脖子轻语道。Blake发出一声啜泣，对她回以同样的话语。她们彼此相拥了很久。Blake品味着这种再度与她的搭档变得亲近的感觉。得知Yang并不怨恨自己、自己回来的决定是正确的，这令她的心情非常快乐。她们之间的隔阂不会一下子全部消去，但这是个开始，是个机会——这就是Blake全部所想要的了。

当她们最终分开时，Yang的脸上已挂着泪痕，下唇也在颤抖，但她看起来很好。“你真是一团糟。”Blake微笑道，用拇指在Yang的脸颊上轻弹了一下。

Yang慢慢呼出口气，点了点头。“我还是很饿。”Blake意识到自己发出了完全不符合自己风格的大笑声，然后深情地凝视着她的搭档。

“你把食物扔到墙上去了。”

“不过那也证实了我该死的观点，不是吗？”Yang开心地露齿而笑。

Blake翻个白眼。“是的，但你也把我的辛苦劳动都给毁了。我本来在做正经的烹饪呢。”

“你得思考一下在你读过的那么多书里是不是碰巧可能读过一两本烹饪书。”Yang从椅子站起，Blake也跟着站起。

“烹饪里又没有爱情。”Blake帮助Yang收拾地上的狼藉。

她听见Yang咯咯笑了起来，Yang正弯下腰捡起摔落的平底锅。“那是你没见过我父母一起做饭的样子。他们真的很投入。互相喂食，老爸会从后面抱着妈妈亲吻她，我每次都不得不提醒他们我也在房间里呢。还有我那幼小的宝贝妹妹。”

“他们是真心相爱的，对吧？”Blake问道，Yang找到地上最后一块碎掉的肉，把它扔进垃圾桶里。她从橱柜拿出两只碗和一盒麦片。

“没错儿，虽然老爸说他和我妈妈也是一样。他还说Xiao Long家的人都有使人爱上他们的过去。”Yang替自己倒了一碗麦片，也替Blake倒了一碗，Blake则趁机从一旁的冰箱里拿出牛奶。“Summer她是……但她是个很般配的对象。要是她听见我这么称呼她她会很反感的。”Yang静静地笑了笑，显然沉浸在Blake犹豫着要不要进一步发问的回忆中——但她知道Yang的心思飘去了哪里。

“Ruby在哪里？”Blake看见Yang脸上浮现出罪恶感。

“我不知道。时间就是……这样流逝着，在我还没反应过来之前就已经过去了五年，我一直都没有见过我的妹妹。大概一年前她就不再告诉我她的去向了，我们最近的几次通话不过是双方都在可怜巴巴地努力，装成我们依然在意的样子。基本上我只是想收到她的消息，知道她还活着就行了，至于其他的……知道她在外面战斗而我却不能和她在一起，这让我觉得很受伤。我不知道她现在在干什么，但是听起来她并没有很快就停下来的打算。”

“Yang！”前门猛地打开，Yang跳起来，Blake在她身后几步远的地方跟着她。她们跑进起居室，Taiyang正拼命向她们冲过来——显然已经上气不接下气。“你在这啊，你怎么不在那个屋子里……这坡……糟透了。它实在太陡了。它怎么会这么陡呢？”接着他掏出卷轴板，在里面翻找着。“他找到她了。”他说道，尽管Blake还有些困惑，不过Yang似乎立马就紧张起来。

“是Ruby吗？”Taiyang点点头。

“是的，Qrow说她有几天放缓了脚步，这才让他终于能够追踪到她。她在Atlas，显然卷进了不少麻烦。”

“她还好吗？有没有受伤？Qrow和她说话或者帮助她了吗？”Yang的问题如潮水一般，Blake本能地把手放在搭档的背上，好让她冷静下来。

Taiyang摇了摇头。“Yang，我不知道，他只告诉我说尽快赶到Atlas。他在树林里发现了她，她并非独自一人，而且她……她的精神状态很不好。”

“这是什么意思？”Yang之前急躁的语气已不再，取而代之的是无尽的担忧。

“Qrow没有太多时间作详细说明。我只是……我必须得去，我希望你跟我一起来。她需要我们，Yang。”

“当然。”Yang点头回应道，Blake抽回放在搭档背上的手。Yang似乎注意到背后的接触消失了，她转身面向Blake。“Blake，我知道你才刚到这里不久，我也知道我们并非完全没事，但是如果你真的要实践诺言的话，那我——”Yang咬紧下唇，赶跑心中的疑虑。“和我们一起去……我希望你来。”

听到这些话，Blake的心胀得满满的，她露出微笑。“一起去找我们的队长吧。”


	11. 初次

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言：  
> 大家好，感谢所有的支持和反馈以及一切。许多疑问尚待解答，而且要讲的故事还多着呢。

双手环抱住放在自己大腿上的被精心折叠好的红兜帽，Weiss深吸口气，迫使自己睁开眼睛。她已经筋疲力尽了，在经历过和那个怪物的战斗以及在树林间的逃亡后，她的身体就快要停机了。

但她不能倒下，她太过专注于目前手里的任务，那便是要确保Ruby没事。这并非背叛，她知道这点，但当Qrow出现并且告诉她们他有个安全的去处时，Ruby陷入了恐慌。

Weiss不知道Qrow从何而来，但是他出现在了森林里，并且告诉她们他要带她们去个安全之地。看见这个邋遢的老猎人，她比自己所曾想象的还要更加松了口气——不过Ruby……她只看到了自己所爱的又一个人陷入了危险之境。Weiss用尽全力也无法让Ruby冷静下来——她想逃，而Weiss不会让那件事发生。

当Weiss和Qrow四目交接的时候，那是一个无声交流的奇异时刻，他对她点了下头，Weiss便知道他打算要做什么。

那就是这份背叛感的来源——她抓住Ruby的手，看着她的眼睛冲她微笑。她分散了她的注意力，随后注射器便刺进了Ruby的脖子。Weiss不知道那玩意儿是从哪儿来的，不过片刻后Ruby便栽倒在Weiss身上，并且依然在小声地恳求Weiss不要这么做，恳求她让自己离开。听到Ruby如此绝望令Weiss心碎不已，但她不能让她走。她决不会再让她离开了。

就在Ruby的重量快要将她自己和Weiss两人一同拽倒在地上时，Qrow背起了Ruby。她甚至都还没来得及问他是从哪里来的，光芒便射穿了丛林，一艘飞艇降落在附近的空地上。

是Winter，显然她和Qrow保持了联络，他们是来帮助她们的。

Weiss没有问他们是怎么知道的。她甚至都没有叫Winter回到庄园里确保一切安好。她只是跟着Qrow，因为他背着Ruby。飞艇起飞后，Winter告诉她说她们安全了——Weiss只记得这句话了。她实在累坏了。

现在，她发现自己身处在这艘巨大飞艇上的指挥官营房里——她姐姐的房间——正戒备地盯着她的搭档。

在崭新的白色被单下，Ruby看起来是如此娇小。尽管她的身体长大成熟了，但此刻她看起来就跟几年前Weiss初次遇到的那个十五岁小女孩一模一样。见到Ruby饱受折磨的样子很是煎熬。长年的逃亡和战斗消磨了她的心智和精神——长期的筋疲力尽也对她毫无助益。

Weiss静坐在悄无声息的房间里，凝视着眼前的女孩——一个她曾经认为比起朋友更像是负担的女孩——Weiss无法再摆脱掉这种感觉了。为了让Weiss安全，Ruby献出了自己的生命。她愿意为Weiss而死，这令Weiss怒不可遏——Weiss知道她会就此事冲着Ruby直尖叫——但同样地，这也令她清醒过来。

她爱上了自己这愚蠢的搭档。不仅如此，她开始意识到自己说不定已经爱了有一段时间了。

这份领悟并没有她以为的那样会让自己感到震惊。如果非要说的话，这是一种释然。Weiss不知道自己该不该告诉Ruby——与Ruby所处理的事情相比，情感告白似乎显得毫无意义。对Weiss而言，这只不过是一份确认罢了——确认Ruby对自己非常重要，远比她所知晓的其他任何人都重要。

爱是她现在之所以坐在这里的原因。这就是为什么她对逃离自己的家、自己的父亲或他可能作出的反应方式毫无不安的缘由。对她来说，Ruby比他更重要，无论他有多么地令人生畏，没有她的搭档的生活只会更加糟糕。

当然，这也使得Weiss的心思回到了她所作出的爆发——那个吻。她不确定自己到底怎么了。她全部所能想到的就只有Ruby试图离开，而Weiss不能让她走。这是个不顾一切的绝望举动，然而，当她们嘴唇相接时，至少有那么片刻，这是她一生中最棒的感觉。Ruby很困惑——这也是理所当然的——但她并没有逃掉。不，她只是睁着那双美丽的银瞳，脸颊通红地一直磕磕巴巴想要搞清楚刚刚到底发生了什么。

Weiss长长地吁出口气，她知道自己需要睡觉，因为她的眼睛正宛如灼烧般地泛起泪花，而她甚至都不确定这是为什么。她只想爬进床里，睡在Ruby身边，直到世界再度安全为止。

“它们并不致命，你知道的吧？”Winter站在门口说道，Weiss回头，看见她走进屋里。她稍微卸了点衣装，她的头发解开了，也脱去了夹克。现在很晚了，这里是她的房间——她好心地把房间让给了Ruby。“那些注射器。Atlas人开发出了镇静剂；我们用它们来撂倒较小只的戮兽，以便用于科研目的。它们是无害的，只不过……效力很强；给她用的是稀释过后的剂量，所以她不会有事的。如果运气好的话，她现在正在做梦呢。” Winter优雅地穿过房间，显然是在尽量保持安静。她走到床的另一边，靠在书桌边上看着自己的妹妹。

Weiss继续凝视着Ruby。“我希望不要。”她说道，她回想起Ruby承认过自己经常做噩梦。

Winter从书桌下抽出椅子坐下。“父亲会大发雷霆的，他的家遭受了这么大的破坏。”

她的下颌绷紧了。“我才不在乎父亲的家。”

“嘿。”Winter再次开口。“看着我。”她温柔地说道，Weiss强迫自己抬起视线。Winter在审视她，但她表情柔和，并且明显满是担忧。“出了什么事？”

深吸口气，Weiss阖上沉重的眼皮，深深地吞咽了一下。“当我坐车出门在外时，Ruby出现在一个街角里……我尾随她走进一家面包店而她——我非常开心能够再次见到她，但她已经一团糟了。她几天没有吃饭睡觉，她用自己那点少得可怜巴巴的钱买甜食吃，因为她就是那样一个十足的呆瓜，觉得自己可以靠饼干维持生计。”

当她睁开眼睛，Winter的嘴唇抿到了一起。她讨厌饼干。

“于是我把她带回庄园，而她腹部上又有一道伤口。” Weiss将一只手按在自己身上表明那个伤口的位置。“她的Aura消失了，而且这种情况持续了好几天——这也就更加说明出她到底过着怎样的生活。所以我用自己的Aura把她治好了。”

“那可是一个非常紧张的过程。” Winter指出，Weiss只是耸耸肩。她依然记得那个时刻的每一分感觉与感知。

“我们成功了，接着我让她吃了东西，当我告诉她她要留在客房里补充所必需的休息时，她恐慌了，还想逃走。”Weiss重新戒备地盯着Ruby。“我让她冷静下来，说服她留下——这些年来我搞定Ruby的功夫还没有丢掉。”脑袋开始微妙地跳动，是头疼，Weiss伸手捏捏鼻子，以便分散痛觉。剩下的故事感觉太过私密，不便分享，就算对方是Winter也一样——那个故事也就是Ruby躺在她怀里、她们所共度的那个夜晚。那不属于其他任何人。那是她们的时刻，Weiss想要它就那样保持下去。“第二天我把她带出去了，当我们回来时，那个……东西找到我们了。”

“什么东西？”Winter进一步问道，Weiss意识到这段对话并不仅仅只是姐妹间的安慰。倒不是说她介意这点，Weiss和Winter一样亟需一个计划。

“我不知道，它……不是人类，就算外形看起来像人。它穿的盔甲——Winter我从没见过任何像那盔甲的东西。我用柳叶白苑击中它好几次，却甚至都没能戳穿它的外壳。我在它的脚后跟发现了一个弱点，那让我们有足够的时间逃跑，但绝不可能有任何打败它的方法。”

Winter露出沉思的表情。“你确定这不仅仅是因为你已经有好一阵子没有进行过真正的战斗了？” Weiss瞪了她姐姐一眼，Winter翻个白眼。“放下你的自尊心，小妹。你懂我的意思。我明白你一直勤加训练，但你同我一样清楚任何训练都比不上真正的实战。”

Weiss叹息。“不，并不是那样。Ruby一直都在战斗，就算她和我加在一起都不能拖延它的速度。它把我们打得四分五裂，就像撕毁打湿的纸巾一样容易。父亲的守卫也惨遭屠杀。”

她们沉默了一会儿，Weiss知道Winter在思考、消化处理。Winter一直都是这样的，在她加入军队并学习制定战略方针以后就更是如此。

睡眠几乎就要击垮Weiss，然后她姐姐再次开口道。“它想要什么？”

再度睁开眼睛，Weiss看见的只有Ruby。“她。”

“你确定？”

“它抓住了我，解除了我的武装，它本来可以杀了我的。就在她……”她的声音堵在喉咙里。“她向它投降的那一刻，它撇下我向她走过去。”

当她再次看向她姐姐时，Winter正凝视着Ruby。“她……为了你交出了自己？为了你的性命？”

“是的。”Winter的眼神流露出某种神情，Weiss无法完全读懂。看上去差不多是感激，又或许是尊敬。不管是什么，这使得她的视线久久停留在那个睡着的女孩身上。

“现在，你们两个都安全了。我们现在在空中，之后的一段时间里也一样。我设想它是不能飞的吧？”

Weiss耸耸肩。“现在我什么都不敢设想了。”

“即便如此。”Winter站起身，再次绕过床。她从梳妆台里拿出几件衣服，碰了碰Weiss的肩膀。“现在很晚了，你几乎快扛不住了。休息吧，Weiss。”

“我不能。”她摇头。“我不会离开她的。”

“今晚我不会留在自己的房间里——还有很多工作要做。我会把你和你的搭档留下，并在夜间锁住门。” Weiss抬头看向Winter，Winter向她致以诚恳的微笑，并捏了捏她的肩膀。“睡吧，而且不要睡在那张椅子里。这张床够大，睡得下两个人。”

在姐姐慈爱的注视下，Weiss感觉自己变得萎靡不振。她已经忘记了被照顾、被关爱的意义了。“谢谢。”

Winter俯下身，亲吻Weiss的前额。“晚安，雪花。”

Winter离开后，Weiss擦去聚集在眼中的泪水，小心翼翼地脱掉夹克，关上灯。床铺温暖而诱人，Ruby正散发出令人非常受用的温热，Weiss让自己靠了过去。房间十分昏暗，除了放在桌子上的时钟所散发出的微弱绿光照着她们——这点光不足以使人分心，却足以让她分辨出Ruby下巴的曲线。

她在被子下找到Ruby那软弱无力的手，用自己的双手紧紧握住它，然后方才闭上双眼。如此一来，Ruby绝无可能趁夜从她身边逃脱。

* * *

“Weiss。”最初将她从睡梦中唤醒的，是她名字的轻唤声。

在睁开双眼之前，Weiss感觉到有一根手指在轻抚她的前额，将她的头发往后抚去。她的名字再次被唤响，当她睁开眼睛，她看见的是一个笑容。

“唔……Ruby？”她含糊不清地说道，试图让模糊的视野变得清晰。“Ruby。”Weiss的眼睛猛然睁大，她听见她的搭档对自己突然的爆发发出的咯咯笑声。“你醒了——你感觉怎么样？非常抱歉。我知道你当时很害怕，还有——”

“没事的，Weiss。”Ruby相当亲密地用拇指轻抚她的脸颊，将她安抚下来。或许是因为刚刚才醒尚且神志不清，但她们是如此之近，Ruby的手又是如此温暖，Weiss融化在这份接触之下。“我没事……听上去我需要它——事实上我感觉很好。精神充沛……不过我的脖子有点痛。”

Weiss立即捏住Ruby的下巴把她的脑袋转过去，检查注射器注射的地方。在Ruby被刺的地方有一道红色的印记，Weiss瞪着这个令人不快的斑痕。“哼，我一定得告诉Winter如果她要把那些镇静剂用在人类身上，那注射器就得小一点才行。你怎么还不把它治好？你的Aura无疑已经恢复了。”

Ruby转回脑袋，以便再次看着Weiss。她的头发遮住了部分脸颊，嘴唇干燥，比起相遇时，她的脸上也多了些颜色。使用注射器可能有些过激，不过它们对她似乎很好地起了作用。

“我是打算这么做，但我才刚醒，而且我得小便。”

Weiss不禁对Ruby的话感到难堪，这些话非常有效地毁掉了这个时刻。“那就去啊你个蠢货。”

这句话只让Ruby的笑容漾得更开了。“呃，我是想去但是——” Weiss突然在毯子下感觉到一股拉扯感，她意识到自己正把Ruby的手抓得死死的。“你把我困住了啦。”

“啊。”Weiss说，她再次找到Ruby那银色的视线。她没有放手，反而把手握得更紧了些。“你不会再次试着逃跑，对吧？”

Ruby脸上闪过一丝内疚，然后她慵懒地笑了笑，消除了之前的表情。“我去哪里？我们可是在空中耶。”

Weiss眯起双眼。“好像那能阻止你似的。”当Ruby发出一阵带有喘气声的笑声时，Weiss感到自己紧张不已。她是如此地爱着这个女孩。慢慢地，她解开她们的手指，抽回自己的手。由于彻夜持久的接触所产生的湿气，手心变得粘乎乎的。Weiss手握成拳，注视着Ruby爬下床然后四处张望。“我相信洗手间就在壁橱旁的那扇门里。” Weiss指道，Ruby跑进那间小小的洗手间里。Ruby打开灯，顿时大叫起来。

“哇噢！她把武器留在这里了！”

“别碰它！” Weiss差点就跳出了床铺。

“别担心，我不会的。比起你，你姐姐更加把我吓得要死。但它很酷，也很光滑。我想向她打听下它的事。她是怎么把那把短剑塞进去的。”即便她出于隐私把门掩到了足够的程度，但Ruby依然在继续说话。“那真心是个很棒的主意。我很好奇自己是不是也可以在新月玫瑰里塞把迷你版的新月玫瑰！但我没时间那么做。我已经很久很久没有摆弄过新月玫瑰了。”

“Ruby？”Weiss唤道，她略带嫌弃地看着Ruby倾身——依然坐在马桶上——往门外窥看。

“嗯？”

Weiss闭上双眼。“你能不能……不要在做那种事的时候对我说话？”

“噢！”Ruby立马关上门，Weiss叹了口气，一头栽回枕头里。她没看到太多；刚好够看到曾经被遮住而现在又裸露出来的肌肤，这使她心里勾起了数千幅难以算得上纯洁的画面。过了一会儿，马桶传来冲水的声音，Ruby再次衣衫完整地走出来。“抱歉，我经常在树林里做……那种事，有点忘记隐私了。”

“好吧，我当然希望Jaune给了你适当的空间！”Weiss傲慢地说道。Jaune Arc是个正派的男孩；她永远不会否认他的这一点。但是，那并不意味着她完全信任他。

她们沉默下来，Ruby站在床尾俯视着Weiss。那双银眸在审视她，在那样一种监视般的目光下，Weiss突然觉得有点不自在。

“干嘛啊？”最终，她尖锐地问道，让Ruby终于别开视线。

“没什么，抱歉。” Ruby走到床的一边，那里放着她的兜帽和新月玫瑰。她朝兜帽伸出手，却在堪堪抓住它之前停住了。“你亲了我。”

Weiss叹了口气，抽回脑袋。“别再说这个了。”她含糊不清地咕哝道，感觉自己的肚子在紧张不安地翻滚着。“Ruby我告诉过你我只是……慌乱了而且我只是在试图阻止你离开。这是——”

“毫无意义的？”Ruby的声音十分温顺，当Weiss再次看向她时，她似乎很难过。

而这，当然使Weiss更加难过，突然，她从床上爬过去，缩短她俩间的距离。“不，Ruby你别那么想。这不是毫无意义的——这只是很不妥当。我……我勾引了你！”

Ruby嘴唇翘成一个微微的笑容。“那还挺戏剧性的。”

“或许是吧，但我未经允许就那么做是不对的。”

时间过去了几秒，Ruby盯着她的兜帽，双手紧紧抓住兜帽边缘——突然间她又把兜帽放了回去。她再次转身面向Weiss，Weiss正双膝跪在床上，她们现在彼此面对着面。Ruby小心翼翼地把双手放在背后，脸上泛起一抹红晕。“所以那就是一切所需？允许？”

Weiss搞不懂这话是什么意思。“呃……是的，我认为这样的行动需要征得双方同意。此外——”

“我能亲你吗？”

她等待着听见自己下巴掉落到地上的声音。“你……你想亲我？”

Ruby咬住下唇，Weiss非常肯定这简直是她前所未见最可爱最迷人的表情了。然而，Ruby眼中浮现出的痛苦却并非Weiss所想见到的。

“我想——我已经准备好被它带走……被它杀死了。”她深吸口气，抬起头，眼中已然盈满泪水。Weiss拼命忍住将她拉入怀中给她一个拥抱的冲动。“我们今天本来可能会死的，Weiss。我们随时都可能会死，而昨天我只差一点点就死了。我已经很久很久没有见过爸爸或Yang了。我可能再也没有机会告诉他们我有多爱他们。我可能永远都没有机会摸摸Blake可爱的耳朵了。”

Weiss抽抽鼻子，翻了个白眼。“我可不觉得Blake会让你摸她的耳朵。她八成会揍你的。”

“那也值了。”Ruby试图开个玩笑，但她脸上的悲伤使它变得毫无意义。“我想起了……你……就在它向我走来的时候，我想起你是如何亲了我以及那又如何……是我的第一次。”

那是Weiss没有考虑到的东西。她以前接过几次吻，这是她在一些大型聚会上对她父亲所作出的愚蠢的反抗。她会找到他有钱的商业伙伴的孩子，和他们一起跳舞，然后请求几个纯洁的吻，表现得好像她从他身上得到了些什么。它们从来都没有什么价值可言，从来都没有如此重要。

也就是说，没人像Ruby那般重要。

“噢Ruby，我偷走了你的初吻。”

Ruby快速摇摇头，发丝左右晃来晃去。“不，你不是偷走了它，你只是……来得太突然了——让我吃了一惊。”她脸颊泛起一阵潮红，伸手把一束发丝塞到耳后。“不管怎样我只是……在那一刻我想起了这个吻，想起了它有多么地棒以及……如果你是我的第一个吻也是我的最后一个吻，那样也不错，因为是你而且你是……你，对我来说你真的非常重要。”

一股勇气涌入Weiss心间，她跪着爬向床沿，靠近Ruby结实的身躯。她伸出双臂，双手放在Ruby脖子两侧，与她四目相对。Ruby在触碰之下微微缩了缩身子，然后Weiss想起Ruby脖子上被注射器留下的印记。她抽回手，瞄了瞄Ruby的脖子，上面已经没有任何痕迹了——Ruby已经把它治好了。她更加谨慎地把手放回原位。

“我们两个依然尚存于此。”Weiss说，她的目光在Ruby的眼睛和嘴唇间来回瞟动。那对唇瓣依然很干燥，还有点粗糙，但此时此刻，那是她唯一想要的东西。

Ruby那满是好奇的表情里充斥着上千个疑问。她的眉头拧成一团，Weiss可以感觉到她的脉搏加快了。“这也就是说——这是什么意思？”

“Ruby，你话真多。”

她叹了口气，点点头。“我知道；我就是忍不住。每当紧张的时候我就会这样，而现在我非常紧张。我对这种……事情一无所知。这简直就跟我当初学习戮兽时一样，你应该看看我在Signal学院的第一学年不得不做一个关于行为准则的演讲时的样子，而那个行为准则是关于——”

“Ruby。”Weiss怒视着打断了她。“未经允许我不会再擅自亲你，不过要是你用那对嘴唇干点别的事情而不是把我惹毛的话倒是挺不错的。”

“好的。”Ruby紧张起来，重重地吞咽了一下。“我可以做到的。”

Weiss露齿一笑，她们的脸逐渐贴近彼此。“你行的。”

“我的头应该偏向哪边？”

“跟我的头相反的方向。”Weiss拼命忍住不要在自己的声音中透露出挖苦感。

“有道理。”Ruby声音缥缈，几近低语。Weiss可以感觉到从她身上散发出来的热量。“抱歉我只是太紧张了。”

“喂。”Weiss不得不助攻一把。Ruby眼睛往上瞟来，她们四目相接。在这么近的距离下，Weiss可以在那双银眸中看见自己的影子。“只管亲我就行了，ok？我姐姐很快就要来了然后唔嗯嗯嗯——”

Ruby毅然决然地吻了上来，突然间她们的嘴唇交缠在一起。这个吻匆忙而马虎——角度完全错了，Weiss的鼻子还压进了Ruby的脸颊里。她轻轻把Ruby拉开仅仅一英寸的距离，重新调整角度，然后更加温柔地再次吻上去。

这一次似乎起了效果，因为Ruby在她的嘴里发出了喘息；Weiss忍不住得意地笑了笑。Weiss的手沿着Ruby的脖子一路攀进她的发丝里，令Ruby从喉间发出一阵愉悦而赞赏的声音。

然而，正当Weiss占得机会，她的舌头在Ruby的下唇游走时，Ruby睁大双眼抽了回去。“哇噢。”Ruby气喘吁吁地说。

Weiss的双手依然插在Ruby的发丝里，她露出内疚的表情。“太过火了？”

“有一点点……这只是因为出乎了我的意料罢了。舌吻的话我很有可能没办法呼吸了。”

Weiss深吸口气，镇定下来，然后再次拉拢Ruby——这一次只是将她俩的额头贴在一起。“我们不必现在就做那种事。更何况，两分钟后我姐姐就要来了。”

“你怎么知道的？”

“现在就快到早上七点了。Winter绝不会让她的一天从七点以后开始。”

Ruby微微点点头表示懂了，但她似乎依旧沉浸在上一分钟里，而不是把注意力放在接下来的两分钟。

Weiss向前倾身，再次轻吻她的嘴唇，这似乎引起了她的注意。

“笨蛋。”Weiss亲昵地说。

Ruby向她展露出的笑容便是她所需要的全部确认了。这就是她所想要的，Ruby就是她所想要的——而Schnee总是得偿所愿。

“嗨。”

“Ruby Rose，你愿意跟我约会吗？”

那双眉毛又一次困惑地拧成了一团。“呃……我不觉得我们有时间约会吧。在发生了这么多事的时候，还有——”

“我们可以将昨晚……现在，作为我们的第一次约会。当然，只要你赞成的话。”

“那样也可以吗？”

Weiss瞄了一眼时钟。“还剩一分钟，以及是的，因为规则由我来定，我说那样可以就可以。”

Ruby扬起一根眉毛。“哦？规则由你来定？”

“自然如此。”

“我才是队长欸。”Ruby自信满满地说道，Weiss将其视为一个突如其来的挑战。

“唔嗯……也许你是对的。队员间的关系可能会变得很复杂。我定然不想破坏你的权威，还有——”

“我能亲你吗？”Ruby打断她，Weiss露出微笑。

“这是约会吗？”一个强有力的点头便是对她的答复。“你还有三十秒。”

这一次Ruby没有再问问题了。在她们嘴唇再次相接的那一刻，Winter敲响了门。 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言：  
> 这章本该推进一点剧情的，但我实在有点沉迷Whiterose难以自拔了……
> 
> 译者留言：  
> 这一章真的是甜！到！爆！炸！我不确定自己究竟有没有很好地还原原作氛围，总之如果能看原文的话我还是非常推荐看原文的！


	12. 姐妹

多年来，Yang都使用灰烬天堂进行训练。灰烬天堂是她的一部分，她会不假思索地戴上它们。在很长很长的一段时间里，她手腕上的重量就是她的一部分，她越来越习惯那份重量。在某种程度上，比起锁上它们进入备战状态，没有它们戴在手臂上令她感觉更加奇怪。

而今，灰烬天堂只剩下一只了，另一只不知道遗失在Beacon的废墟的哪个角落里了。有那么几次，她很好奇那只遗失的灰烬天堂怎么样了。或许那个杂种Adam把它拿走作为某种战利品了吧。

Adam……把这个名字和那张在她噩梦里出现过无数次的脸匹配起来的感觉很是怪异。在Blake的告解之前，他对她来说简直就是个空虚的形影。他只不过是条打败了她和她队友的白牙走狗。

现在，Blake到底是怎么成功杀死他的已经超出了她的想象。也许她并不想知道。

在最初的偶遇之前，她就已经跟很多戮兽战斗过了，然后方才找到Blake；当她发现Adam时，她的Aura已所剩无几，但还没有消失。起码没有少到如此简单地就会被一击击破。

紧接着，在那时，便又是Yang的一贯作风了。她毫不犹豫地发起攻击，总是认为自己可以吸收足够多的攻击并坚持足够长的时间，直到自己爆发，到那时，她的对手便毫无胜算了。

她的生活变得支离破碎，这都是她自己的错。在身体已经受伤的情况下，是她自己率先跳起并试图击碎这个世界。

那天见到Blake，当那个男人……Adam将自己的刀刺进Blake的胸膛时*，她的痛呼声将会永远留存在Yang的记忆里。她不后悔自己为Blake所作出的行动，她不后悔自己为她而战。（*译注：动画里Adam其实是刺的Blake的腹部，但这里原文是写的chest，也就是胸部，疑似作者记忆有误或是笔误。译文不做修改，照原文翻译。）

她只希望自己能够切切实实地救下她。

“嘿。”Blake的声音怯生生的，Yang回头，见她站在门口，手里提着一个挂在肩上的包。“你还好吗？”

Yang这才想起自己手里正拿着仅剩一只的灰烬天堂。“是的，我只是在思考究竟该不该带上它。我已经很多年没有‘发过火’啦。”

“你可以把另一只造出来。”Blake慢慢走进房间，把包放下。

“但我的手还是只有一只。”Yang用轻松的语调说道——但Blake还是皱起了眉头。“放松啦。我可以时不时地拿它开下玩笑。”

Blake摇摇头。“我不喜欢那样的玩笑。”她说，并用肩膀推了推Yang。“虽然那些玩笑还是不如你的双关语那般糟糕。”

“我的双关语可是赫赫有名的。”Yang发现自己笑意更深。“鉴于我依然‘把持’*着优异的幽默感，看来我并没有如我所想的那般丢掉我的双关语技能。”（*译注：此处‘把持’的原文是armed，与‘手臂’arm形成双关。）

“呃啊。”Blake翻个白眼，夸张地往后仰起头。“你认真的？一个关于‘手臂’的双关语？”

“噢拜托，这可有意思了。如果我办得到的话，我会竖起两根大拇指。”

“Yang！”就算是Blake也咯咯地笑了起来，Yang将此视为任务达成。“你别这样了好不，我本来以为我们是要来帮你度过精神上的困境的。”

“噢你们是这么觉得的？”她扬起一根眉毛，注视着Blake伸手从自己手中拿过那只拳套，仔细察看着。

当Blake抓住她的左臂，将那只拳套往她手上套来时，她努力尝试着让自己不要退缩。对于一个生命里大部分时间都在战斗的人来说，Blake的手可谓是令人难以置信地柔软，Yang不禁好奇自己是不是唯一一个觉得自己的肌肤在接触之下仿佛变得麻木起来的人。

Yang转移注意力，审视着Blake的双眼，她感到灰烬天堂滑过自己的手，紧紧地锁住了手腕。

“它们以前运作得还要更加顺畅一点。”

Yang耸耸肩。“我的左臂在过去几年里做了不少额外工作。”Blake只能赞同地点点头，然后翻过Yang的手臂，完成灰烬天堂的穿戴。等装备好以后，她后退一步，Yang抬起自己的手，检视着完成结果。

这跟她记忆中的看起来几乎一样。或许因为这只手臂新增的力量，它感觉变得更轻了些，可要是她只把注意力集中在这一只拳套上的话——她有种自己被允许再次戴上它的很奇异的感觉。

“我觉得你应该把它带上。”Blake不动声色地说，“你绝不会知道自己什么时候会需要用上一点火力。况且，我总是会陷入麻烦。”Blake冲她使了个眼色，Yang相当确信自己的心脏漏跳了那么一两拍。

『还是很有活力……而我他妈的还是对这个招架不住。』

“谢啦，猫咪。”

“我才不是猫咪。”Blake不满地嘟囔道，Yang露出自己最可爱噘嘴表情。

“噢真的吗？”

“绝对不是。”

Yang 看见Blake的耳朵耸拉在头顶上。它们绝对是全世界最可爱的东西了。“你知道，我那只激光笔还在哦。”

Blake眯起双眼。“我勒个去，你就……好好收拾你的东西吧！”

Blake转身走出房间，Yang不由自主地注视着她的离去。

* * *

上了飞机还不到一个小时，Yang感觉到疼痛来袭。

起初，她设法忽略它——尽管她很清楚这是怎么回事。她觉得自己可以克服它，进而入眠。他们会在空中飞上好长一段时间，而此时正是疼痛来袭的最糟时刻。

她知道这不是真实存在的。不管它有多痛，不管她的理性有多努力在告诉她这股疼痛是存在的，她也知道事实并非如此。然而，当她闭上眼睛，这就是她唯一所能感受到的东西。试着收缩手臂上的肌肉，她想要移动并不存在的手指。

『这不是真实存在的。』

她一遍又一遍地告诉自己，设法让自己不要那么烦躁。她双目紧闭；她知道再过一会儿她父亲就要跑来问她是否安好。Blake则一无所知，她只会担心并且大惊小怪——Yang并不想这样。她痛恨成为负担，尤其成为Blake的负担就更是如此。她可以搞定这股痛处，她比它更加强大。

它不是真实存在的。这股来自她手臂上的疼痛不是真实存在的，因为她的手臂已经不在了。

『不，不……』

“呃啊。”又一阵疼痛袭来，她发出呻吟。她蜷缩起身子，试图往疼痛感所在的地方缩去。

“Yang？”父亲唤道，她睁开双眼。飞艇上他们所在的那间小客舱相当昏暗，除了那扇Blake打开以便用来看书的小窗户透露出些许光亮以外。她和父亲试图睡过这趟漫长的航班，但Yang的身体却不允许她休息。“嘿。”他再次唤道，Yang瞥了他一眼，Blake把书本放在身旁，担忧地看着他们。当他碰到她的肩膀时，她为这股触感而猛地抽搐，脑袋撞在椅子上。“放松。”

“好痛啊。”Yang咬紧牙关，勉强说道；她的视线集中在Blake身上，Blake看起来已经准备好要解开安全带穿过这间小客舱了。“它会过去的，我只是……”又一股疼痛袭来，痛得她表情都扭曲了。

“出什么事了？”Blake问道，她声音中的担忧使得Yang越发沮丧。她不想成为负担。

“是幻肢痛，它很狗屎。它会过去的。”她呼吸紊乱，完全不是她所需要的冷静而放松的节奏。因为阵阵抽痛，她的肚子反而也开始打结——她的所有精力都集中在疼痛上了。

“来。”她父亲开始在他的背包里翻找，最终取出一个小药瓶。Yang非常高兴他记得带上了它，因为她自己完全忘记了。幻肢痛已经不再那么频繁发生了，所以她很少服药——现在，药就是她最想要的东西。

再次看了看Blake，只见她解开安全带，正要离开座位边缘。

“Blake，你能在Yang的包里拿一下她的收缩袜吗？是个小巧的黑色袖套。”

即便Blake点了点头，Yang还是能看出她很困惑。“在包接近底部的地方——塞在我的拳套下面。”

父亲挑起一根眉毛，将手中的药递给Yang。“你把你的拳套带上了？”没有作答，Yang反而冲她父亲露出严厉的表情。他似乎读懂了她对于回答这个问题感到很恼火，于是便只是将盖子已经打开的药瓶递给她。

Yang一仰头，吞下这些个头相当大的药片，它们慢慢顺着她的喉咙滑下，让她蹙起了眉。

在她稳定住自己的呼吸之前，有一双手碰了碰她的膝盖。她睁开双眼，看见Blake已经离开座位，正双膝着地跪在她身前。“给。”Yang可以感觉到仿佛有一团火焰刺得她喉咙发痒。她很生气，不是在气Blake——只是在气这整个状况以及Blake看着她的样子。可怜弱小又伤残的Yang。只不过是一个受害者而已。

Blake把什么东西递给了她父亲，他抓住她的断肢，小心翼翼地把袖套戴上去。这份压力感很是受用，她以此让自己的注意力分散了片刻，随后疼痛感再度来袭。她双目紧闭，让他把袖套戴好，之后她再次睁眼，发现Blake依然在她身前。

“离开座位可不安全。”Yang轻描淡写地说。

Blake笑了。“有一次当我们正在跟一只死亡阔步者战斗时，Nora可是把我从一座桥上撞了下去。不用那么担心我。”

Yang浅浅地吸了几口气，点点头。“那天很棒。”她眼角余光瞥见父亲露出好奇外加一点点担心的表情，但他还是保持沉默。

“我们差一点就死了。”

“那天很棒。”Yang重复。“我们没有死，还组成了我们的队伍。”

她看见Blake瞄了一眼她父亲，续道：“你还跳进了一只影魔鸦的嘴里。”

“你干了啥？”他无法再淡定了。“Yang，真的？”

她心中一痛，但她父亲脸上那副忧虑不安的样子却令她微笑起来。“没事的，老爸——我是依计行事。”

他气得吹胡子瞪眼睛。“没有哪个计划会包括跳进影魔鸦的嘴里。”

“她一边问那只影魔鸦是不是饿了一边往它的喉咙里喂子弹。”Blake打趣道，Yang可以感觉到Blake的手捏紧了她的膝盖。

“你听见了？”

Blake翻个白眼。“每个人都听见了。你叫得那么大声。”

“该死的Yang，你要把我逼疯了。你简直就像——”他截住自己的话，但她知道他要说什么。她做的事让他想起了她妈妈，这已经不是第一次了。“所以在你们搭档的那天你们是在跟一只影魔鸦和一头死亡阔步者战斗？”

Yang没有作答，只是看着Blake微笑着向她父亲点头。“是的，Ruby的搭档把她送上了天空，然后她砍掉了那只影魔鸦的头。”

“我都不知道该骄傲还是该惊恐了。”尽管真的很担心，他也同样在微笑，Yang对能够敞开心怀谈论Beacon感到放松了些。这一切迈向终结的方式对她来说是个很痛心的话题，但关于Beacon的所有一切也并没有都很糟糕。在那里，她遇到了很棒的人们，拥有很多关于战斗的美妙回忆，还与她的队友们紧紧维系在一起。

她的眼皮开始变得沉重，药物已经发挥了效力，所有关于Beacon的话题使她的心从痛苦中解脱出来。Blake依然在她身前，Yang情不自禁地露出微笑。

“我很高兴你不再把你的耳朵藏起来。”Yang说，然后伸出手，用食指轻轻碰了碰其中一只耳朵。“这样行吗？”

Blake的耳朵在触碰下轻轻抖了抖，但她点了点头。“这……只是不太习惯而已。”

Yang收回手，不想让Blake感到不适。在一片迷蒙中，她不由自主地迷失在那双琥珀色的眼睛以及Blake嘴唇上浮起的那抹淡淡的笑容里。她看起来似乎和在Beacon的时候大不相同。就好像是她知道什么其他人所不知道的事情——她没有负担。

“休息一会儿吧，Yang。”Blake说，然后她站起来，回到座位。

不久，Yang坠入沉眠——她的手指依然能感觉到那双耳朵有多么地柔软。

* * *

飞艇一落地，Yang便跑了起来。这个地方比她想象的还要大，安全部队也遍布四周，但她正在执行一个任务。

Ruby在这里——这是她心里唯一能够处理的事情。在这个庞大的军事基地的某个地方，Ruby就在这里。

天花板高高耸立，每一侧的金属墙为这个基地增添了稳固感。还有数百名武装警卫站在各个角落守卫着这里。

她继续跟着那个在登陆时前来迎接他们的男人——Blake和她的父亲在她身后。Yang不知道她的叔叔Qrow是怎么做到的，但是考虑到这种上门服务，他显然对这个地方有一点影响力。

当他们转过下一个拐角时，Yang停下了脚步，这时一个身材修长、穿着制服的女人站在她面前。她很漂亮，Yang不能否认这一点，但她的仪表也有一种……非常熟悉的感觉。

“你一定是Yang Xiao Long。”那女人说，Yang感到Blake走到了她身后。

“你是？”

“专家Winter Schnee，我是负责带你们来这里的人。”

“你是Weiss的大姐吗？”Yang更像是在自言自语地说道。不可否认，她们的姿态、头发、眼睛都很相似。然而，Winter更高，她有宽阔的肩膀和强壮的手臂，使体型显得更富有力量。

尽管Weiss技艺娴熟，但她从未真正拥有过令人最为生畏的体格。

然而，伴随着强壮的体型，Winter Schnee还拥有更为锐利强烈的怒视。“我是Weiss的姐姐，‘大姐’这个词既陈腐又古老。”

“没错了，你绝对是个Schnee。” Yang说，然后Blake拍了一下她的手臂。“哦对了，是你把我们带到这里来的。呃……谢谢？我的‘小’妹在哪里？”

Yang不认为Winter的眼睛还能眯得更拢——但她错了。“Rose小姐目前正在与我们的参谋交谈，以确定拖住目前正在猎杀她的生物的最佳行动方案。”

“猎杀她？”Taiyang抢先于Yang问道。

“恐怕Rose小姐已经逃亡了有一段时间了。根据Weiss告诉我的情报，那个在追她的生物在战斗中几乎是不可匹敌的，而且非常具有侵略性。它在追捕你女儿的过程中杀死了许多我父亲家里的守卫。由于她是它的主要目标，她现在正被禁闭在这个地方，直到威胁解除为止。”

“为什么要猎杀她？它想要什么？”Blake问，Yang差一点就要从他们身边冲过去找Ruby了。

当她妹妹每天都在为自己的生命而战时，她却坐在床上自伤自怜，她觉得自己好蠢好蠢。Yang知道自己无法帮上Ruby多少忙，但她本可以做点什么的。而她只是浇浇花、做做煎饼，她对Ruby毫无帮助。

“这些也是我们所想探寻的问题。”

Yang摇了摇头。“Ruby不擅长和陌生人打交道。你让她和审问者在一起，她会紧张的。”

Winter叹了口气。“Rose小姐并非独自一人，我妹妹和你的……叔叔应她的要求，都在审讯室里听她汇报情况。”

“那我们该怎么办？”

Winter把目光转向Yang的爸爸，点了点头。“我来此，是应Weiss的……请求……要带Xiao Long小姐去见我们的医生。”

Yang后退了一步。“呃……什么？”

“因为，如她所言，是时候让你停止自伤自怜了。”Yang立刻知道接下来会发生什么。“她联系了Ironwood将军最好的义肢及机械专业人员，他们会为你配备一个新的手臂。”

她后退了一步，连Yang自己也很惊讶。“我想见我妹妹！”她大叫，以防透露出声音中的不安。

Winter叹了口气。“Xiao Long小姐，我向你保证——”

“你什么都不用向我保证。我不认识你，我认识Weiss，所以不要假装我他妈会在乎你说了什么。”

“Yang，”她爸爸碰了碰她的肩膀，但她甩掉他的手，朝Winter迈出一步。

“Ruby在哪里？”

Winter脸上愠怒的表情换成了更为正经的表情。“你说得没错，你不认识我，我让你产生了怀疑，但你会明白，在这艘船上我才是负责人。你妹妹正在汇报情况——”

“她在被审讯！”

Winter的下巴绷紧了，Yang全部所能看见的只有Ruby在被人冲着大呼小叫，问她不想回答的问题。有什么东西在猎杀她——如果它伤到她了呢？她需要她的妹妹，过去了这许多年，她需要她。

过了一会儿，Yang准备再次大喊大叫。然而，Winter的肩膀微微下垂，她后退一步。“带他们去见Rose小姐。”

“瞧，”Yang微微一笑。“你确实懂做一名‘大’姐意味着什么。” Winter没有回应，但Yang知道自己的意思已经传达到了，很快她就跟随几名卫兵穿过一扇厚重的红门，走下一条同样满是卫兵的长长的走廊。

“Ruby卷进了什么事里？”她爸爸的声音很柔和，几乎是在低语，但Yang还是回头看了他一眼。

“你得知道Ruby不会坐视不管——不会等着出事以后才行动。”

Blake叹了口气。“这确实像是她会做的事。Ruby有点英雄情结。”

“她有点‘让她父亲发疯’的情结。”

Yang让他们安静下来，他们正向另一扇门靠近，而Ruby就在门的另一边。就在她冲进门之前，一股奇怪的紧张感涌入心头。

她真的应该来这里吗？几年前，Ruby来找她，想要做点什么——想离开、继续战斗。那一天，Yang回避了她，叫她让自己一个人呆着——而她做到了。

她已经五年没见过她妹妹的脸了。她们在卷轴板上的对话显得如此空虚——面对面又岂会不同。

如果Ruby不想见她怎么办？如果Ruby变了怎么办？她爸爸说，Qrow告诉他Ruby状态不佳。如果她受伤或害怕怎么办？

在过去的五年里，她很有可能已经受伤害怕过很多次了。

突然，Yang就这么站在门外，她知道Ruby在里面，但她的身体却无法动弹。

“Yang？”Blake唤道，她深深地吸了一口气。“嘿，只是Ruby而已。”

Blake把手放在她背上，Yang冷静下来，推开了门。

房间如料想般狭小且不舒服——还很拥挤。有两个士兵背对着门坐在对面，他们和Ruby之间隔了一张桌子。

也是同一只Ruby，眼泪正划过她的脸颊。

在一串行云流水的动作中，Yang向前走去，抓住一个坐着的警卫的脖子，把他扔到地上。片刻后第二个人站了起来，拔出了他的武器，但Yang速度很快，她用左手抓住他的枪，从他手上把它扯了下来。她把它扔到墙上，又用同一只手抓住他的脖子。

“Yang！”Weiss的声音打破了混乱，Yang感觉到有一双胳膊搂住了她的腰。

“冷静点，孩子！”那是Qrow——Yang看到他从之前所站立的房间的某个黑暗角落里走出来。她没有把目光从警卫身上移开，警卫似乎很不安，因为一个独臂女孩十分轻易地解除了他的武装。“我们最不需要做的事就是激怒武装警卫。”

那双抱住她的手臂稍稍收紧了一点，世界的其余部分似乎重新聚焦了。她把目光转向了依然坐在桌旁的Ruby，Ruby满脸震惊，脸上还带着泪痕。

“你没事吧？”Yang问，她终于松开了警卫。他弯下腰拼命喘气。Yang继续凝视着她妹妹。

Ruby点点头。“是、是的……只是有些事情很难谈论，但我没事。你……来了——”

Yang的眼睛阵阵发热，她点了点头。“我来了。”她放松下来，搂在她腰上的胳膊也松开了。

Ruby跳上桌子爬过去，然后跳进她姐姐怀里。尽管Yang只有一只胳膊，但她还是抓住Ruby，尽可能紧紧地抱住她。不过，尽管她用力抱住了Ruby，Ruby把她抱得更紧。

在这漫长的一分钟里，世界都静止了，Yang好奇自己是否可以带着Ruby回到Patch，回到家里。她想要再一次变回10岁——在她们的卧室里建堡垒，猎杀用毛绒玩具充当的戮兽。

当她们的父亲把她们两个抱在一起时，Yang稍稍放松了力气。她们又完整了，Yang感到过去五年里所有的痛苦都消失了。她妹妹回来了，她知道Weiss就在附近，Blake也在近处。她们都在这儿，她可以再次照看他们。

Ruby被夹在姐姐和爸爸中间，由于需要呼吸，她发出了一声小小的尖叫。Yang不情愿地后退一步，擦了擦眼睛。

“看看你，”她终于有机会真正地好好看看Ruby。Ruby突然就接近了她眼睛的高度，不再是那个拿着大镰刀的小孩了。不，她很强壮，肩膀很结实——躯干强健而结实。然而，她仍旧保留着那张同样平易近人的脸庞，那双温暖而友好的眼眸——即使它们不再似以前那般天真。“你真的长开了。”

Ruby羞涩地耸耸肩。“有趣，因为我好几年没喝牛奶了。”

“我们最好想办法给你弄点牛奶。”Taiyang吻着她的太阳穴说。

慢慢地，Yang的目光转移到角落里的Weiss身上，Weiss正和Blake分开拥抱。她们四目相接，Weiss咬住她的下唇。

“也该到你出现的时候了。”她用一种高傲却又令人惊讶的亲昵语气说道。Yang想去给她一个拥抱，但Ruby死死地搂住了她的腰。

谢天谢地，Weiss注意到了这一点，她主动靠近，慢慢地拥抱了Yang。Ruby成长了不少，Weiss却仍然是她在Beacon遇见的那个同样娇小的女孩。当Weiss在拥抱中呼出了口气时，Yang露出微笑——她从未料到自己会如此想念这个冰雪皇后。

Blake和Ruby也拥抱在一起，Ruby松开了她姐姐，Blake打量着 Ruby。Yang知道Blake对Ruby有着一丝保护欲。

“如果你们四个对这个感人时刻都已经满足了的话——” Yang和其他人一样转过身来，看到Winter站在门口，脸上带着不悦的表情。“我相信现在是一个审议我们的计划的好时机。”

“什么计划？”Yang感到身边的Ruby绷紧了身子，她们的父亲走到她俩身边——他们两个都不想让Ruby离得太远。

Winter的视线直直指着Ruby，而Ruby正盯着地板。“现在有一股威胁正在来袭，它会不顾一切地找到你的妹妹。我们相信我们有能力拿下它，但是我们没有办法追踪它。因此……”

“不行。”Yang在地上跺了跺脚——她准备好要战斗了。

“Yang。”Weiss试着说道，但Yang愤怒地转向了她。

“真的吗？你们都想让Ruby冒着生命危险去做诱饵，这样你姐姐就可以声称她杀死了一个怪物？！”

Weiss眯起眼睛，朝他们迈进一步。“你竟敢认为我不在乎Ruby的安全吗！Ruby的安全绝对是第一要务，但我们别无选择！”

“扯淡！”Yang回头看着Winter。“你明明有自己支配的军队。”

“我们不可能派遣一支军队去追踪一只生物。特别是当我们能轻易地把它引过来的时候。”

“我不会让你这么做的。”Yang说道，感觉肚子一团火起。

“我也不会，她可是我女儿。”

“各位，”Ruby温和的声音引起了家人的注意。“这不是由你们来决定的。”

Yang转过身来，深深地凝视着Ruby银色的眼瞳。那双眼瞳中有着太多的痛苦、太多的故事以及无数孤独的夜晚，Yang可以从那双回望着自己的眼睛里感觉出来。“Ruby，你不必这么做。你不必把每个人都摆在自己前面。”

就跟Yang在妹妹眼中看到的痛苦一样，那双眼里也充满了力量，她摇了摇头。“我不会让其他任何人因为我而死去。”“其他任何人”这个词腐烂在Yang的肚子里。“我必须这么做，Yang。这是我的战斗，Winter的士兵也会在那里。我会没事的。”

“Ruby，”Yang伸手抚摸妹妹的脸颊。尽管她十分想保护Ruby，把她从这一切中带走，确保她的安全——但她已经没有权利再这样做了。她已经失去了那份权利，而且在很多方面上，Ruby已经长大了。“如果你确定，如果这是你的选择……你知道我会支持你的。”

“我们都会的。”Blake说，Weiss只是会意地向她姐姐微笑。Ruby的注意力似乎在Weiss身上集中了一会儿，然后她俩互相点头致意。

“我肯定。”

过了片刻，Winter走进房里。“那我们开始工作吧。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言：  
> 重聚可能感觉有点仓促，但Yang是在赶时间。她们要想再次成为一支队伍还有很长的路要走。不管怎样，谢谢你的阅读。告诉我你的想法？  
> 译者留言：  
> 妹控Yang感觉有点点病娇诶……但是我喜欢~


	13. 疏远

Ruby坐在自己在基地里所能找到的第一个安静的角落里。附近依然还有一名士兵，在Winter的命令下，至少有一个人会整天跟着她。尽管如此，她还是设法找到了足够坐下的地方，并用兜帽遮住头，然后安顿下来。

过去几天发生了太多事。她从几乎完全孤零零一个人自由自在的状态变成了被警卫跟踪、被人群包围的状态。是的，他们是她深深爱着、殷切想念的人，但这一切发生得太快了。

她希望她的音乐还在——音乐总是能很好地帮助她放慢节奏。相反，她所能做的只有用脚轻踏坚硬的地板，试着用节奏让自己的心情保持平定安宁。

在拟定好计划，并且不得不告诉Yang至少30遍没问题以后，Weiss终于说服Yang让她去看医生，医生们已经飞抵这个地方了。Blake和Yang一起去了，Ruby预料到了这一点；但困难之处便在于Ruby不得不告诉她爸爸说自己需要一个人呆着。她能感觉到他有多失望——因为他们已经很久没见面了，但她需要几分钟时间。正好就在这时，卫兵提出要带他去他住的房间。

他们都被正式封锁起来，“封锁”很快便成为了Ruby最不喜欢的词语。

“你在这儿啊，”Yang叹息道，Ruby抬起头，看见姐姐正向她小跑过来。Yang靠得越近，看上去便越显犹豫。“你还好吗？”

Ruby露出最好看的笑容，点了点头。“嗯，只是需要一点安静。”

“噢，”在Ruby说出那句话之前，Yang似乎已经准备好要坐在她旁边了，现在她僵在原地。“我可以离开，如果说——”

“不，”Ruby摇摇头，拍了拍她旁边的位置。“我可不觉得你很快就能处理完Weiss所有的名医。”

Yang呻吟着，靠在Ruby旁边的墙上滑坐下来，然后蜷起膝盖。Ruby意识到自从上次见到她姐姐以来，那仿佛已经是永久以前的事了，以至于看到Yang那只缺失的胳膊，她仍然感到新鲜而陌生。不过，这并没有改变Yang本人，也没有改变Yang的存在依然令人很是受用这点。

“那可真是一个无聊又枯燥乏味的境况——没有双关语的意思哦。”

“就破例这么一次。”Ruby笑了。

“就破例这么一次。”Yang冲她眨眨眼。“他们想做一个清洁程序，让残肢变得更平坦一点，这样他们那碉堡的机械技术就能更好地安装在残肢上。Weiss还特别声明由她来支付这笔费用，简直是疯了，我根本无法想象这到底会有多贵。”

Ruby想象着Weiss极其漫不经心地谈论着那笔贵到可以让大多数家庭流落街头的手术费的样子，不禁露出微笑。“她是一片好意；钱对她来说毫无意义。她的钱数之不尽。”

“是的没错儿，我试着告诉她不用为我这么做，她却把她那该死的手指戳到我脸上威胁我。很高兴看到她已经改变了。”

她的笑容漾得更开了——Weiss已经改变了，但这是她在Beacon期间所做的改变——Ruby很高兴她并未失去的改变。 Ruby希望自己现在和Weiss在一起。换言之，她希望自己和Weiss一直都在一起。

“我很抱歉，Ruby。”Yang低语道，将Ruby从轻微的出神状态中拉出来。她看过去，只见Yang盯着地板，眼中充满内疚。“我很抱歉，我没有帮助你。”

“Yang，那时候你没有条件跟我一起去。我本该知道的。我本不该去问你的。”Ruby深吸口气，将头靠在她身后的墙上。“大概我根本就不应该离开。”

“别这么说，”Yang终于看向她。“这就是你。你是个英雄——是个战士。那天你……你离开房间的时候，我知道你会走的。我知道你不可能放任不管。不过，倘若当时我知道再次见到你需要等上五年的话，我绝不会让你走出那间屋子的。”Ruby不愿让Yang这么想。是她自己选择了这种生活，选择了继续战斗。是的，她本想让姐姐和她一起去的，但那个时候的Yang太绝望太伤心了，要是Ruby还给她增添负担的话，那就太过自私了。那时她年纪尚小不太懂事。而Yang总是……在那里——总是在她身边。

如果Yang在身边的话，Ruby相当肯定自己不会犯下那许多错误。“你现在在这里……这才是最重要的。”这句话很简单，足以缓解她们之间的紧张关系。她们在卷轴板上进行的对话以及Ruby努力创造出来的距离仍然笼罩着她们。

“你过得还好吗？说实话？”

面对着面，Ruby无法对她姐姐隐瞒任何事情。“这真的很辛苦。起初，我们都非常投入，我和Jaune，Ren，还有Nora。这是我们的任务——Nora甚至开始称我们为RNJR队，”Yang似乎对此微微皱起了眉，Ruby懂的。她也不太喜欢这样——她是RWBY队的一份子。“当我们到达Haven时，所有线索都断掉了。学校……那里的生活还在继续，你知道吗？你听说了Beacon的陷落，但因为那边太偏远了，Remnant的其他地方继续前行着。我一直在等Qrow叔叔给我更多的建议，但他一定也有自己的任务。老实说，我……也许就是在我收拾行李准备回家的那一天，发生了那件事。”

“发生了什么事？”

Ruby闭上眼睛，脑海中一闪而过的画面宛如昨日发生的一般。“我看见了Cinder。”

“是吗？”Yang低声咆哮道，Ruby点点头。她很清楚自己需要继续她的故事，以防Yang暴跳如雷。

“她从一家书店里出来，而那时候只有我一个人，因为其他人都在寻找食物。她看见我就跑，这只证实了我所知道的事情。”

“你没抓住她？你怎么会没抓住她？”

Ruby耸耸肩。“我是跑得更快，但我不知道城市的布局。她躲进每一条小巷，我们越是深入Haven我就越是迷路。最后，我把她跟丢了，接下来又花了另一个小时回到其他人身边。”

Yang在她身旁挪了挪，以便全神贯注地看着Ruby。“所以你没找到她？你又做了什么？”

“去了她出来的那家书店，问那里的工作人员她想要什么。她在询问一本关于童话的书，这看起来很傻，但根据Qrow的说法，这是有意义的，因为这整个事情和四季少女有关。”

“四季少女？我以前读给你听的那个孩子气的故事？它怎么了？”

Ruby摇摇头，叹了口气。“让他向你解释一下，他比我更擅长解释这个，不过这一切都与Cinder有关，也与她为什么攻击Beacon有关……是的，如果你想知道细节，就跟他谈谈，只要知道这很重要就行了，如果她想搜寻关于四季少女的书，那就不可能是好事。”

“那你做了什么？你是怎么去追她的？”

“我并没有真正去追她，我追的是那本书——她正好也在同一路罢了。不过这没什么意义，Cinder……太强大了。”Ruby回想起那天见到她的情景。她穿着一件连帽夹克和一条深色裤子。她的头发扎成了马尾辫，完全不像Ruby上次见到她的时候那般艳丽。没有像火一样燃烧的衣服，没有趾高气扬的步态——什么都没有。如果不是因为那双深深烙入Ruby心中的眼睛的话，她根本认不出她来。“当我一看到她……她就躲起来从我身边逃开。我并非怀疑自己的能力，但她……”就像每次这个名字一进入她的脑海，Ruby的胸口都会缩紧。“她仅凭一己之力就打败了Pyrrha，我们都记得Pyrrha在战斗中是多么地所向披靡。我跟她单挑的话是不会有胜算的。”

当她再次看向她姐姐时，Yang似乎正在消化处理。她凝视着远处，咬住下唇点了点头。“你说得对，我是说，她近乎傲慢地攻下了Beacon。一所满是战士的学校，还有军队驻守，而她甚至没有退缩。所以说她为什么突然躲起来还要逃跑？”

Ruby只能耸肩，同样的问题她已经问过自己无数次了。

她们之间更加沉默，但Ruby已经比在Yang第一次出现时放松了许多。静谧令人很是受用，她喜欢她姐姐再次出现在附近的感觉。

“这个计划，你确定吗？”Yang问，Ruby只能微笑。

她确信这是Yang接近她的主要原因。“这是我们唯一的计划，我相信Winter。”

Yang嗤之以鼻。“你相信她？我看她毫不犹豫地要把你扔给贝奥狼以便谋得她自己想要的东西。”

“她不会的，Yang。Weiss也给我讲了关于她姐姐的好事。她只是有点……周身……带刺而已。”

“你的意思是周身带着锐利的尖刃吧，就好像是倘若你靠得太近，她就会扎你。”

“又或者故意激怒她。”Ruby冲Yang得意地一笑，反击道。

“嘿，她很容易就生气了，就像我们最初见到Weiss时一样。她们会变得特别紧张死板。真是有意思。”Yang对她们那恼怒的样子咧嘴一笑，Ruby也忍不住这么做了。她很高兴看到Yang微笑，看到Yang还是……Yang。

Ruby突然产生了一种对舒适的迫切需求感，她就这么往Yang身旁缩过去。她轻轻地把头靠在Yang的肩上，用胳膊搂住她。

她感觉到Yang的左臂搂在她腰间，并在她的头顶留下一吻。

“我爱你，Ruby。很抱歉上次没有说出来。”

Ruby快速摇摇头——迫使自己不要哭出来，她脸上绽放出笑容。“我也爱你。”

* * *

“你在搞什么啊，Ruby？”她向自己问道，背靠墙壁，再次深吸了口气。这大概是她遇到过的最愚蠢的问题了，但一想到要和她的队伍、她的父亲坐下来共进晚餐，她就异常焦虑。

她不想再回答任何问题了，比起在警卫面前，在他们面前谈及那些可怕的事情还要艰难许多。

Ruby能闻到空气中食物的香味，她饿坏了。士兵们，甚至连Weiss也经常抱怨食物，但对Ruby来说，这太棒了，比她偶尔只是为了熬过又一个夜晚并且补足精力以便在第二天继续逃跑而吃下去的垃圾要好得多。

脚步声引起了她的注意，Ruby看到她叔叔手持酒瓶转过拐角，一见到她就僵住了。

“你迟到了。”她打趣道，他把酒瓶收了起来。

“你是晚餐警察吗？”

Ruby耸耸肩。“可能是哦。”

Qrow轻声笑了笑，然后溜到她身旁，像她那样靠在墙上。“或者说，也许你和我一样期待着这个。”

“我不明白，”她叹了口气，从门上的小窗户往里面窥看。Weiss正活跃地对Yang还有她父亲说着什么，他们都很认真地在听。甚至Blake在他们周围也显得颇为自适。“我很高兴见到他们，很高兴他们在这里，可是——”

“你担心他们会再次像对待孩子一样对待你。试着保护你不受黑暗和其他一切垃圾的伤害。”

『他们不知道黑暗。』Ruby近乎傲慢地想着，并为此而自责。她受了苦，但这并不意味着她受的苦就比别人多。

“我不希望跟他们说话会变得这么艰难，”她承认道，然后Qrow转过头审视她。“她们是我的家人——我扩充的家人。”她纠正道，意识到她身边正站着一个真正的家人。

然而，Qrow只是轻声笑了笑。“我明白了。要是你足够幸运，得到了一个很不错的队伍，那么你的队伍就成了你的家人。”然后他用手肘轻轻推了推她。“而且在你开始和她们中的一人亲热时也会有所帮助。”

Ruby的脸涨得跟斗篷一样红，她把脸埋进双手之中。“你是怎么知道的？”她含糊不清地咕哝道，声音被手捂住了。

“很多事情我都非常在行，包括阅读人们的肢体语言。我看得出来。”他吹嘘道，Ruby抬头瞪了他一眼。“好吧，Winter听到你们两个说话，并且把这事儿告诉我了。”

“Winter知道了！”Ruby不再害怕那头怪物带来的死亡威胁了。 不，这下子要杀了她的是Winter Schnee。“噢不，她会在我睡着的时候掐死我，是不是？”

Qrow再次笑了出来。“不会，那不是她的风格。她会透露更多讯息的。”

“这不好笑！”

他把手臂搭在她肩上。“这有点好笑。你爱上了一个Schnee，孩子。你最好为某些强烈反对做好心理准备。”

Ruby靠着他萎靡下去，但她摇了摇头。“Weiss是不同的。”

“她也许是不一样，但她依然流着Schnee家的血，而且她依然有个你无法想象的父亲，他八成不会对这个消息感到满意。”

“我能搞定他。”Ruby嗤之以鼻，Qrow拍了拍她的头。

“Ironwood的军队阻止不了那个男人，Ruby。只是……小心点，好吗？Schnee家的业务都是狗——”他打断自己，Ruby抬头瞥了他一眼。

“狗屎？”她笑着说道，他翻个白眼，然后拨乱她的头发。“我会小心的，但我很在乎Weiss。”

Qrow挫败地叹了口气。“我明白了，还有啊，当我们把注射器用在你身上的时候，她那副试图打我的样子，我觉得她可能是真的把你放进了她那颗冷冰冰的Schnee的心里。”然后他离开墙边，把她拽到一起。“现在，走吧，你有家人得去安抚，而且我快饿死了。”

Ruby犹豫不决地跟了上去。

* * *

连续第三个晚上，Ruby发现自己身处于屋顶之下，坐在床上。一切变化得如此之快令她吃惊不已。突然间，她的整个队伍都来了，她父亲穿过走廊拥抱了她，向她道晚安。Yang在这里，并准备换上一只新胳膊。Blake和Yang一起出现，她看上去比Ruby想象的还要乐观得多，而Ruby自己则坐在床尾，等着Weiss来找她。

她觉得这一切如梦似幻，仿佛她会在某个时候醒来，而自己正躺在森林里的地面上，篝火的余烬在脸上不断闪烁。

她心里有个声音一直在不断地叫她快跑；告诉她不应该和她如此关心的人们待在一起。它正在往这里赶来，她知道的，因为它总是这样。这只野兽会出现在这个地方，杀死任何挡它路的人，它会来找她的。

就像Ruby谈到为保护人们而死，她同时也对死亡感到害怕。她一直都努力不去想这个。在某种程度上，她的整个人生可以说都是由母亲的死亡塑造而成的。每天早上醒来，Ruby都不禁好奇妈妈是否还在自己身边——是否还在看着自己。她和一块墓碑交谈，希望这个自己如此关心的女人可能有在听她说话，但Ruby始终无法摆脱掉这样的想法——死亡即存在之彻底终结。

这便是她最为害怕之处——死亡所带来的虚无。她还有很多很多东西想要体验，她还有很多很多人想要和每天都和他们待在一起。她浪费了五年的时间远离他们，而今，让他们回到身边只令她更加害怕。

Ruby脱下斗篷，把它放在床边的地上、新月玫瑰的旁边，然后躺了下来。她精疲力竭，今天是她有生以来的第一天没有用来花在逃跑上。但谈话更加辛苦，在大多数情况下，她宁愿选择逃跑。汇报情况给她带来了巨大的压力，紧接着又与队伍团聚并且再次见到了父亲；她只想睡觉，希望明天能有更多的精力再次做这些。

“你现在方便吗？”卧室门外传来一个声音，Ruby露出微笑。

“一直都不方便。”她打趣道，听到Weiss发出叹息，然后打开了门。

Ruby转过头，注视着Weiss走进房间，她身上穿着一件白衬衫和一条深蓝色的裤子。她不禁惊讶于仅仅是服装的简单变化就对自己产生了多大的影响。Weiss看起来……非常与众不同——她还是很漂亮，但不知何故却变得更加迷人了。

一整天下来，Ruby发现自己一直都在以曾经从未有过的方式倾慕着Weiss。自从她们接吻并分享了那些短暂而平静的时光后，Ruby全部所能想的就是再次那么做。

“Winter的队伍花了点功夫，但他们已经找到了Jaune的位置。”

解脱感充盈了Ruby的身体，她吐出口气。“太好了，他会来这里吗？”

Weiss坐在床对面的椅子上，点了点头。“他相当难说服，我不得不亲自和他谈，告诉他你确实在这里并且过得很好，让他放心。”她的语气很是恼火，她翘起腿，继续解释。“Winter派了几个卫兵到他那里去，他应该会在几天后抵达这里。”

Ruby情不自禁地对Weiss声音里的恼怒感露齿而笑。“你不兴奋吗？”

“我干嘛要兴奋？Jaune是你朋友，不是我朋友。我这么做是为了你，又不是因为我想和那个男孩待在一起。”

“他没那么糟啦。”Ruby坐起来说道，眼睛紧紧盯着她……

现在，Weiss对她而言是什么呢？

“他是一只会走路的可怜虫。”Weiss说，Ruby发誓在她说到Jaune的方式里还夹杂着什么别的东西。这不只是恼怒；几乎像是一想到Jaune会来就让她很担心。

Ruby决定检验一个理论。“他没再那么糟了啦。我们相处得真的很好啊——特别是从只有我们两个人单独相处了一段时间以后。”

Weiss的下巴稍微绷紧了一点，然后简略地点了点头。“我很高兴他的无能没有害你被杀死。”

“你嫉妒了？”Ruby问，当Weiss立即向她瞪过来时，她往后缩了缩。

“嫉妒什么？他那糟糕的战斗技巧吗？还是那糟糕的歌声？又或是他那可笑的发型？”事实上，她就是嫉妒了——然后Ruby觉得嫉妒的Weiss真的是可爱到爆。她从床上站起来，走到Weiss在对面坐着的地方，然后一屁股坐在Weiss的大腿上。“你搞错没，我现在还坐在这里呢。”

“我知道，”Ruby懒懒地笑了笑。“我没有坐你的座位，我只是找到了自己的座位。”

“于是我的大腿就是你想坐的地方？”Ruby点头。“我能问一下为什么吗？你已经不像以前那么轻了。”

Ruby耸耸肩。“你还没把我踢开呢。”她们互相盯着对方看了一会儿，Weiss的眼神几乎要在Ruby身上烧穿几个洞。Ruby决定还是要控制一下局面，于是她站起来，迅速把Weiss抱进怀里。Weiss惊讶地尖叫着，但片刻后，Ruby坐在同一张椅子上，这次则换成了Weiss坐在她腿上。

“搞什么——你个蠢货，刚才那是怎么回事？！”

“我不像以前那么轻了，但你是。”Ruby用胳膊搂住Weiss的腰。“这样行吗？”她怀着真诚的好奇心问道。她知道Weiss有点讨厌身体接触。尽管最近她们之间的身体接触似乎没有什么问题，但Ruby想确定一下。“我不懂这类事情的正确……礼仪。这个词我用得对吗？”

Weiss点点头，双颊微红。“是的，这是可以接受的。我——我只是有些措手不及而已。”

尽管Weiss似乎被这种接触弄得心烦意乱，但Ruby却乐在其中。她很惊讶自己有多么地需要它、它对自己又有多么大的影响。她用手上下抚摸着Weiss的背，将头靠在Weiss的肩上。她觉得自己就像一只在寻求关注的小狗。

“我保证我和Jaune之间什么都没有过。”

Weiss僵住了。“我没问。”

“你不用问，”Ruby反驳道，Weiss嘲讽地笑了笑。“我以前从来没有以这样的方式看待过Jaune。他只是个朋友。”

Ruby说完后等了一会儿，等着Weiss回答。过了好一会儿Weiss都没有回应，Ruby向前倾身，用鼻子轻推Weiss的脸颊。

Weiss翻翻眼睛，但随后靠在了Ruby身上。“如果他只是一个朋友……我又是什么？”

“麻烦。”Ruby眨眨眼，感觉到Weiss的身子正从自己身边抽离。

“Ruby……”

“好吧，”她又把Weiss拉回来。“我只是不知道该说什么才好。我不想做过头，说出一些让你不舒服或不对劲的话。我们才重新团聚了多久？三天——可我总是……总是在想你，就像是，一直都在想你。”她从来都不善于说出自己的感受。她想让Weiss知道自己有多喜欢她，但Ruby找不到合适的字眼充分表达出心中的感受。“你是我的搭档，你永远都是我的搭档。但也像是……我最好的朋友，可我又想亲你之类的。我是说，谁知道接吻会这么有趣呢？”

“也不总是这样。”Weiss插话道，Ruby点了点头。

“是的，就像想到亲吻Jaune并没有想到亲吻你那样使我兴奋。”

Weiss看着她，露出得意的笑容。“现在正确答案出来了。” Ruby咯咯地笑着，感觉到Weiss的视线再一次落在自己身上。“我可以建议使用‘女朋友’这个词吗？”

“唔。”这个词在她心中回荡，感觉出乎意料地完美。Weiss Schnee是她的……女朋友。

“女朋友，”她大声说出这个词，感觉甚至更好了。“嘿、爸爸，来见见我女朋友Weiss。”

“等等，”Weiss举起一根手指。“我们是女朋友，我不是你的女朋友。Weiss Schnee不属于任何人。”

Ruby愤懑地紧紧抱住Weiss。“不，就是我的。”

Weiss呻吟着，半推半就地试图将自己推开。“Ruby。”她嗔怪道，抬起头来。她们的脸相距不到一英寸。

“我的？”Ruby低语，Weiss撅起了嘴唇。“如果你能嫉妒Jaune，那么我也能嫉妒全世界其他所有人。”

“全世界其他所有人？”

“是的。每个人都希望得到一名Schnee。”

Weiss紧紧盯住Ruby，看了整整十秒钟，最终缩小距离，给了Ruby一个吻。这个吻快捷而轻柔，Ruby又贪婪地索取了另一个吻，然后Weiss往后抽离开，继续审视着她。

“Ruby，我很高兴能和你待在一起，但我必须得说我很惊讶。”

她感到自己皱起了眉。“为什么？”

Weiss抽开身子，但依然坐在Ruby腿上。“因为你五年没有见过你姐姐和父亲了，但你却和我一起躲在这个房间里，而不是和他们待在一起。”

虽然她确信Weiss不是有意要这样说的，但Ruby感到自己浑身上下充满了巨大的内疚感。她和Yang聊过了，这很棒，可到了晚上休息并要为明天的事情做好准备的时候，Ruby却不想和他们待在同一个房间里。

在他们身边，她自信不起来，她知道他们会如何看待她、会如何与她交谈。在她父亲眼里——对他来说，她还是十五岁，而Yang只将她视为需要保护的人。他们对Winter的计划并不乐意，但Ruby知道这才是正确的决定。这才是唯一的决定。

“我确信他们在旅途之后已经很累了。”Ruby终于说道，她的手从Weiss背上滑落下来。“我明天会去见他们的。”Weiss看着她，那副表情就跟当Ruby说自己作业已经做完了其实却连一本教科书都未曾打开过时一样。“怎么了？”

“你在逃避他们——为什么？”

Ruby闭上眼睛，望向别处，寻找力量说出真话。“我不想让他们失望。”Weiss依然注视着她，但只字未言。不知怎的，Weiss总是知道如何让Ruby开口说出心里话。这也是为什么Ruby在这些事情上如此地信任着她。Weiss总是会理解，或者试着去理解。“我比自己所想的更加想念他们，但我不想……不想接近他们，伤害他们。”

Weiss一脸困惑地把头偏向一边。“你为什么会伤害他们？”

“我知道你对你姐姐很有信心，但是……这件事很危险。当那个怪物冲我来的时候，我可能无法幸免于难。”

这话一说出口，Weiss就呻吟着从Ruby腿上站起来。“你到底有什么毛病啊？”Weiss几乎是吼出来的，双手挥向空中。

Ruby不懂这突如其来的爆发。“什么？你看到了，Weiss。你知道它有多危险！”

“是的，Ruby。它很危险，但我不明白为什么你必须得成为那个向它自投罗网的人！为什么你老是期望它会杀了你！”

“这就是它想要的……或者说我希望是它想要的！我不希望它——”她停下来，表达自己想法的话音渐渐消失了。这份恐惧如今已在她心中存了一段时间了。在和那个东西战斗时，她看到它是如何使用致命招式攻击Jaune，而对她只是试图使她失去战斗能力。她以丰富的战斗经验意识到了它其实不想杀死她。它想抓住她。

突然，Weiss的脸近在咫尺——眼中盈满愤怒的泪水。“你得停下。你不是烈士，Ruby Rose。你的死无助于任何人！”

“这样可以拯救生命！比起你们任何人我才是更好的人选！我可以保证你们所有人的安全！”

“你是在犯蠢！死有什么好处——Pyrrha死了，为了什么？对我们现在的世界有什么好处？她走了，但威胁仍然存在！这是愚蠢的！”

Ruby摇了摇头，不确定为何Weiss对自己如此咄咄逼人。她不喜欢这样，她想回到依偎、亲吻、拥抱Weiss的时刻。“Weiss，我不想死——但如果这意味着可以让我爱的人安全的话，我会这么做的。”

Ruby竭力保持冷静，但Weiss可没准备好要放松下来。“你或许不想死，但你听起来像是在期待死亡。”Ruby并未反驳——自从那东西追她开始，她已经考虑这个想法近一年了。

“我不能害怕。”Ruby的声音稍稍破裂了，这似乎让Weiss冷静了下来。

Weiss叹了口气，走近Ruby，双手搭在她肩上。“死亡不会让你成为英雄，Ruby。你并非你母亲。”

Ruby感觉自己仿佛受到了卡车撞击。她闭上眼睛，吞下喉咙里厚厚的结块。这件事太过沉重，太艰难了，她不愿再去想它了。

“我出去走走。”她说，然后推开Weiss，走向门口。

Weiss叫她，但Ruby从未停下。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言：  
> Ruby状态不佳。有什么想法咩？反馈？感谢阅读；）


	14. 猎杀

Blake无法入眠——她怎么睡得着呢？一切变化都来得太过突然。不久之前的一天她还在一艘前往Patch的飞艇上去见Yang，而现在她和她的队伍都在Atlas的秘密军事基地里。

她们迅速团聚在一起，宛如做梦一般。她们没有时间好好团聚一下。在Weiss和Ruby身边，Blake和Yang都觉得自己有点像是被排斥在外，因为她们看起来似乎非常亲近。

如果老实讲，Blake并没有准备好突然回到这一切中来。她当然并未疏于战斗训练——如果非要讲的话，她比以往任何时候都更加敏捷了。但这是更大的场面，这是一场战争。无论那个狩猎者是什么，Ruby都对它产生了严重的恐惧，而她并非一个容易受到惊吓的女孩。所以对Blake来说，这意味着真正的威胁，而真正的威胁将会带来真正的风险。她曾见过的风险——她曾亲身经历过的风险。

今晚同Blake以前度过的那些夜晚一样，每当她闭上眼睛，她都会回到那条小巷。这段记忆永远不会离她而去，画面也跟那天晚上一样清晰。

_Blake尽可能安静地爬上防火梯。他正站立着对着自己的卷轴板说话，Blake将自己的一个克隆体留在他身后。她拿出跃影飞绫，从刀鞘中抽出武士刀。她拿着丝带，将刀鞘低低地悬挂在地面上方、克隆体的旁边，然后把它丢到地上。噪音足以引起Adam的注意，他很快转过身来。_

_从上面，她注视着他盯着自己的克隆体，他一边将头侧向一边，一边把卷轴板收起来。_

_“很好，很好……你回来找我了。我知道你会回来的。”_

_Blake看着他大步走向自己的克隆体——她知道她应该等他靠得更近些，但她受不了了。这需要结束，现在光是听到他的声音、看到他的人，她需要结束这一切。_

_于是她从自己的栖息处跳了出来，武士刀瞄准他的头顶。她本该知道他已经做好了准备，也许她其实知道得很清楚——但无论如何她都会受到攻击。他跳开了，他的身体翻过她的克隆体，并将它们化为灰尘。他捡起刀鞘，朝她扔过去。刀鞘打中了她的肋下，轻而易举地划破了她的皮肤。_

_没有时间痛苦，她趁机拔掉它并挥舞出去。当他准备去拔自己的武器时，Blake从一边跳到另一边，并在身后再制造出两个克隆体。_

_现在，在他面前有三个版本的自己，她尽可能地保持稳定不动。他盯着她，眼睛掠过她所有的形体。她等待着，想知道他是不是想让自己的疼痛暴露出自己。她肋下的伤口很疼，但所有的克隆体都在流血，所以只有痛苦的呐喊才能让自己暴露出真身。_

_她坚定地稳定住自己，一旦他的耐心耗尽，他便会一如既往地发动攻击。_

_她知道他要做什么，他会用他的刀刃在一个动作内把三个形体都砍掉。她已经准备好了，所以她才把自己放在最右边。他从左往右猛击，当他切穿前两个形体时，她展开行动，在他的攻击抵达她之前，她就已经出现在他身边，并将刀锋刺进他的肚子里。_

_她听到“凋零”掉落在地上的声音——它是一件威力如此强大的武器，可当它被垂死的持有者扔下时，发出的声音听起来就和其他武器一样。_

_Blake听到他发出咕噜咕噜的声音，血开始渗进他的嘴里。她扭转插在他肚子里面的刀刃，由于他的皮肤产生的阻力而蹙起眉头。_

_她用另一只手回转自己的刀鞘，将它刺进他的肋下，以加快他的死亡进程。他大口抽气，她感觉到他的体重开始压在她的身上，他的腿再也支撑不住自己的重量。_

_她走到一边，让他跌倒在地，她的武士刀仍然插在他的胸口，当他撞到水泥地时，天下起了雨。当她低头看着那个她曾经认为是她唯一真正的家人的男人时，水滴从他的面具上滴落下来。血从他的嘴唇里涌出，微弱的喘息声从他的喉咙间泄漏出来。_

_感觉不太对劲，事情这么简单——但她已经不再是个孩子了，他也没有预见她的到来。他还没准备好，但她已经准备好了——已经准备了很多年了。_

_她能闻到血的味道——她全身都是血。她的头脑不正常，她知道这一点；她的肾上腺素正在沸腾，这促使她一直站着看他咽下最后一口气。她慢慢地把武士刀抽出来，注意到Adam并没有因为武士刀被抽离而动弹。_

_他走了，尽管见到他的身体就在自己面前，她也没有感到一丝解脱或希望的波动。_

_不，她只觉得自己空虚多了。不知何故，即使在死后，他也从她身上夺走了更多东西。_

_Blake在街上闲逛时，几乎抬不动脚步。这场追踪十分走运地把她带到了这里，带到了Haven。如果不是那通两个月前打到她卷轴板上的电话的话，她甚至连地址都没有。他很乐意把自己的地址给她，在今晚之前，她从未想过自己会需要它。_

_但后来这件事发生了，Adam落单了，而Blake也等不及了。她想挽回自己的生活——她希望这一切能结束，这样她就可以试着重新开始。如果还对自己的未来怀有希望的话，这一切就必须结束。_

_Blake凭借仅剩的力气拖着自己爬上三级台阶来到门口，用那条完好的腿踢门。她的右肩上有一个洞，使得她的整条胳膊都废了，而左手则要用来捂住右肩的伤口，尽可能地防止流出更多的血。_

_她很感激这黑暗多雨的夜晚——这让陌生人看不到她有多凌乱。_

_当门打开时，看到Sun那头亮金色的头发，她释怀地叹了口气——找对公寓了。_

_“Blake，什么风——哎哟卧槽！”他立马向她大步走去，把她拉进屋里。“你怎么了？你没事吧？Neptune！快打电话给——”_

_“不，”Blake尽其所能地大声叫道。她的声音因尖叫而刺耳。“别给任何人打电话，我没事……只是……需要一个地方休息，你说如果我在城里，我可以过来。”_

_Sun快速点点头，把她拉到沙发上帮她坐下。“当然了，但是Blake你……真的一团糟啊。你……到处都在流血。”_

_当她坐进沙发里时，垫子沉了下去，她的表情因痛苦而扭曲了。“血……不全是我的。”她低下头，再次看着自己血淋淋的手——血液又厚又黑。她的手上覆满血迹。她想洗澡，她想睡觉——她想在Beacon里醒来，不愿这一刻就是她现在的生活。_

_当感到有什么东西碰到她的背部时，Blake吓了一跳，但Sun很快使她平静下来。_

_“没事的，我只是把你的武器从背后拿下来。我的意思是，我知道你在处理很多事情，但没有理由要在沙发上开个洞。”他解开她的武器，把它小心地放在地板上。Blake看着跃影飞绫，感到有一股要伸手去拿它的冲动。那把武器使她感到安全，有时这是唯一使她感到安全的东西。她每天晚上就睡在它旁边。这是她对这个可怕世界的唯一防御。_

_“嘿，怎么了——卧槽！”Neptune的声音在房间里响起，Blake听到他在作呕。“那是……血吗？！”_

_她听到Sun叹了口气，却找不到勇气抬头看向Neptune。“是的，你能帮我们弄些毛巾吗——应该说，去给浴缸放水，我们帮她打理干净。”_

_“我不能，”Blake摇摇头，试图站起来。“我不想成为负担。”_

_Sun把她牢牢按住。“你不是负担，你是朋友，你也有事，Blake。我们的浴缸会把你很好地清理干净的。”_

_最后，她抬起头，与他四目相对。“Neptune可能会吐的。”_

_“嗯，是的，但是……”他朝她露出微笑。“我们也会清理干净的。”_

Blake坐在床上，让记忆逐渐淡去。这里太狭小了——这些小铺位没有窗户，只有一扇门。Blake不喜欢这样，即使身边有跃影飞绫，她依然感到焦虑。这里是一个人类的军事基地，不管有多少个Schnee为她担保，她还是忍不住觉得在这样的地方自己就像个被排斥的异类。

很长一段时间以来，这是Blake第一次希望自己还戴着蝴蝶结。

睡眠迟迟不来——她知道会这样。她的大脑因所发生的一切而亢奋不已。她需要分散自己的注意力。尽管她不知道在这个基地里哪里才有可能使自己分心。

Blake拾起跃影飞绫，从他们给她提供的小房间里溜了出来，顺着长长的走廊往下窥看。这里有很多门，每扇门都住着一名士兵或某种客人。她不知道她的队友在哪里——她还能再这样叫她们吗？严格来说，她们现在已经不是队友了；她们只是……朋友。

没错吧？

见Ruby和Weiss比她初次见Yang更容易。Weiss看起来真的很高兴见到她；当她和Ruby拥抱时，Ruby差点把她的命都给挤没了。被想念并受到欢迎令她很高兴。

尽管她和Yang相处得很好，但她们之间仍有一个无法言表的鸿沟。

Blake继续沿着走廊往下走去，想要找一个好地方坐下思考。在这个巨大基地里的生活区域里，她的夜视能力在这片极其黑暗的空间里发挥了奇效。

然而，当她转过一个拐角朝着她在这个地方看到的唯一一扇窗户走去时，她看见有一条长长的白色马尾相当匆忙地来回摇摆着。

“Weiss？”被问到的女孩僵住了，然后快速转身。

“Blake！”Weiss似乎很高兴见到她。“你正是我需要的人。”

Blake好奇地把头歪向一边。“哦？”

“是这样的，我弄丢了Ruby，你帮我找找她。”

“你……弄丢了她？”Weiss突然满脸内疚。“你做了什么？” Blake清楚地记得Weiss有多容易发脾气。

“没什么！”Weiss戒备地大叫，换来Blake的怒容。

“你真是个糟糕的骗子，Weiss。出了什么事？”

“我搞砸了，这就是你想听的对不对？Ruby有事，但我没法说服她静下心来跟我谈谈。她只是……她已经独自一人太久了。”

这是今天第二次有人提到Ruby的性格变化。她和Taiyang大部分时间都呆在一起，他提过好几次自己有多久没见到Ruby了，而Ruby似乎又总是不在。

“你是什么意思？”Blake进一步发问。

Weiss耸耸肩，一时间她似乎迷失在自己的思绪中。“她变得非常……莽撞，毫不在乎自己的生命，只顾埋头于自己的任务。”

“她的任务究竟是什么？我知道她过去五年都在外面，但她在做什么？”

“她没有透露细节，除了告诉我关于追捕她的事情之外，我还没有真正弄清楚她在做什么。”Weiss似乎很失望。

“她在追捕Cinder。”Yang的声音突然响起，吓得Weiss发出一声惊叫，甚至连Blake也被吓了一跳。一缕微弱的光突然照在Yang的脸上，Yang眯起了眼睛。“Weiss把那玩意儿关掉。”Yang遮住眼睛咕哝道。

Weiss早已掏出一个非常小的钥匙链手电筒，像举着武器一样举在自己身前。“才不！我又没有夜视能力！这里黑得要死，这个大厅有害身心健康！”

“你到兵营这边来干什么？你姐姐难道没有给你安排一间豪华房间让你住吗？”

Blake忍不住注意到Weiss脸红了。“没、没有！我和你们其他人一样都是乘客！”Blake确实也觉得Weiss出现在这里很奇怪——更奇怪的是，在她离开之前她一定是和Ruby在一起的，这也就意味着，她俩之前一块儿待在Ruby住的房间里。

“你怎么起来了？”Blake向Yang问道，Yang耸了耸肩。

“老爸抓狂了，因为Ruby不和他说话，他想让我去找她，看看她是不是没事。”

Weiss怒气冲冲地说：“她就在这片……区域里不见了，我不知道该去哪儿找她。”

“肯定有比这儿更明亮的地方，”Yang径直往前走去，其他两个女孩开始跟着她。“她不喜欢狭小的地方，更不用说这种黑得要死的地方了。”

Blake在Beacon和Ruby待在一起的时间已经长到足够让她了解Ruby的习性。“她八成找到了一个可以凝视天空中的星星的好地方。她以前总是说在Beacon看不到星星，她很想念它们。”

在Yang身边提到星星是一个危险的举动。对她们两个来说，星星是特别的。Blake意识到Yang对自己有多重要，是在和Torchwick交战后不久的某个晚上。

她们俩都睡不着，所以她们溜出房间去了图书馆。图书馆已经关门了，但是一扇上锁的门可没法阻止Yang，而Blake也不是破门而入的新手。在那时候，这看起来似乎并非什么错事——她们没有偷窃或破坏任何东西的打算。

不，与之相反的是，Yang想了解星星，Blake记得她读过一本讲解星星背后的一些故事的书。

那是Blake一生中最美好的夜晚之一，尽管她经常设想那对Yang来说并不新鲜——但对她来说却非常重要。她们一直泡在图书馆里，直到太阳从地平线上崭露头角。她们肩并肩地坐在地板上读书，看她们所能找到的所有图片。

Yang向Blake讲述了她和Ruby把星星组合起来的故事。有时她们会看见看起来像狗或戮兽、甚至像煎饼的星座。

Yang的最棒之处在于，她能十分轻易地让剩下的世界消失。没有多少平静时刻值得Blake真切怀念。她一生中值得回忆之人甚至更少。

“好吧，”她们走到营房出口处的门边，Blake开口道。“她不可能走得太远，我的意思是，Winter说过Ruby正处于禁闭——所有的守卫都知道要把她关在这里才行。”

Weiss低声吼道：“我要杀了她，如果她胆敢让自己陷入麻烦或受伤又或者……呃啊！她真是太让人火大了！”

“冷静点，冰雪皇后——这是Ruby，我敢肯定她会为给你带来不便而难过的。”Yang在走到门口之前打趣道。

然而，就在她走到门口之前，Weiss突然出现在她面前，怒不可遏。

“别那样对我说话！” Weiss的声音十分尖锐，Yang后退了一步。“你以为你对Ruby还有什么了解吗？！”

“什么？”Yang迅速恢复镇静，低头瞪着Weiss。“她是我妹妹！”

“那你人究竟在哪里？！”Weiss的手指压进Yang的胸口。Blake以前只有一次见到Weiss这样生气过，而且那次是针对她的。

Yang眯起眼睛。“我受伤了！”

“你抛弃了她！”

“我的胳膊丢了，Weiss！我知道你不懂真正的失去到底意味着什么！”

Weiss气得睁大了眼睛。“我失去了很多东西！”

“你老爸的钱可不算数。”Yang翻翻眼睛，但一秒后，Weiss猛地推了Yang一把，她往后绊了一下。

“Yang Xiao Long，你胆敢假装自己了解我的生活！你说我自私？去照照镜子！”Yang正要再次发作，却被Weiss抢先了。“当你妹妹为她的生命而战时，你却在Patch干坐了整整五年！你知道你对她意味着什么吗？她有多需要你？她有多相信你会在她身边支持她？她以前告诉过我，没有你，她在Beacon没法活下来，而当她需要你为她坚强起来时，你却放弃了。你就这么坐在家里撅起嘴唇生闷气。”

Blake震惊不已，她知道自己需要介入并做点什么，但她有何权利？她和其他人一样对摧毁这支队伍负有责任，不是吗？正是因为她，Yang才丢了胳膊，也是因为她，Yang花了五年时间试着从中恢复。她答应Weiss她会照顾她们两个，但一有机会，她就逃跑了。

然而，当看到Yang在身边握紧拳头时，她走进她俩中间。“Yang，别这样。”她双手放在搭档的胸口上，把她往后推。“这样对任何事情都毫无帮助。”

“是什么让你觉得你有权利跟我谈Ruby的事？”Yang越过Blake的头大喊。“你也不在她身边！”

“因为我父亲把我从她身边拖走了！从你们所有人身边！我本来准备好了要在那里！我准备好了要为你们两个把一切都搁置一旁，因为我——”Weiss咬住下唇，别开视线。“你们对我很重要，不管我多么努力地无视你们那烦人的家人，我都摆脱不了你们两人中的任何一个，我很在乎！”Weiss叹息。“我现在仍然很在乎——但你……你明明就在那里，你却让她自己离开了。”

Blake相当肯定任何一个离她们很近的人都能听到她们俩的喊声。当她站在Yang面前时，她意识到Yang没有再推自己了。

相反，Yang站定不动，看上去几乎被打败了。“你想让我说什么，Weiss？我失败了——你不觉得我知道吗？你觉得我为什么会在家里坐这么久？我有什么好的？”

“Yang。”Weiss说，声音柔和了许多，显然她没有料到Yang的这种反应。

“我让你们都失望了。”Yang不肯抬头，Blake伸出手，把手搭在她的肩膀上。“我不能保护Ruby。我不能让你远离你父亲。Blake我——”Yang重重地吞了吞，耸耸肩抖掉Blake的手。“我本该保护你们大伙儿的安全。那是我的工作。”

“如果真是这样，”Blake说，竭力忍住不通过身体接触安抚Yang。“那我们和你一样，都失败了。”

“Blake——”

“不，”她在Yang还没来得开口之前就制止了她。她需要听到这个，Blake需要说出来。“如果你的工作是保护我们的安全，那我——我们的工作就是为你做同样的事，但我们失败了。”

Yang最终蹙起眉头瞥了Blake一眼。

“没错。”Weiss走到她俩身旁说道。“我们没有为那天准备好。我们不够强、不够快、不够熟练，这不仅仅是你的责任，Yang。我们都有责任。”

Blake发现自己在点头——为Weiss也站在自己这边而狂喜。“她说得对。在Beacon发生的事……糟透了，而且你比我们任何人都清楚。你知道我对发生的事情有什么感觉，你不会让我为此而责怪自己。同样我也不会让你自责的，好吗？我们不能回到过去修复已经发生的事情——但现在我们在这里，我们所有人都在，而且我们的队长需要我们。”

沉默片刻之后，Yang点点头。“我们得想个法子爬上屋顶。”

“为什么？”Blake问。

“因为如果有路上去，那就是Ruby所在的位置。她以前老爱爬上我们家的屋顶——把老爸都逼疯了。”

Weiss翻个白眼。“那对她来说似乎是一个经久不衰的主题*。” （*译注：Weiss这句话的意思是说Ruby老是会把人逼疯）

“如果我们能找到一个守卫，我们可以问——”

警报突然响起，四面八方闪烁着红灯。Blake把武器握在手里，走到Weiss和Yang的面前。

“搞什么鬼？”当走廊里挤满了朝着同一个方向前进的士兵时，Yang冲着扬声器喊道。“嘿！”Yang伸手抓住一个正在笨拙地摸索着头盔的男孩。“出什么事了？”

“我们的指挥官开启了警报。那意味着我们受到攻击了！”他耸耸肩，挣脱了Yang的控制，戴上头盔，然后和其他士兵一起跑了出去。

“我们需要去看看发生了什么！”Yang和士兵们开始朝同一个方向出发，但Blake走到她前面。

“你需要回到你父亲身边。”Blake毅然道，Yang震惊不已。

“开什么玩笑？！我们还没找到Ruby！”

“Yang，如果有威胁来临，你需要安全，你不是军人。”

Yang的眼睛里闪过了些什么东西——她有力的姿态减弱了。“我得去找Ruby。”

Blake还没来得及开口，Weiss走到她们跟前。“我去找你妹妹，好吗？你去找你父亲，等我们知道发生了什么事，我们就来找你。”

“Weiss——”

“我知道，”Weiss平静地点头表示理解。“你不习惯置身事外，不过正因如此我们才要给你装上新手臂，不是吗？这样你就能回到战斗中来，是吧？”最终，Yang点了点头，Weiss似乎很满意。“很好，去找你父亲。Blake，你和我一起去我的房间，我去拿我的武器。我们会找到Ruby，也会找到我姐姐的。”

Weiss开始沿走廊往下走，但Blake停了下来，向Yang露出令人安心的表情。“我们会找到她的，一知道发生了什么事就告诉你，好吗？”

Yang点了点头，Blake可以看见她的手在她身边颤抖，但Weiss已经比Blake走得更远了，于是她转身离开了她的搭档。

* * *

幸运的是，她们在去屋顶的路上碰到了Ruby。警报声让她回到了里面，但她们对她位置的猜测是正确的。

Ruby十分狂躁，比Blake所曾见过的还要狂躁。她睁大双眼，结结巴巴地向Weiss发出指示，并把她拉向大家聚集的作战室。

还好，Weiss只是跟着Ruby，对Ruby说的每一句话点头——尽管Blake很确定Ruby只是在一遍又一遍地重复着自己的话。

“别冒险。”她会对她们俩说，Weiss会很快同意，而Blake只得在Ruby回头看她时点头表示同意。“Yang在哪儿？”Blake快速答道。

“她和你爸爸在一起，她没法战斗。”

Ruby宽慰地松垂下来。“太好了，Weiss，你能让你姐姐派——Winter！”当她们进入作战室时，Ruby自发地叫了出来。Ruby跑过房间，朝Winter在下属前站立的位置跑过去，Weiss试图阻止她。“Winter！我的家人在兵营里，能不能派几个卫兵去看着他们？”

Ruby的突然出现似乎冒犯到了Winter，Winter退后一步。“你父亲是个技艺高超的猎人，你姐姐也非泛泛之辈。我肯定他们会没事的。”

“可Yang残废了！”Ruby大喊，Weiss一路小跑上台阶，来到Winter所站的平台上，试图把Ruby拽回来。“我只是想要几个士兵保证他们没事而已！我不想让他们受伤。”

Weiss越过Ruby的肩膀抱歉地看着她姐姐，Winter似乎也表现出一种平静的理解。“那好吧，第七小队将在营房站岗。虽然这事看起来很愚蠢，因为那个东西无法突破我们的前线。”

“谢谢你。”Ruby朝Winter迈出一步，大概是想拥抱她，但Weiss制止了她。

Blake相当肯定，在某种程度上，Weiss通过阻止那个拥抱救了Ruby一命。

“现在，”Winter的声音提高了几个八度，引起了所有人的注意。“我们并非突然之间就对此做好了准备，但这并不会改变什么。我们将分散在基地的四周，尽可能地隐藏起来。根据Rose小姐告诉我们的情报——这个敌人的首要目标是她。只要它没有站在Rose小姐身前，我们就不要指望它会对周围的环境或其他人的存在产生任何想法。”

“别试图和它战斗！”Ruby打断Winter的讲话，Weiss蹙起眉头。Blake为Weiss感到难过——显然她想在她姐姐身边维持形象，但Ruby却一团糟，而Weiss主动承担起了要让保持Ruby镇静的责任。“你们打不过它的；你们明白吗？千万别跟它战斗！你们会死的！”

“Ruby，”Weiss斥道，Ruby缩了缩，然后闭上了嘴。“对不起。”Weiss向她姐姐道歉。

然而，Winter的反应却出乎Blake意料。“不用道歉，她是对的。我们不是来做英雄的。你们死了对我没好处。”她转向士兵。“这是一个捕获任务。这个……东西可能非常有价值——如果Rose小姐的证词准确无误的话，这和我们以前遇到过的任何东西都不一样。我们计划把它引诱过来后，用我们特制的高浓度镇静剂拿下它。”

Blake听他们重温了一遍计划、战略和定位。Winter语速很快，因为他们的时间不多了。她的士兵在外面只能坚持这么久，Blake知道他们正逐一死去。

计划本身很简单：Ruby负责分散它的注意力，Winter用她的剑寻找可攻击的弱点。Winter的武器里有一个装有强力镇静剂的尘晶弹药筒。这是为了确保能让这头野兽昏迷足够长的时间，以便将其捕获并带回基地里。

这是个不错的计划，但它也充满了未知数，令Blake无法安心。

“抱歉我迟到了，”Blake回头看向门口，看到Qrow走进来。他眼睛下面有黑眼圈，手里还在扣着衬衫——显然是刚醒过来。“还有啊，你给我安排的房间里的警报器的扬声器坏掉了。”Qrow推开一些守卫走过去，爬上Winter站立的平台，站在她身旁。他冲她得意地笑了笑，交叉双臂，她翻个白眼，然后转向人群。

“Qrow会离Ruby最近，就在她头顶的一棵树上。他的工作是在我击打那头怪物时确保她受到了保护。你们的工作，”她指着她的士兵们说。“是守住周边防线。如果出了什么事，它试图逃跑的话，你们要守住防线，让我们能够继续向它射击。”

“我的工作是什么？”Weiss问，Ruby担忧地看了她一眼。

Winter把手放在背后，盯着妹妹看了一会儿。“Weiss，你携带第二瓶镇静剂尘晶。如果我失败了，你要提供支援。”

“不要！”Ruby大喊。“不，我不想让Weiss靠近它！”

“Ruby。”Weiss的声音很柔和，她拉拢Ruby。从她的位置上，Blake听不见Weiss说了什么，但她看见Ruby的脸色似乎沉了下去，Ruby点了点头。Weiss离她很近，她们的接触似乎非常亲密。Weiss说完后，Ruby满脸痛苦地抬头看着她，但还是点了点头。

“Winter，我会跟在你身边的。”Weiss确认道，Ruby什么也没说。

“我和Ruby一起去，”Blake开口道，就连她自己都感到惊讶。作战室里的每个人都转向她，她试图站得更直一点。在装备精良的人类房间里的孤独的弗那人。“Winter，你和Weiss藏在暗处，等待攻击。Qrow在头顶上方盘旋，看着这一切；虽然我赞成他应该尽快把Ruby带走，但她需要后援。我和她一起去。”『因为Yang去不了』。Blake想着，当Ruby担忧地看向她时，她试图用微笑来传达自己的意思。

蓝眼睛审视着她，Blake也把注意力重新集中在Winter身上，紧紧地盯着她。不管有没有军方的批准，她都会这么做。她不会让Ruby一个人出去当诱饵。

“那就这样吧，”Winter说，然后抽出武器。“我们没有时间浪费了。现在，各就各位！”

当Blake回头看向她的队友时，她看到Ruby将Weiss拉进怀里，亲吻着她。

『喔，这可真是新奇……』

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言：  
> 所以关于这一章，我想提一些事情。首先是Blake和Adam的战斗。事实上，它可能有点……反高潮的感觉，我完全理解。但归根结底，我为Blake规划的个人路线与Adam没有多大关系；更多的是关于她的生活，这会随着我们的前进而逐步展开。现在我们要处理的是追杀Ruby的东西，而那便是属于它的剧情，但随着我们的前进，Blake的未来将开始发挥更多作用，Adam的事情差不多只是一个始发点。他们之间发生的事情很重要，对Blake来说也很沉重，但这并非一次大规模的失败。只不过是在一条黑暗的小巷里，她成功地从中活下来的一场安静的战斗。  
> 以及我不是军事战略家，所以我为他们的糟糕计划而致歉。它在我的头脑中更有意义，但我不知道它是否也会在这个场景中被体现出来。  
> 不管怎样，让我知道你的想法，你觉得计划可能会怎样，你对整个故事的看法。什么都行。反馈是作家的动力，意义重大。谢谢你们呀< 3


	15. 玉殒

附近森林里的这片空地是他们认为能够给自己提供最好战斗时机的地方。Weiss蹲伏在一棵大树上，枝叶挠着她裸露出来的每一寸肌肤。从她蹲伏的角度上，她的小腿紧绷着，她紧紧抓住头顶的一根树枝。空气很凉爽——这是即将下雨或下雪的征兆。伴随着自己的每一次呼吸，她都能看到生成的雾气。

黑暗笼罩着她们。唯一的光芒来自远处的基地，并且消散于她们和基地之间的森林里。

她们全部所能做的只有监视并等待Ruby和Blake的出现。Weiss不得不相信Winter的士兵，她知道他们分布在同一片森林里，但她看不见他们中的任何人。倒不是说这有什么要紧的，她曾和这个东西战斗过一次，只让她意识到它的精神究竟有多集中。她因期待和担心而紧张不已，她双手颤抖，肚子打结。这实在太危险了，尽管她并没有身处在一棵很高的树上，但她仍然感觉非常遥远。她心念急转，满脑子都是这次事件的可能结局——大多数都不好。谢天谢地，Winter在她身边打破了静默。

“你知道父亲永远不会同意的。”

“你什么意思？”

Winter嘲弄地看了她一眼——尽管四周几乎一片漆黑，但Weiss还是能感觉到她对自己的愚蠢问题而恼火。“别装傻了，妹妹。这不适合一个Schnee。你很清楚我在说什么。”

“好吧，”Weiss气恼地说，把一根树枝从脸上推开。“我才不在乎父亲怎么想。”

“他不在的时候要这么说很容易。”Weiss的信心动摇了。她知道这话有多么地真实。她曾无数次告诉过自己，如果他要把她从Beacon带走，她会反抗他。然而，当他在Beacon陷落之后出现时，她畏缩了，她赞同他所说的一切——即便在他把她从她的朋友们身边拖走的时候。

“我很关心她。”Weiss说，希望自己的语气能够承载自己感情的重量。

“我毫不怀疑，当我和Qrow发现你们并用镇静剂让她睡过去时，你差点把我逼疯了。我还以为我们也得给你使用镇静剂。”

Weiss翻个白眼。“你们两个带着一艘巨大的飞艇突然冒出来，还要求我们跟你们走。”

“难道你宁愿我们对你撒手不管任由你自己跑过树林吗？”Winter挑衅道。

“呃……不，但你怎么知道我们在哪儿？”

Winter似乎在她身旁僵了一下——她的呼吸也变得短促了一点。“我们……在Beacon的事件发生后，我和Qrow保持着业务关系。随着Ozpin消失，Ironwood封锁了Vale的那片区域，很明显那天发生的一切并非单一性事件。将来会出现更多麻烦，以防万一我们最好做好准备。在Ruby前往Haven时，Qrow开始跟着她，但他自然而然地落在了后面并跟丢了她——因为他就是那个鬼样子。”Winter嫌弃地咆哮道，Weiss强忍住不要笑出来——Ruby的叔叔实在非常轻易地就能把她姐姐惹毛。“然而，当你找到她时，你拖住了她，这才让Qrow得以赶上，当他告诉我她去了你那里时，好吧……我决定是时候来察看一下了。”

Winter说话方式里的某种东西激起了Weiss的愤恨。经过这么长时间，直到Ruby的到来才终于觉得有必要前来拜访了吗？尽管她们经常在卷轴板上交流，甚至当Weiss在Schnee尘晶公司的地位开始成形时，她们的交流变得更加密切了，但是有一个想要真正花时间和她在一起的姐姐会好上很多。

“我很高兴你能从你那繁忙的日程表上抽出时间来看我。” Weiss愤恨地啐了一口，Winter朝她那边瞥了一眼。

“我说？我已经尽我所能前去拜访了。我一直都很忙，Weiss。我们一直在为潜在的战争做准备。”

Weiss摇摇头。“没错，而我一直住在我们称之为‘童年的家’的监狱里。”

“你太戏剧化了。”

“我是父亲的宠物。”Weiss往下看去，看到Ruby和Blake终于走到自己的位置上，她紧紧握住了柳叶白苑。“算了吧，Winter。你不会明白的——不管怎么说，这里也不是讨论这个话题的地方。”Weiss结束了谈话，全神贯注于身处下方的朋友。即便她能感觉到Winter的目光依然停留在她身上。

Ruby看起来很紧张，Weiss无法抑制自己内心不断涌出的忧虑。Ruby不好——一点都不好。她越想假装如果他们阻止了这个东西追捕她，事情就会好转，她就越意识到她在自欺欺人。

在Blake旁边，Ruby烦躁不安，不停地伸手摸向武器寻求安心。Weiss知道Ruby很害怕，但同时她也知道Ruby是不可预测的。面对让那些她关心的人受伤，她自己的安全对她来说毫无意义。

“Weiss？”听到姐姐叫她，她转过来，看见Winter递来一个蓝色的弹药筒。“镇静剂，给你的剑装上。”Weiss点点头，接过尘晶，抽出柳叶白苑。金属制的刀刃在寒冷的夜晚空气中显得异常冰冷。她小心地插进尘晶药瓶，旋转了一下弹仓。注视着色彩在身前舞动，Weiss感到有一只手搭在自己肩上。“我很抱歉，Weiss。”她转过头，看见Winter微微蹙起了眉头——有点不舒服地说出了这句道歉的话，就跟Weiss听到的感觉一样。“等这件事完成以后，我们就可以解决这个问题了。我们会……我会帮助你为自己找到一个更美好的未来。”

长久以来，她全部所想要的就是摆脱父亲的助力。Ruby给了她足够的理由逃跑，但Winter才是她获得真正自由的唯一机会。

Weiss动了动，用她那条自由的胳膊搂住Winter的脖子，拥抱着她。“你要小心。”

Winter的手从她肩膀垂到背上，轻轻地拍了拍她。“你也是。”

过了一会儿，Winter的卷轴板响了，声音大得足以让周围的人都听见。

它就要来了。

等待是最糟糕的。Weiss一语不发地注视着Ruby和Blake站在她下面。Qrow就在附近，她知道他藏在附近警惕着四周……就在Ruby附近的某个地方。Weiss只能凭借想象揣测Yang和Ruby的父亲在基地里面是怎么度过的。此刻不在这里保护她的家人，她无法想象那种感觉。

树林间突如其来的沙沙声引起了Weiss的注意，她感到树枝微微弯曲了一下，这时Winter正向前倾身以便看得更清楚。

不出所料，这头野兽迈着有力而果决的步伐大步踏进了这片空地。从这里，Weiss可以看清它身上的每一处细节。那东西所穿的盔甲外表几乎都是锯齿状的——没有暴露出身体任何地方或弱点。它有着一头长长的红色长发，从头上顺着后背垂下。Weiss无法判断那些头发究竟是盔甲的一部分，还是被盔甲包裹在下面的东西的一部分。

它所握的那把发光的红色刀刃被装在鞘里，但当它靠近时，它的右手紧紧抓住了刀柄。即使在这里，Weiss也能看到它眼睛的光芒——她只能想象着Blake第一次见到它时的感觉。

“你想从我这里得到什么？！”Ruby大喊，令Weiss措手不及。她的声音在一连串的尖叫中破裂了。“我受够了这些！受够了逃跑！你毁了我的生活！现在结束了！”

“Ruby，”Blake抓住Ruby的斗篷，把她拽回来，“放松。”

新月玫瑰完全展开的机械声充满夜空，Weiss看到那头野兽也拔出了自己的刀刃。Blake不让Ruby冲过去，她们想让它到她们这边来——到Winter和Weiss潜伏着的地方来，而且在那里Qrow可以保护Ruby。

然而，Blake对它手中的剑突然变换成一把巨大的长矛猝不及防。

地面上的任何一个女孩都没来得及做出反应，那把长矛便发出一阵红光向她们射来。

仿佛慢动作似的，Blake转身面向Ruby，把她推倒在地。而Blake没有足够快的速度完全躲开武器，Weiss看见长矛贯穿了她的Aura，击中她的左大腿后部。

Blake痛苦地尖叫着，Weiss甚至从来都不曾想象过这个弗那人会发出这种声音，这是她再也不想听到的声音。

正当Weiss准备跳下去战斗时，一只手抓住了她。

“还不行，”Winter低声说，Weiss使劲拉扯。“给我停下！我们需要它再靠近一点，否则我们会有前功尽弃的风险。这是我们唯一的机会，Weiss。如果我们失败了，你的朋友可能在精神上无法再经历这一切。”

仿佛紧随着Winter的话一样，Ruby喊着Blake的名字，把她们翻了个身，让Blake躺在地上。在她察看伤势时，Blake突然又开始尖叫起来。Ruby往后退了一点，刚好能让Weiss看到长矛自行从Blake腿上拔出，凭空飞回野兽手中。

Weiss的思绪锁定在它所做出的动作上，锁定在它是如何把自己的武器收回来上，这简直就像某种……极性操控。

突然，看见从盔甲里面飘散而出的红色发丝，她心跳骤增，思绪急转。

不可能的，绝对不可能的。Weiss读了报纸上的报道。在飞艇上，她也听了Qrow的解释，说那里什么都没有留下——说她已经战斗至死。她走了。

这是Qrow说过一遍又一遍的话。走了，她走了。这是绝对不可能的。

突然，怪物往后收起武器冲了过来。Ruby从地面上跳起，一边发泄般地狂叫，一边用她的狙击步枪扫射出一阵弹雨。它们虽然没有造成任何伤害，但也确实让那怪物不得不打偏其中一些子弹，这让Ruby有时间随意地挥击几下，却都落空了。这使她的腹部很容易遭受重创。

当Ruby向后滑到地面上时，Weiss已经看够了。

“很近了！就是现在，Winter！”

她身旁的树枝传来的拨动让Weiss 知道Winter同意了自己的话。她从树上跳下去，Weiss看着姐姐完美地在野兽身后着陆，并把短剑从她的剑上抽出来，开始攻击。Winter威风凛凛，速度比Weiss想象的还要快。尽管Weiss在家里接受了很多训练，但她并不像Winter那样是个十足的猎人，这些击打和动作几乎不似人类。

她是如此之快——但同时结果也一样。

怪物为一切都做好了准备。Winter的每一次攻击都遭到了抵抗，即使Ruby重新振作开始战斗，她的每一次攻击都会遭到反击。

Weiss只得回想起自己做过的对它有效的攻击，在它还没准备好的时候，她刺到了它的脚跟，而那便已足够。她给Winter说过这件事，Ruby也看到了，但她们两人都没有机会刺到它的脚跟。

她知道她可以，Weiss知道如果她下去的话，她可以击中那个要害。握住柳叶白苑做好准备，她推开树枝，跳到地面上。正当她的脚刚刚落在泥地上、晃动的视线重新聚焦时，Weiss的整个身体都僵住了。

当红色的刀刃刺穿Ruby时，新月玫瑰几乎立刻从她手中掉落下来。从这个角度看，Weiss只能看到刀刃从Ruby背后刺出来——一路贯穿而过。看到这幅景象，Winter停止了战斗，Weiss模模糊糊地听到了Qrow尖叫的声音，然后他降落在Ruby身边。

她看着Ruby往后倒了下去，刀刃从她的肌肤里滑出，宛如一把热刀切在黄油上一样。当她倒落在地时，Ruby的眼睛睁得大大的，她一动不动——尽管Weiss还能看到她在挣扎着呼吸。

“Ruby！”另一个声音喊道，Weiss看见Blake正向她们爬过来。Qrow已经接替了Ruby的战斗，Winter也回到了战斗中，但Weiss全部所能看到的只有Ruby。

Blake爬到她跟前，她将手按在Ruby腹部的伤口上，试图阻止血飞溅出来。

Weiss知道自己应该做些什么，但她的身体却动弹不得——她的双手在颤抖，她的胸口紧紧收缩，她觉得自己搞不好会吐出来。

突然，她脑子里充满了一个想法——一个没有Ruby的世界。如果没有Ruby，想要更好的生活又有什么意义？有谁会在身边分享？Ruby是令她想要拥有自由的人——她想和她一起在Remnant旅行。她们还有那么多事情没有做。Weiss看到了她们蜷缩在床上共度夜晚的画面。她想要带Ruby去许许多多不同的地方——向她展示这个世界，让她开心。

『不。』Weiss在身边握紧拳头。『不！』她厌倦了受人摆布——厌倦了别人替她决定自己的未来。她是个Schnee。她是个猎人，是个失去了很多东西的战士。她转过身，看见那只野兽解除了Qrow的武装，把他打飞了。Winter努力维持自己的攻击节奏，但她仍在战斗，Weiss不再继续看下去了。

她再次举起柳叶白苑，可就在她这么做之前，一个雕文突然出现在她头顶上方。从雕文中发出的光芒向下照耀，在战场中投射出一道白光。一切都停止了，Weiss看见一个巨大的骑士从雕文中坠落而下，砰的一声落地，撼动了他们脚下的地面。

Weiss感觉到自己与这位骑士的联系——仿佛它是自己的延伸。当她看着它，它也看向了她，她知道它在听。她点了点头，又看了看那个怪物，看着它拔出武器准备攻击。Weiss将柳叶白苑指向野兽，她的骑士便跟着作出反应。

没有任何东西，甚至这个已经将他们伤害得如此之深的毫无感情的生物，能够为骑士的攻击中所蕴含的纯粹力量做好准备。它巨大的剑刃在兵刃相接之时便摧毁了红色的武器，骑士猛击向怪物的胸口，Weiss急忙冲了过去。

正如Weiss所预料的那般，盔甲产生了反应，试图抵消受到的冲击——这便使它背后完全暴露出来。

Weiss瞄准它的弱点，打算使出致命一击，但她突然想起她在树上看到的情景。它将刀刃变换成长矛的方式，以及如何像磁铁一样控制它。从这个角度，她可以看到它在盔甲后面的后脑勺，并注意到头发其实是附着在身体上的。

如果她真的是正确的话，她就不能发动致命一击——现在还不行。

她靠近怪物身后，举起武器，将经过尘晶强化的柳叶白苑的尖端刺进怪物的肩膀。在出乎意料的疼痛中，它再次发出叫喊，盔甲试图做出反应。然而，骑士又一次击中了它的正面，这次让它向后横飞出去，狠狠地撞在一棵大树上。Weiss迅速旋转剑上的弹仓，放出一连串雕文，等怪物一落地，就把它的四肢锁在地上。现在完全控制住它了，Weiss又向前冲过去，把剑插入已经裂开的伤口，让更多的镇静剂释放出来。

它在她的剑刃下尖叫着、颤抖着，但她双手紧紧抓住剑柄，它激烈地抽动着——试图挣脱控制。Weiss咬紧牙关，当柳叶白苑在压力的作用下开始弯曲时，她能感觉到自己的肌肉正紧紧地绷住。

“Weiss，”一个声音打破她迷蒙的思绪，肩膀上传来的触感让她吓了一跳。当她转过身来时，她的武器被拔了出来，但她只看到Winter担忧的眼神。“已经结束了——你阻止了它。”Winter说，Weiss回头看了看，发现这个生物已经不动了，仍旧被她的雕文锁在地上。当她再次面向Winter时，她姐姐正对这个随时准备进攻的巨大骑士惊叹不已。

Weiss闭上双眼，把它召了回去，她感觉有一股能量从她身上涌出，这股能量和她以前感受过的任何东西都不一样。她一生中从未感到如此强大，如此能掌控局面。整个战场都是她的，什么也阻止不了她。

这是发泄，这令人畏惧——但它起了作用。她阻止了那头野兽，可在此之前——

“Ruby！”Weiss喊道，当她睁开眼睛时，世界再次恢复黑暗。天空中若隐若现的雕文连同骑士一起消失了，她跑向Ruby和Blake躺着的地方。

Qrow在那里照顾Ruby的伤口，Blake痛得翻了个身，背朝下躺着。Weiss跪在她们之间——视线落在Ruby身上，Ruby已经阖上了双眼，Qrow则继续捂住她的伤口。

“Ruby——”Weiss嘶哑地唤道，此时Winter的脚步声从她背后接近。

“我们已经抓住了那只野兽，而且我们有人受伤了。在我的位置上列队，我们要进去了！”Winter的声音远远传了出去。

Qrow没有给Weiss留下任何帮助Ruby的空间，事实上，当他试图止血时，他差不多用自己的斗篷把她完全盖住了。Weiss走到Ruby身边，几乎撞上Qrow。

“我可以帮忙，我可以给她我的Aura，我可以帮她！”Ruby双目紧闭，看上去可怕地平静。这让Weiss大发雷霆——Ruby决不可能会死在这里。Weiss不在乎Ruby说过多少次，也不在乎她有多想像她母亲那样英雄般地死去——这是错误的，这是不可能会发生的。

“你愈合不了这么大的血洞。”Qrow一边说，一边用手把她推开，然后继续按压伤口，这时几个训练有素的医生终于来了。

“我可以！”

Qrow血红的眼睛转向她。“你办不到！这超出了我们的控制！让医护人员来做他们的工作！”

她想揍他，因为他太慢了——他上了年纪，不能及时赶到Ruby身边。当像Ruby这样的人不得不继续受苦时，她只想冲这个让像她和他这样的人毫发无伤的世界尖叫。

“Weiss。”Blake的声音传来，Weiss转向声源处。

Blake背朝下躺着，紧紧抓住自己的腿，她脸色苍白，眼神也越发黯淡。她看起来很糟，Weiss爬向她。

“我需要帮助！”她朝Winter的方向喊道，她姐姐指挥了几个人向她们这边赶过来。回头看向Blake，她感觉到自己的手被另一只手紧紧握住。当她与Blake四目相接时，弗那人露出虚弱的微笑。

“她安全了吗？我们的工作完成了吗？”Blake的声音很是疲惫，她失血过多，Weiss看得出她有些神志不清了。医护人员正在照顾她，但她腿部受的伤太重。

Weiss伸手捋了捋Blake的发丝，让她安心。“我们做到了。你做得很好，Blake。”

“太好了，”Blake缓缓眨了眨眼。她的声音懒懒散散——好似嘴唇都麻木了。“一定要替你保住……你女朋友……的安全。”

Weiss睁大了双眼。“什——什么？“

她感到Blake捏了捏自己的手，冲自己微微一笑。“我很高兴……你们两个……拥有彼此。”

当泪水终于突破震惊恣意流落时，一股情绪涌上Weiss心间。她的心紧紧系在Ruby身上，但她相信Qrow和她一样关心着Ruby的安危。此刻，她可以安抚Blake。

她俯身，在Blake的额上吻了一下。“我很高兴你回来了。”

“来自Schnee家的人的爱。”Blake笑了出来。“我没法说我预见到了这个。”平静只持续了一会儿，然后她的腿被包扎起来，她又疼得叫了出来。突然，一个面罩罩在了Blake的嘴巴和鼻子上，以便帮助她呼吸，接着她又被放在一个板子上。Weiss一直没有松手，尽管她的眼睛会不由自主地转向Ruby。Ruby被很多医生包围着，Weiss已经看不见她了。

“Schnee小姐！”一名卫兵喊道，Weiss本能地向声音来源转过去。然而，Winter就在她身边，她朝着叫她的士兵走过去。

“怎么了？”

卫兵冲过Weiss身边——在一片试图将Blake和Ruby安全送回基地的骚乱声中，Weiss几乎听不清他的声音。

“是个女孩。”卫兵说，Weiss不禁窒住了呼吸。

她本希望自己大错特错的。“Winter……”她深吸口气，姐姐好奇地看了她一眼。

“什么意思？怎么回事？”Winter 同时向Weiss和卫兵问道。

“那只野兽，它的盔甲不见了，只剩下一个女人的身体。”

“是人类吗？”

“她还活着吗？”Weiss问道，她转向Blake那边，请求允许让自己松手。她很快就意识到Blake已经处于镇静剂的作用下，又或者只是因为疼痛而失去了意识。不管怎样，她都昏过去了。Weiss轻轻把Blake的手放在她的肚子上，然后跑过那名卫兵身边，差点把他撞倒。

“Weiss，小心点！”Winter喊道，但Weiss置之不理。她必须得知道。

那个脸朝下躺在泥地里的女孩的后背满是伤疤。她的头发又长又红，乱糟糟地披散着。Weiss能看到黑色的……条纹在她身上舞动——它们沿着她的腿爬上她的后背，就像从皮肤上凸出的血管一样。

Weiss以最快的速度冲过去，她在女孩身边站定，想要看清女孩的脸，接着她跪了下来。她们仍然被许多士兵包围，武器随时准备进攻，但那具身体只是一动不动地躺着，它被彻底击溃了。当她终于找到一个合适的角度看清那张脸时，她心中的每一丝恐惧都被激活了。

“Pyrrha。”

* * *

Weiss吸吸鼻子，仿佛已经擦了有上百次似的再次擦了擦眼睛，然后深吸口气。

在所有人都被带回基地后，Ruby很快就被送往医务室里。Weiss无法一路跟随她进入手术室——尽管她抛出自己的姓氏拼命恐吓在场的每一位医生和护士，她还是被拒绝了。相反，留给她的任务是不得不告诉Yang和Ruby的父亲她受伤了。

这是一次简短到难以置信的谈话，谈话的结果是Yang差点把她撞倒，Taiyang追在Yang身后跑出去，想要和Ruby待在一起。

在接下来的20分钟里，Weiss一直四处徘徊，最后她来到Winter空空如也的房间里。她无能为力。Winter正在着手处理……Pyrrha的尸身。

她忍不住有些想知道自己是否曾经有想象到过这些。她见到的那个女孩的身体有很多问题。她的皮肤覆盖着暗黑的纹路，纹路爬满了她的胳膊和腿。她面色苍白，满是伤疤。

那怎么可能会是Pyrrha Nikos呢？她死了，Ruby看到了，虽然Weiss不清楚细节，但她清楚地知道，当他们在几个星期后埋葬Pyrrha时，已经没有尸体可以安葬在地下了。

今晚有太多的创伤，Weiss的心仿佛被感官所淹没，她只是将头埋在双手之中，哭了起来。

时间缓缓流逝着，直到她姐姐终于回来时，她在Winter的房间里仿佛已经等了有好几个小时了。在Winter回来的时候，她的眼睛下面有黑眼圈，并且脱下了之前穿着的夹克。

Weiss站在她面前，双手放在背后——这根本不是一个Schnee应有的行为：需要和渴望接触。不过Weiss不想一个人呆着，她的队伍很忙，Ruby受了伤，这里是她唯一知道自己可以去的地方了。

“已经很晚了。”Winter疲倦地说，Weiss点了点头。

“Ruby有什么消息了吗？”

Winter摇摇头。“还没有，但我们为她用上了最好的资源。他们在战场上将她的伤情稳定下来了，她会没事的，Weiss。”她只能点点头，然后继续尴尬地站在她姐姐面前。Winter定睛凝视着她，Weiss尽量不让自己的下唇颤抖起来。

最终，Winter缩拢她们之间的距离，将Weiss拉进怀抱。在拥抱发生的那一刻，Weiss深深陷进这份接触里，把脸埋在姐姐的衣领里。

对于自己对接触的突然需求，Weiss只能责怪Ruby。如果那个笨蛋出了事，夺走了Weiss已经逐渐习惯的拥抱和抚摸，Weiss永远不会原谅她。

就目前而言，Winter是一个很好的替代品，虽然拥抱的时间不长，但却温暖而舒适。

当拥抱结束、Winter退开时，Weiss快速擦了擦眼睛。“对不起，”她摇了摇头。“今天晚上真的太漫长了。你对Pyrrha做了什么？”

Winter转过身去，把剑收起来，开始整理衣橱。“它已经被送到我们的安全囚室里，正处在大量镇静剂的药效下，我们明天将对其进行评估。”

“不是‘它’，是‘她’。是Pyrrha Nikos！”

Winter僵住了，她手里拿着睡衣，背对Weiss。“Pyrrha Nikos在Beacon陷落的时候已经死了。”

“Winter！那是她！我知道是她！我看见她的脸了，你必须相信我！”当Weiss在战场上喊出Pyrrha的名字时，Winter很快让她安静下来，并通知她的士兵把囚犯带走。

“很晚了，Weiss。我们该休息了，我们已经经历了很多事情了。”

Winter的拒绝让人很是恼火，当她转身去洗手间时，Weiss走到她面前。“你必须相信我！”

姐姐那双明亮的蓝眼睛审视地盯着她看了好一会儿，然后她戏剧性地呼出口气，把衣服放在床上。“Weiss，也许你是对的。也许不知怎么回事，那就是Pyrrha Nikos的尸身。但那会改变发生的事情吗？”这个问题让人感觉像是被一拳打在了肚子上，Weiss强硬的姿态也变得泄气了。“你告诉我你非常关心的那个女孩今晚受伤了，你的队友也因为这头野兽腿上被开了个洞，那改变得了这些事实吗？那很有可能是Pyrrha Nikos的尸身，但我知道Nikos——我听说过她的英雄事迹，那头……怪物不是那个为保护无辜而死去的女孩。”

在Weiss的沉默中，Winter再次拿起衣服，经过妹妹身边，走向洗手间。

就在她关上门之前，Weiss开口了。“我没法假装自己没有看见她。” Weiss再次抬头看着Winter。“我得做点什么。”

“我们会的，但是今晚，我们什么都做不了，如果不睡觉明天我们就没用了。早上，你要去支持你的队伍，我要决定我们要怎么处理那头生——”Weiss蹙起眉头，Winter摇了摇头。“我们会在早上把事情都解决的。”

Weiss想做的事情有很多。她想和Ruby在一起，或者试着支持Yang，她想看看那是否真的是Pyrrha，又或者确认Blake无恙。

可她的身体开始停机，她实在太累了。所以当Winter走进洗手间时，她爬进了姐姐的床里。

几分钟后，当Winter回来时，她没有把Weiss踢出去。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言：  
> 谢谢大家的支持，希望这一幕没有让人失望，我们已经朝着它酝酿了有一段时间了。


	16. 拖延

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言:  
> 我有没有提过我有多爱Yang Xiao Long?

『“我们已经尽力了｡现在就靠她自己醒过来了｡”』

Atlas军事基地的医务室可能是全Remnant最令人不安的地方｡它散发着一股消毒剂和刚擦洗过的瓷砖的味道｡低挂在天花板上的荧光灯将素白的墙壁照得太亮了,只有当你够到木门时,变化才会发生｡这里太安静､太压抑了,但Yang却发现自己被困在这里｡

当Weiss和Blake留下她去找Ruby时,她觉得很是煎熬——但现在这情况更糟了｡当她们需要她时,她不仅无法在那里支持她的队伍,而且现在她在这里,也依然不能为她们做任何事｡

她应该待在Ruby的房间里,待在Ruby的身边｡她父亲和Qrow都在那儿,Weiss也整天在那里进进出出｡有几次她向Weiss打听有没有什么新消息,得到的回答却总是一模一样｡

“你干嘛不亲自去看看她啊?”然后Weiss会很快走掉,去忙她自己的事情｡

Blake倒还好,就跟任何腿上被开了个洞的人一样好;但她会恢复得很顺利｡可能要过几周她才能正常行走,然后接受治疗和训练以恢复速度,但她会没事的｡还能够见到她,这令Yang安心｡Blake虽说有点迟钝,但还是意识到了Yang其实很高兴见到她｡对Yang来说,在那些时刻,过去的任何愤怒都因为她可能已经失去她而消融瓦解了｡

很长一段时间,Yang只是和Blake坐在一起｡即使弗那人睡着了,Yang也留了下来｡看着心脏监护仪发出哔哔声,看到她的胸部起伏,Yang感到十分欣慰｡医院是邪恶的,Yang非常讨厌医院｡人们总是在自己最糟糕的时候来到医院——Yang也不例外｡

她依然还记得,就像昨天才发生的一样｡醒来时无法动弹,也不知道自己在哪里｡她的喉咙里插着一根巨大的管子,胳膊也不见了,她最先看到的是父亲哭泣的脸——自从Summer没有回家的那天以后,她就再也没见过父亲那幅表情了｡这太可怕了,一想到要在类似于那样的情况下见到Ruby都令她胆战心惊｡

Yang尽可能久地和Blake呆在一起,无视外面的世界,直到Weiss来察看她｡

现在,她正坐在一张仅有的最不舒服的椅子上,注视着Weiss把几本书放在Blake床边的桌子上｡看到Weiss小心翼翼地伸出手,把一缕头发从Blake脸上移开,真是一种奇怪的景象｡

Weiss从来没有与人过分亲昵过,但在过去的几天里,她比起在Beacon时似乎更愿意与人产生肢体接触,而在Beacon的时候,几乎都是Yang和Ruby主动跑过去扑倒她的｡

“你在这儿有书?”Yang问,她讨厌她们之间的沉默｡

“我问了一些士兵和工作人员,看他们有没有多余的书籍｡这是我能做到的｡”

Yang越是深入细想,便越容易想象到Weiss如此体贴而深思熟虑｡她非常擅长做一些小事情来让大家的生活更加轻松｡从Blake武器上的尘晶仓到经常在每次锻炼后清洗Yang的毛巾——因为Yang自己总是忘记｡Weiss是个从未被关心过的照顾者｡

“Jaune来了｡”Weiss不客气地说,Yang睁大了眼睛｡

“真的吗?那Ren和Nora呢,他们——”

“只有Jaune一个人｡”她被打断了｡“Ren和Nora已经回老家很多年了｡据我所知,他们不再狩猎了｡”

“哦……”

一想到Ren和Nora不再狩猎,Yang忍不住皱起眉头｡尽管她明白并不是每个人都这样,但她过去曾非常渴望狩猎,以至于一想到一个明明如此有才华的人就这么放弃了令她感觉颇为沮丧｡

“他怎么样了?”

“现在在睡觉,这是一趟漫长的旅程,他刚到的时候还坚持要探望Ruby｡我已经给他找了个床位让他休息了｡”

Yang对Weiss那母性般的语气笑了｡“你是个优秀的老板,Weiss｡”

这些话沉重地滞留在空气中,Yang试图表达的幽默全都消失了｡Weiss站直身子,双手放在背后,显然很沮丧｡

“你在干什么?”

“只是打听一下Jaune｡”

“不,”Weiss突然拔高的音量让Yang 吓了一跳｡“你在这个房间里干什么?”

Yang别开视线｡“我在照看她｡”

“你在这里已经呆了足足三个小时了,”Weiss眯起眼睛｡“她睡着了,她很好,而你父亲整夜陪着Ruby,我想如果你过去照看她一下,他可以缓口气｡”

Yang觉得自己喉咙里形成的结块搞不好会令自己窒息｡她试图吞咽,但感觉喉咙好像被梗住了｡Yang强迫自己做了个深呼吸,只是为了确保自己仍在呼吸｡“你会过去照看她吗?”

“不,”Weiss迅速回答｡“我已经进出Ruby的房间很多次了,如果她需要我,我会留下,但你父亲不会只为我离开｡你得进去说服他休息一下｡已经36个小时了,Yang｡他需要食物,也需要休息｡”

泪水溢满她的眼睛,Yang再次试图吞咽｡“Weiss,”她沙哑道,“我本该在那儿支持她的｡你说得对……我让她失望了｡这是我的——”

“要是你敢说完那句话,Yang Xiao Long,我就赏你一巴掌｡”Weiss一字一句极其认真地说道,Yang注视着她跺着脚绕过Blake的床边径直向自己走来｡“我还不知道你的每一分勇气都随着右手一并丢掉了呢｡”

Yang猛地抬头瞪着Weiss,而那双盯着她的蓝眼睛也毫无畏缩之意｡

“你想从我这里得到什么?”

“我想要你在乎!”

“我当然在乎,该死的!”Yang站起来｡“我当然在乎了!可我什么都做不了｡我不在那里支持她们,在Beacon我保护不了她们,昨晚我也保护不了她们!我到底有什么好的?”

Weiss翻个白眼｡“你说得对,Yang,你一无是处｡”这话很伤人,而且听到别人这么说,令Yang痛苦不已｡“但那跟你丢失的手臂无关,一切都与你一直不停地自伤自怜而不去真正做些实事有关｡”Weiss稍稍放松了一点,用手捋了捋她异常凌乱的头发｡“你所需要的一切都在这里｡我请来了全Remnant最好的医生和最好的假肢工程师,他们全部都在等着你｡”令Yang惊讶的是,Weiss主动开始了她俩之间的肢体接触,她将手搭在Yang的肩膀上｡“你希望自己能够保护她们吗?我可以帮你——但如果你不帮你自己,我就帮不了你｡”

事实确实如此,Weiss并非那种会美化事实的人｡Yang很痛苦,已经痛苦了很久了,可在某种程度上,痛苦变成了一种糟糕的舒适区域｡这是她唯一恒常不变的东西——这种她为自己的生活而努力奋斗结果却又失去了它的空虚感｡

也许在去Beacon的那时候起,她就永远不会成为她所向往的女猎人——但她仍然可以活出个样子来,对吧?

她的眼里噙满泪水,泪水灼烧着她的眼睛;她趁着Weiss离自己很近,伸手将Weiss拉进怀里紧紧拥住｡行为向来得体的Schnee小姐因为这突如其来的拥抱而发出一声尖叫,但过了一会儿便开始回抱她｡

当Yang终于肯让Weiss呼吸的时候,她擦了擦自己湿成一片的脸颊｡“对不起,Weiss｡”

Weiss往后退了一步,用手抚平被弄皱的裙子｡“我们没有自伤自怜的特权,Yang｡你妹妹的状况并不好｡”

Yang也非常清楚——自从回来后,在她们短短相处的那段时间里她就看出来了｡单是她们极少待在一起这个事实便差不多可以让人看出些什么来｡Ruby迷失在自己的脑海中｡在旅途中的某个地方,她失去了看到一切事物的美好之处的火花｡她现在所能看到的只有结束这场斗争的必要性｡而Ruby似乎相信这个‘结束’并不包括她自己的生存｡

“我不知道该为她做什么｡”她承认道,这让她很受伤｡每当Ruby又出了什么事,而她必须得帮她度过难关时,Yang都会对自己说同样的话｡每一次,Yang都设法让Ruby度过了难关——但那时的她比现在强大多了｡

Weiss凝视着Yang的右臂｡“把那个问题解决掉便是个开始｡”

“我想解决它——越快越好｡”Yang知道自己不能再躲下去了｡世界给了她一个沉重的打击,她几乎溺死在它给自己造成的痛苦中｡可是,尽管她遭受了很多痛苦,她的队伍却遭受了更多的痛苦,Yang的工作就是要把她们从痛苦中解救出来｡

Weiss脸上闪过一丝微笑,但并没持续多久｡相反,她点了点头,后退一步｡“我们可以搞定｡我会和我姐姐谈谈,让医生给你看一些你想要的假肢的规格型号｡至于现在么,”Weiss叹了口气,Yang终于注意到她看上去有多累｡“请去帮你父亲看着你妹妹｡他们需要你,Yang｡”

她依然很紧张——害怕看到Ruby处于这样的状态,害怕内疚会迅速地吞噬自己｡但她副这鬼样子对别人又有什么好处呢?她必须坚强起来——这就是她在Beacon､在她的队伍中所扮演的角色,而这不会有任何改变｡

重要的事情要先做｡

“Weiss,你最后一次睡觉是什么时候的事了?”

那双湛蓝的眼睛突然显得很内疚｡“我……昨晚睡了几个小时｡”

Yang知道她在撒谎｡“你知道,你拼命地工作并不比我撅着嘴唇逃避一切更好｡”

“我比你稍微好一点,”Weiss反驳,Yang忍不住笑了出来｡“那就是说……”Weiss的目光落在沉睡的Blake身上｡“我可以在你的帮助下照顾这两个人｡”

Yang回头看了看Blake——她在睡梦中显得十分平静安详,Yang感到一阵暖流从她身上拂过｡她点了点头｡“你懂的｡我去找Qrow,让他带我爸去吃点东西,然后让他睡觉｡接着再来照看她们两个吧｡”

“很好,”Weiss松了口气｡“很好——我去和医生谈谈你的事｡”

“行,但是你得答应我你也会去睡觉的｡你可是这次行动的首脑人物,Schnee｡我需要你｡”

“我会的,”Weiss诚挚地微笑｡“我很想你,你这呆瓜｡”

Yang把一只手放在Weiss的肩膀上,注意到Weiss是如何地往接触点靠了过去｡“我也很想你,冰雪女王｡”

* * *

Yang又花了10分钟鼓起勇气打开了Ruby所在的那扇门｡气氛比她想象的还要糟｡

Yang被告知了Ruby所经历的一切,对于一个经历了这样一切的人来说,Ruby看起来实在太过平静了｡那个……追捕她的东西把刀直接刺进了她的肚子｡她花了好几个小时接受手术和治疗,现在,她身处于此｡他们被告知她很有可能会醒过来——但她的伤势已经严重到够让人担心的了｡

Yang环视房间,却忍不住露出微笑｡Weiss确实有在做事｡角落里到处都是“Ruby风”的东西｡几本漫画书放在她床边的桌子上,一盒未开封的饼干也放在那里等着她｡新月玫瑰被巧妙地存放在角落里｡她的斗篷叠得整整齐齐,放在她旁边的床上,甚至还有一只特别可爱的毛绒戮兽玩具靠在床的栏杆边上｡

然而,Yang的视线最终落在父亲身上,他坐在Ruby床边的椅子上,头向后仰着,一只伸出的手搭在女儿的手上｡这副景象刺痛了Yang的心,因为她知道她父亲经历了多少,那种失去另一个他爱的人的恐惧最终会使他崩溃｡

进一步说,失去Ruby很可能也会对Yang造成相同的影响｡

她小心翼翼地走过去,摸了摸爸爸的肩膀,他吓了一大跳｡

“放松啦,只是我而已｡”

他深吸几口气,有那么片刻,他睁大眼睛,满眼惊恐,当他的视线落在躺在床上的Ruby时,他似乎记起了自己在哪里｡看着现实再次向他袭来令Yang感到痛心｡他点点头｡

“我还在想你什么时候会出现呢｡”他声音沙哑｡Yang拉了一把椅子坐在他旁边｡

“我想我最近有点胆小｡这只是……太令人害怕了｡”Taiyang没有回应,但Yang能感觉到他在自己身边放松了,他们陷入了一种舒适的沉默｡她伸出左臂,捏住他的手,引起他的注意｡“她会没事的｡”

“确定没事么?”Ruby的房门再次咔哒一声关上,Yang回头看见Qrow手里拿着打开的酒瓶进来了｡“因为这个世界将仍是一摊狗屎,它对我们的小Ruby紧追不放,就像我最近做的一样,而她不会只是在床上躺着坐视不理｡”他大步走到Yang身边,递出瓶子,Yang抓住瓶子,喝了一大口｡他似乎有点惊讶,这时她方才意识到他很有可能是想递给她父亲｡她内疚地把它还给了他,他咯咯笑了｡“嘿,你已经够大了,只是觉得你还不太会喝酒罢了｡”

Taiyang呻吟着｡“她身上的Branwen特性比我愿意承认的还要多｡”他说道,Yang却感到一丝恼人的自豪感｡她一直都无法解释这种现象——她母亲几乎在她一来到这个世界就立即抛弃了她,她还通过Qrow告诉Yang不要再试图寻找她｡总的来说,她应该恨这个女人的,可无论何时,甚至是当她被拿来跟她母亲作比较时——Yang全部所感就只有一丝丝病态的成就感｡

“是吗?她也具备那个讨厌又固执的Xiao Long特性在她身上,就像她老爸一样,我已经告诉过他十几次了,去找张床睡个觉｡”

她感到爸爸在她身旁僵硬了｡“我不会离开她的｡”

“爸,”Yang再次握紧他的手,看到他向自己投来恳求的目光｡他显然希望她站在他这边｡“Weiss告诉我你还没吃东西,Qrow说得没错,你需要睡觉｡如果你因为她而生病了,Ruby会非常难过的｡”

他怒目而视｡“Weiss Schnee,她总是跑到这里来……还对Ruby大惊小怪的,我搞不懂｡我还以为Schnee家的人都很恶劣来着?她父亲肯定是的｡”

“她姐姐也蛋疼得紧｡”Qrow咕哝道,又喝了一口酒｡

“Weiss或许也是个令人蛋疼的家伙,但她对Ruby总是留有柔软的一面｡我的意思是在Beacon她经常抱怨Ruby,但每天她们又会整天都腻在一起｡Weiss是个很不错的人——她只是有很多……她想克服掉的Schnee家的通病罢了｡”如今Yang很乐意将Weiss称为朋友,尽管她完全理解为什么会有这种疑虑｡

Weiss从来就不擅长第一印象｡

“我因为试图挪动Ruby的兜帽而被她吼了｡”Qrow说,Yang微微一笑｡“我说Tai,你得吃点东西然后休息一下｡Yang会留在这里陪着这孩子的,不是吗?”

Yang快速点头｡“我留在这里｡我会照顾她的,直到你感觉好起来,然后我们就可以交换了｡”她觉得有必要增加一点希望｡“但我敢打赌她会在那之前醒来的｡”

他不情愿地最后看了Ruby一眼,然后站起来,在她的额头上吻了一下｡他转过身,也在Yang的额头上吻了一下,Yang露出微笑｡她感到Qrow捏了捏自己的肩膀,然后他俩离开房间,Yang转回Ruby那边｡

现在,房间里更加安静了｡只有她和Ruby单独在一起,那是她五年都不曾见过的女孩｡Yang很讨厌现在只要一想到Ruby就会伴随着愧疚感｡她怎会不在她身边支持她;她怎会告诉她这个世界只会无缘无故地发生坏事,而她不应该再继续战斗下去｡这是错的;她错了,等Ruby醒来后,Yang一定要告诉她｡

她把椅子挪近了一点,这样她就可以伸手抚摸Ruby的头发了｡迄今为止已经过去了很长时间;她以前从没见过Ruby把头发留得这么长过｡她的小妹妹不再是一个婴儿了｡她的肌肉有着以前没有的轮廓和线条｡Ruby确实长高了,看起来很像Yang记忆中的Summer｡

“欸,”另一个新的声音从门口传来,Yang转过身,看见Blake直立着靠在门框上,她的一条腿抬起悬在空中｡“对不起,我不知道你在这儿｡”

“Blake,”Yang立马跳起来,冲到她跟前｡“我勒个去?你的腿上可是被开了个洞!”

弗那人苦笑｡“我只是想看看她怎么样了｡”

“从床上一瘸一拐地爬出来跳过整个走廊来看她?”Yang用胳膊搂住Blake的腰,帮助她支撑她的体重｡她们一起挪进房间里,Yang用自己的腿勾住椅子向后拉,让Blake坐下｡

“嘿,我好歹是一个训练有素的运动员——我可以在走廊上跳一跳｡”

“啊哈,”Yang拉过另一张椅子,坐在Blake旁边,她们差不多面对着面｡然后她抬起Blake受伤的腿,把它搭在自己的腿上｡Blake的大腿上被刀刃刺穿的地方缠着厚厚的绷带,不过她的腿的其余部分倒是基本上没有被动过,而且现在……基本上也没有被遮住｡

所以当Yang把它放在自己腿上的时候,她的手碰到了非常光滑的肌肤｡Yang也非常非常清楚她手指下的感觉有多好｡

Blake满脸通红,垂下眼睑｡“再训练有素的运动员也累坏了,不该下床｡”

“我知道,”Blake喃喃道,Yang注意到她声音中流露出的脆弱｡“这些天我不太喜欢独处｡”

Yang皱起眉头,轻抚着Blake的小腿肚｡“好吧,如果Weiss和我一起行动的话,我们可以把你们两个照顾得更好些｡”

“你别代表我｡”Weiss边说边溜进房间｡“Blake Belladonna你不在房间的时候我差点要中风了!你从床上跑出来干嘛?!你明明受伤了,而且——”

“Weiss｡”Blake柔声道,Yang敬畏地看着Blake那副装出来的可怜巴巴的表情对她们那冷若冰霜的队友极其管用,她的气势一下子就溃散了｡

“呃,只是……小心她的腿,Yang｡拜托了｡”

Yang只能微笑｡“我不会搞出什么伤害的,公主｡”Weiss虽然一副气哼哼的样子,但她没有争辩,她溜到Ruby的床的另一边,坐在连在墙上的小长椅上｡

她们默不作声地坐了一会儿,每个人都在审视着Ruby｡Yang的手依然继续轻抚着Blake的腿｡每过一分钟,弗那人眨眼的时间就变得越来越长｡当Yang向 Weiss那边看去时,她看到Weiss坐在长凳边上,这样她就可以伸手调整Ruby的毯子｡其实毯子并不需要调整,但很明显,Weiss想让它恰到好处地盖住她｡Yang只能假定这是Weiss那蛋疼的天性使然,即一切都需要完美｡

又缓慢地过了几分钟,Yang相当确信Blake已经睡着了,这时Weiss说话了｡

“我有件事得告诉你们两个｡”Weiss终于打破沉默｡

“是关于你和Ruby的事吗?”Blake疲倦地咕哝道,Weiss骇然睁大了眼睛｡

Yang扫了一眼Blake,然后转向Weiss,只见她脸上泛起阵阵红晕｡

“不是!Blake!”Weiss大叫,突然间Blake变得更加警醒了些,而且看起来非常内疚｡

“我——呃……我是说……我正在服用止痛药,我真的应该躺回床上去｡”Yang察觉到Blake正试图把她的腿从自己腿上挪下来,Yang将其牢牢按住｡

“等一下,”Yang说,把注意力重新放在Weiss身上,Weiss正直勾勾地盯着地板,就好像地板冒犯了她似的｡“你和我妹妹的什么事?”那句评论在Yang的耳朵里听起来就像是某种浪漫的事情｡Weiss看上去有多么快地脸红了,而Blake又有多么突然地退缩了｡

尽管如此,她还是无法将自己的思绪集中在这个荒谬的想法上｡绝对不可能是像听起来的那样｡Weiss和Ruby是搭档,没错——甚至可能是朋友｡但她们像疯女人一样争吵打架｡Ruby老是把Weiss逼到爆炸,而Weiss也从来无法应付Ruby那充满爱心的天性｡

不可能的,绝对不可能的｡

“好吧,我想既然猫不在袋子里了*｡”Blake对Weiss的双关语发出抱怨的呻吟,但Weiss似乎认为这是Blake应得的｡“Yang,我……爱上了你妹妹｡”(*译注:｢猫不在袋子里｣的原文是the cat is out of the bag,本意是‘秘密/消息泄露了’,此处双关｡)

Yang几乎可以肯定自己随时都会再次在自家的浴缸里醒来,并且宿醉得很厉害｡然而,等待的时间越长,她就越意识到Weiss真的说出了这些话｡

她看了看自己的小妹,然后目光又回到Weiss身上,不知何时,Weiss已将Ruby的手握在自己手里｡

那副画面令Yang爆炸了,仓皇间,她从旁边的桌子上抓起纸巾盒朝Weiss扔过去——正好击中了她的脑袋｡

“嗷!”Weiss大叫｡“干嘛打我啊?!”

“你睡了我妹!”

“我没有!我只亲过她!”

“那就更糟了!”

Blake轻声笑了出来｡“那究竟怎么会更糟呢?”

“这只是……”Yang咆哮着——为Blake受伤的腿阻止了自己上前单臂打爆Weiss而感到沮丧｡“你是怎么爱上Ruby的?她可是走了整整五年了!”

Weiss拾起纸巾盒,放在旁边的长椅上,她深吸口气,耸了耸肩｡“在她回来的时候我才突然稍微意识到自己爱上了她｡更不用说她愿意为我放弃自己的生命,这非常浪漫——即便同时也非常愚蠢和不成熟｡”

“她……等等,难道她也有同样的感觉吗?!”Yang从担心撞到Blake的腿,变成了好奇自己是不是可以抓起她的腿把Blake朝Weiss扔过去｡

“我们已经互相表达了自己的感情,没错｡”Weiss保持着冷静,而这只令Yang愈发沮丧｡“她对我来说非常重要｡”

“我只是……我不……”Yang难以置信｡她甚至并非因为她们彼此的……相爱而难过,只是因为她自己从未预见到此事的发生｡Weiss Schnee总是如此一本正经,同时也是上流社会的人｡是的,她已经变了,但她仍然是Schnee家的人而Ruby只是……Ruby而已｡Ruby到底是怎么迷住一个Schnee的?“哦天哪,我爸的心脏病要犯了｡”Yang瞪着Weiss｡“你会让我爸犯心脏病的!”

Weiss翻个白眼｡“你太戏剧化了!他对这件事的反应绝不可能比你更糟!”

“我深表怀疑!”

“他起码不会用纸巾盒打我!”

Yang攥紧拳头｡“你该庆幸我够不到灯!”

“各位,”Blake提高音量,刚好引起Yang的注意,Yang转过身来,看到一双非常生气的琥珀色眸子在瞪着她｡“这儿当真是你想为这个而吵架的地方吗?就在她为自己的生命而挣扎的时候?”现实情形再次打击了Yang｡Ruby受了非常严重的伤,就躺在自己的面前,没有丝毫知觉｡

事实上,更令Yang难过的是,Ruby坠入了爱河,而Yang却不曾在那里引导她度过这一切｡

“你说得没错｡”Weiss说,然后重新坐下来｡

“Ruby的生命里有了更多的人去爱她,这难道不好吗?”Blake伸手摸了摸Yang的肩膀｡接触使Yang放松了一点,但她不能自已｡

“她才没有我那么爱她呢｡”Yang嘀咕道,声音大到刚好可以让Weiss听见｡

“这不是什么竞争比赛好吗｡”Weiss回嘴道,Yang朝她怒目而视｡

“是是你说得很对不是吗!”

“Yang!”Blake拍了她一下,Yang撅起嘴唇,决定不再说话｡“Weiss,如果那不是你想告诉我们的事,那你原本想说的又是什么?”

Weiss很乐意转换话题——尽管她的表情稍稍沉了下去｡

她似乎沉思了一会儿,然后摇了摇头｡“这事儿可以缓一缓再说——现在我们把重心放在Ruby身上就好｡这个话题又不会自己跑掉,所以不着急｡”

Weiss说话的时候脸色似乎变得有些苍白,Yang心中的保护警钟被拉响了｡她想做点什么让冰雪女王的感觉好一点,于是便率先起了个头｡

“Weiss,你和医生谈过了吗?关于手臂等一切事宜?”

Weiss有些慌乱地点了点头,然后重新镇定下来｡“是､是的｡他们就在等你安排好一切了｡他们有一些假肢可以供你选择,如果你愿意,他们可以为你定制任何东西,不过这需要一些时间｡”

Yang深深地吸了口气,将胳膊勾在Blake腿下稍稍抬起一点,然后站起来｡她把它放在自己坐过的椅子上,低头看着她的搭档｡

Blake好奇地回视着她——Yang花了一点时间陶醉在她的美丽中,她为再次与Blake如此亲近而开心｡

“我得去处理一下这些事情｡回到战斗中去｡”她轻声说,只对她们｡

“我和你一起去｡”

Yang摇摇头,微微一笑｡“不,你留在这儿——确保别让Weiss对我妹妹有任何企图｡”

“如果你愿意的话,我会卸掉你的另一条胳膊｡”Weiss咆哮,而Yang只是对着Blake笑得更灿烂了｡

在这一刻,Yang竭尽全力才没有亲吻Blake｡相反,她用拇指的指腹抚摸着Blake其中一只耳朵的耳背,Blake愉快地哼了起来｡

“没错,”她眨了眨眼｡“就如同我一直想象的那般柔软｡”


	17. 不可战胜的女孩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言：  
> 谢谢大家的支持，我很惊讶有那么多人在读这篇文章，发表评论/点赞以及所有这些。再次反复感谢你们。

她感觉到有什么东西轻轻拂过脸颊，划过她的眼睑。Ruby自黑暗中剥离，一种宁静舒适的感觉激荡开来，将她团团包围。她慢慢地呼气，试图沉浸在那种感觉中。一股暖意环绕在她的周身，这股温暖如此诱人而受用——既没有忧虑，也没有恐惧。只有这片宁静，是她唯一想去的地方。

在内心深处，她好奇这是不是所谓的来世。她已经死了吗？她为什么感觉如此无拘无束，如释重负？那种感觉继续轻抚着她的脸，宛如一股拉力般，将她慢慢从这片宁静安详中拖走。她想与之抗争，想留在这里，留在这个安全的地方，但触摸变得越来越真实，Ruby无法阻止自己向它们屈服。

『没事的，Ruby。你会没事的。』

她听到了一个自己几乎认不出来的声音，但那声音中的某些东西使她热泪盈眶。就像是找到了她几十年前丢失的一部分自我一般。Ruby只想捕捉到那个声音，捕捉到这种感觉，然后沉浸其中。

突然之间，有什么东西抚过她的面颊，平静消失了。现在，除了将她吞噬了许久的黑暗和空虚以外，一无所有。她又孤单一人了，又一次陷入了害怕与迷茫。这不是和平安宁，这是恐怖。这是跟她记忆中一模一样的，自己一直以来身陷其中的地狱。

“你怎么哭了？”又一个声音，这个声音很容易识别。它令人安心，但听起来却几近心烦意乱。

『Weiss。』

那种感觉继续沿着她的面颊拂过，她被它吸引住了。她越是被那种感觉吸引过去，她皮肤上的感觉就越是强烈。

“嘿……你醒了吗？Ruby……如果你能听到我的话，就睁开你的眼睛。”

她呼吸加速——她本以为自己的眼睛是睁开的。她在哪里？Ruby深吸几口气，凭借意志力让自己的身体动起来，让自己的大脑做出反应，找到穿越黑暗的方法。

她向前推进，试图将自己维系在那股贴在自己脸颊上的触感上，依靠它把自己从黑暗中抽离出来。

最后，她看到了一道光，她拼尽全力一跃而起，跳入那道光中。片刻后，一阵强烈的白光直刺进她的双眼，痛得她无法视物，她听到身旁有人倒抽了一口气。

“Ruby！你醒了！”

她花了一点时间适应周围的环境，不过她还是慢慢认出了一盏悬挂在她上方的荧光灯。她正盯着一片纯白的天花板，随着身体开始苏醒，她只觉沉重和疼痛。

“Ruby？”她的名字再次被叫到，她把头稍稍朝着声音转了转。

就在那时，她看到Weiss坐在她身边。Weiss看起来疲惫不堪——她的头发解开了，散乱地垂在背上和脸上。她那双曾经明亮湛蓝的眼睛泛着些许灰暗，但她仍然面带微笑。她的脸颊上还残留着泪痕，下唇微微颤抖。

“Weiss。”Ruby试图说话，但她的喉咙因尝试而疼痛。她咳了一下，而这是个巨大的错误。她觉得自己的肚子好像从身体内部被撕扯开来，忍不住痛得大叫。

“放松，”Weiss轻轻斥道。“什么都……不要做。只是……等一下，我去叫医生。”Weiss站起来，但Ruby紧紧握住那只原本就握在自己手上的手。

“求你……别走。”她拼尽全力，声音粗哑地喘息道。

Weiss恳求地看着她。“我必须得去，他们得来看看你，Ruby。我没有替你检查的资格。”Weiss俯身，将嘴唇贴在Ruby的额头上，片刻后，她又吻了吻Ruby的太阳穴，接着亲吻她的脸颊。她移到她的鼻子和唇边，然后小心翼翼地吻了吻她的嘴唇。当她终于离开时，Weiss露出微笑。“我保证马上回来。我只是需要去找个人来给你检查。”

Weiss的存在所带来的舒适感压倒了一切，Ruby发现自己又哭了，但她松开了搭档的手，点了点头。

逗留了仅仅一秒，Weiss转身离开，跑出房间。

Ruby不记得自己是怎么来到这里的。她站在森林里，被士兵包围着，等待着……那东西来找她。然后Blake也在那里，她受伤了，那里发生了战斗，再然后……就没有然后了。

『Blake』。一想到Blake可能因为自己而出了什么事，恐慌就袭上她的心头。毫无疑问，这是她最可怕的噩梦，Ruby本能地想要试图坐起来。

这是一个巨大的错误，腹部传来一股剧痛，她不禁大叫起来。

“Ruby！我告诉过你不要乱动！”Weiss叫道，Ruby听到好几个人的脚步声跑进房间。

疼痛难忍，她感到一阵恶心反胃。有什么东西在她嘴里冒泡，并且开始从她的嘴唇边溢出，可由于她是背朝下躺着，所以大部分又倾泻回喉咙里。

而这只让她咳得更加厉害，甚至开始窒息。

“哎哟卧槽！”有人喊道，突然有人把手放在她身上。“把她翻过去，她需要把这个吐出来！”

“Ruby！”Weiss再次叫道，房间里的每个人都把Ruby翻到侧身躺下。有人在她头下塞了一条毛巾，她把嘴里所有东西都吐在上面。它在她的喉咙里燃烧着，宛如液态的火焰一般从鼻腔里流出来。

吐完以后，Ruby努力保持清醒，他们极其小心地把她翻过来，让她背朝下躺好，然后开始为她忙上忙下。当他们问她是否能理解他们的话时，她点了点头，并在被指示时握住护士的手。

与此同时，Weiss把一块布打湿，轻轻擦拭她的脸颊。

她觉得十分痛苦。她想回到她之前去过的那个安静的地方，那里的世界不是这样的。在那里她既不会害怕也不会疼痛。

“我们要增加你的用药量，Ruby。它应该在几分钟之内就会起效。”医生微笑着说，这个老人有着她所见过的最漂亮的胡须。她又点了点头。

“我需要……水。”

“当然了！”Weiss咆哮，Ruby意识到她这是在冲着她自己咆哮。“给她喝水，Weiss，你个笨蛋。”她冲自己抱怨道，然后跺着脚走开。过了一会儿，她把一只手枕在Ruby头下，向上稍稍抬起。“放松，”Weiss说，然后将瓶子朝她放低。“这样可以吗？”她问医生，此时Ruby几乎就要够到宝贵的水资源了。

“一点一点地喂，让她有时间吞下去。”

Weiss尽责地点了点头，然后又回到自己的任务中。

当冰凉的水碰到她的嘴唇时，这简直宛如某种液体魔法。她感到水在嘴里冲溅，把难闻的味道都冲走了。第一次吞咽的时候很艰难，但在呼吸了几次后，她又吞下了第二口，紧接着她贪婪地喝了个够。当她喝完时，她忍不住满足地叹了口气，而Weiss翻了个白眼。

“好些了？”她问，Ruby点点头。“很好。”

她不确定究竟是药物的作用还是纯粹的疲劳使然，她感到身体开始变得沉重。同时，它似乎又获得了足够的放松，让她感觉不到自己像是被撕成了碎片。

“去叫她父亲过来。”Weiss对一个匆匆走出房间的护士要求道。

Ruby想告诉Weiss要和蔼可亲一点，但她也确实真的很想见到自己的爸爸。

医生给她检查完以后开始在病历上写字，她握紧Weiss的手。“Blake，”她轻声说，试图不伤到自己的喉咙。“她还好吗？”

“她很好，因为屁股痛所以还在床上休息，不过她没事。”Ruby闭上双眼，感到眼泪流了下来。她记得的最后一件事就是Blake跳到她面前，如果她出了什么事，她永远不会原谅自己。“我很生你的气，Ruby。”Weiss的语调十分轻柔。她感到有一双嘴唇贴在自己的额头上，于是她睁开眼睛，发现Weiss离她只有几英寸远。“你……我——”Weiss叹息着摇了摇头。无论她打算说什么，都堵在了喉咙里。

“你们阻止它了吗？”Ruby问，几乎害怕听到答案。

然而，当Weiss点头时，Ruby感到如释重负。“它就在这里。被锁住了，你安全了。”她的语气一点胜利的感觉也没有。“等你感觉好了我们再讨论。”

“Weiss——”

“等你感觉好了我们再讨论，好吗？”她坚定地重复着，Ruby只能点头。她知道自己争不过，而且老实说，她不想把Weiss气走。

“好了，Rose小姐。”医生开口道，Ruby慢慢转头看向他。“我们要让你休息了。我们目前所能做的就是控制你的疼痛，让我们的医疗师来照顾你的伤口。他们几小时后就到，这是你的第一个疗程。你的身体现在很敏感，所以我们会慢慢来。你要在这里呆上一段时间，所以不要认为自己很快就能出院。你前面还有一条相当漫长的路要走呢。”

Ruby很感激他的直言不讳，但同时她也知道了这会很糟。虽然目前她还不想去任何地方——但等过了几天、几周后，她会痛苦死的。她的身体不是用来休息的。她需要活跃起来，做点什么；而这将是一种折磨。

“哦，她会得到足够的休息的，你可以打赌。”Weiss说，Ruby与那双意志坚决的蓝眸四目相接。“不容争辩，Ruby Rose。”当Weiss以她一如既往的方式抚摸她的头发时，Ruby很难想出任何一种争辩。

“Ruby！”Taiyang冲进门来，她看着他几乎绊倒在自己的两只脚上，然后磕磕绊绊地走到她床边，双手捧住她的脸。“你醒了，哦亲爱的……看看你。”

Weiss已经从床上爬了下去，松开了Ruby的手。她瞥了一眼，看到Weiss把手放在背后，害羞地看着别处。尽管Weiss对大多数人都很严厉，但她女朋友的父亲的出现使她变成了一个羞怯的少女。

“嘿，老爸。”Ruby说，把全部注意力都集中在父亲身上。“我很抱歉。”之所以这么说是因为她知道这必定会给他带来的影响。他已经失去了如此之多，在Yang的事情以后，如今她自己又差点丢了性命——她知道这对他不公平。

当他小心翼翼地把她拥入一个笨拙别扭的拥抱中时，她闭上双眼，沉浸在这股令人舒适的感觉中。伸出手臂，她把手搭在他的背上。

“我很高兴你没事。我这一辈子实在见了太多女儿们受伤。”他松开一点拥抱，朝她微笑。“你真勇敢，孩子。你妈妈会为你骄傲的。”

那句话戳中了她，她不得不拼命忍住眼泪。Ruby做的很多事情都是为了让妈妈感到骄傲。最近，她情不自禁地觉得自己几乎在所有可以想象到的方面上都失败了。

不知何时，Weiss已经溜出了房间，Ruby朝她之前所在的位置瞥了一眼，不禁对她的缺席皱起眉头。

当她回头看向爸爸时，他扬起一根眉毛。“她经常在这里，你知道吗？就像是……每天都在。”

“是吗？”听到Weiss对自己大惊小怪，Ruby情不自禁地感到很开心。

“是的，如果我呆得太久，不吃饭也不睡觉，她就会冲我大呼小叫。然后她会让你叔叔或姐姐联合起来轰我走。”

Weiss在照顾她的父亲，她的家人。正是那个曾经表现得好像不想为任何人做任何事的女孩。

她脸上绽放出灿烂的笑容。“她很棒。”

“有多棒？”他眯起眼睛。“她究竟有多棒，对你来说？”

Ruby稍稍畏缩了一点。“呃……超级棒？”

他歪着头端详着她。他又时不时地朝门那边瞥去，在那里Ruby可以看见Weiss只是站在外面等着。

“你知道，她可是个Schnee哦？”他带着一丝笑意回头朝她瞥来，Ruby只能点头。

“我知道。”

“哈，”他重新盯着她笑了。“我一直希望我其中一个女儿能嫁给有钱人。”

“老爸！”叫喊使她的伤口痛了起来，但她也忍不住露出微笑。自从他们团聚以后，她就没有像现在这样跟父亲舒舒服服地说过话。这次谈话几乎完美。“Yang在哪儿？”

“她现在非常忙。”他说，然后坐在她旁边的座位上。“她和一些专家在一起，准备为自己装上一只新胳膊。她被安排了手术以便清理好所有东西。”

Ruby无法表达自己听到这个消息究竟有多高兴。“我希望她在手术之前能来看我一下。”

“我相信她会的，她大部分时间都在这里。除了她和Blake，你女朋友——”她瞪着他，他咯咯地笑着。“还有你叔叔和那个金发男孩，你的访客源源不断。”

“Jaune在这儿吗？”

Taiyang点了点头，然后脱下鞋子，轻轻朝门口扔去。Ruby看着它撞在窗框上，透过门上的窗户，可以看见Weiss在外面吓了一跳，她猛地转过身来。她父亲微微一笑，然后挥手叫她进来。

Weiss有些气恼，她重新冷静下来，然后打开门。

“你能帮我拿下鞋子吗，Schnee小姐？”

Weiss愣了半晌，但她怒视着那只令人不快的鞋子，还是小心翼翼地把它捡了起来。Ruby在嘲笑Weiss和对她父亲调戏这个可怜的女孩而生气之间纠结不已。

当她把鞋子交还给他时，他微笑着感谢她。

她点了点头，然后走到Ruby的床的另一边，Ruby醒来时她就在那里。

“这里有股呕吐物的味道。”她嘴里说着，却还是坐了下来。

Ruby对Weiss皱了皱眉——突然决定选择站调戏的一方。“对不起嘛，Weiss。”她撅起嘴唇看着她的搭档坐立不安的样子，然后叉起胳膊。

“无所谓了。你刚刚才经历了严重的创伤，所以我想我姑且可以不去管它。”

当Weiss似乎变得温和了些，并对她微微一笑时，Taiyang又开始笑了起来。“好吧，我现在完全明白了。我同意了。”

Weiss似乎越发困惑。“什么？”

“你在和我女儿约会。”Weiss的脸色霎时变得更加苍白了，Ruby本来还以为这是不可能的。“虽然我不能说我料到过会有这种事发生，但你一直在努力确保她得到照顾，同时也在帮助Yang和Blake还有其他人。你是个好孩子，Weiss。”

尽管Weiss看起来仍然惊骇不已，但她的双颊从苍白变成了明亮的红霞，她别开视线。

“谢、谢谢您，先生。”Weiss把一缕散乱的头发塞到耳后，鼓起勇气再次向他看去。“您的女儿……事实上，她们俩也为我做了很多事。我很关心她们两个。”

“很高兴听你这么说。不过我希望你只吻她们其中一个。”

“老爸~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”

* * *

在下一次Ruby醒来时，她被黑暗所包围着。时间已经很晚了，她已经向大家保证她很好，告诉他们应该都去休息一下。一直都有人进进出出来探望她。

Blake坐在轮椅上被Yang推进来；Jaune似乎非常高兴见到她。她也很高兴见到他；当他们俩交换了一个很长、很私人的拥抱时，也就只是尴尬了一小会儿而已。

他们一同分享过的时间很长很长，长到其他人都无法真正理解。他们经历的事情很难解释清楚。尽管如此，每个人似乎都尊重他们的时刻。Weiss也一样，即便在他们的拥抱拖得太久了点时，她是第一个开口说话让他们松开拥抱的人。

Ruby只能对她微笑——见到Weiss吃醋真是相当讨人喜爱。尤其是在她自己就是被吃醋的对象的时候。

仅仅只过了一天，Ruby就已经感到焦躁不安。她想和Weiss谈谈那个追捕她的东西的事，却一直都没有时间，而且Weiss似乎也没有兴趣提供细节。

她很高兴知道它被关起来了。由于Weiss看似把这事说得很淡然，她似乎也不再担心这会构成威胁。不管发生了什么，都足以消除他们被袭击的恐惧。

尽管如此，那份安全并没有减缓她脑海中成百上千个问题的运转速度。

正当Ruby要试着再次入眠时，她听到轻柔的开门声，不由得紧张起来。她心中脆弱的部分只能想象那头野兽向她走来。所有的平静和恐惧都是谎言，这将是她的终结。

然而，她看到的反而是Weiss慢慢退回到房间里，格外小心地尽可能安静地关上门。

Ruby无法抗拒。“嘿！”她喊道，Weiss吓了一大跳，失声尖叫，然后迅速转身。

“Ruby Rose！”她斥责道，Ruby感到自己的心在狂跳。Weiss身上有非常多的蠢萌小事令她微笑。即便在她遇到麻烦的时候。“你干嘛不睡觉？！”

“你又干嘛不睡觉？”

Weiss气冲冲地吐出口气，注视着电灯开关沉思了一会儿，不过想必是最终觉得黑暗要更加适合些。与Ruby相连的几台机器发出的光亮足以使她们互相看见彼此，Ruby觉得这道光亮仿佛使她们远离了剩余的世界。

Weiss慢慢走到床边，她的下巴一直轻蔑地高高抬起，她坐在床边，怒目而视。

“这个基地冷得要死，Winter把我从她的房间里踢出去了，所以我不得不呆在上层营房里。”

“上层营房不是很漂亮吗？”

Weiss嗤之以鼻。“那些营房都糙得要命。”

“它们每间不是都有自己的浴室吗？”

“没错儿，可是没有浴缸，只在角落里有个淋浴的地方，水压也很有问题。”Ruby清楚知道这八成又是Weiss时不时会开始的表演。她很好地扮演了自己的角色，虽然这些事情可能也确实困扰着她——但她也很清楚这些事都很蠢。“而且床也太大了。”

Ruby微笑，将一只手搭在Weiss的腿上。“我也很想你。”

“我从没说过——”Weiss刚开口，话语就随着一声叹息而结束了，她又往床上靠拢了一点。“这太荒谬了。你回到我的生活还不到一个星期，我却早已依赖你的存在。真是太可悲了。”她的语调很随意，Ruby开始上下抚摸着Weiss身边。

“好吧，可这让我觉得自己仿佛值一百万。很高兴被人需要。”

身边又动了动，突然间Weiss看得更清楚了。心脏监护仪的光芒正好照耀在她脸上，Ruby可以看到Weiss的眼睛在凝视着自己。她深深地吞了口口水，Ruby感到自己的手被握住了。“你是被需要的，你知道的对吧？我不能让你一直冒着生命危险。”

“这个嘛，既然我们抓到了那个在追我的东西，我就可以停止逃跑了对吧？我是说——现在一切都好多了。除了我肚子上的这个洞，不过这也会好起来的。”Weiss点头，但她没有笑，而且她看起来也不像Ruby希望的那样轻松。“怎么了？”

Weiss抬起手，用手背轻轻抚摸Ruby的脸颊。“你感觉怎么样了？”

“我没事，”Ruby耸耸肩，冲Weiss对自己露出的那副表情微笑。“我吃了很多止痛药，老爸给我带了巧克力曲奇饼干和牛奶当晚餐。我以前过得糟得多呢。”

“你受了重伤。”Weiss冷冷地说。

Ruby只能露出得意的笑容。“巧克力……曲奇……饼干——晚餐！”

尽管表面上带着怒气，Weiss还是强忍住微笑，这让Ruby很高兴。“你真是个小孩子。我真不敢相信自己爱上了你这样的人。我，Weiss Schnee，Schnee尘晶公司的继承人，被一个从Patch贫民窟来的饼干狂魔镰刀手征服了。”

“嘿，Patch很漂亮，而且我看到你在糟糕的一天之后洗劫了一整袋饼干，所以给我少来这套。”

Weiss尽可能小心地挪了挪，以便能躺在Ruby旁边。她没有碰她，虽然Ruby并不介意，不过最终Weiss还是让自己纤柔的躯体躺在了床上，就在她的搭档身边。她向侧面翻身。

“这些枕头糟透了。”她边说边在Ruby的脑袋下稍稍调整了一下枕头，然后占用了一个小小的角落。Weiss的指尖又开始在Ruby脸上轻抚，她突然觉得很难睁开眼睛。

“谢谢你照顾我姐姐，Weiss。我知道钱对你来说并不重要，但你为她做的事对我来说意义重大。”

Weiss叹了口气，她的呼吸使Ruby的脖子发痒。这是一种十分简单的感觉，却令Ruby亢奋起来。以前拂过她皮肤上的空气从来没有对她造成过这么大的影响。拼命忍住任何可能从嘴里泄漏出来的声音，她感觉到Weiss的手依然停留在她的脸颊上。

“无论以后会发生什么，我们需要每个人。Yang对我们的队伍和我们的事业都非常重要。”Weiss沉默了一会儿，Ruby看向她，发现那双蓝眸在凝视着自己。“她对你很重要……对我也是。”

一股对Weiss的爱意涌上心头，Ruby把头歪向一旁，与Weiss的头靠在一起。不再孤单的感觉真好。尽管与父亲甚至Yang相处时，Ruby很难感到舒适，但与Weiss相处却几乎毫不费力。

“你不是说你有话要告诉我吗？关于那个怪物的？”

Weiss在她身旁僵了片刻，但没多久就放松了，Ruby感到她的手被捏了一下。“明天再说吧。”

Ruby对那只野兽非常好奇。虽然她从小就对戮兽和怪物着迷，但她以前从未遇到过这样的怪物，甚至从未读到过类似的东西。

“你说它被关起来了，被好好地守备着？”

Weiss靠着她的头点了点。“我保证，你很安全——我们都很安全。只是……事情比我们想象的还要复杂。”

“怎么会这样？”Ruby进一步问道，她知道Weiss不想继续就这个话题说下去，但她的好奇心实在太强了。

“Ruby，很晚了。我们俩都需要休息。”

她努力管住自己的舌头，但她还是需要知道更多。她想知道它是什么样子的，它实际有多大，或者镇静剂是否如他们所希望的那样有效。

Ruby希望起码还能再问点问题。“你们是怎么阻止它的？我有点，呃，有点失去能力了。”她想开个玩笑，但没成功。Weiss稍微拉开一点距离。

“Ruby……”

“Weiss，我非常感激你，因为你不会像对待孩子一样对待我。请不要现在就开始。这东西追我追遍了整个Remnant——我理应知道一些事情。”

“你现在的状况条件不行，当你更加好转——”

Ruby打断她。“现在的状况条件不行所以不能听发生了什么事吗？Weiss这些信息不会伤害到我的。”

“你错了！”Weiss扬起音量，让Ruby吓了一跳。“我很抱歉……但正如我所说，这很复杂。”

“Weiss。”

她的搭档再次叹了口气，Ruby保持沉默，等待着。最终，Weiss用手肘支起自己，低头看着Ruby。“它是Pyrrha。”

在这种语境下，这个名字本身就使Ruby觉得自己可能听错了。听起来不对；它不合适——为什么Weiss偏偏在现在提起Pyrrha？

“我不明白。”

这似乎令她感到沮丧。 “那个追逐你的怪物，Ruby，就是Pyrrha Nikos。”

她让这句话在心里消化了一会儿。在她曾期望Weiss会说出的所有事情中，根本不存在这样的结果。她想到了过去几天的混乱局面。她一直昏迷不醒。Blake受了伤，Yang正在处理潜在的胳膊手术。所以Weiss会尽其所能确保事情继续顺利进行是很有道理的。

这也就是说——

“你最后一次睡觉是什么时候的事了？”

这是错误的回答。“Ruby！我才没有神志不清！我知道我看到了什么！”

Ruby皱眉。“你看到了……Pyrrha？”

“对！”

Ruby再次开始搜寻要说的话。事实上，她不相信。绝对不可能是Pyrrha Nikos。首先，它是一只戮兽。黑色而强健的肌肤，宛如属于自身一部分的坚实盔甲。它行动敏捷，即便就跟Pyrrha一样出类拔萃。

“Weiss我——它不可能是Pyrrha。它是一头怪物。我跟它战斗过好多次，我……”她急剧地吞了口口水，甩掉浮现在脑海中的景象。“我看着Pyrrha死的。我记得有关那件事的一切，她在我面前化为尘埃。她什么都没剩下。”

“Ruby我是在告诉你我看到了什么。那就是她。是她的脸，她的头发……她一定有什么问题，显然她不是真正的Pyrrha，但它看起来很像她。是她。我永远不会编造这样的谎言。”

她无法否认——Weiss从来都不是会说出任何这般夸张的谎言的人。倘若她这么说了，Weiss是真的相信她见到了Pyrrha Nikos。

即便Ruby无法让自己相信这是真的。

“那么，我想见她。”这是Ruby可以想到的唯一解决方案。

Weiss立马看起来像是受到了冒犯。“你受了重伤正在卧床休息。绝对不行。”

“如果真的是Pyrrha，那么我想见她，Weiss。”

“Ruby你还没好。”

Weiss的顽固盔甲正在崩溃瓦解。“我想要相信你，Weiss。可我就是不能把心思集中在那上面。Pyrrha？它……她……那个东西无数次试图杀死我，还有Jaune。它杀了很多无辜的人。你能眼睁睁看Pyrrha这样做吗 ？”

“我告诉过你这不是真正的她，只是……她的身体还是什么……之类的。我不知道！我只是告诉你我看到了什么，Ruby。”

深吸口气，Ruby用手肘支起自己，开始坐起来。Weiss立即做出反应，试图让她躺下。“Ruby！你——”

“Weiss，我要去见Pyrrha。我可以坐，我只是不能行走或者……起床之类的。”

“难不成你希望我把你背到它被关起来的地方？”

Ruby忍不住对Weiss试图背自己的脑补画面微笑。她永远不会低估自己的搭档，但这当然也是不可能的。“当然不是，不过我或许可以坐在轮椅之类的东西上面。”

“你肚子上可是被开了个洞。”Weiss一字一句说得很慢，Ruby翻个白眼。

“我知道，但它得到了治疗，我感觉还行。”

“那是因为你吃了很多止痛药！”

Ruby耸耸肩。“确实如此！”

Weiss从床上坐起，她们的美好时刻消失殆尽。Ruby觉得有点内疚，显然Weiss很累了，如果这个Pyrrha不是真的，那么Weiss就会更累了。尽管如此，Ruby知道在面对它之前自己是无法入睡的。

“我们不能就这么简单地去到被关押的地方并大摇大摆地往里面走。我也许是个Schnee，但我不是军人。”

“你当然不是，”Ruby为接下来的事情做好了准备。“但我知道有个Schnee是。”

从Weiss一脸惊恐的表情来看，Ruby非常确定自己已经击破了她。

* * *

Ruby做过很多糟糕的决定，但是决定自己坐在轮椅里让Weiss推着她穿过整个基地寻找Winter无疑是最糟糕的一个。

她没那么痛，药物的止痛效果很好，她的腹部也已然经受过严格的治疗，可Weiss却是一个相当糟糕的司机。到目前为止，她们已经撞到四个角落，卡在通往电梯的最小的坎上。Weiss一边抱怨一边诅咒，一边又试图将轮椅抬高一点以便通过那道坎，当她终于把轮椅推过去时，她的样子就好像刚参加完马拉松比赛。

“我真不敢相信你说服我这么做，Ruby Rose。你真是让人受不了。”

考虑到当时是半夜，Ruby很疲倦，当Weiss把手放在她的肩膀上时，电梯开始上升，Ruby把头靠在她的手上。“我只是想看看你看到了什么。如果你说它是……Pyrrha，那么我需要知道。”Ruby根本没想到会在这个收容区见到Pyrrha Nikos，但她只希望自己能帮助说服Weiss那并不是她，这样的话她们两个就都可以安心睡觉了。

不，Pyrrha Nikos走了——Ruby亲眼所见，紧接着那双眼睛发生了一些连她自己都无法解释的事情，而且她也无法再次让它发生。那是她最讨厌的谜团之一——她到底是什么人？那天她在塔上做了什么？没人告诉她，甚至当她试图让自己的眼睛……做些什么时，也只会导致有史以来最严重的头痛和周围人一脸怪异的表情。

当电梯再次发出响声时，Ruby盯着狭窄的走廊和尽头的一扇门。这八成会招致不好的结果，不过Winter是唯一有权进入收容设施的人，能够在这样的深夜里让她们进入。

尽管依然存有异议，Weiss还是走到Ruby身后将她推到门外。“我应该带上我的斗篷。”Ruby哆嗦着说。

“你等一下，”Weiss停止推动轮椅，Ruby身后传来沙沙声响。 Ruby试图回头，但还是看不太清楚。最终，Weiss走到她面前，夹克已被脱去，只穿着无袖的白色上衣。只是如此小的穿着变化，但Ruby却发现自己在盯着Weiss新露出的肩膀。Weiss小心翼翼地把夹克盖在她身上，警惕着不要碰到她的伤口。“你痛不痛？”Ruby摇了摇头，当Weiss触碰着她时，她说不出话来。“如果痛的话你会告诉我的，是不是？”

Ruby慢慢将视线移向Weiss。“我会的。”她说，不完全确定这是不是实话。她太习惯Yang或父亲对她的过分保护，以至于为了给自己留出更多的自由而编造一些谎言成为了她的第二天性。

Weiss点头表示接受这个答案，然后走到Ruby面前，来到门口。她的屁股现在正对着Ruby的双眼，Ruby不愿一直盯着看，闭上了眼睛。

三声快速的敲门声使她睁开眼睛，Weiss立马跑回到她身后。 Ruby皱起眉瞥了一眼自己女朋友。“你是在拿我当挡箭牌吗？”

“当然。这馊主意是你出的。”

Ruby还没来得及反击，脚步声就向门口走来，立马让她哑口无言。她把注意力集中在门前，当门一下子打开时，她感到Weiss退缩了。

此刻，她们面前站着Winter Schnee那巍峨的身影。不过她看起来跟平时不一样。她的发丝下垂，飘过她的脸和肩膀。她穿着白色的背心和非常短的短裤。

倘若要Ruby说真心话，她看起来……很性感。

『打住，Ruby。你不过是因为服用了止痛药才会这么亢奋，又或者……』

“你们两个在这儿干什么？”Winter的声音因睡眠而沙哑，Ruby也觉得这很有吸引力。直到她意识到那双愤怒的蓝眸正凝视着自己。

“哦，我，呃……嗯，Weiss告诉我——”

“Weiss！”Winter大喊，突然意识到情况。“她为什么下床？她最近才做过手术，现在还没有得到足够的疗伤恢复，不能在这个点跑到走廊里四处闲逛！”

Weiss开始结巴。“我——呃、嗯，你看……在我提到Pyrrha之后，她一直坚持……”

“Weiss，”Winter这次叹了口气，缓慢地用手捋了捋头发。“我们已经讨论过了。那不是Pyrrha Nikos。”

Ruby皱起眉，更加确信Weiss看到了一些事情，而这事只会让Weiss更加难过。

“Winter，我得让Ruby看看。我们已经下床了，我们已经到了这里。带我们去真的会很糟吗？”

“你的……朋友，”她怒视Ruby，Ruby尽可能地缩进椅子里。“搞不好会重新弄开她的伤口，对自己造成更多伤害。她看上去相当粗心鲁莽，而你的纵容对她毫无帮助。”

“Winter……求你了？”Weiss乞求着，Ruby意识到她以前何曾听过Weiss如此绝望的声音。

她注视着Schnee家最年长的女儿，看到她深深地吸了口气，然后匆匆地把门关上了。

“嗯……”Ruby抬头看着正在摇头的Weiss，然后又看回门口。她能听到从里面传出的一些声音，但在大多数情况下，她们似乎被拒绝了——被相当粗鲁地拒绝了。

然后，过了可能只有一分钟时间，门又开了，Winter穿着全套制服站在她们面前，并使劲把头发扎起来。

“什么？”Ruby喃喃道。“怎么做到的？”

“那就来吧，既然你这么坚持，那就让我们结束这件事。”

Winter跺着脚走过她们身边，Weiss很快又开始推着Ruby跟上。

等再次来到电梯里时，气氛变得紧张起来。尽管Winter全副军装，但她看起来仍然像是随时准备要杀死下一个胆敢跟她说话的人。Ruby紧紧闭上嘴巴，知道自己今晚已经把两个Schnee姑娘都逼得太紧了。

“几天前你差点就死了，现在我妹妹正推着你坐的轮椅。”Winter扫了一眼Weiss。“你搞不好会重新弄开她缝合好的针线——它们才缝上不久，依然还很新。不怕一万就怕万一，而这一切都是为了这个幻想——”

“Winter！”Weiss打断她。“这不是幻想，我对Ruby很小心。她会没事的……我的Aura和她连接在一起，我能搞定任何可能发生的事情——但它们是不会发生的。”

Winter摇了摇头，望向别处，这时电梯到达了所要去的楼层。

这段路仿佛长途跋涉，Weiss艰难地跟上Winter的步伐——她的靴子在水泥地面上快速嗒嗒作响。基地里的这个地方充满寒意，还带有某种令人不安的气氛。这里几乎没有光线，而且在这个点里，导向变得相当困难。高高的天花板上只挂着几盏暗淡的灯，右边是一道高高的栏杆，俯瞰着Ruby没法看见的下方区域。

最后，她们抵达了一个斜坡，Weiss小心地推着Ruby往下走，那下面有一扇戒备森严的门，Winter在门前停住脚步，开始在屏幕上按下数字。接着她把整只手放在屏幕上，Ruby看着绿光在屏幕上闪烁并上下移动。然后传来一声响亮的哔哔声，门闩打开了。

“十分钟。”Winter直截了当地对一个守卫说。

“好的，长官。”他敬礼道，Winter挥手示意Weiss向前走，Weiss又开始推动轮椅。

这条走廊大不相同——非常狭窄，非常明亮。墙壁一片纯白，没有任何设计或变化。

Ruby可以远远望见另一扇门，这扇门是金属制的，有四个全副武装的守卫站在门前。当Winter靠近时，他们很快退到一边，她走到那扇令人生畏的门前，再次遇到了需要代码和手印的屏幕。

她迅速解锁了新的安全门，将手伸到门把手上。

门闩一打开，伴随着一股泄露而出的气流，它被封得非常紧密，强烈而冰冷的气流冲刷着她们。Ruby突然非常感激Weiss将夹克披在她身上。

等气流一稳定，Ruby就能看清房间里的东西，她看到一面非常厚实的玻璃。在玻璃后面是一个宽敞的房间，有一个人被孤零零地锁在地板上，侧身躺着。

是那头野兽，从这个距离，她全部所能看到的是人类的皮肤，黑色的条纹和深深的伤疤覆盖了整个身体。

她每一次呼吸，心脏就搏动得更快。很明显，这东西并非戮兽，但却非常像戮兽。

“Weiss……我们能再靠近一点吗？”

Ruby问Weiss，不过却看着Winter，Winter只是简单地示意她们可以靠近——显然她并不担心它会攻击她们，于是Weiss将Ruby推近玻璃。

她凝视着躺在地上的野兽。它的手腕、腰部和脖子都被锁住了。有一根管子卡在它的背上，从笼子里引到一台大机器里——Ruby只能假设这就是他们向它持续注射镇静剂让它保持沉睡的办法。

没有了盔甲，它看起来要小得多。

看到它处于这种状态，她内心几乎有些小小地为它感到抱歉。她知道它都干了些什么，她目睹了它在清醒时所犯下的如此多的悲剧——在它追捕她的过程中所犯下的如此多的悲剧。

尽管如此，她还是感到不安——她还是没有看到Pyrrha。

“Weiss——我看不——”

她的话被什么重重撞在玻璃上然后又掉在混凝土地板上的咔嗒声打断了。

“Weiss！”Winter尖叫，Ruby看着一个金属垃圾桶在地上打滚。Weiss刚才把它捡起来扔到了玻璃上。“你到底在发什么疯？！你干嘛——”

一阵铁链的叮当声使Winter安静下来，Ruby转身，看见那只野兽已经动了起来，它撑着手往上支起身子，试图在铁链的束缚下站起来。

“注射更多镇静剂！”一个守卫喊道。

“别！”Weiss大叫。“现在还不行，让Ruby看看她！”

看着这东西站起来，Ruby很害怕——她恐惧不已，同时也不具备战斗条件。这面玻璃很厚，很容易抵挡住Weiss丢的垃圾桶，但这是一个怪物，是她打输了很多次的怪物。这面玻璃、这个基地关不住它。

她注视着它站起来，转动它的头……这时，厚厚的红发映入眼帘。那头发丝又脏又乱，可不管怎样，发丝都闪耀着红色的光芒，它的脸越露越多，Ruby的心越跳越猛。

它的视线锁定在她身上，她看到了那抹最最熟悉的绿色在回望着她。Ruby的呼吸凝滞在喉咙里——她觉得自己仿佛要窒息了。

突然，它向她走来，随着它的拉动和挣扎，镣铐绷紧了。它看见了她，它想要她。

然而，从现在这个位置上，她可以看出这根本不是什么“它”。

“不，”她的声音破碎了，仿佛一场噩梦就在她面前上演。

“Ruby，我很抱歉。”Weiss突然靠近她的耳朵低语着——一只胳膊搂着她的肩膀。“我希望我错了。”

Winter一片死寂，她看起来就跟Ruby一样震惊。显然自从抓到它以后，他们就没有让它作出过这么多的行动。

对Ruby而言，她所能看到的只有那双眼睛、那头发丝和她在梦中注视着其无数次死去的朋友。她内心的恐惧和心碎令她窒息，她需要离开这个地方。

“Weiss……拜托——我不能——”

无需其他解释，Winter冲着守卫们大喊，让他们赶快注射镇静剂。

『是她。』

当Weiss把她从房间里推出来时，她注视着镇静剂被注射进去，看着Pyrrha跪倒在地，她仍然盯着Ruby，然后靠着自己的铁链，一头栽倒下去。


	18. 家人

「“今日要闻；更多关于Vale市区内白牙活动的报道。四家商店遭到袭击并被纵火，造成四人死亡，多人受伤。警方已开始对全城街道进行24小时巡逻，并且有传言说，如果再发生恐怖袭击，将有可能实行宵禁。”」

Blake凝视着投影仪银幕上Lisa Lavendar的影像，听着报道。尽管她已经竭尽全力地把那个引导白牙走上如此黑暗之道路的人干掉了——但她知道白牙的模式，除掉一个脑袋只会又萌发出四个。

见到曾经抚养过自己、给了自己如此多骄傲的组织如今堕落至斯令她伤心不已。他们是恐怖分子，简单明了。现在，杀戮只是为了运动，为了好玩——甚至都不再传递任何信息了。他们想要的是权力，而不是平等，而Blake竭尽全力，也无法完全摆脱他们，无法不再关心他们。

尽管如此，她现在无能为力。在这个基地里，她什么也做不了；她也不打算离开，成为义务治安团体的一员捉拿他们。不，她在这里要做的工作比白牙大得多，重要得多。虽然看到他们惹出这么大的祸患令她非常难过，但她现在的家人更加重要。

Blake在医务室休养了很长时间，出院后，她大部分时间都在帮助Weiss照顾这对不省心的姐妹。Ruby在康复期间变得相当安静冷漠，Yang在准备手术时却成了神经紧绷的噩梦。

现在正是她手术前的头天晚上，虽然明天并不会安装新的手臂，但他们会清理她的残肢，确保一切正常。这是向前迈进的一大步，Yang在来到这个基地之前显然没有料到这么多。

而今她在这里，简直一团糟。

“对你来说很难受吧？”这个声音吓了Blake一跳，她回头看向Yang所躺的床上。她们在这里为另一个手术做准备，Yang需要为她的手臂选定假肢，Blake主动提出带她去。每个人都忙于其他事情，Taiyang在照顾Ruby（Weiss也在照顾Ruby，Ruby的情绪越低落，她对她的搭档的保护就越强烈）。于是Blake便成为了负责照顾Yang的人。

她欣然接受了这项任务。

“难受什么？关于白牙的新闻？”Yang点头。“我觉得……我对此真的无能为力。他们明显有了新的领导层，而这个领头的没什么大局观，更多的倾向于随意袭击、哗众取宠。舆论四散——他们干出的那些恐怖袭击只会让他们如履薄冰，最终伤害到他们自己。我以前听人类将白牙称为恐怖分子，但我从没听过像这样的新闻。”

她注视着Yang不舒服地在病床上动了动——因为Yang没什么耐心，所以她们很早就来了这里。约见的会面还要再等四十分钟才会开始，但Blake没有争辩。这里的房间很静僻，她很喜欢。

Blake走到床边，坐在椅子上，小心翼翼地把自己的腿搭在Yang的床上。虽然伤口愈合了，但仍然很疼，她差不多只能走走路。

“那是什么感觉？和白牙一起生活？”Yang耸耸肩。“和他们一起长大？”

Blake琢磨了片刻——试图想出最好的解释方法。“那是……很忙的感觉。”她说，Yang好奇地抬头看着她。“你不止是长大，还被教导如何成为他们的一员。在Adam接任领导之前，白牙真正关心的是教育。他们希望弗纳人了解历史，以及我们所做的为何如此重要。”

“就像学校一样吗？”Yang似乎真的很好奇。

好奇到Blake发现自己想要更多地敞开心扉。“是的，如果你想的话，你可以参加战斗训练，学习我们的历史，甚至与人类的支持者交流。我们希望被接受——受到平等的欢迎和对待。这就是为什么在Adam逐渐掌握了控制权并开始改变我们传递信息的方式之后，我花了这么长时间才离开的原因。我喜欢我们最初所做的，我想成为那种变化的一部分。感觉像是一种值得让人生活于其中的生活。离开那里，意识到那不再是我梦寐以求的生活，是我做过的最艰难的决定。唔，在当时我是这么觉得的。”她希望Yang能理解她所说的话里背后的含义。在很长一段时间里，离开白牙的决定都是一个决定性的时刻，直到她从搭档身边逃离的那一天为止。那个逃离搭档的决定取代了以往任何一个决定，成为她做过的最艰难的决定。

“你们执行的什么任务？”Yang小心地问道，Blake忍不住了。

“你怎么突然变得这么好奇？”

Yang再次耸耸肩，但没有回避她的问题。“这是你生活的一部分，还是很大的一部分，我对此一无所知。在Beacon的时候我知道你喜欢把这些事都藏在自己心里，但如果你想说说，我会听的。很明显，我的意思是，好歹我都提问了嘛。”Yang非常擅长坦率地开诚布公，Blake不得不紧随其后。

Yang朝她微笑的样子也毫无帮助。“每当我被问到这个问题的时候，我都非常肯定有什么特别的目的。”

“什——什么目的？”Yang磕巴了，这只证实了Blake的怀疑。

“我杀过人吗？”Yang没有继续装模作样，只是耸耸肩，低下头。“我从来没有杀过人……为白牙杀人。”Blake承认，Yang的情绪似乎有所好转。“但是……我做了很多不值得骄傲的事。我绑架过人，破坏过别人维持生计的商店。我也……非常擅长审讯别人。”

“这算是一项本领吗？”

Blake叹息。“想必是因为他们一直让我这么做才变得擅长的吧。”

“你审讯过谁？”

她突然想起一个没有窗户的小房间，角落里只有一盏暗淡的灯。Blake一直很讨厌那个房间，它又冷又脏。每次审讯结束后，她都会冲上好几个小时的澡，用力擦洗自己，直到流血为止，却仍然感觉不到自己洗干净了。

“有时我们的任务会被泄密——大多数时候我是在审讯我们自己的人，因为担心出现背叛。”

Yang睁大眼睛。“你们自己的人？为什么？”

Blake耸耸肩。“对任何人来说伤害陌生人并非易事。即使他们是人类，这也仍是自己肌肤上的污点。”当Yang没有反应时，Blake续道。“除此之外，我还执行过很多秘密任务。我一直很擅长保持安静，避免引人注意。我偷过很多不同的东西——从食物到大量尘晶。”

“比如说Schnee家族的尘晶吗？”

在一个Schnee所管理的军事基地里回答这个问题可能不是什么好主意。但Blake每天都在研究这个地方。她知道安全摄像头在哪里，她知道每个警卫的轮换和每个出口的位置。这个房间和其他房间一样安全。

“是的，”大声承认出来的感觉真好。尽管现在的她对这件事感觉很糟，特别是在认识Weiss、知道了对Schnee的掠夺对她造成了多大的影响以后。“你做你被分配到的工作。这跟在Beacon领任务没什么不同。你有上级，你得守规矩——否则就会受到处罚。”

Yang眯起眼睛。“什么样的处罚？”

“我不知道，”Blake轻而易举地答道。“我只破坏过一次规矩。”

Yang又点了点头，似乎陷入自己的思绪里，Blake觉得自己的坦白所蕴含的沉重全都压在了她身上。她待在白牙的日子是现在的她的一部分，并且永远都会是她的一部分。她再也不能回到过去改变这一切，而且，在某种程度上她也不想这样做。不是因为她喜欢这份记忆，即使是那些美好的记忆也不值得回忆——只是因为过去那一切将她最终引导而至的地方。

如果她像个普通的弗纳人那样长大，那么她很有可能不会来到Beacon，也不会遇到她的小队。

她不会遇到Yang，那个她全世界最喜欢的人。也不会和许许多多的人变得亲近。

“那你呢？”紫眸转向Blake，Yang向她投去的眼神让Blake的心开始怦怦直跳。有时，Yang惊人地美。

“我什么？”

Blake很快就稳住了心里逐渐紧张的情绪，使自己镇定下来。“我的意思是这可是件大事——你紧张吗？害怕吗？希望和你在一起的是你父亲而不是我？”

“是的，是的，不是。”Yang迅速回答，但没有说多余的话。

“好吧，那我们从头开始——你为什么害怕？”

Yang挑起眉毛。“因为这是手术，而且那玩意儿很吓人？”

“你是害怕手术还是害怕假肢？”

这句话使Yang眯起眼睛。“你能别这样吗？”

“什么？”

“读我的心！我当然害怕假肢了。我不——感觉它看起来会很奇怪的。”

Blake闻言竖起了耳朵。“你什么时候开始对奇怪感到困扰了？”

“我不知道，”Yang叹息。“这很煎熬，你知道吗？我的意思是我少了一只胳膊看起来已经很怪异了。你周围的人也都表现得很异样。他们一直盯着你看，远离你身边，就好像你随时可能会崩溃，会需要他们去做点什么似的。我以前经常和老爸一起去购物，穿上一件大外套，这样我就可以假装自己整个时间都在抱着胳膊。这不仅蠢还非常幼稚——我讨厌它对我产生的影响。成为异类真是太难熬了。”

Blake轻声笑了笑，欢快地抖了抖耳朵。“可不是么？”

“好吧，”Yang模仿她的笑声。“我都忘了我是在跟谁说话了。但你懂的。当你全部所想做的只是到你最喜欢的餐馆吃饭，但是坐在你对面的一家人却不停地朝着你的方向看，他们三岁的孩子则一直盯着你，搞得你很难享受到任何东西。”

她说得没错，Blake知道被人盯着看是什么感觉。这就是为什么她在Beacon会戴着蝴蝶结。当然，她可以在学院里以弗纳人的身份生活——Velvet每天都作为弗纳人生活，但Velvet远比她坚强。Blake厌倦了惹人注目；反正她也从没真正想要受人关注。陷入她无法控制的事情很可怕。在成长过程中，白牙教会她为自己的传统而自豪，教会她欣赏自己的独特之处。然而，现实世界只将她视为异类——在很长一段时间里这让她心碎不已。

于是她戴上了蝴蝶结，试图隐藏自己。只有当她的队友接受了她的身份以后，她才开始为自己的差异感到自豪。即使在那时她尚未找到足够的勇气解开那条蝴蝶结。

“这很令人沮丧，我理解。但是有了新的假肢，你就可以重新投入战斗了。”

Yang嗤之以鼻。“我都好几年没战斗过了。”

“是的，但你有肌肉记忆，你肯定还没有失去任何一样——”Blake的声音消失了，她意识到自己正在奉承Yang的身体。

但她没能及时住嘴，Yang露出得意的笑容。“就像你看到的那样吗？”她问道，然后弓起左臂，Blake抿紧嘴唇，凝视着出现在眼前的轮廓分明的二头肌。

“是的，”她承认，但还是克制住了自己。“你保持住了自己的身体状态，这很好，尽管没有参加战斗，可当你准备好要回来时，你会比从头开始更容易办到。”

她注视着Yang那得意的笑容转变成真正的微笑，Yang放下手臂，突然一脸纠结。“所以你认为我能重新投入战斗吗？换上这只新胳膊，然后……从我丢下的地方又捡起来？”

Blake点点头。“我不明白这有什么不能的。假设Weiss给你的假肢是和Ironwood将军一样的功能性假肢，那么它应该更能帮你赶上其他人。”

“Blake，”Yang的表情平静下来，她重新浮现出笑容。“我真的很想你。”

“那你最好习惯我的存在，”她站起来大步走到床边，坐了这么久，她那条受伤的腿有点僵硬。她伸出手搭在Yang的肩膀上捏了捏。“我哪儿也不会去的。”她瞥了一眼门，然后又回头看着Yang。“唔，我是从广义的角度上说的——因为当你的医生来的时候，我确实还有些事要办，不过我会回来的。”

当Yang把一只满是老茧的手盖在自己手上时，她心中再度激起擂鼓般的心跳。“只要你回来就行——那便是我全部所求。只是……永远都要回来。”

熊熊烈火吞噬了她——在这一刻，她想亲吻Yang，比她生命中任何事情都想。但她反而只是在她的头顶上留下一吻，然后许下一个承诺。“我永远都会回来的。”

* * *

在Yang的医生到来后，Yang再三向她保证自己不会有事的，Blake便离开了，并保证自己很快就会回来。现在，Blake决定接受她自己的建议。在告诉Yang她可以回到战斗中并继续努力成为她多年前所想成为的人之后，Blake意识到她自己也需要做同样的事。

这驱使她来到此处，站在Winter Schnee的办公室门外。

她轻轻敲了三下门，往后退出一步等待着，然后听见靴子踏在地面的声音，那个声音正朝她的方向走来。门开了，Winter站在她面前，困惑地皱着眉。

“你有什么需要吗？”

Blake强忍住紧张，昂起头来。“白牙是个很严重的问题。”

“连弗那人都这么说了。”Winter迅速回道，Blake从紧张转变成沮丧。

“这只会更加突出我的观点。我，一名弗那人，都在关心起一个弗那人极端主义组织了。”

Winter叉起胳膊。“你曾是其中活跃的一份子”。Blake没料到Winter知晓此事。

“Weiss——”

“我妹妹什么也没说，不过考虑到你俩共事的密切程度——我很高兴你告诉了她。Belladonna小姐，我对Weiss所有的队友都做过调查。到目前为止，你的过去是最有趣的。”

“我对你妹妹毫无半点不义之举。她是我朋友。”

“似是如此。”Winter点点头，然后走到一旁。“请进，我们可以对你的问题展开讨论。”

Blake犹豫了一下。“真的吗？”

Winter翻个白眼。“对你而言我的家人可能在信誉上存有问题，而且理由也很充分——但盲目的仇恨是狭隘的，何况到目前为止，你没有给我任何理由不信任你。你为我妹妹的女——搭档——而被一支长矛刺穿了腿。”一提到Ruby，Winter整个人都绷紧了，Blake好不容易才忍住没有笑出声。

最后，她让步了，走进了Winter的办公室。这里面比Blake所预料的还要私人化得多。墙上挂着几幅镶框的画，Winter的桌子后面挂着一枚奖章。办公桌上收拾得井井有条，Blake的视线落在一张照片上。

这是Winter和Weiss的合照。照片里的她们更显年幼，Winter将Weiss背在背上，两个女孩都笑得很开心。这似乎跟Blake现在所熟知的这两个Schnee女人的性格相去甚远。她不禁好奇究竟是在什么样的情况下欢笑才会被从这两个女孩身上剥夺。也有可能世界还没有将它从她们身上真正夺走。

Blake试图对Weiss的成长经历和奢华生活深恶痛绝——但她也十分清楚Weiss是在自己几乎无法控制的生活环境中长大的。这让她有种奇怪而又强烈的熟悉感。

当她坐下时，Blake注视着Winter绕过桌子重新坐下。她按下几个按钮，投影显示器便被关掉了。Winter把手放在桌子上，将注意力集中在Blake身上。

“所以，你来这里是为了白牙。不是为了军事问题。”

Blake警告：“这很容易成为军事问题。”她知道白牙最近有多么鲁莽草率，令人难以推断他们可能会采取的行动。

不过，Winter似乎并不担心。“他们的人数一天比一天少。他们变得肆无忌惮——请原谅我的用词——兽性大发。他们很暴力，缺乏强有力的领导。我们现在已经有很多问题了。”

“你不明白，Winter。白牙不能就这么消失。他们是弗那人的代言人。”

Winter嘲讽。“对你们的人来说，他们只不过是一把刀而已。”她又快速打开了她的显示器。“我可以给你看上个月十几份有关白牙袭击、谋杀和持械抢劫的报告。我们对他们唯一应给予的帮助就是让警察阻止他们。”

“他们曾经代表了希望，你不能就这么抹杀它！”Blake痛恨自己的声音听起来有多么绝望。

Winter没有退缩。“Beacon曾经也被当作Remnant最安全的学院。曾经，人们也认为没有什么可以阻止Ironwood将军的军队。世事变迁，Belladonna女士。你和我的谈话也佐证了这一点。”

“那是什么意思？”

Winter深吸口气，向后靠在椅子上。“我知道你和白牙的关系。我知道你是被他们养大的，你离开他们去了Beacon。”

“你是怎么——”

“我告诉过你，我调查过Weiss的队伍。我减轻了对你的疑虑，因为Weiss信任你，你也没有给我任何理由对你产生怀疑。很明显你关心你的队伍——关心我妹妹——这令人钦佩。但你是个弗那人，若是在几年前，在你踏进这间办公室的那一刻我早就把你杀死了。”Winter的声音很危险，Blake紧张地坐在椅子里。“白牙毁了我父亲。他们使他的生活充满了痛苦。杀死他的商业伙伴，他的家人……我的家人。偷走他的东西，每天晚上他都会大发雷霆地回家，你觉得谁会首当其冲呢？”

Blake深深地吞了吞口水，回想起了在她透露自己的身份之前，Weiss也说过非常相似的话。那些话当然也困扰着她——Blake比任何人都清楚每个故事都有两面性。可Winter和Weiss所经历的苦难并没有减轻她自己的痛苦。这并不能弥补她从未有过的童年，因为她是在对自己身份的恐惧中被迫长大。

她平复自己的情绪。“不管你和你妹妹经历了什么，我都很抱歉。不管白牙造成了什么痛苦，我都为此道歉。但他们是我的家人。我和他们一起长大，我和他们一起经历了偏执和仇恨。我不能代表他们所有人发言，但我从不想要暴力——我想要平等。我想要的是我头顶上的耳朵并没有让我成为一个怪物。但我们只有在暴力事件中才得以争取到机会。我们的声音从来没有我们的武器那么响亮。”她感到眼泪从眼睛后面涌出，却拒绝在这个女人面前哭泣。“我讨厌这样，我讨厌像你这样的人把我们变成那样。我不想成为怪物。”Blake紧紧抓住椅子扶手，觉得自己搞不好会把自己坐的这张椅子的扶手折断。“我想拯救白牙。”

Winter眯起眼睛，静静地瞪着她。Blake看得出她正在思考，但不确定她到底是怎么想的。

过了一会儿，Winter又开口了。“怎么做？仅凭一人之力要怎样才能使白牙值得留下来呢？”

“正如你所言，他们现在肆无忌惮——缺乏领导和指引。他们只受过暴力的教育，却毫无方向。如果你拿下管控着白牙的那伙人，剩下的人就会等着新的发声人出现了。”

“所以这就是你的做法？权力游戏？你想控制白牙吗？”

Blake摇了摇头。“我已经说了，我想拯救他们。你自己也说了，现在我和你正待在一起。换作几年前，没有弗那人能够踏进这个房间，但现在我在这里，我已经来了。我曾经历过两种生活。生活在弗那人之中，生活在白牙和人类之中。我们是可以和平相处的，但他们必须相信这一点。他们必须见到这一点。如果他们看到我们两人共事，然后再要求他们加入联合部队帮助促进和平——那便是一个开始。”

还好，Winter并没有完全否认这个想法。非要说的话，她似乎在考虑这件事。“是什么让你觉得他们中有人会听你的话？”

“我不知道他们会不会听。我所知道的是，你有足够的力量能阻止他们残余的势力。我很赞成白牙现在需要被控制，但完全抹除它将会对那些只想寻求和平与接纳的弗那人造成巨大打击。”

Winter沉重地叹了口气，又关上了显示屏，从椅子上站起来。Blake发现自己也跟着站了起来，她们再次对视。“白牙似乎只在Vale行动。我会和我的上级谈谈，派一支突击队前去控制威胁。鉴于他们最近的暴动，应该不难说服。等你的医疗事宜完成可以参与战斗以后——你和我随队伍一起前往Vale，到时我们要看看白牙究竟是否值得挽救。”

这是个机会，也是Blake一直想要的——一个能够按照她的条件来调解和平的机会。她从没想过会是Schnee家族的人给了她这个机会。

“谢谢你，Winter。”她说，希望自己的声音能传达出自己的感激之情。

Winter轻轻点头，接受了谢意，Blake静静地离开房间，去找自己的队伍。

* * *

在和Winter聊过之后，Blake在Ruby的房间里与Ruby、Weiss以及Jaune度过了当天剩下的时间。至少可以说，这里的气氛挺平和安宁的，因为Ruby非常疏远而安静。不管他们如何设法想要把她拉进交谈中，Ruby都只是点点头，偶尔会说上几句话，然后又溜进自己的世界里。看到Weiss如此努力地想要让Ruby感觉好起来却又总是吃瘪，Blake觉得很是难过。

即便几小时后Yang出现在这里，详细介绍了第二天的手术过程并似乎真的对此感到兴奋，Ruby也几乎没有露出笑容。最终Blake他们只好让Ruby继续保持沉默。他们互相聊了几句，然后Jaune开始给她们讲述他过去几年里发生的一些事。

Jaune Arc已不是Blake记忆里的那个来自Beacon的男孩。他变得冷静沉稳，不再笨拙或自我怀疑了。他见识了许多严酷的现实，这使他变得更加优秀——帮助他成长，成为一个领导者。

即便他已经没有队伍可以领导了。

“很高兴见到你们大伙儿，不过我觉得自从我终于出现以来你们一直都很忙。”Jaune微笑着说，他向后靠在椅子里，坐在Ruby床边。

Blake忍不住留意到Weiss早已确保自己的椅子离Ruby更近。“是的，毕竟世界不会为你而静止，Arc先生。”Weiss打趣道，Blake觉得这话或许有点无礼，但Jaune只是咧嘴一笑。

“这事儿我早就知道啦。就像我问Ozpin怎么在森林里着陆时一样。”

Blake挨着Yang坐在靠墙的沙发上，很高兴听到搭档发出算不上斯文的笑声。“那可太有趣了。我有点儿希望我们什么时候能再来一次。”

“作为我们的训练，这无疑是个有趣的开始。”Weiss评论道，她漫不经心地握着Ruby的手帮她锉指甲。Ruby看起来并不介意，又或者说，Blake好奇Ruby是否知道他们还在房间里。“我只知道我会先遇到这个傻瓜，然后被困在她身边。”Weiss再次尝试，她看向Ruby，却只得一片沉默。

Weiss那短暂浮现的受伤表情令Blake心碎不已——但那副表情片刻后便消失了，她继续自己的任务。

“那你呢？”Yang再次开口——试图分散大家对这显而易见的紧张气氛的注意力。当Blake感到有人在轻推自己时，方才意识到这个问题是问她的。

“什么我？”

“你是怎么在森林里着陆的？我的意思是，我不想受刻板印象之类的玩意儿影响，可是……所有的猫都是用脚着陆的吗？”

Blake翻个白眼，但还是忍不住笑了出来。“我一直都尽我所能用脚着陆，所以是的。不过我把这更多地归因于我的刻苦训练。”

“你是说你像猫一样的本能反应？”Weiss发出的牢骚声盖过了Blake的牢骚声。“哦拜托，那可真是好事一件！”

“好事一到你嘴里就称不上好事了，Yang。”Weiss大大地翻了个白眼，Blake好奇她的眼睛是怎么受得了的。当然，这只让Jaune和Blake笑出了声，Yang则更加自豪了。“那你呢，Jaune？你是怎么着陆的——你当时看起来吓坏了哦。”

Blake向Jaune瞥了一眼，只见他隐去笑容，沉思地盯着地板。Blake几乎立刻知道了答案。

“老实说我没能着陆，”他呼出口气，Blake看见他稍稍露出了点微笑。“Pyrrha她——她用长矛在空中钉住了我，把我插在树上。”

Weiss锉指甲的声音几乎立刻停止了，Blake发现她脸色白了一白。在她身旁，Ruby似乎对一切都失去了关注。她凝视着墙壁，眼含泪水。

突然，Weiss站起来，小心翼翼地把Ruby的手放回身边。“好了，我觉得Ruby需要休息了。”她以熟悉的Weiss式霸权说道，这也就意味着她没心情争辩。

当然，这只会让Yang争辩。“什么？现在才7点半啊？我们不能把她一个人留在这里。”

“Yang，”Blake说，紫眸转向她。“我不觉得Ruby知道我们还在这里。”

Yang的眉毛拧在一起，她把目光转向床上的Ruby。Blake的位置正好可以不幸看到Yang意识到Ruby已经和他们完全脱节了。她站起来，大步走向妹妹，推开Weiss，跪在床边。

“嘿，Rubes？”Yang试着说，但Ruby只是盯着远处看。一滴泪珠划过她的脸颊，Yang伸手将它拭去。直到那时，Ruby才重新集中注意力，看向她姐姐。“嘿，你没事吧？”

“什、什么？”Ruby看着Yang，看起来真的很困惑的样子。“我——我只是累了。”

Yang摇了摇头，金发左右甩来甩去，她抬头望着Jaune。“能麻烦你去找一下我爸和叔叔吗？”Jaune快速点点头，离开房间执行任务去了。Blake看着Yang用一只手拨开妹妹的头发——她的动作是那么地温柔，好像害怕自己会弄坏了她似的。“Weiss？她这样多久了？她昨天明明还好好的。”

“不，她不是，”Weiss低声说，她眼睛红红的，眼中盈着泪水。“她从来都没有好过。”说完，Weiss大步走出房间，Blake和Yang一脸困惑。

Blake站起来。“我去和她谈谈。”

Yang点点头，仍然迷惑不解，她重新转回妹妹那边，Blake则离开去追Weiss。

搜寻没有持续太久，因为Weiss没有走太远。Blake发现她蜷缩在一座喷泉和一扇敞开的门之间。她坐在那里的样子看起来给人感觉很渺小——她紧紧地抱住自己，膝盖蜷缩在下巴下面。

Weiss身旁还有足够的空间让Blake坐下——但她还是在Weiss面前站住脚步，等待获得允许。

Weiss稍稍往旁边挪了一点以示准允，Blake在她身旁坐下。

Blake伸了伸懒腰，她的腿还不能像Weiss那样蜷起来，她注视着最年幼的Schnee，等待着。

Weiss抽泣了几次，擦了擦疲惫的眼睛。最后，她把头靠在身后的墙上。

“我不知道能为她做些什么。”Weiss几近愤怒地承认道，头轻轻离开墙面。“我不该告诉她的。”

“不该告诉她什么？”

Weiss闭上眼睛，Blake觉得她几乎就要哭出来了。过了一会儿，她镇定下来，呼出口气。“Pyrrha还活着。”Blake几乎可以肯定自己听错了。“嗯……我不知道——也许只是她的尸体被复活了。不管怎样，那个追杀Ruby的怪物……是Pyrrha。”

“什、什么？”Blake的声音出卖了自己，话一说出口她的声音就破裂了。这是不可能，Pyrrha已经死了，Blake在旅行的时候去拜祭过她的墓碑。她说了再见。怎么会发生这样的事呢？“Weiss你确定吗？”

她疲倦地点头。“如果之前我还不确定的话，几天前在我带Ruby去看的时候我就确定了，因为……她确定了。那是Pyrrha，但她……是个怪物。她不是人类，这简直糟透了，我不知道该为Ruby做些什么，因为这对她来说太煎熬了。我不该带她去的。我本该自己保守这个秘密的。”

Blake无法完全理解Weiss对她说的话——信息量太大了。与此同时，她还有一个朋友需要她，于是她把所有这些都抛到一边，重新集中注意力。“你知道自己必须告诉她，所以你才告诉了她。可是Weiss我觉得Ruby的问题远远不止Pyrrha。她本身就有事。”

“我知道，”Weiss叹了口气。“我想让她去看心理医生，谈谈她经历过的事情。我只知道如果我跟她提起，她会生我的气的。”

“你说得基本没错，”Blake确信Ruby不太能接受别人叫她去看心理医生。“但如果你认为这是她需要的，那么作为她的搭档——她的女朋友——你的工作就是为她做最好的事。”

尽管点头，Weiss看起来仍然很不确定。“要是她讨厌我怎么办？”

Blake只能微笑。“我觉得你爱她爱到甘愿冒这个险，不是吗？”当“爱”这个词被抛出来时，答案便自然伴随着Weiss脸上深深的红晕浮现出来了。Weiss似乎已经做出了决定，不过还有些事需要讨论。“你给Jaune说了吗？”

“呃，没有。”Weiss有点惊慌失措。“Blake我不能告诉他。那是他的搭档。Pyrrha她——你还记得他们的关系吧？那会毁了他的。”

“也许吧，”她耸耸肩。“但如果换作Yang……我会想要知道的。你说呢？”

这些话似乎被Weiss听了进去，但她更加焦躁不安了。“Blake，我不知道自己能不能告诉他。我好不容易才对Ruby说了出来，更何况……Pyrrha已经不是我们记忆中的她了。她是个怪物。每当感觉到Ruby的存在时，她就会陷入狂暴。这太可怕了。”

Blake伸出一只手搭在Weiss膝上，让蓝眸和自己对视。“那是他的搭档，Weiss。他应该知道。”

Weiss呻吟着，挫败地低下了头。“我明白。”

突然有脚步声朝她们走来，她们抬头看到Taiyang和Qrow从她们身边飞奔而过，朝Ruby和Yang所在的房间跑去，Jaune在他们后面慢吞吞地走了上来。

“噢，嘿——我觉得我还是不要再回那里去了比较好吧？”看到Blake和Weiss坐在一起，他说道。

Blake站起来，她紧紧抓住Weiss的手，把她也拖了起来。“大概吧。”Blake一边说，一边掸掉裤子上的灰尘。

“我应该去和Winter谈谈带个人来照看Ruby。”Weiss说，但Blake大声清了清嗓子， Weiss皱了皱眉。“呃啊，不过首先——Jaune，我需要和你谈谈。”

他看起来很困惑，无疑是因为每次只要他一站在Ruby身边Weiss都会向他投去嫉妒的怒视。深知Jaune的个性，他八成以为Weiss是要引诱他离开然后把他干掉。

“呃，好吧？”

Weiss简短地点了点头。“很好，那我们去散个步吧。”

当Jaune看向Blake以寻求帮助时，Blake摇了摇头。“我去给其他人弄点吃的，你跟Weiss一起去。”

尽管Jaune满脸被背叛的表情，但他还是乖乖跟着Weiss走下走廊，而Blake则开始替Ruby寻找饼干。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言：  
> 这是我个人最喜欢的章节之一，我对Blake即将展开的个人线以及黄蜂的进展兴奋不已。让我知道你的想法，以及感谢阅读哦:)


	19. 怪物

Jaune走得太慢了。这是Weiss在这一刻里得出的结论。Jaune Arc动作奇慢无比，这简直要把她逼疯了。她想带他去见Pyrrha，然后再把一切都告诉他。因为她知道只要一提到她的名字他就会爆炸，而且她永远也没办法让他冷静下来。

不过，她没料到他竟然会走得这么慢。

“Jaune？”她尽量保持轻松的语调。她即将要毁了他的生活，所以她觉得有义务好好对待他。

“是、是的？”

“你一直在磨蹭；能告诉我为什么吗？”

他耸耸肩，然后完全停下脚步。Weiss强忍住不要沮丧地吼出来。“我只是觉得你想和我谈谈很奇怪，就这样。我刚到的时候你看起来就有些像是一副想杀了我的样子。”

“噢Jaune，”Weiss嘲笑。“这只是因为最近几天这里的气氛一直都很紧张而已。毕竟这里发生了很多事。”

“确实如此，”他点点头，挠了挠脖子后面。“但每次我一靠近Ruby，你也会紧张起来。”

Weiss眯起眼睛。显然，他们现在就要说到这个了。“是没错，嗯……她受伤了。我只是想确保她没事罢了。”

“我不会伤害她的，”Jaune满脸严肃地说，他看起来有点生气。“我非常关心她。”当话音落定时，Weiss继续盯着他，她知道自己脸上的表情变得更阴沉了。“但你爱她。”

她睁大眼睛，怒气也随之消散并转变为震惊，她的脸开始发热。“今天是不是每个人都会给我说一遍我对Ruby的感觉？！”

Jaune得意地笑了笑，似乎放松了。“我们说错了吗？”

“我——呃——不！给我闭嘴Jaune Arc！”她的爆发只让他笑得更厉害，突然间Weiss很讨厌这样。她讨厌看到他笑，因为她还是得伤透他的心。“听着，Jaune……你说得对，我道歉。我觉得你只不过是Ruby的好朋友，这样想实在太自私了。当我们其他人都不在的时候，只有你在她身边支持她，虽然我不能代表所有人，但我会告诉你我很高兴你没有抛弃她。”

他脸上那抹得意的笑容消失了，但他对她的话仍然很开心。“我没办法抛下她，就算她开始试图把我推开让我离开。在Vale的时候我们四处东奔西跑——还有那只怪物也跟着我们。”Weiss皱眉，不确定自己是否还想听剩下的故事。“那时正好是它开始追杀我们的时候。我们只见过它几次，却低估了它的能力。当时我们只是……四处流浪。我们会呆在我们能呆的地方，在我们能吃饭的时候吃饭，有时甚至靠帮助别人解决各种需求以便赚点钱。有天晚上，我们寄宿在一户非常和善的人家里。我觉得Ruby真的很开心。他们家有两个小男孩，他俩非常喜欢Ruby和她硕大的武器，”她注意到Jaune的眼神变得阴郁，肩膀也绷紧了。自从Ruby回来以后，Weiss已经读了足够多的新闻专栏，知道都发生了什么事。“它在那户人家里发现了我们，然后就……”

Weiss闭上了双眼。“为了抓到Ruby做了一切必要的事。”当她再次看向Jaune时，他点了点头。

“Ruby试图保护那两个男孩——她向来如此，你知道的吧？她为别人而抛开自己的生命。”Weiss感到喉咙渐渐堵住了。“我以为我能把他们全部救出来，但我们不知道那怪物速度有多快。”他说得越多，他就越发难过，而Weiss也已经听够了。

“请不要因为我的缘故而回溯糟糕的记忆。我读过报告，我想我能很好地理解发生了什么。”

Jaune点点头，显然很难过。“谢谢——是的，这很……嗯……真的很糟糕。之后很长一段时间Ruby都没有说话。她很安静，几乎食不下咽，我觉得她也没怎么睡觉——我知道她在自责。最后她……终于又开始说话了，而且再也没提起过这件事。我很高兴她恢复了原状，但总感觉太过容易了，你知道吗？”当Weiss意识到他在等她的回应时，Weiss点了点头。她所能想到的只有Ruby究竟有多自责，因为Ruby认为照顾大家是她的责任。和Jaune一起待在这里而不是回到Ruby身边安慰她，这让Weiss觉得很难受。

『Yang会照顾她的，而你要为她完成这件事。』

“别担心，Jaune。我会尽一切努力确保Ruby被妥当照顾。”他点点头，但在他眼中仍然可以瞧见一丝不安。“还有当你在她身边的时候，我会尽量不那么……激进。”

Jaune咧嘴一笑。“感激不尽。”

“不过，”Weiss不能再犹豫了——她不得不完成这件事。“我需要把你带到某个地方去，而且我不会瞒你的Jaune，这对你来说会非常难受。”尽管知道他八成会更加困惑，但她也没能想出更好的表达方式，而且这也是唯一能预见到的情况了。

路和上次一样，只是这次Weiss已经获得了Winter的通关许可。多亏Winter一直在尽力帮助Weiss更好地掌控自己的生活。允许她参与涉及Pyrrha的所有事情，并定期从医生那里获得队友病情的最新进展。

Weiss在前方领路，Jaune一脸敬畏地紧随其后，他张望着高高的天花板和遍布四处的高级科技技术。卫兵一如既往遍布在各个角落，Jaune迈开大步往前走，以便避开他们。

等他们一到尽头只有单独一扇门的狭窄走廊里时，Jaune停下脚步。

“Weiss，到底发生了什么事？我们走了好长的路了。”

她翻个白眼。“是的，我们差不多就要到了，如果你别再停下脚步傻看着只管跟着我走，我们早就到了。”

“我不明白你干嘛这么神神秘秘的！”他反抗般地叉起胳膊。

Weiss向他怒目而视，努力提醒自己她很可能要毁掉他的整个世界。可正如Blake所说的那样，他有权知道。所以她又软化了，让紧绷的肩膀放松下来。“我们马上就要到了……请相信我。”

“好吧，”Jaune不情愿地让步了。“我只是对这面墙后面的东西不抱任何期待，基地的这片区域在地下真的藏得好深啊。”

『这里有充分的理由要藏得这么深。』

他们来到门口，卫兵退到一边，Weiss亮出她的新徽章并输入了密码。受人尊敬的感觉真好——她身上那深植于她心中、享受着权利的部分以此为荣。

闩锁解锁，两名守卫都举起武器，作出备战姿势。

“哇，这里把守得真是密不透风耶。简直就像《极品双侠》*的漫画一样。”Jaune再次感到敬畏，显然还没看到Weiss正目不转睛地盯着的东西。（*译注：《极品双侠》的原文是X-Ray and Vav，是真实存在的RT的另一部超级英雄恶搞动画作品，导演之一为Ruby的配音演员，作者此处应是neta了这部作品，至于它是不是真的有漫画存在我就不清楚了。）

Pyrrha仍被牢牢锁住，仍被注射着镇静剂，Weiss不禁好奇她究竟是怎么活下来的。据她所知，他们没有给过她食物和水。他们什么都没做。她只知道，每隔两个小时镇静剂就会失效，不管Pyrrha Nikos的身体已经变成了什么，它都会试图站起来逃跑。

如果Weiss计算无误的话，他们最近一次给她注射镇静剂是在大约1小时58分钟前。

“Jaune。”Weiss越等越焦躁，终于，她叫了出来。她回头看见他正直直盯着这个被玻璃包围的大牢房。

他的表情把她吓到了，宛如从噩梦中醒来，却发现其中的一切全都是真实的。他很害怕，更甚的是，他的样子看起来就仿佛全世界都背叛了他。

“这、这是什么？”他话音颤抖，后退了一步。“Weiss，那是……那是什么？”

Weiss闭上双眼。“等90秒以后再注射镇静剂！”Weiss向卫兵喊道，希望自己的权威能达到这种程度。她走过去，抓住Jaune的胳膊，但一碰他就退缩了。“Jaune，”他满脸攻击性地看着她。“请尽量放松。”

“这是怎么回事？那是——她死了，Weiss。她在这里干什么？发生了什么事？”

他试图走开，但她紧紧抓住了他。“Jaune，拜托，你需要控制住你自己，花点时间让我告诉你这一切。这就是一直在追你和Ruby的怪物。这就是在你到达之前我们所抵抗的敌人。这就是杀死那家人，杀死无辜之人——重伤了Blake和Ruby的东西。我们不知道这是怎么回事，我们只知道它是被控制的。”

随着铁链的铛啷声弥漫在寂静的空气中，Jaune鼓起力量从Weiss手中挣脱出来，把她推开。

“那不是怪物！”他大喊，然后朝玻璃走去，双手压在玻璃上。

Weiss看着那个人影站起来，红色的头发垂落在它的——她的脸上。

她抬起视线，那双清晰明亮的绿眸回视着他们。

“Pyrrha……不，”Jaune痛苦不已地低语道，Weiss试图向他迈出一步。他怒气冲冲地转向她。“我要怎么才能打开这个东西？！”

“Jaune，我们不能这么做——她很危险！”

“她身陷囹圄，Weiss！我怎么打开它？”他的声音听起来陌生而黑暗。她以前从未听过他这么严厉地说话。

“我们不能打开它，Jaune。这不在我的权限范围内。”Jaune朝她迈出一步，Weiss本能地把手搭在柳叶白苑的剑柄上。“准备镇静剂！”

“不行！”Jaune拔剑出鞘，她也早已做好准备，立马就举起了自己的剑。“马上打开这个牢房！我要见她！”

Jaune的盾牌在他的手臂上展开，Weiss握住剑站在那里。“Jaune，你得冷静下来。你这样对任何人都无济于事。”

“我只是需要帮助她！”

“看看她！”Weiss尖叫，指向牢房里面，Pyrrha正拖着脚走向他们。“她是个怪物，Jaune！她不是你认识的那个女孩！她没有思想，没有灵魂！你以前认识的她已经半点都不在了！”

他的剑仍然握在手中，仍然瞄准了她，但他正紧紧地盯着Pyrrha。他的视线紧紧锁在她身上，他的表情在几秒钟之内从愤怒化为心碎，然后又变回愤怒。

突然，他把剑和盾牌都扔到地上。“我可以帮助她。”他朝Weiss走去，但没有了武器，他几乎没有威胁可言。“Weiss，求你让我进去，我可以帮她！”

“Jaune，你办不到的。”她把剑收起来。“我把你带到这里来是因为你应该知道这件事，但我们无能为力。”

“求你了，”他的眼睛开始湿润，泪水溢出，他拼命忍住眼泪。“我可以为她做点什么。”

“你办不到的。”

“求你了！”他抓住她的肩膀。“如果那是Ruby呢？你就不想试试吗？”

“你能做什么？”她觉得自己动摇了，但她不能让他就这么白白送死。

Jaune令她意外地露出了微笑。“我不知道，不过我就是……就是有种预感，我都不知道该怎么解释。她死的时候让人非常伤心，但我一直觉得这未免也太容易了，你知道吗？就像是我失去了她，却又没有完全失去她。就像是她的一部分还和我在一起一样，”他把手按在自己的胸口上。“她给出了自己的一部分用来帮助我*……也许我可以还给她。”（*译注：Jaune在这里说的意思应当是指在动画第一季开头时Pyrrha用自己的Aura ~~打通了~~ ~~Jaune~~ ~~的任督二脉~~ 帮他唤醒了他的Aura，而Aura在RWBY的世界里代表灵魂的具现化，因此这里可以理解为Jaune认为Pyrrha的部分灵魂残留在自己身上。）

Weiss知道有两件事是可以肯定的。第一，如果她放他进入牢房，他会死。第二，如果她不放他进去——她就必须得亲手杀了他，因为他不会放弃。

她闭上眼睛，准备好迎接后悔的到来。“在牢房的顶部有一个舱口。代码是2，3，1，4——按这个顺序输入。”

“什么？”

Weiss瞪着他。“你记住代码了吗？”当守卫开始进来时，她压低了声音。Jaune点点头。“好，现在跳吧。”他困惑地歪着头。“跳啊！”

他照做了，一个符文突然出现在他脚下，使他飞向空中。Weiss看着他飞起来，然后降落在牢房顶上。

她低下头看向怪物，怪物正在下面等着。Weiss听到门闩密码被按下的声音，卫兵冲他喊停。警报响起，她知道它会响彻整个驻扎地——这下她陷入了大麻烦。

舱门突然打开，Jaune跳了进去——这时Weiss才意识到他的武器依然被丢在了地上。

Jaune站起身来，眼睛紧紧盯着Pyrrha的身影，Pyrrha打量着他。他双手颤抖，眼里还泛着泪水。

“Pyrrha，”他喊道，但他面前的东西完全没有任何反应。“我很抱歉，”他的声音破碎了。“我本该变得更强大。我本该多关心你的——你是我的搭档，你很痛苦，我本该做得更多的。我非常抱歉，我不够强大。”Jaune向前迈进一步，野兽向他扑去。

锁链被绷到了极限，她正好就在他面前被锁链牵制住了。她双目狂躁，愤怒地咆哮着，唾沫横飞。她的尖叫原始而狂放，就算他们和Weiss之间还隔了一层玻璃，也依然令人不安。

她无法想象Jaune所感觉到的恐惧。

Weiss听见注射镇静剂的声音，突然一双跟鞋踩在地面的声音朝她身后飞奔而来。

“Weiss你都干了什么？！”Winter的声音令她畏缩，但她无法把目光从Jaune身上移开。

Pyrrha继续猛拉锁链试图碰到Jaune，她的红发四处飘散。Weiss知道如果她真的碰到了Jaune，Jaune铁定会被撕成碎片——但他似乎并不害怕。

相反，他伸出双手，轻轻捧住她的脸颊。即便Winter也震惊得倒吸一口凉气。

“Pyrrha。”Jaune轻声说，脸上露出了Weiss所见过的最真挚的笑容。

片刻后，一道强光从他的手上射出，玻璃牢房里霎时充斥着明亮的白光，使所有人都不得不把目光移开。它是如此地强烈而温暖。Weiss发誓它是从牢房里放射出来的。

当亮光最终减弱时——Weiss跑向玻璃，看Jaune是否没事。当她终于能看清时，她发现Jaune还活着，而且他的手仍然捧在Pyrrha的脸上。

不同的是，Pyrrha的怒火都消失了。她睁大清醒而理智的眼睛盯着他，眼泪顺着脸颊往下流。

她慢慢地跪下来，Jaune和她一起跪了下去。Weiss有些惊慌失措，然后想起他们给她注射了镇静剂。Jaune搂住她，当Pyrrha举起一只手握住他的手时，Weiss的呼吸窒住了。

“Jaune。”她说，她的声音犹如一把虎钳紧紧攫住了Weiss的心。

她听到Jaune爆发出尖锐的呜咽声，他把迅速失去意识的Pyrrha抱在怀里。“对不起。”他贴着她的前额咕哝着，没多久Pyrrha便昏了过去。

* * *

“我给了你……一点点责任然后你就想上天了是不是！”Weiss从没见Winter如此愤怒过——并且这听起来像极了她们父亲。尽管如此，她还是不能回嘴，因为她知道自己搞砸了。

即使结果很重要，她的方法也是极其危险的。“我知道，我很抱——”

“抱歉并不顶用，Weiss！你叫我帮助你，我给你自由，给你提供有价值的信息，你却让整个基地处于危险之中！那东西搞不好会挣脱锁链杀死很多人，杀死你朋友，你家人！”

“那不是什么‘东西’！”Weiss大叫，发现Winter的眼神变得愈加阴暗了。尽管受到了恐吓，她还是继续说下去。“那是Pyrrha Nikos！她认出了Jaune，喊出了他的名字，眼里含着泪水！”

Winter转回Jaune坐着的方向——他正盘腿坐在牢笼外，看着仍因镇静剂而昏倒的Pyrrha。他们花了很多功夫才说服他让他离开牢房，并且答应让他留下来照看她。

“那不重要，Weiss。”

“那当然重要！”

“不！不是！”Winter拔高的音量让Weiss有点退缩——她现在的样子和她们父亲太像了。那样子开始吓到她了。

她的这种反应似乎令Winter猛然醒悟，她后退一步，闭上眼睛，呼了口气。“Weiss……这里是军事设施。是有严格规定的。如果你想做这样的事，你可以来找我。我们本来可以把它安排得安全可靠。你不能擅自做出这种无理的决定。”

尽管仍然犹豫不决，Weiss还是顺从地点了点头。“我、我很、抱、抱歉。”她讨厌自己声音中的颤抖。

“Weiss，”Winter意识到她的结巴，立马就让步了。“我不该冲你大喊大叫的。”

她摇了摇头。“不，我搞、搞砸了。我知道，我道歉，Winter。我并非故意想让你生气——失去你的信任。”

“你没有，”Winter盯着Weiss的眼睛，撇了撇嘴。“你只需要记住这里不是Beacon。你不能认为在违反规则后被赏一记耳光就完事了。你在这里所做的事情可能会让我的手下……你的朋友……处于非常危险的境地。”Weiss想起了她的朋友——Yang在准备手术，Blake的腿伤还在恢复。Ruby坐在医院的病床上，试图摆脱自己的抑郁症。

她的视线再次落在Pyrrha身上，Pyrrha脸朝下躺在地上，一团红头发遮住了她的面颊。“你要拿她怎么办？”

Winter转身顺着Weiss的目光看过去。“我还不确定——我判断应该通知上级，也许通知Ironwood将军本人，然后与他讨论此事。”

“如果真的是Pyrrha，我们不能就这么把她关起来。她是个好人，Winter。”

“我们不知道在那具身体里面的到底是什么，Weiss。”Winter站起来。“不管你和Arc先生流了多少眼泪发表了多少豪言壮语，都不能抹去她杀害了很多无辜之人的事实。还有她在过去两年里一直在追杀你的……搭档的事实。”尽管这些事实和不确定性确实存在，Weiss还是无法忽视她所看到的。当Pyrrha看着Jaune的时候，她眼中的表情，就好像她真的看到了他——那是真的。那不是怪物。

“请……答应我你会给她一次机会的。等这次的药用完后就不要注射镇静剂了。我们需要和她谈谈。”

Winter叹了口气，回头看了一眼牢房，然后又把焦点转向Weiss。“Ruby对这件事会怎么说？她是最受……这一切影响的人。”

一想到Ruby只令Weiss感到痛苦——自从她把Pyrrha展示给Ruby看了以后，她感觉自己就像失去了她。

“在我们有进一步了解之前，Ruby不需要知道任何事情。她承受的事情已经够多了。”

Winter向她露出的表情让她不安，Weiss知道对Ruby有所保留也许不是最好的做法。她只是觉得当Ruby明显在挣扎着处理积压在自己身上的事情时，再往她身上增添负担是不对的。

『事实上……』

“Winter，这里有在职的精神病医师吗？”

她看见Winter脸上闪过一丝忧虑，松了口气。她把事情搞得一团糟，但幸运的是还不至于失去姐姐的关照。“有，我们的士兵在参与导致死伤的战斗后随时都会需要看精神病医师——无论死的是平民还是什么。你问这个做什么？”

“是Ruby，她状态很差，我不知道怎么才能接近她。我根本不够格帮她，虽然承认这点让我很沮丧，但我也不希望看到她沿着那条路继续走下去。她让自己远离了我，远离了她的家人，我认为她应该找个人给她看看。”

Winter的表情稍稍缓和了一点，但依旧在思索。“她有表现出看医生的兴趣吗？”

“呃……没有。考虑到她目前的状况，我很怀疑她会为找个人给她看病这个主意而兴奋，不过我只是觉得——”

“Weiss，”Winter的声音比Weiss曾听过的更为柔和。“我很清楚你确实非常关心你的队友。不过，我觉得我有义务告诉你一些你可能不会喜欢的事情。”

“什么？”

她姐姐跪下来，与Weiss的四目相对。“如果她正在处理这些问题，那么你想要什么并不重要。”

“我想要的只是对她最有益的东西！”Weiss提高声音，但Winter摇摇头，驳回她的话。

“不，你想要的是问题得到解决。你想把她交给一个专业人士，这样她就可以按照你的希望回到你身边。”

Weiss痛恨那些话听起来的感觉——她不是想把Ruby交给谁，她只是想让她没事。她想再次看到Ruby微笑，整天烦她。她想听到Ruby的笑声，担忧她和Yang会搞出什么幺蛾子。

她想要让过去的那个Ruby回来。不知为何，这个想法令她更加心烦意乱。

“我该怎么帮她？”Weiss绝望地问，Winter咬住下唇。

“我相信你能采取的第一步措施是认识到你要找的那个女孩，你希望医学专家能从她身上再次带出来的那个Ruby可能已经消失了。” Weiss感觉自己的肚子在打结。“你的……朋友经历了很多事，她在报告中告诉我们的事情，她在提到追她的怪物时表现出的恐惧，以及她有多么随便地将自己的生命置于危险之中，这些都表明在不少时候她已经有了……渴望，希望她的痛苦能被带走。”Winter的话语十分沉重，宛如击打在Weiss的Aura上的重击。Beacon之后的时光改变了Ruby，夺走了她的天真。“你需要问你自己的问题，妹妹，并非关于把以前的Ruby带回来。你需要问问自己，你是否能喜欢现在的Ruby。从她所经历的一切中幸存下来的那个Ruby。”

这是个很公平的问题——Weiss并不知道答案。

“也许，”Winter在表明完她的想法之前似乎烦躁起来。“你可以招募个人来帮你试着……接近你的搭档。”

Weiss立刻摇了摇头。“Yang已经在努力了，她自己也经历了很多事。我想就算是问她一下她也有可能会对我有点生气——毕竟她是她的姐——”

“Weiss，”Winter打断她。“我不是在说那个金发野蛮人。”她嫌弃地微微翘起嘴唇。“我说的是她们那个……懒散的叔叔。”

突然，Weiss的表情变得跟她姐姐一模一样。“Qrow？绝对不要。我很难忍受和那个人待在一块儿。他身上总是散发着威士忌的气味，还对我说的每一句话都作出挖苦性的评论！”

“很让人受不了，我懂。然而，尽管他让人很火大，但也无可否认他对家人的在意。如果你向他提起Ruby的事，我相信他会回应并帮你的。”Weiss知道Winter是对的，Qrow显然十分关心Ruby。几年前在那段他们一起在Beacon度过的有限时间里她就看到了，而且Ruby显然也非常崇拜他。

尽管如此，为了这件事——为了不管什么事而接近他简直令她望而却步，她压根儿就不想靠近他。

『我甚至在考虑这么做的这个事实就能证明出我到底有多爱这个笨蛋。』

她叹了口气，屈从于Winter摆在她面前的真相。她需要增援。需要那个懒散醉酒的援军。

“呃，各位。”Jaune站起来，两个Schnee听到他的声音都转了过去，他的视线依然盯着牢房里面。

Weiss走到他身边，看着Pyrrha的铁链随着身体的动作开始叮当作响。这次和Weiss以前看到的景象不同，当Pyrrha的身体醒来时，她能听到她发出的呻吟声。她抬起膝盖，手腕上戴着沉重的镣铐。此刻见到她，Weiss才意识到她被锁得有多紧。她的腰上、手腕上和脖子上都被锁链锁住。

当Pyrrha抬起头以极度痛苦的表情看着他们时，那种不快加剧了。

“你们对我做了什么？！”Pyrrha大喊，伸手抓住自己的胸口。痛苦的呐喊从她的喉咙里撕裂开来，她翻身倒下。“停！好痛啊！我能感觉到！呃啊！”

“Pyrrha！”Jaune敲打着玻璃，转向Winter。“让我进去！”

“不行！”Winter叫道。“我们必须保持理智，”她声音威严，Jaune和Weiss都很尊敬她，尽管Jaune在努力克制自己，因为Pyrrha正躺在地上痛苦地呜咽着。“你是谁？”Winter质问，她高高地抬起下巴，姿态强硬而专业。“你无处可去，无路可逃，必要时我们能够再次给你注射镇静剂。告诉我们你的名字！”

寂静降临整个房间，足足长达一分钟，Pyrrha终于开始动了动。Weiss看得出她用上了全身力气进行挣扎。她的双手在自我挣扎下颤抖不已——怪物曾经所拥有的那股野蛮力量消失了。现在她全部所见只有一个饱受折磨的、破碎的女孩。

当Pyrrha跪在地上时，眼泪顺着她的脸颊流下。“唔——我的名字……是Pyrrha Nikos。我是……一名士兵——是我的主人Salem的武器。”她抽泣着，下唇开始颤抖。“在我的任务中我杀了九十七个人。”她的脸痛苦地扭曲了，仿佛胸口被刺伤了，她尖叫着倒在地上。

“她需要帮助！”Weiss不能再保持沉默了。她靠近牢房，却被Winter拦住。

“你的任务是什么？”

Pyrrha再次把手撑在地上，支起自己的身体，狂野的红发垂在脸上。她做了几次长长的深呼吸，偶尔还有呜咽声漏出。当她终于再次抬头看向他们时，她的视线停留在Weiss身上。“抓住Ruby Rose……把她带到我的主人面前。”

“为什么？”Weiss质问，恐惧和愤怒在心中蔓延。

不过Winter又开口了。“为什么你要告诉我们这个？”

Pyrrha缓缓摇了摇头，仍然像是受尽折磨的样子。“因为你们对我做了些什么……我能感觉到……一切。我所做的一切，我所夺走的每一个生命。我能听到他们的尖叫。我能看到他们的双眼失去生气。痛。我觉得……好痛。”她把脸埋在双手之中，又哭了起来。

“我要进去。”Jaune朝门口走去。

“不要！”Pyrrha尖叫，她的声音在墙壁间来回震响，让所有人停下了脚步。尽管语气很危险，但她看起来完全崩溃了。“不……不要靠近我。我是个怪物。别……拜托了……别管我。”

“Pyrrha。”Jaune绝望地低语。

她转身背对他们，爬到墙边将自己隐藏起来。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言：  
> 我已经纠结了一段时间，考虑是否要包含以Pyrrha为中心的章节。我不想让她的故事妨碍四个女主角的故事，但为了解释关于她的事情，我不得不打断她们的时间。所以我不知道，这依然需要考虑。无论如何，Pyrrha回来了（老实说因为我需要这样），她有一段极其糟糕的过去尚待揭露。  
> 我觉得这个故事进展有点慢了，从时间上讲，这一点很快就会改变了。事情将开始向前发展。我还有两章内容要讲，然后我们将进入下一幕。  
> 不管怎样，谢谢你们的大力支持。这对我来说真的很重要，我希望这些关于Pyrrha的事情……至少有那么一丢丢的意义。关于她的事情还有很多，不过现在全部要讲的就只有这些。  
> 下周二见啦：）


	20. 重建

“将军。”Yang隔着桌子对坐在病床脚上的Blake咧嘴一笑，她正聚精会神地凝视着摆在她们之间的棋盘。

在等待Yang的手术期间，她们已经玩了足足30分钟了。Blake和Yang的父亲都在这里，一同完成了所有术前准备工作，并讨论了手臂被接上后的康复问题。

目前唯一可做的事情就是等待，而且也等不了多久。于是乎Yang非常享受在下棋过程中完虐Blake。

在Blake继续琢磨自己的下一步行动时，Yang抬头看向一脸得意笑容的老爸。“你真该警告她一下的。”

“她不会相信我的，”Yang再次看向搭档。“Blake一直觉得自己是个战略家——大概从没想过在下棋这样的游戏中我会比她更优秀。”

“并非如此，”Blake一边说，一边拿起并移动一枚骑士，她把手指按在棋子上，检查着位置。“你比你自以为的聪明多了，而且你是个很有决心的人。”她现在的样子看起来十分可爱；她双目思索，舌头也探出来了一点点。当Yang抬头看到那双贴伏在她头顶上的耳朵时，她差点失神了。“我只是觉得你没什么耐心能够安静地坐着下这么久的棋。”语毕，Blake的手指离开棋子，点了点头。“这算是个令人愉快的意外。”她微笑。

Yang迅速抓起自己的王后，往邻近的骑士身上移动，将骑士直接撞翻。“将杀。”Blake眯起眼睛。“什么鬼？！你直接下到那里！”

“你怎么这么擅长这个？！”Blake终于崩溃了，Yang开始大笑。“当我们在森林里发现棋子时，你可是叫它可爱的小马！”

为了增加屈辱性，Yang拿起刚从Blake那边吃掉的骑士棋子。“嗯，我的意思是，它们长得挺可爱的。尤其你的是最可爱的。它们放在我这边看起来挺好的嗯。”

Blake怒道。“你想找麻烦是吗。”

“哦是吗？”Yang忍不住继续逼进。Blake怒视着她，她的耳朵不知怎地在头上贴得更紧了。她看起来真是可爱爆了。“对此你打算怎么办呢，Belladonna？”

“Yang。”房间里的第三个声音开口了。“请别忘了，你那深爱着自己大女儿的老爹还在房间里面哪。”

Blake睁大眼睛，那充满危险的目光消失了。她们之间的紧张气氛也随即烟消云散，但Yang不在乎——她注意到了Blake的呼吸是如何地加速。她是如何地越来越靠近自己。她知道要是父亲不在这里，Blake八成会跳过棋盘，直接踩到她身上去。

在Blake刚回到自己的生活中时，Yang虽然有些犹豫不决，但她再也无法否认，无论自己在Beacon对Blake怀有怎样的感情，现在都变得愈加强烈了。Yang花了很多个晚上来回忆Blake的音容笑貌。但那些都比不上真实的存在。如今的Blake比几年前更漂亮了。她看上去总是克己自律，却又同时具备令人毫无防备的可爱天性。

当整个世界都减缓运转速度，让Blake能够做自己的时候，她便成了一个不知该如何让自己快乐的女孩。即便在Beacon，无论何时，只要她们玩得开心，做正常孩子会做的事情，Blake差不多便会为此而内疚。Yang注意到了，因为Yang总是会注意到Blake的事情。当事态恶化，她便会离群独处，又或是自个儿埋头读书，而不是和大家一起出去吃冰淇淋。

Blake想要快乐，她只是觉得自己不值得拥有快乐。

倘若让Yang坦白交待，此时她其实没有太多选择，她只是想成为让Blake快乐的人。

承认这一点让她很害怕，因为Yang不完全确定自己是否有足够的能力可以让人快乐。到目前为止她的成绩并不好。

Yang的平静逐渐消退，她注意到Blake已经把棋子从棋盘上拿开。

“你还想再玩一次吗？”Yang问，不想让Blake离开她的床。

然而，Blake微笑着摇了摇头。“抱歉，你的医生很快就要来了，而我也不确定我的自尊心是否还能承受再次被你打击。”她把棋盘收好，从床上滑下去。她的腿还是有点痛，Yang知道她一直在健身房里努力让自己变得更强壮。

Yang只希望这只新手臂能让她跟Blake以及其他队友一起回到健身房里。她无比想回到战斗中去——呃——差不多是这样吧。

有什么东西打在她脑袋一侧，她痛呼一声，然后注意到旁边有支钢笔。她转向父亲所在的地方，他怒目而视地做了个“我人还在这儿呢”的嘴型。

这时Yang才意识到自己一直在盯着Blake的屁股看，就在自己父亲的面前。

她朝他尴尬地耸了耸肩，当Blake转过身时，她把自己红通通的脸埋进手里。

“你没事吧？”Blake担忧的声音使Yang开启了即兴表演，她假装打个哈欠。

“我很好，只是等烦了而已。”

Blake微笑，Yang突然感觉整个世界都很好。“瞧，我就知道下棋是个意外——你从来就不是有耐心的人。我希望自己能留下，但我得去看看另外两只。”

“Ruby怎么样了？”Yang问他们两个。“我一直在处理这些事，最近几天都没怎么去看她。”

Taiyang和Blake的表情道明了一切。Yang感到胃里在腐烂冒泡——她知道真相。

“Weiss正在尽力。上次我和Ruby说话时她已经好多了，”Yang知道那是个谎言。他们不希望Yang在手术前承受太大压力。“等我们把你的事情都摆平后，我们再去帮Ruby振作起来。我们一直都是这么做的，对吧？互相照顾。”

Yang慢慢呼气，强迫自己点头。她想要相信——相信团队合作和友情就足够了。可看到Ruby像前几天那样情绪空乏的样子让人非常难受。Yang用尽自己所有老伎俩试图把她拉出来，可Ruby却全然没有反应，几个小时后等她终于回过神时，她看起来就像没有注意到时间已然流逝。

这令人恐惧不已，Ruby需要帮助，不过Yang知道她必须先帮助自己。

突然，Blake闯进Yang的舒适区域，双臂搂住她。“手术结束后再见，好吗？那时你会昏睡过去，但我会在你身边看着你的。”

Yang吸进Blake Belladonna身上所散发出的美妙芬芳，用手臂回搂住她的搭档，点了点头。

“很抱歉我在下棋时把你虐出血了，”Yang揶揄道，当Blake在她耳边不满地呻吟时，她的笑容漾得更开了。

但是，她没料到Blake的嘴唇突然紧挨着她的耳朵。“你得知道，”她灼热的呼吸刺激着Yang的肌肤，点燃了她体内的每一根神经。“我可是为比这还鸡毛蒜皮的小事而杀过人。”

尽管被吓着了，但Yang并不打算就这么默然吃瘪。“那么我想你喜欢我算我走运了。”

“两位，”Taiyang叹了口气。“我还在这里哪。”

Blake猛然跳了回去，仿佛被Yang烫到了似的，她退到门口，满脸通红。“我……呃……等手术结束后再见，好吗？一切、嗯……都会好起来的、嗯……”Blake匆匆离开房间，Yang轻轻笑了。

当她终于碰巧瞥到自己父亲时，他摇了摇头。“干嘛？”她皱眉问。

“没什么，”他耸耸肩。“只是好奇你们以前在Beacon是不是也是这样的调调。”

“什么调调？”

“哦得了吧，Yang。要是我不在这里，天知道你的医生走进来会撞见什么呢。”

Yang冲他咧嘴一笑。“是啊，那会是多么悲惨的景象啊。”

“所以我就说嘛，事实上，你需要告诉她你的感受。”

“好吧，”她隐去笑容，怒目而视。“你那招太不光明正大了。”

“我只是说说而已——虽然听起来有点陈词滥调，但这是事实——光阴短暂，孩子。如果你真如看上去的那般在乎那个女孩……你应该主动跨出那一步。”

在那一刻，每一分自我怀疑全都注进了Yang的心中。“这没那么简单。”

“为什么不呢？她显然也有同样的感觉。”

Yang知道这是真的——Blake自从来到这个基地后几乎一直在她身边。她重新回到自己身边真的很好，可同时她也不能指望这种需要能一直持续下去。

幸运的是（又或不幸的是），她父亲似乎很懂她的想法。“你担心她会再次离开。”

她闭上双眼，将手按在胳膊的残肢上。“人总是会离开的。”

“但我没有离开，”他说，当她透过模糊的视线抬头看着他时，Yang方才意识到自己眼含泪水。“我知道我一直不是什么年度最佳父亲，而且……Summer去世后我有点崩溃了。”他深吸口气。“但我永远不会离开你，Yang。我永远不会不在你身边支持你。只要我还在，你就永远拥有我的支持。”他从座位上站起，靠近床边。等够到床边时，他双手握住她的手，紧紧地捏住。“这也就是说你可以在这样一个一生绝无仅有的女孩身上试一试，倘若出于某种原因，这事儿真的完蛋了——我会让你重新振作起来的。”

Yang伸出手，用胳膊把他拉近，搂住他。他很快做出回应，双臂回抱着她。

“我爱你，老爸。”

他吻了吻她的脑袋侧面。“我也爱你，小小龙。”

敲门声传来，他们分开拥抱，看到两名护士走进来。

“Xiao Long小姐？你准备好了吗？”

Yang深深地吸了口气，尽可能地咧嘴大笑。“让我们开干吧。”

* * *

“哇，它比我想象的还要厚实啊。”

“胡说，明明很适合她。”

“我不是说这玩意儿不好，我只是说这和我想象的不一样。其实它看起来很不错。就是很重的样子。”

“这种金属是注入了尘晶的镁合金，几乎轻如羽毛，但还是跟其他金属一样坚硬。这是一项革命性技术，是由Atlas的一些顶尖研究人员开发的。”

“所以它能保护她吗？”

一声叹息。“是的，Blake……它能保护她。”

“好极了。”

Yang已经清醒了有几分钟了，她只是静静地听着自己两个队友的谈话。虽然Ruby不在，但听到她们的声音还是令她安心。她的思绪尚未留意到什么新事物——胳膊就在那儿，现在正连在自己身上。她能感觉到身体额外的重量和身边的刺痛感，但她还没有真正尝试移动任何东西。

当她终于睁开眼睛时，她看到她们两个坐在右边的椅子上。Weiss正轻敲着自己的卷轴板——她相当可爱地伸出了舌头，似乎正全神贯注于自己的任务。

当转向Blake时，她只看到一双琥珀色的眼睛在凝视着她。

“Yang！”她大叫，Weiss吓了一大跳——差点把手机都掉了。

她的喉咙里冒出笑声，结果因为喉咙又干又痒，导致她咳嗽起来。

“我去找医生。”Weiss边说边站起来，走到床边碰了碰Yang的膝盖。“Ruby让我转达她对你的爱。”Weiss的声音出卖了她，Yang微微点了点头，然后Weiss迅速转身离开。

“好了，”Blake说，突然一只手抬起她的后脑勺。“要喝水吗？”Blake手里拿着杯子问，Yang又点了点头。

水碰到嘴唇的那一刻宛如达到了高潮。它给人感觉如此清爽振奋，就像淹没了她嘴里的沙漠。她狼吞虎咽，又把头往后仰了仰。

Blake轻笑着把杯子拿开。“放松，你刚做完手术，我们可不需要你被呛死。”

“可真的……太好喝了。”Yang不禁注意到，即使Blake已经放下了杯子，她的手仍抱着Yang的头。“你来了啊。”

“我当然来了——你爸爸也会来的，但我们叫他和Ruby一块儿呆上一会儿。Weiss坚持说我们能够照顾你一段时间。”

Yang摇摇头。“没人能照顾……所有这些……性感的东西。”她眨眨眼，Blake发出一阵柔和的笑声，这让Yang的心膨胀了。

“所以，”Blake拉过一张椅子坐下，把手从Yang的头下收回来，搭在床边。“它感觉如何？”

“重。”Yang闭上双眼，试图彻底理解这种感觉。从她的肩膀一直到指尖，她都和这个东西连接着——她能感觉到。

“你觉得你能让它动起来吗？”

尽管害怕尝试，Yang还是点了点头。“我能，”她说话时声音嘶哑，突然，她的下巴颤抖起来。“我能感觉到我的手臂。”

当再次睁开眼睛时，Blake正朝她微笑，脸上带着泪痕。“它很适合你。”

Yang深吸口气，慢慢移动很久以前就丢失了的肌肉，突然感觉到新手臂的重量得到了控制。她敬畏地看着厚实的黑黄相间的金属前臂从床上举起来。

她的食指先动了一下，只是轻微的抽搐——这是在测试，感觉很奇妙。从那开始，她把手握紧成拳，然后又张开。动作笨拙，还有点不自然。她不习惯这个东西，而且她做出的每一个动作速度都太快了。她有控制权，但要掌握它需要时间。当她试图把手臂放回原处时，它动作得太突然也太有力了。她撞在病床的横杆上，把横杆撞弯了。

“哎哟卧槽！”她咒骂着，把手臂举到空中。“啧，它真的很厉害，是不？”

当看到Blake伸出手来，用双手握住Yang崭新的金属手时，Yang僵住了。这份接触使她的手臂和肩膀产生了一阵震颤。每次触摸都会这样，她尽可能保持镇定，而Blake轻轻张开手指，握住她的手。

“不，你才是真的很厉害。”

Blake的手看上去比Yang的崭新金属手指小。她想回握住Blake的手，却又害怕伤害到她。

这就是Yang最近对Blake最为强烈的感觉——恐惧。她害怕自己的感受，害怕说出自己的感受。

如果这只新手臂对Yang来说象征着什么的话，那便是她不能再让恐惧支配她的生活。

“Blake，”她小心翼翼地从Blake手中抽回手，注视着她的眼睛。“我有件事想问你。”

“Xiao Long小姐！”一个新的声音在房间里响起，摧毁了这一刻，两个女孩同时朝门口看去，看到Yang的主治医师走进房间。“我看到你已经开始使用基本动作了。手术非常成功，在适当的训练和帮助下，你的新手臂在未来几个月内应当能够具备完整的功能！”

“几个月？”Yang尽量不让自己听起来很失望。这是给她的一份大礼，但一想到需要几个月的时间来调整，她就感到气馁。

“很不幸——是的。”医生来到Blake所在的床边，礼貌地叫她给他让出一些空间。她把椅子向后挪了挪，医生开始检查附着点。“你将学习全新的动作方式。你的新胳膊，正如你的床可以证明的那样——”他笑着瞥了一眼凹陷的横杆。“它比正常的人类附加物更坚固。会有一段调整期的。”当对所见之事感到满意时，他向后靠去，在记事本上写下一些东西。“这个过程刚开始看似令人沮丧，但最终你会操控自如，而且等到适当的时候，你应该就能重新恢复你断肢以前的所有任务或职责。”他漾起微笑。“事实上，Xiao Long小姐——你的新义肢质量极佳，在某种意义上，可以被看作是对像你这样有抱负的女猎人的升级。”

“我并不是——”她截住自己的话语。从法律上讲，她不是女猎人。她没有完成学业，也没有拿到执照。可当她再次慢慢举起自己的新手臂，注视着自己的手腕转动、向自己展示手掌时，她忍不住想象起再次投身战斗的情景。

* * *

当夜幕降临在军事基地时，Yang烦躁不安。她之前被注射过镇静剂，医生要求她在医务室里再呆一个晚上以便观察，但总体来说，她从手术中恢复得很快。不过毕竟是医生的嘱咐，所以Yang发现自己半夜还坐在床上。

她的手指不停地来回抚摸着新手臂——它光滑而坚固——它的一切似乎都是最顶尖的。等再次见到Weiss时，她也许不得不惹恼自己的妹妹，给冰雪女王一个吻，因为她给了自己如此之多。Yang不觉得自己有做过什么值得拥有这一切的事。

这一天的大部分时间都在尽可能地避免作出动作——她并没有很好地把握住动作的强度和控制能力。每次她一动，它的反应就过于快速；当父亲拥抱她而她试图回抱时，她差点把他掀翻了。

不过大家似乎都很乐观，一整天下来Yang都有这种感觉。她受够了他们的积极性和希望——这是她以前一生都在做的事情。

然而，现在，在这寂静的夜晚，她独自一人琢磨着自己的生活究竟发生了多大的变化。她22岁，很快就23岁了。她浪费了五年时间，从自己面临的创伤和丢失的肢体中恢复过来。她妹妹的状况一塌糊涂，而Yang不知道该为她做些什么。她爱上了自己最好的朋友，如今她有机会取回多年前她以为已经失去的未来。

既然如此，那她为何又会这么害怕？

咚咚。

Yang振作精神，盯着对面紧闭的门扉。现在很晚了，已经都到凌晨了。这个点里有人敲她的门，肯定不是什么好事。

尽管如此，她还是很高兴能有点事做，她从床上爬起来，然后磕磕绊绊地穿过黑暗走向门口。她才不会输给Blake的夜视能力呢。

她小心翼翼地跨步，却还是成功把脚勾在一把放错位置的椅子上，然后绊倒在最近的墙面上。当然了，她本能地想要支撑住自己，她伸出双臂准备迎接撞击。然而，她的右臂最终直接穿墙而出，这股惯性也使她的脸直接撞进墙里。

“嗷！”她大叫，然后慢慢缩回去。

“Yang？”门自己打开了，灯也亮了起来，她看见Ruby忧心忡忡地走过来。“你还好吗？”她的小妹慢慢地移动着，伤口上还裹着绷带，但她还是足以走到这里。Yang缩回去评估墙壁的损伤，她注视着自己的金属手臂叹了口气。它覆满了灰尘和灰泥的残留物。在这个四处都是金属墙壁的地方里，她成功找到了那面便宜的墙，并用胳膊击穿了它。

“我很好，只是……还在调整。”她转过身来将Ruby浑身上下打量了一遍，为自己所见而蹙起眉头。Ruby看上去很疲惫，甚至比她差点死掉后的样子还要疲惫。她的长发凌乱不堪，眼睛下面还有黑眼圈。“这么晚了你在干什么？”

Ruby垂下眼睛耸了耸肩。“我——我睡不着。我是说……我睡是睡了，但做了个噩梦。”

Yang确保让自己那力量过剩的手臂垂在身边，用左臂拥抱Ruby。她感到Ruby靠在自己身上呼出口气，一双胳膊紧紧搂着她。尽管Ruby长大了，Yang还是比妹妹高出一点点，并且有完美的位置来亲吻她的头顶。

“我很意外你竟然为这件事来找我。”Yang说，她的声音中带着一丝不安全感，她试图用挖苦来掩饰这股不安全感。

一双银眸抬头看向她。“什么？为什么？我以前做了噩梦后总是会来找你的。”

“没错，”Yang耸耸肩。“不过那是在你和你的搭档约会之前。”

Ruby脸上浮起一抹深深的红晕，她垂头看着地板，好像地板自个儿起火了似的。“我——我不知道……你懂的。她在上层宿舍里睡着了，所以我——你……”

“放松Ruby，”Yang把她从要命的口吃中拯救出来。“老实说，我很高兴你和Weiss在彼此身上有所发现。虽然不完全确定我是否会理解那个发现是什么，但Weiss似乎是真心在乎你的。”

Ruby点点头，嘴角掠过一丝温顺的笑意。“我也很在乎她。”

尽管对这件事的一切都感到陌生而奇异，Yang的心还是为妹妹的坦白而膨胀。“很好，我为你们俩高兴。”她伸手抬起Ruby的下巴注视着她。“可这仍然不能解释你为什么来这里。你还没有完全恢复体力，你需要休息，让你的Aura保持充沛，恢复健康。”

Ruby没有回答，而是低下头重新靠拢Yang的身体——寻求慰藉。Yang忍不住再次单手拥抱了妹妹。她很高兴看到Ruby站起来四处走动，但这并未改变过去几天里每个人都注意到了Ruby情绪低落的事实。

事实上，Yang到现在都还没有看到任何五年前她所认识的那个Ruby的迹象。

“怎么了，Rubes？”她感到Ruby靠在自己身上摇了摇头。“你知道你可以告诉我的，对吧？我不会评判，也不会生气，我什么都不会做。如果你需要谈谈——我就在这里听你说。”

Ruby沉默了好一会儿，Yang继续上下抚摸着妹妹的背。看到Ruby变成这样让她很难受——如此保守而疏远。Ruby向来都是Yang生命中的明灯——在Yang失去了一切、她们俩都失去了一切之后，Ruby总是需要她，而Yang也总是需要她的支持。

如今，在分开了这么长的时间以后，Ruby实际上已经变成了另一个人。一个Yang担心不再需要自己的人。

“没什么，只是我在犯傻，畏惧愚蠢的噩梦罢了。”她自我嘲笑，从拥抱中抽出来。Yang看着她的视线落在自己的假肢上，她好奇地注视着它。“你可是拥有漂亮崭新机器手臂的人。它感觉如何？”

Yang对话题的改变感到迟疑。Ruby这么快就转换了心情，这让她很不安。不过，和妹妹谈论她的新手臂总比跟她一句话都不说要好。

“它真的屌爆了——我的意思是，看看我对那边的墙做了什么。”她朝那个方向耸了耸肩，Ruby笑了起来。“明天我有一整天的治疗课程，在未来的几个星期里我得学习关于它的一切。还有我终于能摆脱掉这间愚蠢的医疗室了。”

“你我都是。”Ruby咧嘴笑道。

“真的？你这么快就能出来了？”

Ruby洋洋得意地点头。“是的！我的意思是，我大概不能到处乱跑不能训练什么的，但Weiss走了点后门成功让我早点离开。不过这样八成更糟，因为她比护士还要严格得多。”

Yang不得不承认，看到Ruby谈起Weiss时整个表情都亮了起来挺棒的。以前她从未真正考虑过Ruby跟别人约会的可能性——起码绝对不是跟像Weiss这样的女孩。事实上，Ruby以前从未对约会表现出过任何兴趣。如果她能把自己的镰刀梳妆打扮一番并把它带出去吃意大利面和甜点的话，她八成会这么搞。

“她是担心你，你知道的吧？”

Ruby脸色一沉。“我——我知道。不过我没事。”

“是吗？”Yang逼问，觉得自己有必要这么做。“前几天你有点……远离我们……你的精神在别的地方。你那样子太吓人了，Ruby。”

Ruby急忙摇头，否定Yang的话。“没有啦，我很好！只是——我只是很累而已，你知道的吧？这几个星期过得真的很漫长很紧张，我……”她似乎重新考虑了一下自己的话，然后耸了耸肩。“我现在好多了，你瞧？我做了个噩梦，然后找到自己的姐姐让自己感觉好起来，而你也这样做了。能再这样做真好。”

尽管受到赞扬，Yang还是感觉到了Ruby话语间的空洞。事实上，Yang什么也没做，是Ruby自己在走进来时一脸伤心的模样，然后又随意地切换情绪，突然间就跟没事人一样。见她如此阴晴不定令人十分不安——如果非要说的话，这让Yang感觉更糟了。

“你真的没事吧？Ruby你知道的，如果状况很糟的话是没关系的。需要帮助也是没关系的。”

当Ruby朝她退出一步时，Yang知道自己搞砸了。“我不需要帮助，Yang。”

“Ruby，我并不是想要——”

“不！”Ruby大叫，这次轮到Yang被吓了一大跳。“你就是在那么想！想要试图保护我，包庇我，对我隐瞒这个世界到底有多可怕！你没看见吗，Yang？这……这一切都是场噩梦，我们永远也逃不掉。我们越是战斗，事情就变得越糟，我——我们爱的每个人都会死去！”

她以前从未见过Ruby的这一面。Yang甚至不知道有这一面的存在——这令人恐惧而心碎。“Ruby，你不能这么想。我们的队伍重聚了，老爸也在这里，还有Qrow叔叔。不管发生什么事，我们都能处理好的，我们都会没事的。”

“不会的……我不在的时候你们全都更加安全。我——我太危险了，人们因我而受伤。我已经见过太多太多人……受伤，然后……然后因我而死去，我却救不了他们。”一场战争正在Ruby的脑子里进行，看着她这副模样令人十分痛苦。她不停地摇头，只是凝视着虚空。

Yang向前迈出一步想要抚慰妹妹，但Ruby却躲开了。“Ruby，请冷静下来。”

“我……我得做得更好才行。我得确保其他人不会受伤。”

“你打算怎么做？你无法仅凭一己之力拯救世界，Ruby。”

突然，一双银瞳抬头凝视着她。“那是当然，不过我知道我自己需要做什么！”Ruby漾起微笑，Yang很高兴看到她露出笑容。

“你需要做什么？”

Ruby再次拥抱了她。“我只需要把过去抛在脑后。把注意力集中在未来——我们的队伍和Weiss。你和爸爸，Blake。我的生命中有很多美好事物，我只需要确保他们的安全。这样我们就可以一起拯救世界了！”

Yang拉开距离审视着妹妹。“好吧……那你要怎么做？”

“我需要杀了那只怪物！”

当这些话传到她的耳朵里时，Yang看了看Ruby肚子上包裹的绷带和她眼睛下面的黑眼圈。

“那个追你的东西？就是他们抓到的那个？Ruby你干嘛还要考虑接近那个东西？”

Ruby的笑容隐去了。“因为它毁了我的生活！它……太糟了，Yang。它需要被杀死，这样我才能克服它，开始把注意力集中在未来！”

“可它已经被抓住了，Weiss跟我说它是逃不掉的，你没有理由再让自己置身于危险中。”

她看见Ruby表情的转变——她眼中的不信任，以及她往后退出一步的样子。“所以你认为我不应该这么做是吗？”

“当然不是，Ruby。这么做不安全，而且你也没有痊愈。只是——”Yang叹了口气，大步走向妹妹，她碰了碰她的肩膀，把她带到床边。“你需要休息，好吗？在这儿睡一觉……到了早上，我们会把一切都弄清楚的。”这是个谎言，Yang不知道到了早上又该说些什么。她只知道她需要和父亲谈谈，大概也要跟Weiss说说，想办法一起帮帮Ruby。

此刻，她妹妹的说话方式和行为方式既令人痛心又令人恐惧。五年前，Ruby走出了儿时的家，那时的她还是一个充满希望的女孩。

而今回来的并非同一个人。

当Ruby坐下来时，她看起来十分挫败，又一次埋头盯着地板。“嘿，”Yang试着说，但Ruby没有看她。“会没事的，Ruby。我保证。”她抱了抱妹妹，然后和她一起爬到床上躺下。

Ruby在她身边慢慢躺下，她背对着Yang，再也没有说过一句话。


	21. 帮帮我

自Ruby在Yang的手术后去见她以来，已经过去了两天了。从那时起，Yang就出院了，她花了大量闲暇时间和治疗专家待在一起，学习如何控制自己的手臂。她所取得的进步令人赞叹不已，每当Yang掌握一项新技能时，Ruby真心为Yang绽放出的笑容而高兴。

那些技能大多数都是些简单的东西——在挤压和拾起东西时不会把它们弄坏。如何在不将把手拉断的情况下打开门。当Yang第一次接住一个球而没有立马把它弄坏时，这是Ruby第一次听到她姐姐发出咯咯笑声。看到Yang再次充满活力真是太好了。

即使这一景象让Ruby对自己准备做的每一件事都感到无比糟糕。

自从Ruby去见过Yang以后的两天里，她几乎没有睡过觉。她无法安宁——她的脑海里总是充斥着被囚禁在这里的Pyrrha的画面，她被困在一个怪物的体内，很有可能还在乞求脱困。

Ruby本希望通过告诉Yang自己的计划，自己可能会得到一些支持。她并不具备杀死怪物的状态条件，但它被关起来了，她知道她能做到。有了帮助，这件事可以干净利索地完成，而Pyrrha也可以自由——但她的队伍让她失望了。她们不相信她，也不会帮助她。所以Ruby决定亲自处理此事。

不过首先，她必须处理一项更为艰难的任务。

假装开心——这是她不习惯的事情。

“再来一次。”Yang边说边期待地跳动着。

小队齐聚在Weiss的豪华上层卧室里，现在正在向Yang丢东西，以便她能抓住它们。到目前为止，她已经连续抓住了六件东西，而且没有把它们弄坏。

尽管Yang对这一成就感到兴奋，但Weiss长长的呵欠证明了小队其他人并不像她那么兴致盎然。

“行了吧，Yang——我们都累死了。我们可以明天再朝你扔东西。”Blake咕哝道，她蜷缩在沙发角上，膝盖紧贴胸口。

“最后再来一次嘛，Ruby——朝我扔个垫子。”

Ruby微笑，很高兴看到Yang这么有动力。然而，当她伸手去拿最近的垫子时，她的手腕被抓住了，她的视线对上一双湛蓝的眼睛。

“我说？”Weiss瞪着她。“那可是我的坐垫。”

在某个时间点之前，这确实是Weiss的坐垫——Weiss刚开始还坐在上面，可现在她基本上都坐在Ruby的大腿上。“噢，我以为我才是你的坐垫。”她嘟嘴道，Blake发出呻吟。

“你们两个真是黏糊糊的恶心死了。”Blake很累了，Ruby知道是睡意让她口无遮拦。

“我倒是觉得挺可爱的，”Yang插嘴道。“我是说……虽然我并不认为‘Weiss’和‘可爱’这两个词会同时出现，可是呢——”

“喂！”Weiss叫道，然后拿起垫子朝Yang掷去。

她轻而易举地抓住了它。“哈！”她冲Weiss眨了眨眼。“别担心，下次我一定会减缓*对你的打击的。”（*译注：垫子和减缓的英文都是cushion，Yang在这句话里是玩了一次双关语。）

Weiss叹了口气，接着站起来，Ruby感到自己也被拖了起来。“走吧，Ruby——我们该去睡觉了。”

“呃，Weiss……可这里就是你的房间啊？”Ruby注视着自己女友转过身来，头对着她微微一偏。

“这个嘛，Blake似乎已经在沙发上安顿下来了。”弗那人在她的位置上开心地发出呼噜声。“我想我可以让Yang睡在我的床上，然后……也许我能……”Weiss抬头瞥了一眼Yang，Ruby甚至不需要回头看就知道她在奸笑了。“跟你在一起。”她羞怯地说完。

Ruby几乎难以注意到Yang在她背后所发出的嫌弃的声音，她的注意力全部所能集中的只有Weiss向自己投来的表情。

有时候，Weiss对她所能造成的影响令她吃惊不已。她身上令Ruby爱慕之处实在太多了。每一天，Weiss仿佛都有一种全新的方法能让她心跳加速。在许许多多方面上，她都是完美女友。Ruby永远不会盲目到认为Weiss是完美的——她并非如此——但她极其努力，想要做到完美，而Ruby爱这样的她。每天Ruby都觉得自己已经搞懂了Weiss，但Weiss总会弄出些新花样。

在Ruby开始靠自己独立行走的第一天，Weiss出现了，并和她一起在整个基地里游荡。Ruby并没有叫她这样做，Ruby都没有考虑过——但Weiss知道Ruby积累了许多躁动的能量亟需被燃烧掉。她们走得很慢，但走了很久，当她们回来时，Weiss脱下靴子，双脚酸痛不已——可她一次都不曾抱怨过。

Ruby觉得应当给她做个足底按摩，而那必然导致了一段相当激烈的接吻（两人在这段激吻中均取得了极大进步），最终这段激吻被Yang打断，她的样子仿佛就像撞见了一丝不挂的Port教授一样。

『“哦拜托！Ruby你的手在她身上——对不起！我得去用硫酸把我的眼睛烧掉！”』

所以，当和Weiss共享同一张床的提议出现时，Ruby只能想象接吻可能会发展到哪种程度——而她得到的表情表明了接吻是绝对安排在列的。

尽管这会给她今晚的计划带来一些阻碍——但最终Weiss会睡着，所以Ruby不必为此担心。

她伸手握住Weiss的手，露出微笑。“晚安，各位。”她回头向Blake和Yang招呼道，然后走到Weiss面前，牵着她离开房间。当门关上时，她听到Yang手里的垫子打在背后门上的声音。

“你带坏了我妹，Schnee！”Yang大叫，她们沿着走廊往下走去。

她们走得很快，不久便找到了Ruby的小宿舍。进屋后，Ruby转过身来，却只遭遇到Weiss的攻击。她后背抵在墙上，一对嘴唇紧紧贴在自己的唇上。Weiss显然处在一种特别的心情中，因为她立即将双手插进了Ruby的头发里。

这类事情仍然使Ruby极其兴奋——当她吻着Weiss时，感觉自己所有的烦恼忧虑都淡去了。她只希望能一直这样下去。没有黑暗，既不需要睡觉，也不需要吃饭，什么都不需要。有的只是Weiss以及伴随她而来的宁静祥和。

Weiss是Ruby生命中唯一所剩的似乎能阻止自己溺亡的事物了。

突然，Weiss抽离开来，Ruby发现自己在追逐着她。当一无所获时，她睁开眼睛，看见Weiss正紧张地咬着下唇。

Ruby蹙起眉头，她的心在胸口怦怦直跳。“怎么了？”

“没、没什么。”Weiss摇摇头。“我只是……我……”她深吸口气，闭上了双眼。Ruby还想再说些什么，但尚未开口，Weiss就开始解开自己的衬衣。

Ruby张口结舌地注视着Weiss精致地解开每颗纽扣，让衬衣完全打开。如此多的新肌肤暴露在外，不知怎的，她的喉咙一阵发干，同时嘴里也变得湿润起来。她猛地吞咽了一下，强迫自己不要再盯着Weiss的腹部看。她的视线往上游移，掠过那件天蓝色的胸罩和其中所装载的珍贵货物——沿着Weiss美丽的锁骨和脖子，一直延伸到她的眼睛里。

Ruby等着开口，她等得越久，Weiss似乎就越慌张。就在她准备把自己遮住的时候，Ruby走上前去，将手放在Weiss裸露的肩膀上。她慢慢地把衬衣往下褪去，让它自由垂落到地上。

Weiss颤抖着，Ruby发现自己在按摩着女朋友那覆满胳膊的鸡皮疙瘩。

“你真美。”Ruby的声音令她自己都吃了一惊。她一直都在这么想，但这些话却是自发脱口而出的。Weiss脸上浮起一抹红晕，别开视线。

“我——我不知道我怎么了。我一整天都想这样做，而现在我在这里，身上没有穿衣服而且天气也很冷而且我觉得我越界了要是我做得太过了我很抱唔唔唔——”

Ruby用另一个吻让她安静下来——她没有请求许可，不过Weiss告诉过她许可并非都是必要的。这一次感觉就像属于那些不需要请求许可的情况，而从Weiss疯狂地回吻着她的样子来看，她知道自己是对的。

她们小心翼翼地退到床边，Ruby打断了接吻，注视着Weiss坐下。她们的视线仍然紧紧锁住彼此，Ruby决定鼓起自己的勇气，加入Weiss的勇敢行动。

然而，她穿的那件黑色上衣并不像Weiss的扣子衬衣那样神奇地一下子就解开了。相反，在她试图把它拉过头顶时，Ruby发现自己卡住了，此时此刻她突然就被衣服蒙住了眼睛。

“出……来……你个蠢爆的……小脖子……呃啊！”

Weiss轻柔的咯咯笑声宛如音乐，Ruby想看着她的笑颜。然而，她被自己的衣服打败了，失去了向Weiss求爱的希望。

就在她终于取得进展时，她感到Weiss抓住了自己的手臂，将它们举过头顶并保持不动。片刻后，那对熟悉的嘴唇贴上了她的嘴唇，而这种意想不到的触感不知怎地变得更加强烈了。

那双手往下攀去，Weiss冰凉的指尖沿着她的胸腔划下，那种触感无疑使她更加情绪高涨。她在Weiss的嘴里喘息着，终于成功摆脱了这件令人不快的衣服。Ruby把它扔到一边，双手贴在Weiss的背上。她们一起倒在床上——彼此间默然明白这是她们今晚所将抵达的最深的程度。

Ruby对此非常满意——这是她多年以来所感受到的最棒的感觉。

* * *

Ruby一睁开眼睛，就知道现在仍是半夜。这对她来说已经是一件极为平常的事了，而每次像这样醒来都令她想哭。她并不想要这些恶魔——这些阻碍她入眠的噩梦。Ruby知道这有多不健康，她知道自己有多需要休息。

她的身体需要休息，最近一个星期里她几乎没有好好休息过。不像吃东西，她无法强迫自己睡觉。

身边的Weiss所带来的感觉使这种情况更加艰难。蜷缩在她身边的感觉十分美妙——饱享着她们的激吻所带来的极乐。而今醒来却没有Weiss的陪伴，简直是毁灭性的灾难。

尽管如此，这只让Ruby更加确信自己已知的事实——她必须得去找Pyrrha，放她自由。她必须得放自己自由。

她小心翼翼地从Weiss慵懒而困倦的怀抱中抽出身来，将腿甩到床下。夜晚凉爽的空气刺激着她赤裸的上半身，她忍不住打了个哆嗦。试图准确地回忆起她的衣服所在是一项颇为艰巨的任务，因为在热情高涨的时刻她只是随随便便地就把它们扔到一边去了。

谢天谢地，她的靴子就在床边，她穿上靴子，以熟练的手法快速系鞋带。当鞋带系好后，她正要站起来，突然感到背上传来一股冰凉的触感。

“喂，”Weiss睡意朦胧地咕哝着，Ruby确信这是全世界最可爱的声音了。“你没事吧？”

回头看去，她可以辨认出Weiss的脸正注视着自己，不过并没有完全从枕头上抬起。

Ruby微笑着俯下身，将嘴唇贴在Weiss的太阳穴上。“只是去下洗手间啦，我很快就会回来的。”

“我能帮忙。”Weiss喃喃道，Ruby轻声笑了出来。

“你要怎么帮我啊？”

当她再次阖上眼睛时，Weiss从鼻子呼出气来。“我不知道……快点回来，好吗？”

“我会的。”Ruby注视着Weiss渐渐重新入眠。她下了莫大的决心这么做，然后回到Weiss身边，最终获得自由。她的过去被许多糟糕的事情搞得支离破碎——但Weiss是她的未来。“我爱你。”她知道Weiss睡着了，但她不需要回应。

最终，Ruby找到了上衣，她把头发扎在脑后，然后拿起新月玫瑰，出发前往基地的黑暗之中。

她的计划相当……简单——是的，这是用来形容它的最贴切的词语。她只需要去到他们关押Pyrrha的地方，等待时机，利用自己的外像力加快速度溜进去。虽然她不完全确定自己的身体是否能承受使用外像力，但这件事情她无论如何也等不下去了。

Ruby迅速穿过走廊，尽力隐藏身形。她不太清楚这个地方的地形路况，按理说执行这样的任务本不该如此的，不过由于她速度非常快，所以不可能会被抓住，一旦她完成这项任务，大家自然会明白为什么这才是正确的做法。

当抵达通往监禁区的电梯时，Ruby检查了一下周围是否有守卫。她知道他们就在附近，不过她不在任何人的视线范围内，于是她快速跑到电梯门口按下按钮。她等待着，一只脚满怀期待地轻敲着地面，准备好一旦被人发现就迅速逃走。

伴随着一声轻响，门开了——然而还没来得及进去，她就被一个熟悉的声音叫住了。

“所以小号的冰雪女王说得没错了。”Qrow走到她身后，Ruby低下了头。“你真的想偷偷溜出去杀了她。”

她一脸震惊地转过身来。“你是怎么——什么——她是怎么知道的？”

“因为我们都很担心你，孩子。前天晚上你拉响了你姐姐脑袋里面无数个警报，她告诉我们所有人了。”Ruby感到深深的背叛，Qrow似乎注意到了。“别生她的气，她只是在照顾你。”他上下打量着她。“很明显她有充分的理由这么做，没有冒犯的意思，可是……你鬼鬼祟祟得就像溜进脱衣舞俱乐部里的戮兽一样。”

“Qrow。”Ruby讨厌自己声音破碎的样子。她讨厌他现在出现在这儿，看见她这副模样。她只是想结束这一切，重新开始而已——为什么他们都要试图阻拦她？

他又开始走动，不过并没有朝她走来，而是走进电梯，靠在墙上。她静静地跟着他进去，他按了一下按钮，关上门。然而，他们并没有离开这层楼。

相反，Qrow背靠着墙坐下来，拍了拍他身旁的地方。

“来吧，我们已经在一起好几个星期了，可我总觉得很难见到你啊。”

Ruby盯着他身旁的地方。“我——我有任务在身。”

“那好像是你最近的默认设置呢，孩子。”Qrow再次指了指他身旁的地方。Ruby迟疑地走到他身边滑坐下去——她将新月玫瑰放在身旁。“你知道……我知道你听过很多关于你妈妈的故事。”仅仅是提起她就抓住了Ruby的注意力。“她是个很棒的女人，大概是我见过的最好的人了吧。能成为我的朋友真的是太好太好了。”他凝视着地板，悲伤地微笑着，然后续道。“但你也许不知道的是，她曾与抑郁症作过斗争。”

一抹奇怪的悲伤宛如卡车一般袭向Ruby。那股情绪波动之大，几乎令Ruby叫出声来。“什——什么？”

“没错。”他点点头。“医生称之为……产后抑郁症。就发生在你出生之后。她挣扎了很长一段时间。当你在书本之类的垃圾里读到亲子关系的魅力时，做父母看似是一种美好的依恋和血脉相连，但那只是雾里看花。做父母并非总是那么容易。”

“她不……爱我吗？”

Qrow不屑地看了她一眼。“冷静，你可是她的全世界，她一刻也没有不爱你过——只不过这对她来说很艰辛。她爱着Yang，因为Yang年纪稍长，同时也是一个小火球，不断刷着自己的存在感。而你，你只是……一团黏糊糊四处拉屎呕吐的小东西，这对她来说很辛苦，因为即便她爱你胜过所有一切，但她觉得自己做得还不够。”

Ruby试着去理解他说的话，但这在她的脑子里感觉一团混乱。过去她所听说的只有她妈妈有多么聪明绝美。她父亲和Qrow，甚至连Yang提起她时都觉得自己仿佛是世界上最幸福的人。“我——我不明白。”

“Summer她……她真心想成为全Remnant最好的妈妈。她想要做到完美，但那并非自然而然就能做到的事情。有段时间，她一直在和它作斗争——和一遇到你的事情她就觉得不够好的不良感觉挣扎。最后她终于想清楚了，因为你妈妈很了不起，但开头的几个月还是非常辛苦。她害怕自己变得跟她的母亲一样。”

“那样有什么不好的？”

Qrow叹息。“她的母亲一点当妈的样子都没有。她把Summer当狗屎对待。”

“呃，”Ruby痛恨自己对这些毫不知情。话说回来，她也从未真正去问过。她父亲不喜欢谈论她妈妈，而Yang知道的也就只有这么多。“怎、怎么会这样？”她问，不确定自己是否真的想知道。

“Summer在一个非常严格的家庭里长大，而且……正如你所能想象的那样，情况也可能更糟。”Ruby所想象的事情很糟，而从叔叔说话的样子来看，她很确定自己想的没错。这让她气坏了。“狩猎是她的逃跑方法，她非常努力地尝试着被Beacon接受——可她妈妈不想让她走……所以她逃了，背着许多衣服和她制造的武器去了Beacon。”

“他们就这样让她入学了？她既没钱又——”

“那就是我们的老朋友Ozpin出场的地方了。认识他的人都出于某种理由而信任他。他对我们很多人，包括你妈妈，都甘愿承担了很多次风险。她身上一分钱也没有，但他还是让她入学了。如果她能通过入学考试，他就会动用所有的基金。而她当然也通过了入学考试。” Qrow得意地笑了笑。“她可是Summer Rose哪。听着，大家总是在说你妈妈有多么地善良可爱，但同时她也是个……可怕的女人。”他咯咯发笑。“尽管她很可爱，她同样也很危险而强大。她投入战斗并成为领导角色，几乎……嗯……就像你一样。”

此刻，Ruby愿付出一切见到自己的妈妈。在许许多多个早晨，她醒来后首先想到的就是自己的妈妈。她对此十分苦恼，因为她几乎对她一无所知，而这次谈话也只更加证实了这一点。尽管如此，她还是非常想念她，以至于很多时候都令她很伤心。这是她灵魂中永远无法填补的空虚。她渴望得到解答的问题、渴望展开的对话如此之多——但这些是她永远都得不到的东西了。

他提到她母亲的强大——就跟她一样，这句话她始终挥之不去。

尽管Ozpin人很和善，让她早早地进入了Beacon，但她离开Beacon的时间越长，她就越是好奇他的意图是否真如众人所相信的那样纯洁。毕竟，他在八成不该这么做的时候让Summer入了学，也许是因为他需要她去做些什么。就像他让她和她的银瞳入学一样，因为他需要它们去做些什么。

尽管如此，Ozpin人已经不见了，自从Beacon陷落以来就再也没人见过他——不过现在琢磨这事儿也毫无意义。特别是当她自己的生活都还是一团糟的时候。

“我只是想让这一切统统消失。”Ruby语气挫败地承认。“我不想再这样下去了。”

泪水再次即将涌出，Ruby讨厌落泪。她厌倦了悲伤和痛苦。她从不想过着这样的生活。即便失去了母亲，在最糟糕的日子里，她也会努力让自己微笑，因为那才是她想要成为的人。而今，在经历了如此长久的逃跑和战斗之后——见到如此多好友失去生命却无法拯救他们——令她感到毫无希望可言。

不过Pyrrha是被困在怪物体内——她可以救她。就算那个身体不再属于Pyrrha，她也可以做些什么。她只是想做点什么，让自己感觉有所掌控。

“好吧。”Qrow站起来，快速按了一下电梯的下降按钮。Ruby被电梯突然的动作颠簸了一下，但还是站了起来。

“什么？”

他回头看着她。“那我们就去做吧。如果这能让你感觉好一点，我就带你到那儿去。你不必偷偷摸摸又或搞些滑稽的事情出来，我直接带你去应该会更好些。我可不想让Winter在你有机会娶到你的女朋友之前杀了你。”

他的话让Ruby脸红了——他说的事情实在太过遥远，不过她倒也无意纠正他。“和、和你一起去怎么会更容易些呢？你又没有许可证。”

Qrow嘲笑道。“你在开玩笑吧，我可是冰雪女王本人的朋友哪，我已经得到了我所需要的一切许可。”

“Winter？”

“你说对咯。”电梯停了下来，门开了。Ruby将新月玫瑰收在背后，然后跟着他出去。“Winter或许会一直冲我大呼小叫怒目而视，不过……她信任我。”

“可我专门听见她说过‘我不信任你，Qrow’。”Ruby看到他翻了个白眼。“还说过很多次哦。”

“才不是这样咧，”他挥手否认。“信任在她的眼神里。”他们转过拐角，来到了通往Pyrrha被关押之处的狭窄走廊里。“我还偷了她所有的安全密码呢。最重要的是，我信任我自己。”

Ruby皱了皱眉。“我——我可不觉得是那样子。”

在那之后，他没有回答她，相反，他输入密码，并向所有守卫保证一切都会平安无事——他和他们畅所欲言，说他杀死了多少怪物，他的经验有多么丰富。

大多数人都很尊敬猎人。毕竟，猎人这一行充满了传奇故事以及不可估量的技巧。事实上，大多数士兵只是那些无法真正成为猎人的人，但他们仍然崇尚着那样的生活。即便某些军队高层试图驱逐猎人——很多人仍将他们视为英雄。

当沉重的门伴随着嘶哑的声音终于打开时，Ruby感到神经又开始在心里沸腾了。她相当肯定Qrow不会就这么简单地带她进来让她处决那个怪物。但她知道自己比他、比其他人速度都快，如果有必要的话，她办得到的。

囚室里的寒冷向她猛烈袭来——她讨厌呆在这里，但至少现在她感觉到了一点掌控。她靠自己的两只脚站着，身上带着镰刀。如果有必要，她起码还能战斗。

并不是说这在以前就对她有什么好处。

Ruby注意到的第一件事就是一切有多么地安静。守卫变少了，她上次来这里的动静和混乱都不见了。如果非要说的话，卫兵似乎太过放松了点。这让她感到不安。

而当看到Jaune随意地坐在牢房旁边的椅子上读书时，Ruby更加不安了。他紧靠着玻璃而坐，读书的声音大得几乎掩盖了他们走进房间时的声音，显得非常格格不入。她短暂地想起在过去几天里，她很少见到他，但她最近并没有警醒到那种程度。

“Jaune？”Ruby叫了出来，注视着他从书中抬起头来，睁大双眼看着她——显然没料到她会来。

“R-Ruby……你怎么——现在真的很晚了啊。”

“没错，所以你为什么在这里？”她大步走向他，Qrow在她身后徘徊。

当他站起来时，她看见了他之前挡住的东西。那是一个背靠玻璃而坐的身影，它低垂着头——红发披散在背后。

是她的背——Pyrrha。Jaune在给她读书。

更甚者，她不像之前那样被锁起来了。现在她只有脚踝被一根锁链绑住。

Ruby手伸向背后，迅速抽出新月玫瑰，展开镰刀。

“Ruby！”Jaune大叫。“不，你不能这么做！”

“Jaune，怎么回事？你为什么要读书给……这是什么东西？”

“我可以解释——几天前Weiss把我带到这里，然后我进了牢房。”

“你什么？！”Ruby大喊，把武器收了回来。他忘了这玩意儿有多危险了吗？诚然它现在看起来外表像是Pyrrha，但它造成了如此多的伤害——伤害了如此多的人。这是头怪物，是个威胁，折磨了他们很多年。“我不懂，”她转过脸来面向Qrow，几乎怒火朝天。“怎么回事？！到底发生了什么事？！”

Qrow叹了口气。“你需要放松，孩子。”

“别那样叫我！别再对我隐瞒，别再试图保护我！告诉我怎么回事！”

“Ruby……”第三个声音朝她唤道，她感到身体麻木了。Qrow转换为担忧的表情已足以说明她必定会产生的反应。

慢慢地，Ruby转过身来面向声音来源，看见怪物正背对着窗户站着。

只不过这根本不是什么怪物。那个对她说话的声音是Pyrrha的，Ruby觉得自己就要昏过去了。

她的下唇开始颤抖，新月玫瑰渐渐从她手里滑落。她走向玻璃，注视着Pyrrha转过身来面对她。

尽管她的脖子和胳膊都爬满了黑色的斑纹——但她的脸却几乎没有被动过，看上去就跟五年前在Beacon的时候一模一样。她的头发低垂着，由于多年未曾打理而显得毛躁不堪。她那双大而明亮的绿眼睛里满是泪水，单是这一点就令人痛心不已，因为这个本应是怪物的东西有了感情，在哭泣着，在和她说话。

Ruby发出一声呜咽。“Pyrrha你——我很抱歉……”她双膝一软，跪倒下去。有太多事情她不明白。为什么Pyrrha回来了？那头想杀她的怪物又怎么样了？Pyrrha死的那天发生了什么？无数的事情需要解答，可Pyrrha现在就站在她面前，被囚禁在一间牢房里，浑身布满斑痕，Ruby觉得自己崩溃了。

她大声哭了起来，感觉到叔叔蹲伏在自己身边试图安慰自己。世界渐渐消失无踪，只余无法抑制的哭泣冲动。一切似乎都向她汹涌而来——失去了Beacon，失去了Pyrrha和Penny。

Penny——过了这么久她几乎没有想起过她，可突然间那副画面再度清晰起来。她救不了Penny，救不了Pyrrha，救不了任何人。她一无是处，毫无希望——从来都不够快，而速度却又是她所拥有的一切。

最终，当她开始呼吸困难时，Qrow帮她坐起来，他的手来回摩挲着她的背。一遍又一遍地叫她放松、调整呼吸。她按照他给她说的节奏做，很快就稳住了呼吸。泪水仍在流，但平静了很多。

再次抬头，Pyrrha没有动过——她注视着整件事，看起来十分懊悔。

“请不要向我道歉，Ruby。我不配你道歉。”

Ruby做了个深呼吸，闭上双眼，蹒跚地站起来。她捡起新月玫瑰，拿在自己身边，与在自己噩梦中目睹其无数次死去的女孩面对面地站着。

“是你杀了那些人吗？”Ruby问，不确定自己期待着怎样的答案——又或者她会根据答案采取什么做法。

Jaune向前迈了一步，但Qrow拉住了他。

Pyrrha继续凝视着Ruby——她看上去既内疚又痛苦。“是的——我记得我所取走的每一条性命的每一个细节。”她的视线穿越了Ruby，眼睛失去了焦点。“我并非我自己——我是件武器，我有个任务，而那就是我唯一在乎的事情。”她摇了摇头。“我无法抗争，也无法阻止。我知道这是错的，但我的身体不会停止战斗。即使我受伤或者……疲惫了，我的身体也不会停止。它拖拽着我，驱使我完成我的任务。”

“你的任务是什么？”Ruby语气空洞地问道，她紧紧抓住自己的武器。

Pyrrha再次看着她，重重地吞咽了一下。“不惜任何代价抓住你，把你带到我的主人那里。”

“Salem，”Qrow说，Ruby好奇地瞥了他一眼。这个名字对她来说很是新奇。他盯着她看了片刻，然后又看着Pyrrha。“对吗？”

她阴沉地点了点头。“我别无选择。我在……经历了塔上的一切后醒来，而她就在那里。我无法拒绝她，当我试图抗拒时她就会伤害我，直到我不再反抗为止。最后，她把我变成了现在这个样子。直到几天前Jaune碰了我一下，我才终于恢复了些许控制。”一滴眼泪从她的脸颊滑落，她毫不在意，任其流下。“我很痛苦——每一条我亲手夺走的性命都纠缠着我，而我无法停止。我不知道该怎么办。”

Ruby被这一切搞得不知所措，但她的视线落在了锁住Pyrrha脚踝的链子上。“如果你是……你自己……那你为什么还被关起来？为什么要隐瞒保密？为什么这些事都要瞒着我？”她向他们所有人问道，但Pyrrha作出了回答。

“因为即便现在……我的脑海里依然回响着声音，尖叫着要我……抓走你。伤害……你们所有人。Salem想要你，Ruby。她想要你，如果她抓到了你，你会遭遇不测的。你明白吗？”Pyrrha的声音开始恐慌起来。“我不想伤害任何人。我只想让一切都消失。”

Ruby听出了Pyrrha话语里的熟悉感，回想起了自己所经历的一切。如果这是事实，那她就没有理由不相信，那么Ruby在Beacon所认识的那个可爱女孩已经变成了一个违背自己意愿的怪物。违背她自己的意愿，被迫杀人和毁灭。不停地狩猎，而这一切都是一个她以前从未听说过的人一手造成的。

这一切都太沉重了。她没有准备好帮助任何人渡过这道难关。即便杀了Pyrrha也无济于事。这可是Pyrrha啊，既是她的朋友，同时却又不是。

一股奇异的明晰感宛如醍醐灌顶般向她袭来。这一切都太沉重了，她觉得自己的心支离破碎，她需要停下来了。

转过身来，Ruby合上新月玫瑰，走向Qrow。她将武器伸到他面前，推进他的胸口里。

“拿着它，拜托了。”

他奇怪地看着她，但还是抓住了她的武器。

“你没事吧，孩——”他截住话语。“你还好吧？”

Ruby摇了摇头。“不好。”她松开自己的武器——不确定自己是否还会再次拿起它。“我想回到Weiss身边，只是……我不能再忍受这一切了。我——我办不到。”

他突然明白了，脸上露出一副宽慰的神色，Qrow点了点头。“好吧，我替你保管着这个。”他指着新月玫瑰说。

她盯着自己的武器看了一会儿，然后强迫自己把目光移开，从他身边走过，走出安保室。

走回房间的时间仿若永恒般漫长，有好多次她几近放弃，考虑着直接躺倒在身下冰冷的地板上。

终于，她回到了自己的房间，当她再次打开门，Weiss正狂乱地扣着衬衣上的扣子。

“你回来了！”她叫道，放弃了剩下的纽扣，上前抱住Ruby的脖子。“你去上厕所的时间太长了，Ruby。你去哪儿了？”

正当Weiss要抽离开来，Ruby伸出双臂环抱住Weiss，将她紧紧搂在怀里。“我去杀Pyrrha了。”

“什么？！”Weiss迅速往后拉开距离，双手突然间捧在Ruby的脸上，她惊恐万分地盯着她。“请告诉我你——”

“我没有杀她，”她让她安下心来。“我不能……她……她不是怪物。”

Weiss松了口气，拇指轻抚着Ruby的脸颊。“噢Ruby……我很抱歉没有告诉你。自从上次见了她以后你一直都非常难过，紧接着Jaune的事情发生了，我——”

“Weiss，”Ruby打断她，用自己的手握住Weiss的手。“我没生气……我……”她的喉咙堵住了，她挣扎着想要克服它。她需要说出来，她需要承认。“我不太好。”她紧紧握住Weiss的手。“我需要帮助。”

Weiss肯定地点了点头，再次将Ruby拥入怀中，开始亲吻她的脸颊和脖子——亲吻任何她能找到的肌肤，她疯狂地吻着她。“当然了，Ruby，我会尽我所能帮助你。我保证。”

Ruby尽可能地微笑着，她紧紧抱住Weiss。“我们能……躺一会儿吗？我真的很累了。”

Weiss后退分开拥抱，牵着Ruby的手将她拉到床上。当她躺好后，Weiss开始解开Ruby的靴子，小心翼翼地把它们从她的脚上脱下。Ruby准备叫她停下，告诉她自己不需要被溺爱或被如此般照料。

可是……她办不到，这使人感到舒适而宽慰，让Weiss照顾她令她觉得很安全。所以她保持缄默，注视着Weiss工作。

当靴子脱掉后，毯子被拉起，盖住了她们两个，Weiss将Ruby的头揽在胸前，开始抚摸她的发丝。

在静默中，Ruby觉得自己在漂浮——她的身体已经无法再保持清醒了。

“我爱你，Ruby。”Weiss贴着她的肌肤轻声低语。

她能听出Weiss声音中的真挚，并紧紧抓住它赋予给自己的力量。“我也爱你。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言：
> 
> 简单说几件事。我稍微开了点关于Summer的故事的脑洞，主要是因为我觉得这样很有趣，而且关于Summer我感觉我们可以开出很多脑洞，直到被打脸为止。
> 
> 另外Ruby的计划是一坨翔，但那就是被这样设计的。她的状态一塌糊涂，脑子根本不清醒。在她心里，她只需要做了这些事，然后一切都会奇迹般地好转。
> 
> 最后，再次感谢阅读，欢迎发表感想/反馈。


	22. 跃进

看着她的背后，宽阔的肩膀，汗珠从后背流下，Blake方才意识到Yang Xiao Long真的性感到爆。诚然，自从Yang被允许干些轻活以来，在最近两周里她们几乎每天都在一起训练，不过Blake每天都觉得自己像是中了某种彩票一样。

至少可以说，和Yang一起训练是种令人印象深刻的体验。当然，她们在Beacon也经常一起训练，不过那时的Yang在她的日常锻炼中更注重娱乐和玩耍。更不用说Yang那时做的训练比Blake做的还要多得多。在她完成训练时，Yang才刚刚开始进行举重训练。

现在，Yang落后了她一步——她正在努力恢复她生疏了五年的战斗技能。这是一种全新的体验。Yang依靠Blake来奠定基调，她必须得完成每个战斗动作。

她担心Yang也许把自己练得有点太过头了。她们不仅要进行这些训练， Yang每天也会和理疗师在一起，努力使自己适应这只新手臂。每天，她都变得越来越好——学习如何维持控制，适应拥有一只能把墙壁像打湿的纸巾一样轻易戳穿的手臂的一切细微差别。

尽管如此，告诉Yang放慢训练节奏就跟对着太阳尖叫不准它升起一样毫无意义。

“你想到此为止了吗？”试一试倒也无妨。

Yang带着Blake讨厌（喜爱）的得意笑容回头看着她。“我们才做完两组啊。”她说道，然后做了个深呼吸，躺在长凳上。

Blake拿起那只笨重的哑铃，放在Yang已蓄势待发的左臂上。她注视着Yang先将重物垂在身边，然后再向天花板举起。每次她这样做时，Yang那极其有型的腹肌都会收紧和弯曲。Blake强迫自己专注于Yang的动作——她可能会失手丢掉重物，或者需要帮忙把重物托起。

此外，Blake相当确定，倘若她俯下身子舔Yang的腹部，Yang很有可能会失手掉下重物伤到自己。

当下一组训练结束时，Yang坐了起来，吁吁喘气。她们的视线在位于她们身前的镜子里相对，Yang撅起嘴唇。“我希望……我明天能和你一起去。”

“我知道，”Blake露齿一笑。“你说了差不多三十遍了。”

“这真是太糟心了，你是我的健身伙伴，而我他妈的却被关在这个基地里。”

Blake无法对此反驳。尽管Pyrrha的威胁（这件事到现在已经被告知给他们所有人了）已经被控制住了——但她警告了他们所有人，Ruby仍然是目标，而且会有武装势力集结起来发动袭击。他们没有安排在何时何地发动袭击，不过倘若Pyrrha的话可信，这将是必至之事。

这当然也迫使Winter通知了Ironwood将军，他立即采取了行动——让Atlas进入高度戒备状态，使整个王国的军队配置比以往任何时候都要严密。

Remnant其他地方也跟着纷纷提高戒备，虽不如Atlas那么严密，但Ironwood亲眼见证了Beacon的陷落，他不会再被人打个措手不及。

所以，尽管令人坐立难安，这个基地对他们所有人来说仍然是最安全的地方。只有经过Winter的批准并跟随一支小突击队，她才能跋涉到Vale去干掉白牙。

“也没那么糟啦，”Blake看着Yang躺下，又把重物举在手中。“你在世上任何地方都找不到比这更好的健身房了，更何况你还能免费使用。”

“那倒是……说得没错！”Yang每重复举起一次就咕哝一声。当她做完后，重物随着一声巨响落到地板上，她又坐起来——汗水顺着脖子和胸口往下淌。“不过嘛，”她用放在附近的毛巾擦了擦额头。“我会想你的。”

“这只是个为期十天的任务。”Blake用臀部轻轻推了推她。“在你不知不觉的时候我就回来了。”

Yang露出微笑，不过看上去很勉强。“我知道，只是这里的气氛老是阴云密布的，Weiss和Qrow在照顾Ruby，我爸马上就要回Patch去，而我则跟Jaune困在一起。”

“我倒觉得他不会经常在你身边。”Blake挨着Yang坐在长椅上。“这整个Pyrrha的事对他来说真的很重要。”

“只有‘他’？”Yang嘲弄。“这对我们所有人来说都很重要——你下去探望她了吗？”

Blake点了点头。“去过几次，不过她话不多。Jaune说他在给她读书，但我试着和她说话，她就只是盯着远处不理我。”

“是啊，”Yang发出一声叹息，喝了一大口水。“我的意思是，我知道在那里的就是Pyrrha——她记得我们所有人和她自己身上所发生的一切，但那就像是……她内心里有什么东西，你懂吗？她一直在和怪物战斗。”

“或者回忆起怪物的所作所为。”Blake可能说得太过了点——这让人非常不安。“她手上沾满了血腥，”Blake平静地说，然后摇了摇头，站了起来。“来吧，我们得完成你剩下的训练，因为我拒绝在这里度过基地的最后一天。我答应过你妹妹我会和她一起出去玩，而且一小时后你还要去体检。”

“好吧，好吧……我要做拉伸，所以……你懂这意味着什么。” Yang站起来，从墙边抓过一块垫子，脸上带着恶魔般的笑容。

“哦不，当真？”

“没错儿。”Yang把垫子扔在地上，躺在上面。Blake突然想起自己有一本书情节设置跟现在的状况非常相似。健身房的地板上垫着垫子，背上是一个汗流浃背的女孩然后——

『淡定，Belladonna。』

“今天要做多少？”Blake跪下来，把手按在Yang的双脚上问道。

片刻后，Yang坐起来面向着她。“我要做五百下，看看在那之后我会怎么样。”她眨了眨眼，然后躺下继续重复这个动作模式。

* * *

“我觉得你会喜欢这本的，”Blake轻轻抛过一本小巧的精装书，Ruby双手接住，然后翻到背面仔细察看。“是关于猎龙者的故事。”

她喜欢Ruby嘴唇上漾起的微笑。“龙棒极了。”她边说边读起封底的描述。

在放弃武器并从战斗中抽出身来休息以后，Ruby变得相当温顺放松——至少在她心情不错的日子里是这样。Blake知道仍然还有糟糕的日子存在，其中有些日子可谓糟糕透顶，可一旦Ruby终于承认自己正面临着严重的抑郁症，要帮助她就容易多了。

尽管Blake本来就想和她待在一块儿消磨时间，但在其他人都很忙的时候，依然也算是轮到她来照顾Ruby。Ruby知道这点，她也知道Blake并不介意待在这里，所以这对她们两人来说都挺好的。

此外，Blake还收集了一摞新书。“那本里面也没有污段子，所以你可以在Weiss面前看。”

“太好了，”Ruby内疚地摇摇头。“我觉得当她发现我有《爱之忍者》时她会杀了我们俩的。”

“老实说，我没想到你会喜欢这种玩意儿。”

Ruby戏剧性地嘲弄道。“我当然喜欢了！我超喜欢恋爱故事以及写得很好的……色色的东西。”她勉强咕哝出这个冒犯的词语，Blake翻了翻眼睛。

“淫秽作品，Ruby。这叫羞耻肮脏的淫秽作品。”

“好吧，”Ruby耸耸肩。“但它还是写得很好，”Blake无法对此争辩。“而且，我想Weiss也许会在看到它以后明白我不是什么纯洁无邪的花朵，然后我们就可以……”她的脸突然泛起一阵红潮。“于是你今天过得怎么样？”

“等等，”Blake打断她。“你……难道你想——”Blake低吼，为自己无法立马脱口而出那句话而沮丧不已。即便对她而言，跟Ruby谈论这种事也挺困难的。她不仅仅是Yang的妹妹，Blake对她也有同样的感情。“你二十岁了，Ruby。”

“我知道！”她大喊，双手在空中胡乱比划。“我二十岁了，我知道我的身体想要什么，我也知道所有那些……色色的东西。”

“你基本上都没办法说出那个词。”Blake揶揄道，当Ruby的脸又变红的时候，Blake轻声笑了出来。“你想和Weiss滚床单是吗？”

Ruby那双银色的眼睛睁得大大的，她羞涩地别开视线。“我——呃——我是说……我有这么考虑过。这是一个梦，”她大声咳嗽。“我做了一个梦！我是说……我已经这么想过了。”她挫败地叹了口气，摇了摇头。“这样是不是很糟？”

“一点也不糟，”Blake安抚她，然后站起来坐在她身旁的床上。“我的意思是，当我们还在Beacon的时候我没法这么说，你们俩会为谁没有把肥皂放回原位而从早争到晚，我以为在那时我们会有这样的谈话，不过你想和你女朋友做这种事一点毛病也没有。”

“话虽如此，可Weiss总是在阻拦我们这么做啊。”

Blake对Ruby嘟起的嘴唇露出微笑。“也许她还没做好心理准备吧。”

“也许吧，可是……她总是主动的那一个啊。我们——”Ruby再次别开视线，显然尴尬不已。“我们在开始接吻的时候做这种事，这感觉很棒，非常棒。接着有时候我们的衣服就脱掉了，它们嗖的一下就不见了，你懂的吧？”

“我对这个概念很熟悉。”Blake皱起脸。“我不需要知道每个环节。”

“也、也对哦，”她快速点了点头。“抱歉……不过只是有时候她的手会滑到很下面去，就像是，超级下面。我以为她终于要上了，然后她就停下来了。不亲了，也不动了，她就只是……完全定住了，然后说她累了，把我翻过去从背后抱着我，然后就完了。”

看到Ruby被这番谈话弄得如此心慌意乱的模样真是太可爱了，同时也很高兴看到她提起Weiss的样子。Blake的感觉并非“嫉妒”一词所能准确形容，她并不嫉妒Weiss和Ruby的关系，只是……对她们率先到达这一层关系而感到沮丧。

『率先？你是在和谁比赛么，Belladonna？』

她迫使自己甩开那些想法。她不应该再那样想着Yang了，她们才刚刚把她们的搭档关系——她们的友情——重筑。仅仅因为自己对她有着无法想象的迷恋并不意味着她需要冒险失去她们所重筑的一切。

“所以你觉得她在把你当婴儿对待？”Blake问，Ruby的叹息几乎立刻回答了她。

“我的意思是……最近我并非什么能够让人开心伴其左右的人。”就跟最近这段时日里经常发生的一样，泪花在Ruby的眼睛里打转，她快速抹掉眼泪。

自从Ruby坦承自己的抑郁症以来，她总是会小小地崩溃一下。她的整个人生都在发生改变，她的疾病使她的整个世界快速收缩。她放弃了武器，放弃了狩猎的能力，也因此放弃了很多独处的时间，Blake知道她在挣扎。

她伸手摩挲着Ruby的背。“你可以和我谈谈，Ruby。我不会评判你，你知道的。”

“我知道，”她点点头，把手里的书放在大腿上。“我只是担心她可能……在重新考虑我们的关系了。”

“Ruby，Weiss非常关心你。她会为你搬开整座山——用上她的钱的话，她八成也办得到。”

Ruby轻声笑了出来，不过明显她疑虑犹存。“我知道，而且……我也有同样的感觉。”她咬着下唇。“我只是害怕我不是她想得到的人；你明白吗？”她的声音破裂了，Blake靠得更拢了些。每次她和Ruby之间产生如此这般的交流，尽管寥寥无几，她还是会尽力去做她认为Yang会做的每一件事。

“你还是你，Ruby。你只是有一点点——”她搜寻着合适的词语。

不幸的是，Ruby率先开口了。“坏掉了？”

“悲伤。”Blake微笑着纠正，Ruby又低下头来。“Ruby，你没有坏掉。你正在处理，我知道那是怎么回事。我已经处理了很多和你一样的事情，有些日子我甚至觉得即使尝试也毫无意义。这座山似乎太大了，大到让人觉得爬不上去，你宁愿躺下、放弃，但你还没有。你在这里，你放弃了武器，答应接受治疗。现在你在跟我说话，说想和Weiss共同前行。也许你觉得自己迷路了，但你真的做得很好了，你得知道我们都为你感到骄傲。你依然在战斗，Ruby。”Blake拍拍她的背。“只不过这是一场不同于以往的战斗。”

Ruby吸吸鼻子，擦了擦眼睛，点了点头，然后起身向Blake露出一个泪眼汪汪的微笑。“谢谢。”

“不客气。”Blake感觉到Ruby的胳膊搂住了自己的脖子，她很快回抱。“不过，你还是需要和你女朋友谈谈。”

Ruby靠着她，动作一滞。“呃啊，”她呻吟着后退开来。“我就不能只是亲她吗？”

“不，你需要告诉她你的感受。”话语一出，Blake方才意识到告诉Ruby一些自己都没有去实践的事情有多么愚蠢。“生活太过脆弱，令人无从害怕。”她的笑容变得诡谲而得意。“此外，当你告诉Weiss你想和她做爱时，我觉得Weiss的反应会非常有趣。”

倘若Weiss的反应算不上有趣，那Ruby的反应绝对有趣。她的脸又涨红了，显然还是听不得或说不了那个词。一想到她试图做出实际动作，那画面简直既可怕又滑稽。

“你觉得我应该像Carter在《爱之忍者》中问Abigail那样问她吗？”

“我觉得你没有合适的……嗯……装备模仿Carter问Abigail的方式去问Weiss。”

Ruby放声大笑，点了点头。“说得没错——这些书的台词有时真的污得不行。”

Blake扬起一根眉毛，进入角色。“来吧，Ruby。难道你不想侵占Weiss的深渊，一探她对世界隐藏了如此之久、只为你和你的伟岸之物留存的宝藏究竟是什么吗？”

“天啊，”Ruby紧随其后，配合Blake模仿的音调。“我没料到它会变得如此巨大。我需要一点时间来让自己准备好用那伟岸的鸡——”

门口传来的咳嗽声使Ruby的话生生卡在半途，她俩转头看见Weiss骇然睁大双眼站在那里，脸红得就像Ruby的斗篷一样。

“R—Ru—Ruby你的——”Weiss磕磕巴巴地说，然后清了清嗓子让自己镇静下来。“你父亲想见你。我告诉他说我来找你。”

Blake转向Ruby，Ruby向她露出一脸绝望的表情——但Blake只是耸了耸肩。倘若Weiss听得够多，这可能会成为她们两人所需要展开的谈话的起点。

“好吧，”Ruby双手放在背后站了起来，显然对Weiss可能听到的内容尴尬不已。尽管如此，她还是走了过去，在Weiss的脸颊上轻轻留下一吻，这让她的搭档立即脸红了。Weiss几乎是立刻抹除了自己的反应，把Ruby拖出门外。

正当她要离开，她的卷轴板响了。Blake迅速从口袋里掏出卷轴板，当看到屏幕上出现的脸时，她倒抽了口气。

“Sun？”

“她还活着！Blake Belladonna，你还真不擅长保持联系啊。”

Blake忍不住微笑，Sun比任何人都更了解她。“我知道，对不起。这里发生的事情真的太疯狂了。”

“Patch吗？那里不是挺……顺遂的吗？

“你是说无聊吗？”她边问边离开房间，慢慢顺着走廊往下闲逛。“我已经不在Patch了。我现在其实在Atlas。”她觉得没有必要对他隐瞒什么。Blake不信任的人很多，但Sun并非其中之一。他凭实力赢得了信赖。

“你在那儿干什么？Yang和你在一起吗？”

她找到一张空的警备长椅，坐在上面。“实际上是和整个队伍在一起。我们来这里是因为Ruby遭到了袭击，Weiss和她在一起。说到这个，她们现在已经是一对儿了。”

“等等……那个冷冰冰的Schnee在和Ruby约会？”

听到他不相信的口气，Blake轻声笑了。“确切地说，是爱上了她。”

“哇哦……我……哇哦。我不知道她心里还有这种感情，”Sun在电话另一端安静了片刻。“那么……‘我们’？”

“什么？”

“你说‘我们’来了Atlas。”

“哦……”Blake已经准备好接受即将到来的刺激了。“当我们听说Ruby在这里的时候，有我和Yang，还有她父亲。”

她发誓她能听到他在电话对面奸笑。“那么你和Yang……你们……和解了吗？”

听到这句话从别人嘴里说出来感觉很好，她的心跳加快了一点。“我们和解了——我们很好。”

“太好了，”Sun实事求是地说，她听见他离开话筒大喊。“她们和解了！她们很好！”

“Sun！你在跟谁——”

“Neptune说是时候了。”他大笑，她翻个白眼。“我为你高兴，Blake。自从你睡在我的沙发上以后已经离开了很久了。”

他的语气变得严肃了一点，而每次他这样做的时候都让她的眼睛湿润了。“我知道……我永远也无法报答你为我提供了容身之处。”

“你不必这么做，Blake。拜托啊喂，我们可是朋友，我觉得Neptune比起我更喜欢你。你知道我们一直都支持你的。”

突然间，她的思绪加速了。“这个提议的有效范围有多广？”她问道，站起身来。

“什么？”

“如果我战斗需要后援，你知道你是怎么叫我给你打电话的吗？”

“哎哟我去，请务必告诉我你有一场战斗要打。Blake，我都无聊到爆炸了，可以好好打一场。”

她皱起眉头。“好吧，如果我告诉你那是在Vale，你可能就不会那么兴奋了。”

“我喜欢Vale。”

“而且……是和白牙打。”

“又是白牙？！”

“没错！”Blake叫了出来，然后四处张望，确保没人听见她说话。“但这次不同了。我要和Weiss的姐姐以及部分军事增援一起去，我们要把他们彻底拿下……也许会设法挽救一下残兵败将。”

她沉默着。Blake用手指轻敲长凳，等待他的回应。就在她准备放弃说点别的时，他开口了。

“你什么时候走？”

那不是她预料之中的反应。“明天早上。”

“好吧，”她听到他在另一端走动。“Yang和你一起去吗？”

Blake叹了口气。“不，很不幸，她还没有恢复到可以出去冒险。另外，Ruby也需要她在这里。她很沮丧她不能去，但这样倒也更好。”

“好吧，”他似乎又走到了另一个地方。“好吧，我们可以一块儿工作了。”

“什么？”

他大笑。“哎呀，Blake。你要进入白牙的领地，在你背后还有一支Atlas军队。你需要一张友好的面庞来照顾你。”

“Sun，我不能——你不能！太危险了！”

“危险总是存在的！这不就是我们报名参加的目的吗？”

她呻吟着，她所有的朋友都非常热切地想要让自己置身于危险之中。“Sun，这次不像以前。不是我们跟我们的朋友盲目地投入战斗。这是一次军事行动。我觉得Winter Schnee可不喜欢意外之喜。”

“那就告诉她我在那边见你们！”

Blake只能希望他能感觉到她对他投去的怒视。“你就这样给我安排了？！”

“因为是你在担心嘛。”

“Sun，”她咆哮着，从长椅上站起，气冲冲地来回踱步。“我会没事的。”

“我敢打赌，如果我在那儿，Yang感觉会好些的。”他说，她知道他是故意想和她作对。

这话起效了。“Sun……”

她试图说话，但他打断了她。“听着，Blake，我在这里烦透了，而且老实说，考虑到你和白牙的关系，这事儿似乎很危险。只是……让我跟着。明天下午我就能到那儿，等你的飞艇到的时候再见啦。”

尽管她想告诉他她可以自己处理这件事，她办得到，但同时她也很高兴再次见到他。“好吧——但你要怎么去呢？”

她能听见他声音中得意的笑意。“我相信我可以找到一个偷渡的地儿。”

就在那一刻，Blake意识到她所有的朋友都很让人受不了。

* * *

开门的声音吵醒了Blake。她又静静地躺了一会儿，享受着床上的舒适和气味，不想白天来临。她又想了一下，那扇门可能是军营里其他地方的某扇门，这就意味着她又可以继续睡了。

就在她要把毯子往身上再盖一点的时候，一个声音喊了出来。

“哎。”Blake这才意识到她睡在哪张床上。

她坐起来，看见Yang站在门口，头发凌乱，穿着白色的背心、黑色的短裤和靴子。她这身打扮看起来挺糟，但一瞧见面前的情景，她就笑了。

“嘿，”她挠了挠脖子说。“呃……我进错房间了吗？”

Blake揉去眼里的睡意，摇了摇头。“唔嗯嗯嗯，没有，”她像猫一样咕噜着，Yang漾开笑容。“不准拿猫开玩笑，”她弱气地威胁。“现在太早了，我没忍住。”

“不会开玩笑的，”Yang顺从地举起手来。Blake惊奇地发现她已经能够很好地控制自己的新手臂了。“我觉得很可爱。”

“呵啊，”她打了个哈欠，伸了伸懒腰，后背发出轻微的咔咔声。“你没进错房间，我昨晚一定是等你等得睡着了。”

“哦，”Yang绕过床坐在小沙发上。“是的，抱歉啦，我和叔叔喝了几杯——呃，是他喝了几杯，我就在那儿逗留。治疗期间宿醉听起来可不怎么有趣。然后我们又跟几个守卫喝了起来。我的意思是，他跟几个守卫喝了起来，我不得不把他拖回他的房间去。当时已经很晚了，他的沙发又很舒服，于是我就这么睡着了。”她歪着头对着Blake。“对不起，我让你久等了。”

她们四目相对，Blake感到自己内心渐渐紧张起来。“没关系，你的床很舒服。”

“那是因为我让他们给了我一张硬床垫。我不知道Weiss是怎么睡在那些软床垫上的。”

Blake不能自已。“这个嘛，我不知道她最近睡了多少觉。”她眨了眨眼，Yang撇了撇嘴。

“伙计，犯规。那可是我的小妹。”Yang摇了摇头，捂住眼睛。

“她已经不是小孩子了，Yang。”Blake稍稍转过身去，面向坐在沙发上的搭档。她一直等到Yang再次看向自己。“她昨天问了一些事情。个人私事……房事。”

Yang睁大双眼，Blake发誓它们就要变红了。她仓促地从沙发上站起来。“我要杀了Weiss！”

Blake迅速抓住Yang的胳膊，拦住了她。“不，你不能去，” Yang的过激反应让她笑了出声。“你妹妹都二十岁了，而且恋爱了。我觉得这很可爱。”

“可我——”

“如果这能让你感觉好一点的话，那就是她才是那个想要促成此事的人。Weiss才是退缩的那个。”

Yang的表情从愤怒转变成懵逼。“什么？为什么？”

Blake耸了耸肩。“Ruby觉得Weiss在重新考虑她们的关系，不过我觉得Weiss只是害怕而已。”

“害怕什么？”Yang用一种更为柔和的声音问道。

直到那时，Blake才意识到她还握着Yang的手腕。“现在发生了很多事——我们都……受了伤，有所失去。在战争时期坠入爱河是非常可怕的。”

突然，Yang的胳膊动了动，她们双掌相合。她感到Yang的手指缠住自己的手指，紧紧地握住。“我希望我能和你一起去。”

Blake微笑着把Yang拉向自己。Yang轻而易举地坐在床上，低下头来。

“我也是，”她把另一只手搭在Yang的手上，“我不想离开，但这事我非做不可。”

“我知道，”Yang摇了摇头，露出最好看的笑容。“我明白，我觉得这是件好事。只不过——”她叹了口气，Blake皱了皱眉。

“只不过什么？”她逼问，讨厌见到Yang沮丧的模样。感觉不对劲。不应该这样的。Yang Xiao Long应该微笑才对。

“我才刚让你回到我身边。”

Blake觉得自己笑得搞不好脸都要裂开了。

此时的一切都太完美，太生动了。柔和的光线掠过Yang的脸庞，清晨的宁静使她们说的每一句话都显得仿佛更有感染力。

就在这里，这便是她的安全之所，全世界唯一让她真正感受到被爱的人就在她面前。

在战争时期坠入爱河固然可怕——但绝对值得。

“Yang，”她伸手触及搭档的下巴，让那双淡紫色的眼眸对上自己。她还没来得及有所动作，Yang就向她靠拢，两人唇瓣相接。即便她本来就打算要做同样的事，这也令她吃惊不已。当她们互相触碰时，她发出一种自己再也发不出来的愉悦的声音，迅速沉浸在这个吻里。

Yang的嘴唇比她想象的还要柔软许多，当她感觉到有一只手伸到她脸上触摸她的脸时，她注意到脸上那股冰冷的金属感，这让她惊讶了一下。

不幸的是，她的惊讶却被断章取义了，Yang缩了回来，然后退开。“对不起，我、我很抱歉。胳膊，我忘了，我本不该……”

“Yang，”Blake打断她，然后刻意握住假肢。“这不会给我造成困扰的。接吻当然也绝不会给我造成困扰。你只不过是抢先于我这么做了。”

Yang摇了摇头，金发左右晃来晃去。“可是这样看起来不太对劲。你很漂亮，而我却用这玩意儿触摸你。”

“别那样说，Yang。”Blake的声音中夹杂着点怒气。“在过去几周里这只胳膊让你如此开心。我看着你回到健身房，再次开始战斗训练，努力控制它。看着你恢复自信，看着你为它投入许多精力。这很棒——这只手臂很棒，因为它改善了你的心情。见你再度开心起来……Yang，这是我唯一在乎的事。”为了证明自己的观点，她把Yang的金属手臂往上拉起，将手掌贴在自己的脸颊上。“它是你的一部分，单凭这个原因，它就一定很美。”

即使眼含泪水，Yang也露出了得意的笑容。“你也太矫情了点吧。”

Blake怒视着她，竭力克制自己的微笑。“我是在给你此情此景下最好的对白了。”

“恋爱小说里学来的？”

“对啊。”她点点头。

Yang一边笑泪水一边沿着她的脸颊划下。Blake感到有一根柔软的拇指在轻抚她的脸颊。“我能再亲你一次吗？”

“最好如此。”她照做了，这一次更快也更热情。Blake试着跟上Yang的节奏，她们间的唇舌交缠让她想起了她们的对战练习。Yang会狂暴地发动攻击，Blake则等着攻击间隙，在合适的时候进行袭击，并时刻准备好反击。

当她们再次分开时，Blake直喘着气，Yang嘴唇通红。“亲你是有史以来最好的解酒方法，”Yang气喘吁吁地说。“当我可以沉醉于你的时候谁还需要酒精呢？”

Yang又靠拢来索吻，Blake往后退开，嘲弄地盯着她。“当真？我才是那个矫情的人吗？”

“欸，我只是想配合你一下嘛。”

“沉醉于你，”Blake哼了一声。“怎么听起来像是Jaune对Weiss唱的歌。”

“拜托，”一个吻。“别再，”又一个吻。“提起我妹的女朋友了，”这次Yang吻了她的下巴。“当我和你在亲热的时候。”

Blake感到自己被轻轻按倒。当她发现自己被按在床垫上时，她抬头注视着Yang俯身在她上方。“哦？这就是我们正在做的？亲热？”

Yang双手按在她的身子两侧，她被卡住了，完全无法逃脱。

“我得激励你回来，不是吗？”

这是全世界最棒的感觉了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：啦啦啦啦啦啦:)
> 
> 译者：这章里Ruby和Blake讨论小黄书那段真的是笑死我了……所以上一章里红白的船戏其实最后翻船了23333


	23. 血脉

“你舒服吗？”

Weiss微微耸了耸肩，然后更深地钻进Ruby温暖的身体里。“很舒服。”

“噢那太好了——顺便说一下你的脚好冰啊。”

“血液循环慢造成的，我的脚一直都很冰。你得习惯。”

她能感觉到Ruby的视线落在自己身上，不过依然闭着双眼。她们整个早上都如同这般缠绵在一起。“是这样子才对吧？打算经常和我搂在一起是吧？”

“我是有这么考虑过。”Weiss开始抽开身子。“不过倘若你没什么兴趣那就——”

Ruby迅速把她拉回来。“不不，没关系。我可以适应冰冷的脚。”

Weiss露齿而笑——又一个胜利。“很好，”她靠着Ruby的肩膀点了点头。“很好……因为我相信这些搂搂抱抱对我们双方都有好处。”

“哦是吗？为什么？是因为从这个位置我可以轻易抓住你的屁股吗？”她感到有一只手捏紧了她的臀部，不由得失声尖叫。

“Ruby！”她大叫，在被单下踢了她一脚。“你给我住手！”

“为什么啊？”Ruby轻笑。“你的屁股超级翘耶，Weiss。你一定做过收臀运动。”

“我没有做……收臀运动。我有非常严格的锻炼安排！”她又开始抽身，不过这次Ruby松手让她离开了。“你不能像这样随便抓一个人的屁股。这样太不妥当了。”

“可你是我的女朋友啊。”Ruby嘟起嘴说。“刚刚的十分钟里我的舌头一直都在你嘴里欸。”

Weiss知道此刻自己的脸上正笼罩着一层极其明亮的红霞。她摇了摇头，让头发垂在脸上遮住自己。“那——那不是重点。接吻确实十分美妙，不过我们可是花了一段时间才适应接吻。未来的任何摸索都需要相应的时间。”

当她尴尬得脸颊直发烫时，Weiss感觉到Ruby温暖的手指划过她的前额，将发丝撩开。她看见一双银眸正抬头望着自己——之前的嬉戏如今已被真挚的爱慕所取代。“很抱歉，我没问就这么做了——我知道你对这种事不太舒服。”

“你不必道歉，”Weiss叹了口气。“我知道我对这种事过分……保守了些，这样很让人沮丧。”

“Weiss，听我说。”Ruby坐起来，将一只手放在Weiss后颈。她的拇指摩挲着Weiss的肌肤。“这并非——如果你不想做这种事，你只需告诉我就行了，我永远不会因此而推开你或抛下你。这些色色的事情——”

“请不要再叫它‘色色的事情’了。”

Ruby皱眉。“我不知道还能叫它什么啊！”

“性行为！”

“性行为？”Ruby把这个词重复了一遍。“性行为……”她翘起嘴唇。“听着……不管你叫它什么，它对我来说都不是必须的。在你之前我甚至都没想过这种事，不过我只是不想让你因为觉得我太天真单纯了才不做这种事。如果你不想做色色的事——”Weiss感到自己的眼角抽搐了一下。“性行为，那没关系。只是不要因为你想庇护我而一直憋着。我都二十岁了，而且我以前也看过Blake的书。”

“你是说Blake的小黄书。”

Ruby得意地笑了。“噢没错，相信我。不过它们很有趣就是了。”Weiss皱起眉头。“读起来很有趣！哇哦，你的天真单纯才是毫无疑问的！”

Weiss打了一下Ruby的肩膀，然而不论如何她觉得自己还是露出了微笑。过了片刻，她在女友身边稍微回躺了下去，深吸了口气。

“也许我对我们之间身体上的亲密接触一直都有点……冷淡。我们一直都在处理很多事情，我不想让事态变得更加复杂了。”在这一刻，Weiss感觉非常脆弱。从比喻方面来说，她正在Ruby面前暴露自我，寻求莫大的勇气说出下一句话。“我……很害怕。”

突然，她感到Ruby的手指划过她的脸颊，于是闭上了双眼。这是她以前为Ruby做过的事，好让Ruby平静下来。如今这份宠爱回到了自己身上，令她内心砰砰直跳，紧张不已。

“害怕什么？”

她试着将注意力集中在Ruby指尖所赋予的感觉上，让思绪回荡到Ruby是如何不懈地努力争取到她——争取到她们的友谊以及导向她们如今这种关系的一切。如今，她需要它，比以往任何时候都更需要。

“害怕让你失望。”

她脸颊上的指尖静止了，沉默笼罩在她们之间，足有十秒之久，然后Weiss睁开眼睛。她看见Ruby靠拢自己，神色凄然。“你怎么可能会让我失望呢？Weiss，我爱你。”

“从小到大……那便是我曾唯一之所是，Ruby——一个令人失望的人。我父亲他……他从没称赞过我。我所做的一切，我所为之骄傲的一切，他都充满了嘲笑和鄙夷。我永远无法满足他，我也从来都没有努力到能让他满意，我为此而自我怨恨并挣扎了很长一段时间。我极其拼命努力，做了很多很多事，因为我必须这么做。我不想让我爱的人失望。”

Ruby的表情随着Weiss说的每一个字而变得愈发严肃，当她说完后，Ruby撇撇嘴，深吸了口气。

“Weiss，我永远不会那样对你。我非常钦佩你还有你为我做的一切——我知道最近我都处在低谷状态。可你是如此强大，强大到能够让我度过难关，我甚至都无法告诉你这对我来说有多么重要。”

“我知道，”Weiss摇摇头，忍住不哭。“我知道，而且当你这么说的时候我相信你——但我脑海中总有个声音一直在尖叫，总有一天你会恍然大悟，变得像他一样。你会讨厌我，而我会再次形单影只。当我们相遇时，我孤独冷漠——我推开了你，因为独处对我来说更加轻松。如果你不让任何人接近你，就没人能够伤害你。”

Ruby俯下身，将头枕在Weiss的颈项间，双臂轻轻搂住Weiss。对这突如其来的接触，Weiss以同样的方式回抱了Ruby。“我很遗憾，你不得不以那样的方式长大，”Ruby对着Weiss的脖子低语，她感觉到一个温柔的吻落在自己的肌肤上。“我讨厌那样，我讨厌想到你孤单一人的样子。这简直糟透了，你父亲太过分了，我很遗憾。”

Ruby哭了起来，Weiss用手上下摩挲着她的背。“嘘，没事的，Ruby。我没事——我挺过去了。”

“是的，”Ruby后退开，双手捧住Weiss的脸。“你实在太强大了，Weiss。你解决了这一切，而你还是你。有着我所见过的最强大的心灵。”

“我倒是不知道那一点——”

“不，”Ruby喊了出来，然后吻了她。“不，”她贴着Weiss的嘴唇喃喃低语。“你做到了，你是……你是块超硬的饼干，Weiss。最硬的饼干。”

尽管泪流不止，Ruby还是让她再次露出微笑，Weiss对此深表感激。“比你和我在Beacon烤的饼干还硬？”

“啊……哇哦，我都忘了那些事了。”Ruby吸吸鼻子，喘着气笑着。“我差点咬断一颗牙齿，”就在Weiss想要说点什么之前，Ruby又吻了她一次。“尽管如此！你烤曲奇失败了，而我爱曲奇——但我依然觉得你很棒很完美！”

“Ruby，”Weiss讨厌那个词。“我并不完美。”

“我知道，但这……也是我为什么这么想的原因之一。你不完美——睡觉的时候打呼噜，白发散得到处都是。你吃东西特别慢，就像是，慢得离谱。我相当肯定我见过你的沙拉在吃完之前就坏掉了。”

“喂！”

Ruby将一根手指按在她的嘴唇截住她的话语。“你有缺点，Weiss。这是事实——不过对我而言，这正是你完美的原因。完美地不完美，我爱所有这一切。所以如果你害怕和我发生亲密关系是由于你觉得这可能不太好，那就这样吧。如果它发生了并且搞得既尴尬又糟糕，那么我们回想起它的时候就会像我们烤焦的饼干一样。只不过是又一次事情进展得不太顺利而已，但我们经历了这些，创造出了更多的回忆。”

听到Ruby这样讲话几乎感觉不到真实。那个15岁的小女孩已然踪迹全无。Ruby有着过人之处，她内心的孩子气可能永远不会消失——但她已经不再是小孩子了。

“你什么时候变得这么会说话的？”Weiss问道，拨开Ruby的刘海。

她脸上露出灿烂的笑容。“我的治疗师经常说这些——她很喜欢她的演说。”

“Drake医生是位训练有素的精神科医师，拥有多年的从业经验。她去了最好的——”

“Weiss，”Ruby翻了翻眼睛。“我不是说她工作做得不好，她很棒，我真心感激能和她交谈。我只是想表达这位女士虽然可能絮叨了些，但我觉得这倒是感染了我。”

想说的话在脑海里形成，Weiss试图开启她深心中的Yang Xiao Long模式。“唔嗯——这个嘛，也许我应该试着感染你一下。”她特地使了个眼色，却只被一双眼睛茫然地盯着。

“什么？”

“你懂的，”她能挽救这个局面的。“我可以……靠在你身上感染你——用我们的身体，”Ruby看上去愈发困惑。“做色色的事！” Weiss大叫，Ruby爆发出一阵笑声*。（*译注：此处Weiss是想利用「感染（rub off on）」这个词来模仿Yang玩双关语，因为rub有摩擦的意思，嗯，不多说了。）

“哇噢，你真的很不擅长这个耶。”Weiss蹙起眉头，但当Ruby吻她时，她皱起的眉便隐去了。“不过不要紧——我还是很爱你。”当她们再度开始接吻时，她感觉到Ruby的手滑进了她的睡衣，指尖掠过腹部。她在Ruby嘴里温柔地呻吟着，呼吸开始加快。

她伸手插进Ruby的发丝里，她女朋友的手指攀得越来越高，直到探到一个她们之前从未触碰过的地方。这份触碰令Weiss发出一声清晰可闻的喘息，Ruby中断接吻。

“要是做得太过了尽管告诉我。”她轻声说，然后吻了吻Weiss的锁骨。

Weiss保持沉默，让Ruby继续服侍。

她正在下沉，甚至溺水，她爱着此刻每一秒的幸福。Ruby是如此地温暖诱人。Weiss想要抚摸她身体上的每一个部位，不过此刻她却无法停止玩弄她的头发。Ruby的每一个部位都值得密切关注和欣赏。

这种事，她可以做到这种事——她可能会对此上瘾。她想让Ruby多抚摸她，多探索她。

正当她想要表达出这种感觉时——有人在外面敲门。

“Weiss！”是Yang，如果说Weiss对此有何感想，那便是Yang马上就要丢掉另一条胳膊了。“放开我妹赶紧起床。我们遇到大麻烦了。”

Ruby歉疚地看了她一眼，从Weiss的衬衣下面收回手。那个时刻转瞬即逝，Weiss因为全新的理由直想再次大哭大叫。

很快，女孩们下了床，尽力梳整自己。等Weiss开门时，Ruby穿上裙子，手里抓着靴子。

“Yang，你到底在搞什么——”

“现在不是时候，公主——我们操他妈遇到大麻烦了。”

咒骂之辞很是沉重，与Yang焦虑的肢体语言相匹配，这种组合令人十分不安。“怎么了？”

Yang看了Ruby一眼，然后又转向Weiss。“是……你父亲。他来这儿了。”

* * *

Weiss总是吃惊于父亲究竟有多么快就能把她给毁掉。大多数时候，他甚至连话都不用说——只消他脸上的表情就能摧毁她建立的自信。

这次也殊无二致。在Yang提起他到来的那一刻，她生命中的一切美好似乎尽皆破碎。她匆匆穿上衣服——花了好几分钟时间决定穿着，然后意识到这并不重要。好像她能靠衣服给他留下好印象似的。向他证明她已经成熟且有能力。

要是他一看到她就吼她，她不会感到意外。毕竟，Pyrrha在猎杀Ruby时把他的房子给毁了，而Weiss对此负有责任。这都是她的错；那天是她去把Ruby找回来的。

『愚蠢，你真是愚蠢透顶，Weiss。』

她们坐在Winter的办公室里等待着，Weiss从来没有这么害怕过。Ruby和她在一起，不过老实说她希望Ruby离开。她父亲会活生生地吃了Ruby，尤其是现在的她如此脆弱——可Ruby坚持要留下，而Weiss已经混乱到没办法在乎了。

只有当Ruby把手放在她的膝盖上时，Weiss才意识到她的腿在颤抖。

“嘿，放松点。”Ruby冲她笑了笑，但Weiss只是继续自责。

倘若她样子看起来很紧张，他就会朝她猛扑过来，责骂她软弱无力。她需要坚强，她需要向他证明她很坚强。

她急忙把Ruby的手从腿上推开。“Ruby，别这样！现在不是时候。你要么坐端正，要么离开，因为我父亲不会容忍你懒散的样子。”

Ruby皱起眉，心中掠过一阵刺痛，她推开这股刺痛感。“我不是来取悦你父亲的，Weiss。我是来支持你的。”

“如果你希望在这里支持我，那你就得取悦我父亲。我需要他接受你，Ruby。如果他不接受，我就会失去你。”

“什么？”Ruby不屑地摇摇头。“Weiss你是个成年人了，我们俩都是。他不能把我从你身边带走。”

Weiss非常清楚他能办到。只要他花下足够的钱，他就可以把她从任何人身边带走。“Ruby，请尽量表现良好点。为了我？”

银瞳凝视着她，审视着她，正当Weiss以为Ruby会再次反驳时，Ruby却叹了口气，在座位上坐直身子。

‘我爱你’，Weiss静静地做了个口型，此时有脚步声接近门口。正当Ruby冲她微笑时，门打开了，她们周围的空气里充满了寒意。

“Weiss，”她父亲说，他的声音在她耳边战栗般地隆隆作响。她重重地吞咽了一下，站起身来。

“父亲，见到你真是太好了。”她轻轻行了个屈膝礼，他漫不经心地忽略了这个屈膝礼，然后走到Winter的桌子前坐下。

他迅速把一张照片扣倒在桌子上，这样他就不用看到它了。Weiss不知道那张照片是什么，不过显然不是什么令他感兴趣的东西。

她看着他的着装打扮，他身穿全套西装，和以往一样富有力量。当Weiss重新坐下时，他把手放在桌子上，继续保持沉默。他还没有知悉Ruby，于是Weiss便自作主张。

“父亲，这是我……在Beacon的搭档。Ruby Rose。”

他看了Ruby片刻，Weiss见她挥了挥手。

“您好，先生。”

他很快就把她无视掉了，再次看着Weiss。“我回到家里遇到了一些很有趣的事，Weiss。”她讨厌他说出她名字的样子。

她讨厌在他说得更多时她俯首低头的样子。“我——我知道，对不起，父亲。我们被袭击了。”

“我们？”他明知故问。

“我——”

“是我的错，先生。”Ruby开口道，Weiss忧心忡忡地看着她。她最不愿发生的事就是Ruby贸然开口。“当我没把自己照顾好时，您女儿给了我一个庇护所，而且有个东西在追我。我把它引到了您家里，造成的破坏都是我的错。我道歉。”

他看了Ruby一下——听了她的话，Weiss已经准备好他会鄙视她、叫她滚出去。

然而，他又看着她。“Weiss，你怎会如此不负责任？未经我允许就擅自把他人带到我家里来？你真是缺乏常识，不是吗？”

“喂！”Ruby大叫，Weiss吓了一跳。“我告诉过你这是我的错。Weiss只不过是人很好在帮助我罢了。别那样跟她说话！”

“Ruby——”Weiss试着说道，然而为时已晚。

“她是我的女儿，我乐意怎么跟她说话就怎么跟她说话。”他甚至都没有拔高音量。他丝毫没有受到她的威胁。“现在说这个也没什么意义，家里已经开始维修了，Weiss在今天下午就要回到家里。显然，你姐姐让你在这儿太过随心所欲了。你身边的乌合之众已经变成惹人厌的存在了。”

Weiss觉得自己简直要窒息了——她不能回到那个家，回到一个不属于她的未来。她宁死也不愿坐在家里一个人慢慢腐烂。她想尖叫，告诉他她不回去，然后抓住Ruby的手，这样她们就可以逃走。

然而，她的头又低了下去，她像往常一样屈服了，因为她害怕得不敢反抗。

“你不能把Weiss带到任何地方去！她是个成年女人了，她可以自己做决定！”

她父亲翻个白眼，然后又站了起来。“Weiss，我本来想和你针对这一切进行一次成年人的交谈，但我看出你已经决定了要把这个没教养的小屁孩带在身边，让我的决定变得更加容易。我希望你去收拾你的东西，在三点之前准备好。我打算和你姐姐谈谈改善这个基地以及清除垃圾等相关事宜。由于你姐姐正带着垃圾弗那人在Vale游山玩水，Ironwood将军已经完全批准由我开始为他的士兵供应尘晶武器，这里已经不再欢迎任何猎人和女猎人了。”

“可、可Winter就是个女猎人啊？”

他转过身来，眼神中带着一丝怒意。“我知道我说了什么，Weiss！”

她畏缩了，眼角瞄见Ruby往前迈出一步，站在她身前。他又一次无视了她。“你姐姐被这一切冲昏了头脑。她相信她在拯救世界，在做好事，但她所做的一切就只是让一个只会对世界造成更多破坏的烂体制继续存在。现在她竟然在跟一个弗那人合作？猎人的时代已经过去了——尘晶和军队才是未来。给我们的士兵配备必需的火力阻止戮兽才是我们未来保护Remnant的方式。任何拒绝前进的人都会……”他的目光转向Ruby，声音中满是嫌弃。“被处理掉。”语毕，他推开Ruby离开了——出去之前依然没忘记留下一句提醒。“三点，Weiss。一秒都不准迟到。”

当门在他身后关上时，她猛地缩了一下，Ruby气得抖如筛糠。

Weiss双腿不住发抖，她试图站立，但最终还是倒在座位上。这似乎让Ruby从愤怒中解脱出来。

“Weiss，”她感觉到一双手按在她的手臂上，帮助她站起。“Weiss，我不会让他带你回家的。Yang和我……我父亲——我们不会让他这么做的。”

Ruby想怎么说就可以怎么说，但Weiss知道真相。她挣脱Ruby的抓握，从她身边走开。“我得去收拾行李了。”Ruby试图阻止她，但Weiss一直没有停下脚步。

* * *

时间一如既往地缓慢流逝着，Weiss心情阴沉至极，她把自己的东西放进一个孤零零的手提箱里，尽力不碰任何属于Ruby的东西。自从被放出医务室后，Ruby几乎只和Weiss待在一起。不管怎样，床位的数量是有限的，所以她们一起睡也完全说得过去。

Weiss一生都很珍视自己的私人空间——她从未和任何人共享过同一张床，也无法想象自己试图适应别人和她一块儿睡在床上的情景。夜间陪伴这等没用的需求看起来既不合逻辑也很不舒服。

而今，她害怕再也不能和Ruby同床而眠了。仅仅只过了几个星期，她就已经牢牢记住了Ruby的身体压在她身上的感觉。Ruby的呼吸声，以及有时候她会怎样翻过身来压住她。Weiss喜爱这样，当Ruby抱着她时，她感觉很安全，仿佛就算剩下的世界在她们身边崩溃，她也会觉得完全无所谓。

『停下，Weiss。是时候对那一切放手了。无论如何，你是个彻头彻尾的懦夫，懦弱到无法为它而战。』

她永远也无法解释她父亲对她的控制。他似乎总能把她击垮，就像一把钳子一样钳住了她的勇气。更糟的是那根本不需要花费什么力气。他会痛斥她，践踏她的自信，毫无疑问，他可以毁掉她的自信心。

她对父亲唯一的记忆就是他一直以来对她所抱持的盲目仇恨。她常常想知道他为什么那么努力地把她留在家里。他从来都不想和她一块儿消磨时间——也从不想和她联系。不，她是他永远不会谅解的遗失所残留下来的东西。他把她关起来的唯一原因就是这能让她痛苦，而他觉得她活该如此。

Weiss停止收拾行李，情绪将她淹没，她捂住自己的嘴，不让自己抽泣得太大声。她就要回到监狱里了——没有Ruby、Yang、Blake。没有Winter——又或任何曾关心过她的人。

她不想走，她不想离开她的朋友，她的女友。她想和她们在一起，获得幸福——她想变得足够强大，好对抗她的父亲。

但她没有——她太软弱了，就像他说的那样。

“Weiss，”一个尖锐的声音让她吓了一跳，她慌乱地转过身来，差点把Ruby撞倒。“噢Weiss，”Ruby把她拉拢，将她抱住。“你把所需的一切都收拾好了吗？”

她心中泛起一阵酸楚。“是、是的，”她感到十分挫败。“我父亲家里还有更多衣服。这些只是——”

“不，”Ruby打断她。“你的东西够不够至少撑过一个星期？”

Weiss眯起眼睛看着她的女友。“什么？”

“我们要离开了。”

她畏缩道。“我们……什么？我们要离开了？谁是我们？”

Ruby穿过房间，开始收拾自己的衣服，在Weiss早就挤得满满当当的手提箱里尽力找出空间把它们塞进去。“你、我、Yang。我爸爸和叔叔。Jaune和Pyrrha。”

“Pyrrha？Ruby你想做什——”

“他们要处决她，Weiss。”Ruby一边说一边手忙脚乱地继续往Weiss满溢的手提箱里塞东西。“你父亲和Ironwood将军都这么说了。她很招仇恨，他们不想浪费更多的钱来制住她。Winter想让她活着，于是你父亲便反其道行之。Weiss，Winter不会再回到这个基地了。现在这里由他接手了，Ironwood也由他去了。我们必须得去Vale，找到Blake和Winter，然后远离他们。”

“Ruby，”Weiss勉强将这股信息洪流消化掉。她相信她父亲干得出这样的事——在这里Winter为她自己创造了美好的生活。她掌控着自己的生活，而她们的父亲从不喜欢失去掌控。尽管如此，他们还是没法真正去做这件事。他们无法逃离这个地方。“我们绝对办不到的；Ruby他不会让我们离开的。”

“我们必须得试试！”Ruby拔高音量，朝Weiss走去。“你必须坚强，Weiss。你必须战斗，就像你一直告诉我的那样。别放弃，记得吗？如果你放弃了，那样对谁又有什么好处？”

Weiss凝视着Ruby的眼睛，在那双眼睛中，她看到了力量。除此以外，她还看到了属于她自己的未来。她看到了一个回到她身边的女孩，看到了这么多年来从未放弃过她的女孩，那个女孩还向她展示了敞开心扉与被接受的意义。如果她放弃了，她就会回到父亲身边，从此再也不会快乐了。不会像今天早上和Ruby一起躺在床上的她——被Ruby亲吻着的她，那是全世界最美妙的感觉。

值得为之而战。

“我们要怎么离开这里？”她更加坚定地问道，Ruby露出一个大大的微笑。

“这才是我的妹子嘛。”Ruby拥抱着她，Weiss感到内心涌上一阵和谐之感。她能做到这件事，有Ruby在她身边，她可以最终摆脱掉他。

假如Ruby确实有一个计划的话。“不过说真的，到底怎么办？”

“我爸爸和叔叔在设法给我们弄一艘飞艇。有些士兵对Winter极其忠诚，Qrow叔叔正设法寻求一些帮助。他正在发挥他的魅力，我爸爸则在尽最大努力拿到Pyrrha牢房的密码，这样我们就可以把她放出来。如果我们得到Pyrrha，她可以带我们出去。他们阻止不了她。”

“二，三，一，四。”Weiss咕哝着，Ruby茫然地盯着她。“那就是Pyrrha牢房的密码。不过你需要我的手印；Winter没有取消我的认证。我可以带你们进去。”

“那我们现在就得让你去Jaune那里！”

Ruby开始把她拉向门口。“等等！什么——我们怎么知道她究竟会不会跟我们一起走？你见过她了，Ruby。你也听到过其他人谈论她的话。她觉得自己是个怪物。”

“Jaune说他能说服她，我们不能……”Ruby似乎犹豫了一下，咬了咬下唇。“我不能再让她死去了。”

“那我们去接她吧。”Weiss再次走到门边，但Ruby没有跟着她。“怎么了？”

“你去，找到Jaune和Yang。我继续收拾行李，然后去找我叔叔，帮他弄一艘飞艇。”

Weiss感觉自己恐慌起来。“Ruby，分开并非明智之举，我——”她感到恐惧再度浮现而出。“我需要你。”

“嘿，”Ruby走向她，双手捧住Weiss脸颊两侧。“你办得到的。你可是Weiss Sch——”Ruby截住自己。“你可是RWBY小队的Weiss。你是个女猎人，是块硬得要命的饼干。你是我的搭档，是人人都想得到的最好的搭档，你办得到的。我相信你。”

Ruby的眼神坐实了她说出的每一个字。Ruby相信她所说的一切，Weiss从她身上找到了如此之多的力量。Weiss狂热地紧紧吻住她，然后将她拉近拥抱了一下。“小心点，你懂我的意思吧？”

“我懂，”Ruby靠在她的肩膀上点了点头。“你也小心，好吗？我爱你。”

分开后，Weiss退向门口。“我也爱你。”

Ruby向她露出一个难以忘怀的微笑。“很好，现在快去吧！”

她跑了出去。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言：这是这个系列第一部的倒数第二章了。写这篇文很有趣，你们的支持也是棒棒哒<3
> 
> 译者留言：这一部终于要翻完了我吼兴奋啊！感觉这篇文里的白爸才比较贴近我心中的那个白爸，冷峻、严厉、腹黑什么的……=。=


	24. 逃

“我们很快就会被怀疑的。”

Jaune摇头。“不会的。我们只不过是两个在聊天的朋友而已。”

“就在走廊中间，一扇戒备森严的门前？”Yang翻个白眼。

“这儿是个闲逛的好地方。”

“这儿是走廊！”

“别那么大声，看起来很可疑！”

“那就不要说傻话！”

Jaune双手举到空中。“听着，我们只需要等人带着密码过来，然后我们就可以行动了。”

“假设Weiss的父亲看不到我们不会把我们扔出去就因为我们胆敢成为猎人并真正帮助别人的话。”

“那是什么意思？”Jaune刚刚才听说了那条命令。“他为什么要这么做来摆脱猎人？”

“因为他不能掌控他们。”当Weiss靠近时，他们都转过身来。Yang立刻注意到她的眼睛红红的，知道她哭过。尽管如此，她还是出现在这里，也就意味着Ruby说服了她来帮助他们。

“你还好吗？”Yang问，走到妹妹的女朋友跟前，一只手搭在她的肩上。

Weiss抬起头点了点。“我会没事的——现在，我们需要带回Pyrrha，然后跟Ruby和你叔叔汇合。”Weiss环顾四周。“你父亲在哪里？”

Yang叹了口气。“他帮我叔叔弄飞艇去了。希望到时他们会带着一架飞艇等着我们，假如我们能活着离开这里的话。”

“给，”Weiss把手伸到背后，亮出一个黄色拳套。“我沿途把它带过来了。”

接过武器，Yang把它拿在手里，仔细端详着。她曾花了很多时间只是单纯地盯着它看，回忆带上它的感觉有多好、多熟悉。那是几年前的事了，自从Beacon陷落后，她就再也没有参加过战斗。就在她丢失另一只拳套的那天。

她深吸口气，把它戴进左腕，手肘往后拉。它在她的前臂周围自发转动调整就位。它还可以用，这还算得上是种安慰。

“我没有弹药。”

“不，你有。”Weiss说，这次她又亮出一整盒子弹。

“你是怎么——什么？”Yang目瞪口呆地接过子弹。

Weiss耸耸肩。“我想如果你又需要武器了，最好还是提前做好准备。另外，Ruby很无聊，于是我们一起做的。”

Yang难以自制，她把Weiss拉进怀里拥抱了她。“你真是太牛逼了。”

一双柔软的手触碰到她的背部，回抱着她。“谢谢你，Yang。虽然现在不是做这些的时候。我们还有一个任务。”

“没错。”Yang后退一步——喜爱再次执行任务的感觉。即便这个任务非常危险，可能会让他们都被杀掉。

不过，这样倒使它更令人兴奋了。

“各位，我不知道这个任务要怎样才能办到。Pyrrha的心情不太好。”Jaune插嘴说，脸色阴沉地望向被严密把守的大门。

“最近几天你和她待在一起的时间最久。难道你觉得我们能说服她和我们一起走不成？”Jaune耸耸肩，Weiss朝他怒目而视。“Jaune，你得回答我的问题。我们不能好好地计划任务，如果说——”她嘲笑他的耸肩和憋屈的表情以及一切，Yang憋住笑。

他叹了口气。“我不知道，Weiss。我告诉过你，她状况不太好。她认为她应该呆在这里。更糟的是，我觉得她认为自己该死。”

“扯淡，”Yang开始踱步。“她做了很多可怕的事，但据我所知，那并非真正的她，对吧？而是这个Salem小妞对她动了什么手脚对吧？”

“看起来是这样。”Weiss瞟了门一眼。“听着，我们可以坐在这里争论一整天。这倒是没关系，除非我们要把她弄出去。我们先行动吧，然后再问她是否愿意跟来。”

尽管Weiss说了他们会问，但大家的共识显而易见——要让Pyrrha活着离开这个地方。她是Jaune的搭档，很有可能不止是搭档。Yang不愿让Pyrrha死去，让Ruby永远活在阴影里；Weiss也不打算让她父亲赢得这场胜利。

他们都有自己的理由——自己的任务，当Weiss开始以熟悉的、权威的姿态向门口走去时，Yang知道任务开始了。

她按下密码，门开了。见她走进来，卫兵立刻退到一边。这是Yang第一次真正来到这里，真正离Pyrrha如此之近。他们抓到她的那天，她甚至都不在现场。

尽管她听过那些可怕的故事，但这看起来像极了人为操纵着另一个人。即便是像……Pyrrha Nikos之前所变成的那般具有威胁性的人。

“这儿的气氛真是严肃啊。”Yang边说边审视房间。除了房间中央有一个由厚玻璃制成的巨大圆形牢房以外，房间周围还有七名守卫。更不用说牢房上方的环形二楼还有更多守卫在那儿徘徊。

“守卫变得比平时多了，”Jaune说。“这儿的人数已经翻倍了。”

Weiss叹了口气。“当然会变多了，”她走向牢房，轻轻敲了敲玻璃。“Pyrrha——我——我能和你谈谈吗？”她明显试探性地叫道，Yang强迫自己看着。

在牢房最远处的角落里，一个身影动了动，然后站了起来。Yang首先注意到的就是从阴影中浮现出的瀑布般的红发和宽阔的肩膀。不知怎的，她看起来如此强大，却同时又如此脆弱。她走路的样子怯生生的，好像随时都会摔倒。但她的身型如此强壮，仿佛可以穿透砖墙一样。

她胳膊上爬满的黑纹让Yang想起了小时候看的图表，解释有毒的昆虫会对人体造成怎样的伤害。它们的毒液流经你的血液，直接进入你的心脏。这些黑色的纹路爬遍了Pyrrha的胳膊和裸露出的腹部。在脖子以下的部分，她看起来几乎不似人类——但她的脸却仍是Pyrrha。这样反倒伤Yang更深。

“你们为什么都在这儿？”Pyrrha与Yang四目相对，她皱起了眉。“我也感觉到你在这里，Yang。我为我对你妹妹的所作所为，为我给她或给你的家人所造成的伤害致歉。”

如果说Yang对Pyrrha所曾变成的东西的真实度还持有任何怀疑的话，那么现在它们已经消失了。那就是Pyrrha Nikos。她说话的样子和她的眼神都十分真诚。Yang Xiao Long懂得如何辨别胡说八道，而她所说的一切都是事实。

如今毫无疑问地，Pyrrha得和他们一起走。“没关系，Pyrrha。我原谅你。”

显然，Pyrrha没有料到这一点，因为她犹豫了一下，后退了一步。“你怎么能原谅我？在这一切之后——”

“你是我的朋友，Pyrrha。你也是Ruby的朋友。我知道除非你不能控制自己，否则你永远不会伤害她。我原谅你。”

“可是——”Pyrrha眼中盈满泪水。“Blake——我也伤害了她。我不是故意的。”

Yang微笑。“我知道，她也会原谅你的，我确定。我们要去见她，她可以亲自告诉你。”

Weiss把头往后一仰。“我们还得想办法去到她那里才行，Yang。”

“我们什么？”Pyrrha问，然后她明白了，又退了一步。“怎么回事？”她问Jaune，显然最信任由他来告诉她。

“Weiss的父亲跑这里来了，他和Ironwood将军在一起，Ironwood将军压力很大，把这个基地的控制权给了Schnee先生……说白了就是整个军队的控制权。”Jaune的双臂在空中乱晃。“这真是太糟了，Weiss。”

Yang看见Weiss点了点头。“我是伴随着那个男人长大的，Jaune。你不必告诉我他有多可怕。”

“这跟我有什么关系？我是个囚犯、怪物——我没有自由。”

“Pyrrha，”Yang走上前去——清晰地意识到卫兵们开始干扰她们的谈话。“我们不会把你留在这里的。如果我们把你留下，他们会处决你。”

那双明亮的绿眸扫了一眼地板，Yang知道接下来她要说什么了。“那是我罪有应得。”

“不是的，”Jaune大喊。“Pyrrha，你没有罪。”

“喂！”一个卫兵喊了出来，Yang发出呻吟。没有别的办法了。“你们在搞什么？你们都隔得太近了。离囚犯远点。”

“我说啊？”Weiss尖声怒道，斥责卫兵。“你知道我是谁么？”

“你是我女儿，”一个低沉有力的声音在房间里响起，他们转过身来，看见Weiss的父亲正双臂交叉地站着，双眼盯着Weiss。“你在这里做什么，Weiss。我告诉过你去收拾东西。你又违抗了我。”

他们周围的卫兵突然全都举起了武器，Yang开始审视战场情况。

他们身后至少有六个人，但是牢房本身可以很好地挡住上方的卫兵。Weiss可以独自拿下四个人，Jaune也许可以搞定两个，Yang准备需要打多少就打多少。她对自己的新胳膊非常有信心，她可以杀出一条血路来。

不过，这样就还剩下Weiss的父亲和分立在他身旁的两个小兵。Yang玩过很多电子游戏，知道他们的战斗水平八成比普通士兵更好。小boss嘛，她想道。

然而，她又想，如果是这样的话，他们这方在人数上倒是很占优势。

“我是你女儿！不是你的囚犯！你不能把我关起来！”Weiss边说边颤抖，她声音嘶哑，双拳紧握，指甲陷进肉里。

她父亲没有退缩，反而厌恶地摇着头。“你真是个小孩子——不仅如此，比起你的价值，你变得越来越像个麻烦。那所学院和这些……人……给你洗了脑。现在我告诉你，最后一遍，停止胡闹，准备好回家。”

Yang看着Weiss静静地瞪着父亲，凝视良久。她等了又等，想看看Weiss会怎么做，并准备在她需要的时候作出反应。

当终于做出决定时，Weiss抽出剑，指着父亲。

“那个地方不是我的家。再也不是了。”

Weiss亮出了武器，所有卫兵也跟着抽出了武器。Yang不得不想点办法，她需要做点什么来激起恐慌，好给他们时间逃跑。他们可以在混乱中战斗，但在这种情况下可不行。

要是她死了，Blake会杀了她的。

她回头瞄了一眼，记起了站在身后的是谁。没错，Pyrrha Nikos是一个人，她显然还有拥有相当的心智，能够感受到同情、痛苦以及懊悔。除此以外，Pyrrha Nikos还是她过去一直以来都是的东西——一件非常危险的武器。

当她注意到Weiss背后的小袋子时，她脑海中浮现出一个主意。她知道里面有什么，并立马决定了要怎么让它派上用场。她回过头去，与Pyrrha四目相对，静静地寻求帮助。

过了片刻，Pyrrha终于点了点头，闭上眼睛做好准备。

这便是Yang所需要的全部准备了。

正当Weiss准备威胁性地向父亲迈出一步时，Yang抓住了她。

“放松，Weiss，”她一边对她说一边把她拉开。“一定有更好的方法来处理这种情况。”

“放开我！”Weiss尖叫，她已经被逼到了濒临崩溃的地步。“我要——”

“你要干什么？”她父亲啐道。“再次失败？这就是你做的事，你失败，你让人失望，你毁掉你接触到的一切。你是我们家族的暴虐和耻辱。看看你！我真不敢相信我因为你而失去了我妻子！”

“闭嘴！”Weiss喉头哽咽着尖叫。“我恨你！我从来没有做错过什么！”

她父亲摇摇头，拔出了自己的武器。“你的存在——那就是个错误。”

Yang小心翼翼地从Weiss背后取下那袋尘晶，双目深深凝视着Weiss的父亲。“哇噢，”她刻意说道，引起他的注意。“你还真是个地道的王八蛋啊。”

他一个字都还没来得及说出口，Yang就转向Pyrrha的牢房，手中举起那袋尘晶。她一把推开Weiss，把她塞进Jaune怀里，希望他们跌得够远，以免受伤。

她已经很久没用过Aura了，自然希望它还能起效。

她用新胳膊尽力挥动那袋尘晶，尘晶在撞击之下爆炸成数种颜色和元素。火焰伴随着冰块四下横飞，Yang感觉到重力的作用以及石头的坚固。爆炸声十分剧烈，她的耳膜仿佛要裂开了，但那种感觉却宛如毒品一般在她身体里往复回响。痛苦转化成了力量，她感觉到火焰在她的肌肤上沸腾，点燃了她的灵魂，使其如烈火一般熊熊燃烧。

玻璃破碎，散落一地——当尘埃落定时，Yang看见每个人都抱着头蜷缩着。又看了看，在确保Weiss和Jaune没事之后，她慢慢转过身来面对Schnee先生，让她那头燃烧的金发充分展现出威胁性。

如果那样还不够的话，让Pyrrha轻易扯断脚踝上的锁链然后走到她身旁，这绝对很见效。

“我们要离开。”Yang命令道，Pyrrha抬起手，用她的外向力从他手上扯下武器。她抓住武器，毫不犹豫地用膝盖折断了他那把漂亮的剑并扔到地上。“你可以让我们自己走，又或者我们可以杀出去。我觉得你不会想跟她战斗的。”她指了指刚刚才把他的武器折成两半的Pyrrha。

不过Schnee先生似乎并不害怕。如果非要说的话，他怒不可遏。“如果你们离开这个基地，那你们就会成为罪犯。武装军队，我的军队，将会追捕你们。没有任何地方是安全的，最终我会找到你们。”他转向Weiss。“如果你和他们一起走，Weiss。你就不再是我的女儿了。”这是个威胁，比声称她不再是自己女儿更严重的威胁。这意味着他会把她视为目标。

Weiss从未中断自己和他相对的视线。“这是你为我做过的最仁慈的事了。”

啪！

声响在监禁室内传开，Yang看见Weiss被一掌打得蹒跚后退。他一巴掌抽在她的下巴上，这一掌来得出其不意，Weiss还没运转Aura，于是她承受了这一巴掌所有的力道。

Yang从未这么快就被愤怒冲昏了头脑。她甚至都记不起自己的动作——她只知道自己在向他飞奔，拳头往后拉，突然间她一拳猛地砸在他的下巴上。

他的卫兵一下子就追上了她，Yang躲过一次攻击，然后踢中他们其中一个的肚子，当另一个抓住她的头发时，她准备杀了他，但Pyrrha将他拽开，一把扔到了房间的另一边。

面对他们，其他卫兵动都不敢动。Yang抓住她踢的那个卫兵，一头撞在他脸上，他的鼻子在她前额的撞击下折断了，然后他瘫倒在地上。

Weiss的父亲试图站起来，但他嘴里血流不止，始终找不到平衡。

相反，他被他的衣领抬离地面，Yang将他一把摔到墙上。“如果你再碰她，我就要了你的命。”她一字一句说得很慢、很冷、很认真。他可以派Atlas军队的每一个士兵去追捕她，但如果他以错误的方式看待Weiss，她就会终结他的性命。

尽管如此，他仍然目中无人——即使他早先的虚张声势已经消失了。“你会后悔的。军队会找到你们所有人……你们没有任何安全之地。记住我的话。”

Yang知道他说的是实话。在此事之后，他会倾尽一切去追捕他们。

她还没来得及回答，Pyrrha就大步走到他们身边。“你的军队会溃败。”他瞥了一眼Pyrrha，Yang看着她的朋友低下头去。“你不知道接下来会发生什么事。你爱怎么追捕我们就怎么追捕吧——当她来的时候什么都不重要了。”说完，Pyrrha大步走出房间，Jaune紧随其后。

Yang揪住Weiss父亲的衣领，把他扔进Pyrrha残破的牢房里。

然后她扶起Weiss，护送她出去——她努力忍住不哭，也不愿抬起头。

等他们一出去，Pyrrha集中所有力量，从墙上拧下一根金属栏杆，把它绕在门把手上。

额外加把锁倒是并非必要。没有哪个卫兵胆敢对Pyrrha出手。

当Yang帮助Weiss跟在Jaune和Pyrha身后往下穿过走廊时——她知道他们的自由是以他们的安全为代价换取而来的。

* * *

这实在是太容易了。Yang知道他们有足够的火力，但这次逃跑也太容易了。

即便是现在，当他们坐在一艘顺利弄到手的正由她爸爸驾驶的飞艇上时——这给人感觉也太容易了。

她在后面找了一个位置，那儿离得够远，可以让她看到每个人。Qrow凝视着他的酒瓶，时不时啜上几口，但大部分时间都只是用拇指来回抚摸着瓶盖。Yang注意到Ruby的武器就放在Qrow身边——在他们离开之前他想把它还给Ruby，但她拒绝了。

Jaune坐在隐忍不语的Pyrrha身边，自从飞艇起飞后她就没有抬起过头。很明显Pyrrha不想待在这里。也许她觉得自己不配待在这里，但现在那都不重要了。她在这里，Yang不想让她失去自我。不过，她不得不赞扬一下Jaune，他对Pyrrha总是很有耐心。他没有试图对她说话，也没有试图让她开口，只是和她一起坐着，静静地等着。

Yang越来越怀疑，如果有必要的话，他会一直等着她，直到永远。

然后还剩下两只。Weiss一直没有哭过，不过偶尔她会表情空洞地触摸自己的脸颊，这让Yang心碎不已。她不敢相信有人会做出这种事——一个本应是家人的人。他说的话，他看着她的样子，他打了她的事实——这让Yang直犯恶心。

尽管Weiss专横刻薄，有时也让人蛋疼不已，但她是个了不起的人。要克服那样的父亲简直令人无法想象。Yang立马意识到在她认识的所有人里，Weiss便是最强大的那一个。

谢天谢地，Weiss并不孤单。在一段简短的谈话之后，Ruby将她的女友搂在怀里紧紧拥抱着她，然后Weiss在她怀里慢慢睡着了。

当Ruby和Yang视线相遇时，Ruby皱起眉头，指了指自己的指关节。这使得Yang看向她自己的义肢，发现在黄色材质上面沾有血迹。

待飞艇运行平稳以后，Yang从座位上站起来，拖着脚走进后面的小卫生间里。她关上身后的门，拧动门锁，然后把头靠在上面，叹了口气。她精疲力竭，而他们却还没有经历Yang原本所期望的大部分的战斗。

Pyrrha是他们最大的武器，因为她充满了如此多的未知数。卫兵们都很怕她，而折断Weiss父亲的剑几乎就能震慑他们。这足以让他们轻松逃脱，等到达Vale，他们就可以找到Winter，告诉她出了什么事。Yang不知道Winter会有什么反应——但她父亲打Weiss的消息让Yang对她会选择站在哪一边充满了信心。

Yang可以在一英里的范围内探测到一个拥有强烈保护欲的大姐。

她将双手搭在坚固的金属水槽两边，慢慢地呼气。她心里满是担忧焦虑，因为她知道他们刚刚做的事会对形势造成何等急剧变化。他们会被猎杀——但他们不能就这样离开，让Pyrrha被杀，又或让Weiss被带走。在未来他们得团结一致，这也就意味着要互相为对方作掩护。

尽管如此，他们曾经所计划过的美好安宁的生活暂时已不复存在了。生存便是他们现在所拥有的一切，独自身处在这间厕所里，Yang深深感受到了它的重量。

她掏出卷轴板，把它放在水槽上，迅速拖出联系人名单。

她需要和Blake谈谈，她迫切地想跟人倾诉一下，于是敲下拨打键，然后听到了铃响。

线路通了。“喂？”

Yang拿起卷轴板，滑坐到地上。“嘿，Blake。”她尽力使自己听起来很乐观。

“出了什么事？”

这让她笑了起来。“你怎么知道出了什么事？”

“Yang，”Blake叹了口气。“我懂你，我就是这样知道的。我能从你的声音中听出来。怎么了？Ruby没事吧？”

“Ruby很好，大家都很好。我的意思是……我们没有受伤之类的。我们正往你那边过去。”

Blake迟疑了一下。“你的意思是Vale？”

“没错儿，”Yang吐出那个词，把后脑勺靠在门上。“Weiss的父亲出现了，然后……毁了一切。”

“哦不，”Blake不需要详情就能知道那个人的到来会带来什么。他是个偏执狂及权力欲旺盛的疯子。甚至在这之前，Weiss提起他时的反应也足以道明真相。“Weiss怎么样了？”

Yang的脑海中突然闪过Weiss被父亲打中的情景。这使她想要操控这艘船，掉头回去，好让她再揍那个男人的脸。

“她会没事的——Ruby在陪着她。”Yang把膝盖缩到胸口。“等我们到了那里，我会把这一切都告诉你的。”

Yang倾慕Blake的其中一件事便是，不管生活产生如何的变化，Blake都能很好地应对。Yang刚刚才告诉她说他们被踢出了之前一直住的地方，而Blake唯一想知道的是大家是否全都安好。

以及……

“你说了我们，你是指？”

“我，Ruby，我爸和叔叔，Weiss，Jaune还有……”

“Pyrrha。”Blake替她说完。“怎么回事？”

“这个嘛，她把Weiss父亲的剑折成了两半。”Yang希望那时候她的思想能够更具前瞻性一点，她应该掏出卷轴板，在那个时候拍下他的脸。“她很危险，Blake。这点无可辩解。虽然我不觉得她会伤害我们任何人，不过倘若她愿意，她可以做到。我们只是……我不能丢下她。他们要处决她。”她明白带上Pyrrha风险巨大。尽管她似乎或多或少地处于自控之中，充满了后悔和痛苦，但她仍然不完全是人类。Yang知道Pyrrha在来到基地以后就没有睡过觉或吃过任何东西。

“你做了正确的决定，Yang。”Blake的肯定意义重大。倘若非要说的话，那意味着Blake支持她，在许多事情都变得崩溃破碎的情况下，这便是她所需要的全部了。“等你们到了以后，我们可以把一切都理出个头绪来。Winter一定会大发雷霆的。”

Yang点了点头。“好极了，她应该发火才对。那个男人——Blake，我以前从没见过像他这样的人。他恶劣至极，我真替Weiss难过。”

“我知道，我听说过的关于Schnee的故事都很恶劣。我承认我犯过错，认为Weiss也一样坏，但她的家人——她的父亲，是全Remnant最招仇恨的人物之一。”

“他不会放过我们的，你知道吗？他会派人来追捕我们。”Yang痛恨想到自己的小妹再也无法拥有安全感。她几乎已经被毁掉了一次，而今这一切又要从头来过。起码这一次，Yang在身边照顾她。“我不知道他对Ironwood将军握有什么把柄在手，但当Schnee老爹对他的士兵发号施令时，这位曾经骄傲的将军一句话也没说。”

“我知道他对他有什么把柄，”Blake听上去就和Yang的感觉一样疲倦。“Beacon。这对Atlas军队来说是一个巨大的失败。唯一有能力强化军队的人就是Weiss的父亲和他的尘晶公司。他掌握着一切权力，而他也知道这点。”

Yang突然记起在一连串发生的事情里她所遗漏的事。“Pyrrha提到他的军队没有准备好迎接即将到来的事。我知道Pyrrha状况不太稳定，但她知道一些事，她也看到了一些事。你知道Ruby给我们说的那个叫Salem的人的事吗？”

“不知道，我以前从没听说过。你父亲或叔叔可能知道。他们打这场仗的时间比我们长。”

Yang的喉咙里冒出一阵笑声，她试图憋回去。“原来我们在打仗吗？我觉得我们只不过是被困在一场仗的中间罢了，而且现在我们两边都不是。如果军队在追捕我们，那是一回事，但Pyrrha想抓Ruby，这就意味着不管Pyrrha在为谁工作，那个人想抓Ruby，而且很有可能不会停止。我们现在该怎么办？我们被困在中间了，甚至无处可去。”

“你知道……Sun有个相当不错的主意。”

Yang夸张地叹了口气。“他当然会有了。”

“别嫉妒。”Blake回敬道，声音里藏着一抹得意的笑意，Yang渴望见到她的脸庞。“他只是说去寻求点后援对我们而言也许算不上坏主意。”

“你什么意思？”

“我的意思是……如果真的有一场战争即将来临，那么它将影响到每个人，对吗？我们确实在别的地方有朋友，他们恰好也非常擅长猎杀怪物。如果有什么大事要发生，我敢打赌他们中的一些人会支持我们的。”

Yang无法否认这个主意不错，即便它的来源让她有点蛋疼。“你想去招募？”

“那也无伤大雅是吧？就像你说的，现在我们没有其他容身之处了。如果被追捕的话，我们最好还是保持前进。”

“这样会很危险的。另外，还要和Weiss一起旅行。”Yang当然只是在揶揄而已，反正差不多是这样吧。她爱Weiss，但她无法想象和她一起旅行会是什么样儿。

“你会没事的。等你们找到我们，我们再想该怎么办吧。”

“好吧，”Yang皱着眉说——她没想到Blake会这么急着离开。“白牙怎么样了？”

电话另一头停顿了很长时间，Yang知道这不是什么好兆头。从一开始，这就是个渺茫的希望，但她知道尝试对Blake而言有多重要。尽管发生了很多事，但白牙在很长一段时间里都是Blake的家人。当她说他们并不总像现在这样坏时，Yang相信她。

当一个如Blake这般出色的人来自于他们之中时，他们又怎会如此呢？

“这个事业失败了。他们不想听我的，不想加入我们。他们反抗，于是我们便……阻止了他们。”Blake声音轻柔如低语，Yang想拥抱她。

“我很遗憾，Blake。”她只能这么说。Yang非常清楚，没有任何言语能让她的搭档感觉好起来。

“等你到了这里，我会告诉你整个事情的来龙去脉……快点到这儿来，好吗？我想你。”

这些话使Yang的脸上露出了多年以来从未有过的笑容。她已经走了这么远的路了——她又重新感觉到了完整。尽管她的未来似乎并不稳定，但至少她又掌控了未来。

“我们才分开一天耶。”她忍不住小小地揶揄道。

“Yang……”Blake发出一声叹息，Yang收敛了一点。

“我也很想你。”飞艇颠簸了一下，Yang站起身来。“我最好去找根安全带了，听上去老爸遭遇了气流。”

Blake笑了出来。“你父亲总是会想到办法破坏我们的时刻。”

“好吧，等我再次见到你的时候我会亲你，他对此绝对无能为力。”

“我会记住你说的话哦。”

“那可不是你唯一要记住的东西哦。”Yang挑逗性地说，并在镜子里对着自己特地使了个眼色。

她得到的回应是一阵苦恼的沉默，紧跟着是一顿牢骚。“我听都听不懂那是什么意思。”

“好吧好吧，我承认，这不是我最好的作品。我很快就会见到你的。”

“我会等着你的。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言：
> 
> 这个系列的第一部便到此为止了。在我们的写作进程中，我想向所有阅读本文、反馈感想的各位致谢。我知道Weiss的爹有点……极端，或许也有点迂腐，但他也有他的理由，那些理由在本章里稍微揭示了一点点，之后还会揭示更多。
> 
> 就目前而言，这个系列大概还有很长的路要走，主要是因为我想在写作上保持一点领先优势，这样我就有准备好的章节可以发布，让更新计划得以实施。不过不会拖得太久，我会尽量避开任何重大悬念。
> 
> 不管怎样，再次感谢你们的支持，如果有任何最终意见/感想的话，我都感激不尽！
> 
>  
> 
> 译者留言：
> 
> 终！于！把！我！的！红！白！入！坑！文！翻！完！了！
> 
> 这篇其实也算是我正儿八经看的第一篇RWBY同人了，说到这个就不得不感谢最初的译者HopeTruthCone，如果不是他首先发现并翻译了这篇文，我大概也不会看到这篇文，不会深入了解AO3以及之后的一切，也许很难像现在这样这么喜欢红白这对儿小可爱。最初看这篇文的时候大概从第七章我就开始啃英文版了，与狐步舞不同，这篇虽然看似掺着刀片但我一直觉得红白甜得不要不要的，人物性格解析也很不错，特别是Weiss，感觉真的就是名副其实的Best Girl以及Ruby的贴心小棉袄，四人也都在各自的磨难中成长（并恋爱）着。除开CP关系，每个角色之间都有互动，RWBY小队四人间相互都有羁绊，互相重视，这点也是我很欣赏这篇文的原因之一。包括作者基于原作自行脑补的人物习性喜好等小细节也很有趣，让角色变得更加鲜活丰满。另外这篇文的RY姐妹情和若有若无十分隐晦Snowbird也让我很满意；Ruby和Blake讨论小黄书那段当初真是把我笑个半死；Yang对小队每个人的保护欲，特别是对Weiss，不是因为像R或B那样出于亲情或爱情的关系，而是真切地关心着每一个队友，最后Yang怒打白爹那一段着实让Yang俨然如同小队的大姐姐一般，令人感到舒心；还有Pyrrha，Pyrrha其实是RWBY里最早让我产生好感的角色，第三季她的死亡也着实让我遗憾，也曾期望过她能复活，虽然现在不再这么想了，但这篇文也算是满足了我当时的愿望；有时候我甚至觉得要是动画在第三季之后也能照着这种线路发展倒也不错。
> 
> 最后，虽然也没觉得有多意外（……），但看到自己又翻完了一整部10万词的小说还是有些感慨（翻成中文约20万字），同样也有点难以置信，不过也很开心就是了，希望大家能喜欢。之后不出意外应该会接着翻这个系列的下一部。


End file.
